I'll Walk You Home
by Toben
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Nyonya Park yang lelah melihat putranya selalu sendiri dan Kyungsoo, sang anak yang menolak gagasan Mommy baru. Lalu karena klausul bodoh yang Kyungsoo buat dengan daddynya, ia harus menahan rahangnya agar tidak jatuh saat melihat siapa calon pengantin ayahnya."Demi apa kita bahkan duduk dikelas yang sama Byun!"/CHANBAEK/GS/RATED M/Ch10UP
1. First Meeting

**I'll Walk You Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semuanya berawal dari Nyonya Park yang lelah melihat putra tunggalnya terus sendiri dan Kyungsoo, sang anak menolak  
mentah-mentah gagasan Mommy baru. Lalu karena klausul bodoh yang Kyungsoo buat dengan daddynya, ia harus menahan rahangnya agar tidak jatuh saat melihat siapa calon pengantin ayahnya.**

 **WARN: Ini GS! GS! harap tekan tombol x dipojok kanan atas jika tidak suka. Age-gap. Rated M for save.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Park Kyungsoo."

Musim dingin datang terlalu cepat dan temperatur diruangan megah itu turun sangat saja bukan karena musim dingin yang mulai meniupkan angin kencang, namun dua sosok yang kini berhadapan itu membuat suhu turun terlalu cepat karena tekanan yang sangat tinggi. Park Kyungsoo yang pertama kali angkat bicara,menghantarkan salju pertama untuk turun disana.

"Kau sangat muda. Apa yang membuatmu mau menikahi ayahku?"

"Harusnya aku tidak ada disini bukan?"

Ya, harusnya Baekhyun tidak berakhir konyol ditengah altar dan kemudian mengangguk bodoh saat ditanya kesanggupannya mengemban janji sehidup se-mati. _For better or worse_? Cih, kenapa pula ia mengangguk tadi? Ah, mungkin otaknya tengah miring beberapa derajat tadi.

"Aku tidak sepicik itu, kau bisa ada disini karena aku setuju. Jadi jangan terlalu drama."

Itu benar, saat neneknya bilang ayahnya akan menikahi perempuan pilihan sang nenek biasanya, ialah pihak pertama yang dipastikan menentang hal  
tersebut. Kyungsoo akan melakukan apapun agar ayahnya tidak menikahi perempuan mana pun yang neneknya perkenalkan. Jangan salahkan  
Kyungsoo, ia bukan seorang eodipus complex atau semacamnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ayahnya mendapat pengalaman menyedihkan untuk yang  
kesekian kalinya, sudah cukup ia dipermalukan para perempuan matrealistis yang hanya mencintai hartanya. Tapi perjanjian bodoh yang ia setujui  
beberapa bulan lalu membuatnya kecolongan.

Cih, bagimana bisa? Byun Baekhyun? Aish!

Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi datar, menimbang penuh rasa ingin tahu akan reaksi yang akan ditunjukan ibu tirinya.

Oh yeah, ibu tiri.

"Jangan khawatir nak, aku tidak berminat dengan harta ayahmu. Kau paham benar, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menahan dengusan kesalnya,"Karena kau tidak ingin harta ayahku maka aku jadi semakin curiga. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Demi Tuhan, kita bahkan duduk dalam kelas yang sama, Nona Byun."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karena ia menolak menemui calon ibu tirinya sebelum pernikahan. Tapi saat pemberkatan tadi ia bahkan  
harus menahan rahangnya agar tidak jatuh karena terkejut. Yang berjalan di altar menuju ayahnya itu adalah Byun Baekhyun! Teman satu kelasnya di  
departemen sastra yang sudah lama menghilang. Ibu tirinya adalah seorang perempuan yang sebaya! Ini gila, jelas gila. Kenapa Byun Baekhyun mau  
menikahi ayahnya yang usianya terpaut jauh diatasnya?

Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu jelas. Kenapa ia mau menikahi pria yang hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dari kakak tirinya yang hampir  
pertengahan tiga puluhan? Mungkin saat itu ia tengah mabuk. Ya, mabuk kesedihan yang begitu dalam hingga kewarasannya hilang beberapa saat.  
Lalu bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah menginjak lumpur, doakan saja semoga itu bukan lumpur hisap.

"Ayahmu cukup tampan, kau tahu? Dia juga punya beberapa hal bagus."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dengusannya, Byun Baekhyun terlalu bertele-tele dan ia benci itu setengah mati."Ayahku cukup tampan tapi dia  
tua, apa kabar teman kencanmu yang tak hanya tampan juga muda?"

Bukan rahasia lagi jika putri bungsu dari pemilik agency ternama di Korea Selatan itu berkencan dengan beberapa trainee tampan dari perusahaan  
entertaiment mereka yang begitu berkuasa. Lantas kenapa gadis itu memilih ayahnya?

"Untuk informasi saja, aku lebih suka yang dewasa seperti ayahmu."

Baekhyun tak berhenti memakan kacangnya dan sesekali menanggapi Park Kyungsoo yang masih berapi-api padanya. Well, biarlah gadis itu  
melakukan sesukanya. Hitung-hitung langkah pengakraban dengan anak tiri.

Anak tiri?

Baekhyun geli sendiri mendengarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun jawablah dengan benar!"

"Oh ayolah, Soo. Apalagi yang ingin kau tahu? Aku sudah jawab semuanya kan? Lagipula tak buruk juga punya anak tiri yang pintar sepertimu. Sudah sampai mana kelas Mr. Ilbert?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Kyungsoo menyela tajam dengan ekspresi keruh yang diam diam Baekhyun simpulkan sebagai ekspresi para Park yang tengah serius. Well, Park Chanyeol suaminya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau bahkan menghilang selama setengah semester dan Indeks prestasimu 3,64? Wah.. Kau luar biasa nona."

Bukannya tersinggung Baekhyun malah tersenyum dan kembali mengupas kulit kacangnya."Jadi ini hanya masalah Ip?"

"Ini tentangmu Byun!"

"Wah.. Wah.. Hati-hati dengan nada bicaramu, aku ini ibu barumu tahu."

Kyungsoo mengerut tidak senang,"Masa bodoh."

"Jadi apa yang tengah dibicarakan para perempuan disini?"

"Tuan Putri masih belum terima punya ibu tiri sebaya, Chan."

"Mantan pacarnya aktor muda yang tengah naik daun, Dad. Bagaimana bisa daddy menikahinya? Daddy lupa umur atau bagaimana?"

Ayahnya itu 34 tahun dan Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu jelas-jelas sebayanya! 18 tahun, ayolah!

"Wow.. Wow.. Santai sayang, itu sama sekali bukan alasan. Kau sudah setuju daddy menikahi siapapun kan? Masih ingat janji kita?"

"Daddy!"

Kyungsoo berteriak kesal kemudian berjalan menghentak meninggalkan ruangan makan menuju kelantai dua. Masa bodoh dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya, mereka berdua sama-sama mengesalkan.

"Kyungsoo marah sekali,"

Tentu saja, Chanyeol bodoh. Cari anak mana yang santai jika ayahnya menikahi perempuan sebayanya. Pria ini mendadak idiot atau bagaimana?

"Biar aku yang bicara, kau pergilah mandi."

Belum genap Baekhyun beranjak, tubuhnya terkunci dan pinggangnya dilingkari dengan pelukan yang posesif. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah saat  
Chanyeol sengaja bernafas ditelinganya.

"Aku menunggumu diatas ranjangku, sayang."

"Ck, Ahjussi mesum."

.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke kamarku ibu tiri?"

Kyungsoo menyela sarkastis pada Baekhyun yang menyengir lebar dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya. Demi apa, apa perempuan itu tidak lelah  
menyalami tamu yang begitu banyak? Kyungsoo yang melihatnya saja jengah apalagi Baekhyun yang menjalani? Ah, ia hampir lupa jika perempuan  
yang baru beberapa jam jadi ibu tirinya itu berbeda dengan spesies manusia kebanyakan.

"Anak tiri pinjamkan aku kamar mandi, ayahmu hobi berlama-lama disana. Aku gerah,"

"Cari alasan yang benar, daddy sudah mandi dari tadi."

Baekhyun mendengus dalam hati, mulut duo Park ini benar-benar tajam. Ia harus banyak-banyak minum pil anti meledak selama sisa hidupnya  
bersama duo Park. Masa bodoh dengan alasannya yang tidak logis, Baekhyun ingin mandi dan mandi dikamar Ahjussi mesum itu bukan ide yang  
bagus.

"Pergi ke kamar ayahku ibu tiri, kenapa kau malah masuk kamar mandi?"

"Oh ayolah anak tiri, aku perlu banyak persiapan untuk menghabiskan malam dengan lelaki tua itu, bisakah kau diam?"

Apa? Lelaki tua?

"Byun Baekhyun bodoh! Kau panggil tua itu adalah ayahku!"

"Demi apa Park Kyungsoo anak tiriku yang cantik. Barusan kau yang memanggilnya tua, bukan aku."

"Apa?! Kau-"

"Hei girls, apa aku setua itu dimata kalian?"

Baekhyun yang menoleh pertama kali, ia kalang kabut mencari alasan agar selamat dari rajukan Tuan tua yang tidak sadar umur. Cih, Park Chanyeol  
lebih-lebih dari anak tk jika sudah merajuk!

"Chan, kau itu tampan oke? Berapapun usiamu kau selalu terlihat tampan di mataku. Abaikan Kyungsoo, dia hanya sedang kesal padaku. Dan oh, apa kau sudah mandi?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah,"Ya ya, katakan semaumu perempuan muda. Aku datang kemari untuk menyusulmu, air bath upnya akan  
tumpah ruah jika kau tidak pergi mandi sekarang."

"Suamiku yang tampan baik sekali. Oke, kalau begitu akan pergi mandi."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diabaikan membuka mulutnya jengah,"Ini kamarku dan daddy, kalau daddy belum lupa aku belum legal untuk melihat lovey-dovey sepasang suami istri. Memang daddy mau jika aku merengek minta Jong In nikahi lalu daddy punya cucu yang seumur anak Daddy?"

Baekhyun sweatdrop,

Oh God, cucu seumuran dengan anak? Kemana saja otak Park Kyungsoo itu pergi? Pemikiran mengerikan dari antah berantah mana itu?!

Chanyeol pun sama terkejutnya, namun pria itu lebih cepat menemukan kemampuan berpikirnya yang hilang sejenak."Maafkan daddy, Soo. Kalau  
begitu selamat malam dan jangan menelpon merengek pada calon menantu daddy untuk minta dinikahi, oke?"

"Daddy!"

Blam!

"Chanyeol anakmu horror, itu lebih seram dari muka datar Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah manis."

"Lebih horror pengantin baru yang masih berkeliaran dengan gaunnya tengah malam. Oh Baek sayang, please.. Apa kau berniat menghancurkan malam pertamaku, huh?"

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam, apa otak pria ini tidak jauh-jauh dari malam pertama? Demi apa, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sanggup menahan degup  
jantungnya saat mendengar kata mengerikan itu. Ya ampun, ia harus apa agar malam pertamanya gagal? Apa ia harus pura-pura sakit? Aish, itu payah. Apa ia harus memukul Chanyeol dengan jurus Hapkidonya sampai pingsang? Atau apa ia harus jatuh dan berguling-guling ditangga? Oh tidak,  
Baekhyun masih sayang nyawa.

Aaaa! Ia harus bagaimana?

Seseorang tolong bantu Baekhyun menggagalkan malam pertamanya!

Oh ya ampun, kenapa ia harus menikahi pria itu yang memiliki nafsu yang besar macam Park Chanyeol? Apa ia akan selamat ya ampun.. Ya ampun.

"Wajahmu pucat, apa kau benar-benar takut tentang malam pertama?"

Oh cobaan macam apalagi ini?!

Kenapa Park Chanyeol bicara tepat didepan bibirnya?

 _Maamamamaa Baekki mau pulaang!_

Tawa Chanyeol yang menyebalkan terdengar nyaring, pria tua itu bahkan memegangi perutnya membuat kening Baekhyun merengut hebat dengan bibir yang mencebik menahan tangis. Ya ampun, masih anak mamah saja berlagak jadi ibu tiri. Ckck, kelakuanmu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi jahat! Ahjussi mesum! Kenapa kau menertawakanku bodoh! Chanyeol bodoh! Chanyeol jelek! Dasar pria tua menyebalkan hikss! Mamaa! Maamaa! Mamaa Baekki mau pulaang!"

"Hei.. Hei.."

Chanyeol yang menjadi bulan-bulanan berjalan mundur, tangannya sih sebesar ranting yang bisa ia patahkan dengan sebelah tangan. Tapi Byun  
Baekhyun memakai tenaga yang kuat disana,

"Baek, hei Baekhyun aku minta maaf oke. Akh- berhenti memukulku. Byun Baekhyun!"

"Bodoh! Ahjussi tu-"

Baekhyun bungkam, bibirnya disumpal dengan pangutan basah pada bibir bawahnya. Mata perempuan itu melotot kaget. Park Chanyeol menciumnya! Park Chanyeol menciumnya didepan kamar Park Kyungsoo anaknya! Baekhyun berusaha berontak, menekan dada pria itu minta lepas dan ia hendak menarik wajahnya. Ia masih mau hidup dan jika anak tirinya yang cantik itu memergoki mereka, Baekhyun yakin ia tidak akan selamat. Tapi ia harus  
bagaimana? Park Chanyeol terlalu kuat, badannya berubah jadi patung besi yang tidak bisa digerakan. Bibirnya juga berubah menjadi jelly kesukaan  
Baekhyun yang begitu manis hingga ia lengah dan pasrah tak melawan saat Chanyeol membawa kedua lengannya untuk mengalung pasrah pada leher Chanyeol dan terayun dalam gendongan Chanyeol menuju kamar pria itu dilantai dasar.

Dan berikutnya gadis itu tidak sadar sama sekali, untuk sekarang Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis lugu yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari situasi.  
Ia bagai kapur yang karut dalam air, kesadarannya mengambang diambang batas hingga ia juga tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol tengah menandai  
lehernya dan ia bergerak gelisah seraya menekan bahu pria itu mencari pegangan, terlalu bingung dengan sensasi dahsyat yang menggetarkan tubuhnya.

Merasa tubuh dalam kuasanya bergetar hebat, Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap tanda kemerahan yang ada dileher gadis itu.  
Oh yeah, ia masih pintar kok membuat mark merah macam ini. Merasa puas, pria itu mendongak kemudian mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang basah  
dengan campuran saliva mereka lalu berbisik seduktive,

"Kau ingin mandi sekarang atau mungkin kita mandi bersama saja agar lebih cepat?"

Baekhyun yang terdesak antara ranjang yang panas dan dada Chanyeol mengerang saat lehernya kembali diserang secara main-main,"C-Chan.. Lepas-Lepaskan,"

Mendapat penolakan akan aksi berikutnya membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya seraya merengut,"Kenapa harus dilepaskan?"

Tatapan Chanyeol yang berubah tajam membuat Baekhyun serasa dikuliti, gadis itu memainkan gaunnya gelisah seraya menunduk dalam penuh  
ketakutan.

"Aku.. Aku belum siap, C-Chan. J-Jadi,"

Baekhyun mendongak saat mendapat usakan lembut dipucuk kepalanya, ekspresi bodohnya dibalas senyuman penuh feromon yang membuatnya  
mengumpat diam-diam dalam hati.

 _Oh tidaak! Kenapa pria yang selalu ia katai tua itu tampan sekali saat tersenyum?!_

"Sayang sekali.. Tapi tidak apa-apa, pergilah mandi,"

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menghembuskan nafas leganya namun Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, ia harus menelan ludah gugup dengan  
tangan yang bersiap-siap mendorong dada pria itu untuk menjauh.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu oke?"

.

.

"Nama lembaga kesehatan dunia?"

"WHO,"Chanyeol mendelik sinis pada Baekhyun,"Kalau ajukan pertanyaan yang susah sedikit,"

Baekhyun balas mendelik pada Chanyeol yang masih bersantai nyaman pada headbed seraya memainkan tablet ditangannya. Pria tua ini menyebalkan, setelah menggodanya dan mencuri ciumannya habis-habisan tadi kini malah mengabaikannya begini. Dan sekarang pria ini malah menghinanya,  
keterlaluan sekali bukan?

"Kemarikan keningmu, kau kalah."

Gadis itu bersungut-sungut kemudian perlahan beringsut mendekati Chanyeol untuk mendapat satu jitakan dikeningnya. Oh yeah, game classic untuk  
mengusir kecanggungan, ia dan Chanyeol akan saling melempar pertanyaan dengan konsekuensi jika Baekhyun kalah ia harus dapat satu jitakan  
dikeningnya dan jika Chanyeol yang kalah, pria itu harus mengabulkan satu permintaan Baekhyun.

Niat Baekhyun tadi ia ingin menang banyak, tapi nyatanya sudah 3 pertanyaan ia selalu kalah karena Chanyeol selalu berhasil menjawabnya. Hikss...  
Apa selesai malam pertama ini ia akan terserang gegar otak ringan? Jitakan Chanyeol sumpah, rasanya sangat sakit.

Bersiap dengan hukuman selanjutnya, Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mencengkram pajama terusannya kuat-kuat untuk menerima jitakan. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum geli kemudian menurunkan tabnya dan memegang sebelah pipi gadis itu, sebelah tangannya bersiap  
menyingkirkan rambut halus yang jatuh dikening si perempuan berisik. Senyum miringnya muncul tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan  
matanya tak bisa melihat tanda bahaya yang mengancam,

Si pria yang selalu Baekhyun katai tua itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu,

Chup!

Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat, oh tidak.. Itu bukan pilihan bagus! Wajah Chanyeol yang beberapa senti diwajahnya buat sesak!

"Aku ganti hadiahku, daripada menjitak keningmu lebih baik menciummu saja kan?"

"Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

Chanyeol tertawa geli kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan kembali berkutat dengan tab,"Giliranku kan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk setengah hati. Pipinya pasti merah memalukan belum lagi jika Chanyeol menang lagi ia bisa  
habis dicium pria itu sembarangan! Kali ini Baekhyun tidak boleh kalah!

"Bunyi hukum Newton ketiga,"

Apa?

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh seketika. I melotot kearah Chanyeol dan siap berkonfrontasi membela dirinya mati-matian, eyy kau berlebihan Byun.

"Yang benar saja Ahjussi! Hukum Newton ketiga! Aish aku bahkan hanya pernah lulus ulangan fisika sekali selama tiga tahun, ini hukum Newton tiga? Mati saja sana!"

Baekhyun ingat sekali jika ia pernah dapat hukuman penuh kasih sayang dari Mr. Jung saat terlambat datang ke laboraturium untuk percobaan ujian  
praktek dan berakhir dengan ia tidak boleh masuk kelasnya selama dua minggu. Mulai dari saat itu ia benci sekali fisika, selama hampir dua belas tahun ia sekolah baru pertama kali diusir dari kelas secara tidak terhormat, sebagai murid teladan, Mr. Jung telah merusak reputasinya. Mengesalkan sekali  
kan?

"Hush, hukum newton tiga itu yang paling mudah. Anak smp saja tahu, kau payah ah.."

Gadis itu mencebik kesal,"Pertanyaanmu yang payah Ahjussi. Kau ini CEO perusahaan ternama atau guru fisika sih? Memangnya saat tanda tangan  
kontrak ada bunyi klausulnya yang mirip hukum newton tiga? Kan tidak.."

Senang membuat istrinya itu bersungut-sungut dan kesal setengah mati, Chanyeol mematikan tabletnya dan menaruhnya diatas nakas. Ia merendahkan  
tubuhnya kemudian menarik Baekhyun yang tidak siap hingga limbung menimpa dadanya, menyandar nyaman disana.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, mana hadiahku?"

Ck, sekarang Baekhyun tahu sejak awal pria tua ini memang sengaja menjebaknya. Seraya menahan kekesalannya, Baekhyun mendongak lalu  
mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebagai rewardnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan Baekhyun berwajah masam,"Giliranku lagi," rengutnya kesal.

Pria dewasa itu terkekeh geli,"Silahkan, Tuan Putri."

"Berapa emisivitas benda berwarna hitam?"

Hening sejenak,

Chanyeol mengusapkan ibu jarinya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berpikir beberapa saat sebelum,"Aku tidak tahu.."

Lantas Baekhyun tersenyum girang,"Yey! Kau harus berikan aku ponsel dengan iOS terbaru Ahjussi!"

Mendapati reaksi girang Baekhyun yang mirip anak tk dibelikan mainan baru membuat Chanyeol merasa gemas, akhirnya ia mengangguk saja seraya menarik hidung gadis itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa gemasnya,"Permintaanmu mahal, sepuluh kali aku tidak jawab sepertinya aku akan bangkrut,"

Gadis itu terkekeh geli,"Kau tidak akan bangkrut kok, Ahjussi. Belikan ya? Ya?"

"Haish.. Iya, iya. Nanti jika sudah release akan aku belikan,"

"Yeay, Ahjussi jjang! Aku cinta Ahjussi hihihi.."

"Bilang cinta jika ada maunya saja, dasar bocah."

Chanyeol bersungut-sungut dan Baekhyun tertawa puas, gadis itu tidak tahu saja jika Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu. Emisivitas benda berwarna hitam itu adalah satu, itulah sebabnya jika memakai pakaian hitam akan terasa lebih panas karena panas yang terserapnya juga lebih banyak. Itu teori mudah yang pelajari saat tahun pertamanya disekolah dulu.

Tapi mengalah sekali tidak apa-apa kan? Daripada gadis ini menangis karena kalah dalam permainan lebih baik Chanyeol kehilangan beberapa juta  
won saja, ia paling tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis, apalagi istrinya.

Hening sementara, Baekhyun menikmati usapan Chanyeol dipunggung tangannya dan menyandar penuh pada dada bidang sang suami. Matanya  
terpejam lelah, tubuhnya terasa remuk dan matanya juga mulai perih, belum lagi usapan Chanyeol dipunggung tangannya. Rasanya Baekhyun tidak  
ingin bangun.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu lantas bersuara tanpa menghentikan usapannya,"Masih mau dilanjut?"

"Tidak mau, aku sudah menang. Mau tidur saja,"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyum,"Licik sekali,"

"Bodo, yang penting ponsel baru. Selamat malam Ahjussi tampan,"

Bocah perayu ulung, bagaimana bisa gombalan pasarannya itu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyum?

Gemas dengan tingkah sang istri, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari dadanya kemudian menciumi seluruh wajah gadis itu tanpa henti hingga  
istrinya itu mengerang dan menekan-nekan dadanya minta dilepaskan.

"Eungh.. ahjussi, aku ngantuk. Berhenti bertingkah mesum,"

"Aku sudah setuju untuk menunda malam pertamaku, setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu sepuasnya malam ini,"

"Eunghh.. ahjussi! A-Ahh.. Ahjussi!"

"Ssstt.. Siapkan nafasmu saja, sayang."

.

.

Esoknya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan rapih, kemeja dan celana bahan lipit berwarna abu yang ia dapati mengantung dipintu lemarinya tadi pagi. Oh yeah, Byun Baekhyun melakukan tugas pertamanya dengan baik. Ia juga mencium aroma kopi hitam yang kental, Chanyeol jadi  
penasaran. Seberapa banyak Baekhyun belajar dari ibunya?

"Pagi, Dad."

"Oh, pagi sayang."

Jika dihari sebelumnya Chanyeol akan menemukan Kyungsoo didepan coffee machinenya setiap pagi, tapi sepertinya mulai dari hari ini ia akan  
menemukan penguasa baru bagi coffee makernya. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja istri cantiknya yang masih muda, Byun si cerewet Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Park Chanyeol memulai pagi rusuhnya dengan menempeli Baekhyun seperti parasit, melayangkan beberapa kecupan ringan disepanjang leher gadis itu dan mengerang kecil saat mendapat cubitan 'sayang' dipinggangnya.

"Duduk dan tunggu coffemu selesai," itu Byun atau Park Baekhyun dalam mode ibu tiri.

Kyungsoo yang masih setia menunggu sarapan seraya memainkan ponsel mendelik malas kemudian mendengus keras-keras. Sejak kapan ayahnya  
bisa bertingkah sebegitu agresif?

Ehm, nona muda Park. Mungkin selama ini anda hanya tidak tahu?

"Sampai jam berapa kelasmu hari ini, Soo?"

Gadis itu menjawab sang ayah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel,"Sampai jam 3, Dad. Hari ini aku tidak akan bawa mobil jadi bisa tidak  
daddy mampir dulu ke kampus sebelum pergi ke kantor?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya mengolesi rotinya dengan selai,"Boleh, sayang."

"Kelas pertama nanti jam berapa Kyung? Apa kelas Ms. Park adalah kelas pertama?"

Baekhyun datang dengan secangkir kopi hitam pekat juga segelas tinggi susu vanila ditangannya. Gadis itu meletakan kopinya disebelah kanan  
Chanyeol dan memberikan gelas tinggi penuh kalsium ditangannya yang lain pada Kyungsoo.

Yang ditanya malah mendengus,"Mahasiswi macam apa kau ini, Byun? Kelas pertama adalah kelas Mr. Ilbert,"

"Syukurlah," gadis itu menghela nafas penuh rasa lega,"Aku belum menyelsaikan tugas essay Ms. Park, jadi aku bisa mengerjakannya makan siang  
nanti."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis seraya menikmati sarapannya, well dikelilingi dua gadis muda membuat ia merasa sangat tua. Padahal perbedaan usia mereka hanya enam belas tahun, pantas saja anak dan istrinya ini hobi sekali mengatainya tua.

"Tapi Baek, memang kau yakin menyelsaikan essaynya saat jam makan siang? Hanya jarak satu jam dari kelas Mr. Ilbert ke kelas Ms. Park,"

Baekhyun yang ditanya menyungingkan senyum kelewat lebar hingga mata sipitnya hampir menghilang sempurna,"Itulah gunanya punya anak tiri pintar sepertimu, Kyungsoo sayang."

Dan Kyungsoo menjerit lagi,"Daddy! Jauhkan si Byun ini dariku!"

Mulai dari sekarang berhati-hatilah dengan senyum Byun Baekhyun yang kelewat lebar.

.

"Jika kelasmu sudah selesai telepon daddy, oke?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan wajah tertekuk, ia melirik ayahnya melalui kaca kecil dibagian depan mobil lalu mengangguk bak anak kecil,"Paham dad, tapi jika bukan daddy yang datang aku tidak mau pulang."

Inilah bagian dari Kyungsoo yang kadang membuat Chanyeol enggan melepas putrinya untuk mulai menyukai pria sebayanya, putrinya itu sangat manja dan cengeng. Di sentuh sedikit saja akan fatal, perasaan Kyungsoo terlalu halus dan tak jarang Chanyeol harus memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar  
tidak menyinggung anak gadisnya itu.

"Ya, akan daddy usahakan meetingnya tidak sampai sore. Jangan lupakan makan siangmu, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tak kentara kemudian membuka pintu penumpang belakang,"Aku duluan, Dad. Byun kau mau turun tidak?"

Mendapat serangan kecil dari sang anak tiri membuat Baekhyun merengut, bibirnya mengerucut dan ia mulai bersungut-sungut lagi,"Chanyeol, apa  
anakmu pms setiap hari? Dia galaknya bukan main,"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian membantu Baekhyun membuka savety beltnya,"Maklum saja, dia kan anak tiri. Aneh kan jika sikapnya langsung  
baik?"

"Oh Ya ampuun.. Apa hidupku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ibu tiri cepatlah sedikit!"

"Aish! Iya! Iya!"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat sang istri yang bersungut-sungut mengikuti putrinya yang berjalan cepat. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas jika dua perempuan sebaya itu kembali berdebat hingga punggung mereka menghilang dibalik lorong kampus. Pria tinggi itu menggeleng heran kemudian  
memacu mobil hitamnya untuk kembali ke jalanan.

Ia punya beberapa rapat penting dengan beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Oh well, jangan tanyakan Chanyeol perihal bulan madu. Ia bahkan tak sempat  
memikirkannya, pergi berdua saja dengan istri mungilnya dengan tema honeymoon bisa Chanyeol tebak hasilnya, jadi percuma saja ia mengajak  
Baekhyun toh gadis itu pasti akan menolak dan memilih melanjutkan perkuliahannya yang sempat terteter selama setengah semester karena kecelakaan serius.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun adalah hari ke 35 gadis itu dirumah sakit. Yang ia dengar dari Tuan Byun, putri bungsunya itu mengalami  
kecelakaan lalu lintas sepulang kuliah hingga membuatnya koma selama hampir satu bulan dan hari pertemuan mereka adalah hari keenam sejak gadis  
itu sadar. Well, keadaan Baekhyun saat itu sangat kacau. Tubuh mungilnya begitu kurus, kepala penuh perban dan yang paling menarik atensi Chanyeol saat _first impression_ mereka adalah, manik hitamnya yang berpendar tanpa harapan. Daripada terlihat seperti bangun dari koma, Byun Baekhyun  
lebih pantas dianggap baru saja kembali dari ketiadaan setelah mengalami penyiksaan mengerikan.

Kosong, Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan apapun dalam pandangan Baekhyun. Yang ada hanya kehampaan juga keputusasaan yang sepertinya telah menggerogoti isi pikirannya sampai habis. Pun dengan senyumnya yang Chanyeol rasa begitu manis, senyum itu tak lebih dari topeng dingin semata.

Untuk gadis seusianya, Baekhyun terlihat menanggung begitu banyak beban. Dibalik senyum manis yang membuat matanya menyipit lucu itu ada  
sebuah goresan dalam yang tak kunjung sembuh, sisi kemanusian dalam diri Chanyeol memberontak dan memakinya habis-habisan saat ia setuju  
dengan pernikahan bisnis yang dibuat keluarganya dengan keluarga Baekhyun saat tahu bagaimana kondisi gadis itu. Yang Chanyeol pahami,

Byun Baekhyun hanya gadis tidak berdosa yang tergores terlalu banyak luka dalam batinnya.

Dan diatas kenyataan itu, bagaimana bisa ia memamfaatkan gadis lugu tang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya untuk saham perusahannya?

Ditengah lamunannya, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar hingga pria itu menatap kedepan sebentar sebelum mengambil ponselnya,

 _Byun Baekhyun-  
Chanyeol! Anakmu mengesalkan!_

Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut menahan senyum, setidaknya Byun Baekhyun bisa kembali menampilkan dirinya yang seperti biasa didepan orang-orang.

Drrt.. Drrt..

 _'Byun Baekhyun-  
Chanyeol! Pokoknya aku tidak akan beri kau dan anakmu jatah makan malam!_

O-Ow.. Byun Baekhyun dalam mode ibu tiri.

.

"Percepat langkahmu sedikit Byun!"

Baekhyun mendengus dan memeluk buku ditangannya erat-erat seraya setengah berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo, sedari gerbang tadi gadis ini tak berhenti membawanya berlari. Kyungsoo sih enak tidak bawa apa-apa, sedangkan Baekhyun? Oh, terkutuklah ia karena belum mengerjakan tugas Ms. Park.

"Aish ibu tiri! Perlebar langkahmu, kita hampir terlambat jangan sok centil dengan menjaga jarak langkahmu itu!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memakukan bibirnya, dasar Park Kyungsoo cerewet. Protes akan aksi Kyungsoo, bukannya mempercepat langkahnya Baekhyun malah milih diam dan menatap punggung sang anak dengan tatapan tajamnya yang, -maafkan aku, Baek, itu- tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.

Merasa tak ada yang mengikuti, Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik,"Oh Tuhan," bibir shape heartnya menahan gerutuan  
namun tak urung untuk memdekati Baekhyun yang mulai merajuk seperti anak tk.

"Ibu tiri, kau tidak dengar? Kita hampir terlambat? Kenapa malah diam disini? Kelas pertama adalah kelas Ms. Park!"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak mengeraskan suaranya, memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebuan ibu tiri didepan teman sekampusnya? Oh tidak, Kyungsoo  
masih ingin hidupnya aman enam semester kedepan."Baek, hei, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Kau bilang kelas pertamanya adalah kelas Mr. Ilbert! Dasar anak tiri menyebalkan! Bawakan buku-buku menyebalkan ini sana!"

Kyungsoo tidak siap sama sekali dengan amukan Baekhyun, jadi saat ibu tirinya yang tengah merajuk itu setengah melemparkan beberapa buku tebal kedadanya dalam sekali hentakan, Kyungsoo harus puas dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terhuyung kebelakang."Baekhyun! Aish Baek!"

Mata bulanya menatap panik kearah Baekhyun yang berlari dengan berlinangan air mata. Aish.. Kenapa si ibu tiri antagonis itu malah lari? Menangis  
pula, buat ia merasa bersalah saja. Namun kemudian Kyungsoo mengendikan bahunya acuh, memilih berbaik hati membawa buku-buku tebal miliknya yang dipinjam Baekhyun tadi dan kembali berjalan ke kelasnya yang lima menit lagi akan mulai.

Biarlah ibu tirinya itu merajuk, lagi pula Baekhyun lari ke kelas tadi. Dia kan mahasiswa teladan kesayangan Ms. Park mana mau datang telat?

Harusnya sih begitu, harusnya gadis mungil yang dengan bangga mengaku sebagai ibu tirinya itu ada dikelas, duduk di barisan depan tepat  
disampingnya dan sedang mendengarkan ceramah dosen. Namun sejak kelas dimulai sepuluh menit lalu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menampakan  
batang hidungnya.

Kyungsoo gelisah dalam duduknya, duh.. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, apa tadi pagi ia benar-benar keterlaluan? Tapi masa iya Baekhyun tersinggung  
dengan kelakuannya tadi? Jika mereka bercanda biasanya juga seperti itu kan? Kenapa Baekhyun berubah sensitif begitu?

Karena tak bisa fokus, Kyungsoo menatap Ms. Park yang masih berdiri didepan kelas kemudian segera mengambil ponselnya dalam tas. Jemarinya  
bergerak cepat diatas papan ketik kemudian senyap setelah pesannya terkirim.

 _'Daddy-_

 _Dad, ibu tiri tidak masuk kelas_

Tak lama, Kyungsoo melihat ponselnya berkedip,

 _'Daddy-  
Fokus saja dengan kelasmu. Daddy akan putar balik dan jemput Mommy mu pulang._

Uhuk!

Mom-Mommy? Panggil Mommy pada perempuan 18 tahun yang masih suka merajuk? Yang benar saja dad!

" _Park Kyungsoo, please explain the firts pattern in page 4.13_ "

Oh ya ampun! Byun Baekhyun menyebalkaaan!

.

Drrt.. Drrt

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar kemudian kembali melirik ponsel,

 _'Park Dobi Chanyeol-  
Ow, Baek. Kau bercanda kan sayang?'_

"Bercanda?! Apanya bercanda!" Baekhyun mengetik balasannya seraya bersungut-sungut,

 _'Byun Baekhyun-  
Jadi menyeretku sepanjang koridor sampai ke kelas itu bercanda? __**Kau tidak boleh pulang ke rumah Park Dobi!'**_

 _'Park Dobi Chanyeol-  
Maaf sayang, maaf. Jika aku traktir ice cream aku boleh pulang kan?_

"Cih, dia pikir bisa menyogoku dengan benda manis itu?"

 _'Baekhyun-  
Kau tetap tidak boleh pulang!_

 _Park Dobi Chanyeol-  
Yakin? Aku akan pergi ke Myeongdong makan siang nanti, aku tahu kedai ice cream paling enak disana. Kau boleh pesan sepuasmu, Baek._

Wajah Baekhyun yang semula garang berubah lunak, ice cream? Sepuasnya?

 _Baekhyun-_

 _YEAY CHAN! JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG!_

Setelah selesai mengetik pesannya Baekhyun kembali mengusap matanya yang masih basah dengan air mata. Ugh, kenapa ia jadi cengeng begini? Lagipula kenapa ia harus marah pada Kyungsoo hanya karena masalah kelas? Ia kan selalu jadi yang pertama mengumpulkan tugas dosen Park, jadi tidak mengerjakan sekali tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula ini hari pertamanya masuk kelas di semester dua.

Drrt.. Drrt..

 _Park Dobi Chanyeol is calling_

Baekhyun menyerngit menatap layar ponselnya, kenapa si Dobi malah telepon?

"Apa?! Kenapa malah telepon bodoh?"

Bibir merah cherrynya mencebik saat mendengar kekehan berat Chanyeol dalam telepon,

 _'Jadi anak baik, Baek. Panggil namaku dengan benar, kau ingin ice cream kan?'_

Baekhyun memainkan telunjuknya kesal,"Iya, Park Chanyeol suamiku sayang. Kenapa menelpon hm?"

 _'Eyy.. Baek, suaramu barusan kedengaran seperti boneka anabelle.'_

Apa?! Park Dobi Chanyeol itu mengatainya apa barusan? Anabelle?!

"PARK Kau-"

 _'Tidak usah marah-marah sayang, aku sudah didepan. Cepatlah keluar, princess.'_

Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah, princess? Duh, kenapa Chanyeol membuatnya seperti tuan putri dalam kartun-kartun disney? Oh well, Nyonya Park Baekhyun. Itu hanya gombal dan kenapa pula anda begitu cepat termakan gombalan chessy milik Park Chanyeol?

Seakan tersadar, Baekhyun menormalkan suaranya sebelum menjawab."Oh ya?"

 _'Hm, aku bisa terlambat Baekhyun sayang. Bisakah kau cepat?_

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun secara refleks melihat jam tangannya. Oh ya, tentu saja terlambat ini hampir jam delapan lebih. Tapi sekali-kali buat Chanyeol datang terlambat tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula ia perlu balas dendam dengan tingkah Chanyeol dan terus menciumi bibirnya  
semalam,

"Tapi Chan, kau yakin aku harus berjalan sendiri kedepan sana? Aku takut, bisakah kau yang kemari?"

 _'Oh Baek! Yang benar saja aku hampir terlambat!'_

Senyum miring Baekhyun tersunging sempurna mendengar erangan kesal Chanyeol,"Aku ditaman belakang, jika kau mau datang Chan."

 _'Jangan bercanda lagi, Baek. Keluar sekarang.'_

Tidak mendapat reaksi sesuai ekspektasinya, Baekhyun mencebik,"Mengaku saja _gentle_ tapi jemput istrimu yang ketakutan saja tidak mau, kau  
payah, Chan."

Baekhyun tidak sadar saja, pria yang barusan ia katai payah itu kini tengah menyungingkan seringai lebar pertanda bahaya. Masih memegang  
ponselnya ditelinga, Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobil kemudian keluar dari sana."Taman belakang ya, Baekhyun sayang?"

Gadis itu menyerngit mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berubah dalam,"Iya. Kau mau menyusul? Chan? Hallo Park Chanyeol?"

Grep!

"Ya Tuhan!"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya saat tubuhnya didekap kuat-kuat dari belakang.

"Taman belakang huh? Ini bagian depan nona, bukan taman belakang. Uh, ternyata istriku nakal sekali daripada pergi bekerja dan memberimu  
ice cream akan lebih menyenangkan jika kembali kerumah dan memberi istriku yang cantik ini hukuman panas yang menyenangkan."

"Pa-Park Chanyeol! Lepaskan aku! Tolong!"

 **To Be Continue**

Errr.. Typo?  
Muehehehehe Tolong diabaikan juseyoo.. Entahlah liat foto papih yang kelewat kece jadi kepikiran buat beginian. Apalagi momen ChanBaek pas baru balik dari Malaysia kan ada dedek ucoo nyempil disituu jadi gemess kan  
Gue tau ffnya aneh tapi adakah yang penasaran buat lanjut? Gak ada? Ya udah gpp deh gue mau ngegalau lagi aja ama mamih sambil nungguin papi  
leoy pulaang.. Annyeongg ^O^

.


	2. Between My Husband and His Daugther

**I'll Walk You Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Kyungsoo dalam mode anak tiri tidak pernah jadi hal yang menyenangkan, Baekhyun nyaris merutuk saat anak tirinya itu terserang demam dan ialah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya Chanyeol untuk menjaga putri manjanya itu. Tapi ternyata, Park Chanyeol dalam mode ayah protektif lebih memusingkan dari polemik antara ibu dan anak tiri yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hadapi.**

 **WARN: Ini GS! GS! GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terjangkit demam di musim semi adalah hal paling aneh yang Baekhyun ketahui. Oh ayolah, musim penuh bunga ini baru saja dimulai beberapa minggu, bagaimana bisa Park Kyungsoo terserang demam begitu mudah?

Ck, anak tirinya ini memang ada-ada saja.

Desah nafas berat dan lenguhan terdengar samar mengisi keheningan, Baekhyun masih setia mengusap keringat yang membasahi pelipis serta surai hitam milik Kyungsoo. Saat Baekhyun ukur tadi demamnya hampir 39 derajat celcius, memang sangat tinggi. Tadinya ia berencana untuk membawa putri manja itu ke rumah sakit saja, tapi rengekan kekanakan yang penuh penolakan membuat Baekhyum membatalkan niatnya kemudian lebih memilih menelpon Chanyeol.

Dan _heol_ , ini sudah hampir satu jam. Kenapa si lelaki tua itu tak kunjung datang?

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati, tangannya meletakan handuk basah diatas nampan kemudian bergerak menurunkan selimut untuk mengusap leher Kyungsoo yang basah dengan keringat. Sejenak, Baekhyun lengah dan melewatkan lecet merah basah yang tersebar dipunggung tangan Kyungsoo. Namun saat ia menurunkan selimut yang sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo, ia terperangah saat melihat sobek dan goresan yang cukup dalam dilutut anak tirinya itu.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar, tanpa banyak bicara ia menyambar ponselnya menekan speed dial satu.

"Kyungsoo baru saja jatuh!"

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol berlarian sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah panik, saat Baekhyun menelponnya untuk segera pulang ia menyesal karena tak buru-buru menurut. Tiga puluh menit lalu Baekhyun kembali menelponnya dan mengatakan Kyungsoo dibawa kerumah sakit. Chanyeol menyesal setengah mati.

"Dimana ruangan Park Kyungsoo?"

Pria dipertengahan tiga puluhan itu berdiri tidak sabar didepan meja _receptionist_ dengan nafas terengah.

"Diruang 614 lorong sebelah kanan, Tuan."

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah gusar dan iris tajamnya bergerak liar menyusuri angka dideretan pintu ruangan _VIP_ kemudian bergerak cepat saat menemukan pintu yang ia cari, samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan dan tangannya semakin tak sabar untuk membuka pintu dan,

"Hikss.. Baek, jangan beri tahu dad-"

"Soo?"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk merengek diatas ranjang kini diam dengan wajah pucat yang penuh air mata sedangkan Baekhyun, si ibu tiri yang duduk disamping ranjang beranjak bangun dengan bingung dan memberikan jalan untuk si ayah posesif berinteraksi dengan putrinya.

Chanyeol yang diburu rasa khawatir tak menunggu lama, pria itu menutup pintu kemudian mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping sang putri,"Apa yang terjadi, Baek?"

Pertanyaannya mengarah pada Baekhyun namun pria bermarga Park itu sibuk meneliti kondisi putrinya tanpa mau peduli dengan reaksi penuh ketakutan dari putri manjanya itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas saja. Oh _yeah_ , ia sudah mulai hafal sikap Chanyeol pada putrinya.

 _Protektif_.

"Kami tidak pulang bersama karena aku pulang duluan, karena takut kau marah Kyungsoo menyuruhku pulang dengan Pak Kang, jadi Kyungsoo diantar temannya dengan skuter dan mereka jatuh, Chan."

"Sudah aku bilang kalian harus pulang bersama, kenapa tidak dengar?"

 _Tidak usah menjawab, Baek. Diam saja._

Oh _well_ , mendebat Park Chanyeol yang sedang marah bukan hal yang bagus. Suami tampannya ini memang sabar dan pengertian, tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan putri kesayangannya, Baekhyun sarankan kalian mundur jauh-jauh.

Mendapati atmosfer yang berubah tidak menyenangkan, Kyungsoo yang duduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah sembabnya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Merasa bersalah pada si ibu tiri," _D-Dad_.. _Daddy_ jangan marahi, Baekhyun."

"Kalau kau tidak mau _Daddy_ marahi Baekhyun maka jangan banyak ulah," Chanyeol mendelik dengan suara _husky_ nya yang dingin dan mengancam. Perlahan ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun masih dengan wajahnya yang berubah datar, gadis yang ditatap hanya menunduk takut.

"Apa kata dokter?"

Demi apa, Baekhyun tidak punya banyak pengalaman menghadapi Chanyeol yang marah, belum lagi suara suaminya itu terdengar dingin dan mengancam. Diam-diam Baekhyun bergetar, ia menunduk dan berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Chanyeol yang pastinya jauh lebih dingin dari ucapannya.

"Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa, lukanya tidak ada yang serius dan dia demam karena terkejut, Chan."

Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya,"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan menemui dokter Jung."

Pintu ditutup rapat, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diam-diam menghela nafas merasa lega terlepas dari atmosfer mengerikan yang diciptakan ayah protektif itu. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali buka suara,

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

Perempuan bermata sipit itu menggeleng tanpa beban,"Sudah, tidak usah menangis. _Daddy_ mu tidak akan tahan marah lama-lama denganku. Apa lukanya masih perih?"

Pinguin cantik itu mengangguk dengan bibir mencebik,"Perih, Baek. Hikss.. Sudah perih dimarahi pula, _daddy_ menyebalkan. Tidak pengertian sama sekali."

"Aish.. Dasar gadis cengeng, lain kali kalau mau belajar skuter bilang dulu padaku, kau ini tidak kompak sekali sih anak tiri."

"Habisnya aku takut kau malah mengadu, Baek. Aku sudah lama ingin bisa naik skuter, tapi _daddy_ tidak pernah bolehkan."

"Ck, kau ini-"

 _Srek_!

"Kyung! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong, gadis itu terdiam saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan suara grasak-grusuk rusuh tak beraturan terdengar. Mata cantiknya yang awalnya menyipit kini membola tak karuan. Sesosok pria dengan pakaian biru dengan penutup kepala khas seragam bedah masuk secara tidak sopan. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya,

"Apa-apaan ini Kyung? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba masuk dan memelukmu?"

Kyungsoo yang masih dipeluk pria itu melirik kikuk dan mendorong dengan tangannya meminta lepas,"B-Baek.. Perkenalkan ini Kim Jong In, pa-pacarku." suara Kyungsoo merendah diakhir.

"Apa kau bilang barusan?"

Si gadis burung hantu itu gugup,"Pacarku, Baek. J-Jong in, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Byun Baekhyun?!"

Jong In menyela ribut sedangkan Baekhyun bersidekap dan menebar senyum angkuhnya yang biasa," _Heol_.. Dokter gila, sudah aku bilang kita akan bertemu lagi. Sekarang aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu,"

Pria berkulit Tan itu mengerang dalam hati. _Oh Tidak! Bagaimana pasien galak ini bisa ada dikamar Kyungsooku?_

"Seenak jidatmu saja kau pacari Kyungsoo setelah hampir buat kepalaku botak. Bermimpi saja kau aku restui, Dokter gila."

Kyungsoo merengut ditempat,"Kalian saling kenal?"

Si cantik bermata sipit mendelik tajam,"Dokter gila ini melakukan operasi untuk kepalaku yang terbentur, jika ibuku tidak berteriak mungkin dia akan mengunduli rambutku, Kyung."

"O-Operasi? Operasi apa, Baek?"

"Ayolah Byun.. Itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kenapa sih kau masih saja bernafsu marah-marah padaku?" Pendendam sekali sih si gadis galak ini.

"Pikir saja sendiri, Dokter gila. Apa kau masih bisa diam saat rambutmu dipangkas habis huh?"

 _Oh well.._ Ternyata si Byun ini masih menaruh marah padanya. Jangan salahkan Jong In, waktu itu ia sangat panik karena korban kecelakaan parah dikilometer 147 sangat banyak. Ia tidak punya waktu banyak dan saat mendapati luka tak wajar dikepala Baekhyun yang penuh darah ia jadi bingung dan hampir menggunting habis rambut gadis itu jika saja seniornya tidak datang dan berteriak mengingatkan jika yang baru saja akan ia gunduli adalah seorang gadis, masih muda pula.

Yah.. Gadis mana sih yang mau rambutnya digunting habis? Jadi Jong In terima saja jika Baekhyun marah padanya. Tapi apa harus selama ini?

"Ish! Jawab aku! Kau operasi apa Baek? Kapan?!" Kyungsoo yang merasa diabaikan mulai sewot lagi.

Duh ampun! Baekhyun menepuk bibirnya gemas dan melempar glare pada Jong In yang juga tengah meliriknya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa jaga mulut sih? Inginnya kan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang kecelakaan besar itu.

 _Aish_.. Mulutnya ini memang!

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah,"A-Aku terlibat kecelakaan besar semester lalu, Kyung. Ada pendarahan kecil dan Dokter gila ini yang mengobatiku."

Kyungsoo melirik Jong In meminta penjelasan dan pria berkulit tan itu menghela nafas seraya membuka penutup kepalanya,"Benar, Kyung. Gadis bodoh ini koma hampir satu bulan dan aku hampir mati dicekik ayahnya. Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa Byun Baekhyun ada disini?"

Oh, ini pertanyaan yang tidak terprediksi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling lempar tatap kemudian berdehem salah tingkah. Diam-diam, Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati.

 _Kenapa harus terbongkar hari ini?!_

"Apa jangan-jangan.." mata Jong In menyipit menatap Baekhyun,"Hei, Byun ceroboh Baekhyun, kau yang mencelakai pacarku? Dokter Jung bilang Kyungsoo jatuh dan luka lecetnya sangat banyak. Kau mau aku gunduli heh?"

"Kau mau gunduli kepala istriku, Jong In?"

Sosok yang mulanya menyandar santai dipintu masuk kini melenggang santai dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat angkuh. Chanyeol menatap Jong In dengan penuh tanya.

"Pa-paman Park? Is-istri?!"

Demi apa, Jong In yakin hasil check up medisnya bulan lalu baik-baik saja. Telinganya tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun, pikirannya masih waras dan ia sehat sangat sehat malah. Tapi apa kata ayah Kyungsoo barusan?

Istri? Byun Baekhyun si bocah labil galak adalah istri Park Chanyeol calon mertuanya?!

Ya ampun.. Apa dosanya sampai harus punya calon mertua macam Byun Baekhyun?

"Ya, Baekhyun ini istriku. Apa ada masalah?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu Paman, aku.. Aku.." Oh bagaimana bisa pria itu berujar dengan begitu santainya? Kalau usianya tidak beda jauh sih bukan masalah. Tapi.. Aish, Jong In pusing memikirkannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh protes dari manik kelam milik istri dan anaknya, ia mendekat kemudian dengan sengaja memeluk bahu Baekhyun erat-erat."Kau tidak memberi tahu Jong In tentang pernikahan _daddy_ , Soo? Sayang sekali, padahal _Daddy_ pikir kalian sangat dekat."

Duh ayahnya ini. Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati kemudian menekan pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut tidak menyenangkan,"Baekhyun istri _daddy_ ku, Jong In."

"Nah tepat," si Park senior kembali angkat biara dan tatapannya kembali dibuat sok polos,"Dan kau bilang barusan mau mengunduli kepalanya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Benar, Chan. Jika saja kau tidak datang mungkin ini akan jadi kali kedua aku digunduli Dokter gila ini." Baekhyun menimpali dengan senyum jahil, ia senang melihat si dokter itu mati kutu.

Sedangkan Jong In, ia sudah belingsatan dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang turun dipelipisnya, menghadapi ayah Kyungsoo tidak pernah mudah dan si Byun itu membuat semuanya makin runyam.

 _Mati aku! Byun bodoh Baekhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau balas dendam disaat yang tidak tepat!_

Jong In menjerit dalam hati kemudian ia melirik Kyungsoo dan semakin tersiksa karena gadis itu tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan membelanya."A-Ah itu! Itu.. Istrimu ini sudah dua kali bolos dari medical _check up_ nya, Paman. Jadi aku sedikit memberinya ancaman agar mau pergi periksa. Y-Ya, begitu kan, Baek? Ya kan ya?"

Yang Jong In butuhkan adalah kata _ya_ dari bibir Baekhyun sebagai pertolongan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan calon papa mertua, namun ternyata si calon mama mertua yang masih seusia gadis labil masih dalam mode balas dendamnya yang menyebalkan dan nyaris membuat Jong In kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menjadi menantu Park Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah hampir menggunduliku, Chan. Mana mau aku datang lagi?"

 _Oh Byun Baekhyun menyebalkan!_

" _Anhiyo_! Bukan begitu maksudku, Paman Park! Sungguh aku tidak-"

"Yayaya," Chanyeol menatap Jong In tak berminat,"Apapun itu tapi Kyungsoo harus segera dibawa untuk _MRI_ , masih mau melakukan pembelaan atau kau akan ikut mengantarnya Jong In?"

"Aku akan menggendongnya, Paman!"

Mau tak mau, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat mendengar seruan penuh semangat dari pria muda didepannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang digendong Jong In untuk duduk di kursi roda merengut kesal kemudian melirik sang ayah yang ikut berjalan disampingnya menuju ruang radiologi. Uh, ia cuma jatuh kok luka lecet dan memarnya hanya perih. Memang harus ya ia mendapat _MRI_ seperti pasien fraktur yang parah?

" _Dad_ , ini berlebihan." Protes Kyungsoo.

Namun Park Chanyeol dengan segala keputusannya bak batu karang diterjang ombak," _Daddy_ bilang harus ya harus, Soo. Kau juga tetap nakal saat _Daddy_ bilang tidak."

Baekhyun dan Jong In saling melempar tatap kemudian meringis prihatin, selain galak si Park ini menyebalkan juga. Dan Jong In yang pertama kali mengambil peran menghibur kekasihnya,"Paman Park benar, Kyung. Siapa tahu ada luka dalam akibat benturan saat kau jatuh tadi."

"Jatuhnya tidak parah kok, saat aku jatuh kecepatan skuternya juga hanya 30 kilo meter per jam. Memangnya luka dalam macam apa yang bisa disebabkan dari jatuh dengan kecepatan serendah itu?"

"Jangan membantah, Kyungsoo sayang."

Lagi, Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian menghela nafas, ia menyikut Jong In kemudian memberi kode agar mereka bekerja sama. Baekhyun menunjuk ruang pemeriksaan dengan dagunya agar Jong In saja yang membawa masuk Kyungsoo kedalam ruangan dan sebagai gantinya ia akan menangani Chanyeol. _Well_ , ayah protektifnya Park Kyungsoo ini perlu ditenangkan terlebih dahulu.

Bersyukurlah Jong In itu pria yang pandai, jadi segera setelah sampai diruang Radiologi ia menghentikan kursi roda dan bicara pada si calon Papa mertua,

"Paman, boleh aku yang membawa Kyungsoo masuk?"

Chanyeol melirik putrinya sekilas kemudian menghela nafas saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyahut penuh semangat dan menggelayuti tangannya seperti anak kucing. Ia tahu perempuan ini sengaja.

"Boleh kok, Dokter gila. Sana bawa Kyungsoo masuk dan pastikan tidak ada hal mengkhawatirkan yang terjadi pada putri kesayanganku."

Kyungsoo yang diatas kursi roda memutar matanya jengah,"Oh, Baek. Sumpah aku mual,"

"Sudah, masuk sana. Jangan banyak protes."

Gadis pinguin itu mencebik namun tak urung saat Jong In membawanya masuk kedalam ruang penuh perlatan medis. Dan sebenarnya yang enggan itu Chanyeol, melihat putrinya dibantu Jong In naik kursi roda saja ia risih. Nanti, pasti dokter itu akan menggendong putrinya lagi. Tapi _well,_ Park Baekhyun bergerak cepat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat gadis itu kembali melilitkan tangan rantingnya itu erat-erat,"Jangan bertingkah begitu. Kau ini seperti tidak pernah muda saja,"

Baru 18 saja gayanya seperti perempuan dewasa, jelas Chanyeol berdecak,"Tingkahku begini karena aku pernah muda, Baekhyun."

Gadis itu terkekeh geli seraya menempelkan sebelah pipi tirusnya pada lengan Chanyeol yang ia peluk,"Ucapanmu barusan kedengaran seperti kau sudah tua, suamiku sayang."

"Kau yang selalu bilang aku tua, lupa heh?"

"Kau kan menikahi perempuan muda, jadi bertingkahlah seperti anak muda, Chanyeol- _aa_ h.."

"Kau tidak sopan."

"Aish.. Apa salahnya? Kau inikan memang suamiku, Chanyeol-ah.. Chanyeoruu~ Chanyeol sayaaang nananana~~"

"Berhenti ber _aegyeo_ atau kucium disini sekarang juga, Bee."

"Kau tidak akan berani, Chanryeoruuku sayang~"

"Aku serius Baekhyun, sekali lagi kau—"

"Nanana.. Nanana.. Chanyeollie~ Chanryeo-"

 _Chup_!

"Nah, akhirnya kau diam juga gadis nakal."

Uhm _yeah_.. Barusan adalah Park Chanyeol dalam mode agresif mohon dimaklumi jika ia tidak tahu malu.

Meinggalkan pasangan aneh yang gemar bertingkah _absurd_ itu, didalam ruangan Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan kekesalannya yang membuncah, ia lupa jika famor kekasihnya ini cukup tinggi dirumah sakit dan Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu fakta jika mendapati kekasihnya digoda tepat didepan matanya itu bisa memicu emosi hingga rasanya ia ingin memakan orang detik ini juga.

"Ah, dokter Kim. Aku pikir jadwal Operasi anda belum selesai. _Omo_.. Anda pasti lelah sekali, biarkan aku yang membawa pasien ini."

Ini baru satu, dan yang lainnya,

"Oh Luna, kau tidak sopan sekali! Cepat bawa pasien ini masuk dan biarkan dokter Kim istirahat sebentar."

Ini membuatnya mual namun menurut Kyungsoo ini yang paling memuakan,

" _Omo_! Kai _Sunbae_ apa _Sunbae_ kemari untuk menemuiku? Ya ampun bagaimana ini, Sulli apa _make up_ ku sudah bagus? Luna- _ya_ , apa _lipstick_ ku tidak luntur? _Omo_.. Aku akan berkencan dengan Kai _sunbae_ hari ini kalian jangan iri ya!"

Ugh, kantung muntah tolong!

Si objek bualan meringis risih,"Maaf teman-teman, aku kemari karena kekasihku ingin diperiksa. Bisa kalian panggil Dokter Shim?"

"Oh Jong In! Ada keributan apa ini?" sosok pria berkacamata datang denga segela _coffee_ ditangannya.

"Kim _Sunbae_.. Aku ingin **kekasihku** diperiksa."

Ketiga perempuan centil bersergam khas perawat itu menjerit histeris"A-Apa?! Anak smp ini kekasihmu?!"

 _Apa?! Anak smp?!_

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam dengan gigi bergemelatuk menahan amarah,"Jong In kau bisa pergi dan tolong panggil _Daddy_ untuk masuk."

 _Oh tidak. Mati kau Kim Jong In!_

"Ti-Tidak perlu, Kyungsoo sayang. Kita akan masuk sekarang oke? _Sunbae_ bisa kita periksa sekarang?"

Namun Park manja Kyungsoo dalam mode merajuk tidak akan bisa dijinakan dengan mudah jadi," _Daddy!_ "

Saranku, Jong In. Siapkan jurus andalanmu untuk menenangkan Pinguin kelewat imut yang merajuk parah karena cemburu.

.

.

.

Selepas menjerit kekanakan diruang radiologi dan dinyatakan tidak ada hal yang buruk kecuali memar dan lecet ditangan dan kakinya, Kyungsoo ngotot ingin pulang dan sebagai hasil, ia harus terima saat sang ibu tirilah yang ditugas untuk merawatnya. Ia sempat menolak, namun tatapan dalam sang ayah berhasil buat semua rengekannya ia pendam dalam-dalam, masih kapok menerima ceramahan ayah tampannya itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Sshh.. Perih, Baek."

Kyungsoo berjengit saat kapas lembut beralkohol itu mengusap lembut luka dilututnya yang memar hal itu kontan membuat Baekhyun yang mengoleskan kapas beralkohol diluka Kyungsoo ikut berjengit, oh.. Dia bisa bayangkan bagaimana perihnya lecet dilutut juga disikut si _daddy's girl_ ini.

Lecet ditambah alkohol? Oh bubar, bubar.

"Maaf, Soo. Sedikit lagi luka dipunggung kakimu, tahan sedikit oke?"

Hasil _MRI_ nya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda cedera, jadi _fix_ Park Chanyeol memang berlebihan. Selepas beri wejangan penuh sindiran juga penuh ancaman pria itu kembali ke kantor untuk urusan penting. Jadilah kini hanya tinggal dua sosok cantik sebaya yang sibuk saling menghibur setelah dapat ceramahan penuh kasih sayang.

Kim Jong In?

 _Well_ , Baekhyun senang sekali melihat ekspresi memelasnya saat Kyungsoo dibawa pulang tadi.

"Baek.. Tadi _daddy_ bilang apa?"

Baekhyun membereskan kekacauan diatas ranjang Kyungsoo kemudian meletakan beberapa lembar kasaa diatas _bed_ anak gadisnya itu."Pria tua itu bilang mulai hari ini kita tinggal di _mansion_ saja, Kyung."

Bibir semerah cherrynya mencebik seperti anak bebek dan kening cantiknya mengerut tidak terima,"Tapi jarak mansion dengan kampus jauh, Baek. Kenapa kau tidak protes saja sih?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak protes huh? Anak dan ayah sama saja, kalian sama-sama suka memojokanku. Kau pikir enak disalahkan?! Urus obatmu sendiri anak manja!"

Kyungsoo melongo ditempat, apa ia keterlaluan?

"Oh B-Baek! Hei Byun Baekhyun!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Mommy_ mu, Soo?"

Oh tidak! Kenapa ayahnya ini suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba? Kyungsoo belingsatan mencari alasan,"I-Itu _dad_.."

"Itu apa?" Chanyeol yang berdiri dipintu masuk perlahan mendekat kemudian memperhatikan satu per satu luka lecet ditubuh putrinya kemudian mengambil kassa setelah mencuci tangannya. Ia menggunting kain putih itu menjadi beberapa bagian kecil kemudian menutupkannya diatas luka Kyungsoo," _Daddy_ berpapasan dengan Baekhyun didepan dan dia melalui _Daddy_ begitu saja tanpa bicara sedikit pun dan wajahnya juga kusut. Sudah _Daddy_ bilang jangan berulah lagi, sayang."

" _Ish_! _Daddy_ menyalahkanku lagi. Apa _Daddy_ tidak sadar sejak _Daddy_ marah-marah tadi siang _BaekBee_ kesayangan _Daddy_ itu sudah merajuk parah, ternyata selain menyebalkan _Daddy_ juga tidak peka."

Ayah tampan itu sedikit melonggarkan dasinya kemudian beralih pada luka disikut sang putri kesayangan, memilih menanggapi gerutuan putrinya dengan santai."Memangnya _Daddy_ marah-marah?"

 _Heol_ , jawaban macam apa itu?

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas."Kedengaran seperti pembelaan, _Dad_. Tidak _gentle_ tahu."

Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan kassa terkekeh pelan,"Tahu apa pinguin manja ini tentang pria _gentle_ huh?"

"Yang pasti sih tidak seperti _Daddy_ yang marah-marah kemudian pergi begitu saja. _Daddy_ tahu tidak? Saat _Daddy_ bilang aku dan Baekhyun ceroboh, lebah centil itu hampir saja menangis."

Untuk topik ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa _stay cool_ dan berpura-pura tidak peduli lagi. Ia mendongak menatap putrinya dengan serius,"Apa Baekhyun sangat marah pada _Daddy_ , Soo?"

Bukannya membantu, Kyungsoo malah mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang."Coba _Daddy_ pikir saja sendiri. _Daddy_ dimarahi, didiamkan lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja. Bagaimana, _Daddy_ marah tidak?"

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya Chanyeol jadi merasa jahat.

"Jadi menurutmu _Daddy_ harus apa?"

Senyum mencurigakan tersunging diwajah bulat si sulung Park itu,"Mudah kok, _Dad_. Bilang saja pada Baekhyun kita tidak jadi tinggal di _Mansion_ , aku rasa Baekhyun pasti akan sangat senang."

Wajah ayah tampan itu berubah masam,"Itu sih mau mu, Kyungsoo sayang. Minum obatnya dan matikan lampu, malam ini Daddy sita ponselmu."

Malam itu Park Kyungsoo ditinggalkan dengan bibir mencebik dan ekspresi menahan tangis saat ayahnya berlalu dengan benda pipih berwarna putih yang mirip ponselnya. Oh tunggu sebentar.

Ponsel? Tadi _Daddy_ nya bilang apa? Ponselnya disita? Ugh,

 **Di-si-ta.**

"Hyaa! _Daddy_ kembalikan ponselku!"

Saat teriakan itu mengudara, Chanyeol belum terlalu jauh dan ia hanya terkekeh geli seraya menimbang ponsel berwarna putih itu ditangannya. Memilih mengabaikan rengekan putri kelewat manjanya, ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sengaja ia pulangkan Ibu ratu juga putri manja itu ke _mansion_ Park agar lebih banyak orang yang mengawasi. Lagipula terlalu sering meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdua membuat ia was-was. _Well_ , anak dan ibu tiri itu kan belum penuh akur sepenuhnya 'kan? Jadi rasanya pilihannya ini sangat tepat.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah tenang, lokasi _mansion_ Park yang berada nyaris dipinggir kota membawa suasana tenang yang damai hingga langkah Chanyeol terdengar menggema dilorong sunyi. Tubuh tegap pria itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu ganda diujung lorong.

Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan dan pencahayaan redup menyambut _visual_ nya, Chanyeol tersenyum samar kemudian memelankan langkah kakinya agar tidak menimbulkan suara- _takut membangunkan Ibu ratunya ngomong-ngomong._ Pria itu berjalan mengendap sebelum akhirnya ikut berbaring disisi kosong yang tersisa kemudian melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Malam, sayang."

Tahu siapa pelakunya, gadis mungil itu mengerang kesal,"Kau penganggu. Ngaaah.. Enyah sana,"

Nah, kalau sudah ketus begini artinya istrinya ini sedang ada dalam mode ibu tiri, Chanyeol paham sekarang. Lantas sengaja ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu makin erat dan mengubur wajahnya dalam surai hitam arang yang setengah basah. Oh _well_ , _Baekhyunnya_ ini baru saja mandi. Rambut basah yang berantakan juga aroma _after_ _shave_ miliknya ditubuh gadis itu buat Chanyeol berpikir-pikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika ia menghirup wanginya lebih dalam?

 _Ugh! Park junior! Istrimu ini pasti lelah, jadi jangan berulah. Oke?_

"Lepas Chanyeol! Lepaskan aku ish!"

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan menahan fantasi yang tiba-tiba muncul diotaknya, Baekhyun sibuk menggeliat meminta lepas. Bibirnya mencebik maju dan wajahnya ditekuk tiga belas.

 _Heol_ , enak saja pria tua ini main memeluknya seolah tanpa dosa. Kemana perginya Park Chanyeol yang menceramahinya seharian tadi? Maaf saja, Baekhyun masih dendam dan ia tidak berencana untuk luluh dengan mudah.

Menjalakan rencananya, Baekhyun terus menggeliat sampai Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan, akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk sedikit mengeluarkan tenaganya dengan menyentakan tubuh mungil sang istri hingga kini, gadis itu mengerjap polos dibawahnya.

Senyum miring Chanyeol tersunging penuh kemenangan. Dilihat dari atas sini Byun Baekhyun terlihat menakjubkan, bibir tipisnya yang merekah begitu mengundang, belum lagi tatapan polosnya yang buat Chanyeol bisa lupa diri jika saja dadanya tidak ditahan tangan sekurus ranting.

"Boleh aku mencium mu?"

Park Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia hendak buka mulut namun tiba-tiba bibirnya disesap panas tanpa peringatan. Ia berteriak dalam hati saat matanya beradu pandang dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang mengandung magis.

 _Oh tidak! Aku tidak kuat!_

Chanyeol terus menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam. Ia menaikan intesitas ciumannya dengan melepaskan sesapannya dan berganti dengan pangutan gemas bibir atas sang istri yang ber- _shape_ M, tangan besarnya ia arahkan untuk mengusap rahang Baekhyun guna memberi ketenangan. _Well_ , ia butuh ciuman yang lebih panjang dari sekedar menyesap dan itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika tubuh mungil dalam tindihannya ini bergetar samar.

Merasa Baekhyun tidak menolaknya lagi, Chanyeol bergerak sangat hati-hati, sesekali ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan kembali ia pangut saat gadis itu benar-benar terbuai. Nafas Baekhyun makin memendek namun Chanyeol masih enggan melepaskan ciumannya, tangan sekurus ranting itu mulai berontak dan akhirnya ia memutuskan memberi sedikit jarak untuk Baekhyun bernafas. Bibir basahnya sengaja ia dekat ditelinga sang istri untuk berbisik panas disana,

"Atur nafasmu sayang. Ini akan jadi sedikit panjang."

Dan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, selang setelah bisikan penuh godaan dari suara _husky_ nya yang panas mengudara, tautan bibir mereka kembali terjadi dan Chanyeol benar-benar memakan habis bibir tipis milik sang istri. Menyesap dan memangutnya seolah tak ada hari esok.

Baekhyun menggeliat resah saat pria jangkung itu terus memangutnya rakus dan memberi jilatan basah penuh godaan. Pria itu terus menciumnya hingga berakhir dengan gigitan penuh feromon hingga Baekhyun merasa lupa diri dan membiarkan Chanyeol menuntun tangannya untuk melingkar dileher jenjangnya.

Saliva mereka bercampur dan bunyi kecipak khas ciuman panas kini mengisi ruangan yang temaram. Tanpa sadar, tubuh Chanyeol makin mendesak kearah Baekhyun dan pria itu mengarahkan tangannya untuk menjamah tubuh sang istri dibalik kaos tipisnya yang kebesaran. Alhasil, pangutan itu makin dalam dan saat Baekhyun secara alami mengerang kegelian, Chanyeol menggeram atas reaksi polos itu. Ia panas bukan main, lantas ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sudut yang pas.

Pangutan panas itu berakhir di menit ke 5 setelah si gadis menjambak rambut si pria karena terdesak kebutuhan oksigen. Meski enggan, Chanyeol melepaskan pangutannya namun sama sekali tidak berniat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan dagu licin penuh saliva. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan penuh bahaya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, gadis itu masih terlalu fokus mengais udara hingga tidak sadar jika tangan tangan kokoh Chanyeol menyusup dikepala belakang dan punggungnya hingga tubuh mereka menempel erat. Ia baru tersadar saat nafas panas pria itu menyerbu kulit lehernya yang sensitif, matanya bergerak gelisah dan kedua tangannya mendorong minta lepas,

"C-Chanyeol.. A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Chanyeol tahu istrinya panik dan itu terdengar dari suaranya yang terdengar begitu resah,"Sstt.. Tenanglah, Bee. Anggap ini hukuman karena kau sudah memggunakan _after_ _shave_ ku tanpa izin. Kau membuat adikku tersiksa dibawah sana."

"Sshh.. Akh Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memekik saat merasa perih dan geli saat lehernya dihisap kuat, sensasinya aneh dan ia merasa tidak nyaman karena perutnya mengencang saat Chanyeol menggigit lehernya. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Menyingkir dari leherku, Chan!"

Gadis itu berseru galak ketika Chanyeol semakin liar. Ia memaksa Chanyeol enyah dari lehernya dengan cara menarik rambut belakang pria hingga itu, saat mereka bertatapan Baekhyun melepas _glare_ nya untuk si suami tampan yang sering ia katai tua.

"Setelah mengomeliku sepanjang siang karena biarkan putrimu pulang sendiri lalu kau kembali ke kantor tanpa bilang apa-apa, sekarang datang-datang langsung memeluk dan main cium saja. Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan Park?!"

Bukannya menjawab, si telinga peri itu malah mengecup ringan bibir merah Baekhyun kemudian berujar menyebalkan.

"Kau pakai bajuku ya, Bee? Kenapa tidak pakai celana dalamku juga? Eyy.. Kau berani sekali tidak pakai bra."

Baekhyun menjerit dengan wajah merah padam,"Park Chanyeol!"

Katakan Chanyeol jahat karena sementara ia tertawa puas setelah menggoda Baekhyun, istri mungilnya itu malah terisak dalam pelukannya. _Well_ , mungkin kekesalan Baekhyun hari ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan diam-diam Chanyeol menyesal juga tidak bisa menutup mulutnya barang sebentar saja.

Ugh, lihat bibir tipisnya yang bengkak dan dibuat mencebik itu belum lagi mata sipitnya yang ikut bengkak. Park Baekhyunnya ini menggemaskan sekali, bagaimana Chanyeol tahan untuk tidak menggodanya?

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

"Berhenti menciumku Park Chanyeol!"

Ia melayangkan ciuman ringannya diseluruh wajah Baekhyun hingga tangan gadis mungil itu terangkat dan menahan bibirnya. Tangisnya berhenti dan Chanyeol tersenyum untuk itu, ia sengaja menarik kepalanya kebelakang lalu kembali mencium telapak tangan Baekhyun yang berada tepat dibibirnya. Si empunya kembali menjerit kesal,

Bukannya merasa bersalah, pria jangkung itu malah terkekeh geli kemudian makin mengeratkan dekapannya dan membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun berbaring diatas dada bidangnya. Tangan besarnya bergerak mengusap sisa air mata diwajah si manja,

"Mana bisa aku berhenti mencium mu, kau kan belum berhenti menangis sayang."

Baekhyun mencebik dengan wajah masam,"Jadi kau juga mencium Kyungsoo agar dia berhenti menangis?"

Gaya merajuknya yang mirip anak sd benar-benar buat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati. Jika saja mood istrinya ini tidak hancur mungkin saja ia akan kembali meluncurkan godaan panasnya untuk melihat apa ia punya kesempatan untuk olahraga ranjang malam ini. Tapi yah, mari kita simpan dulu niatan mesum itu. Baekbeenya yang manja sedang merajuk.

"Kyungsoo yang manja akan berhenti menangis saat dipeluk. Tapi _Mommy_ nya ini ternyata lebih manja karena tak bisa berhenti menangis bahkan setelah dicium."

" _Heol_.. Kau menyamakan aku dengan anakmu lagi, Park. Aku kesal."

Baekhyun menunduk menumpukan keningnya diatas dada Chanyeol yang bidang dan matanya terpejam saat ia merasakan usapan halus dipunggung juga dikepala belakangnya. Oh _well_ , tubuh besar Park Chanyeol memang tempat paling nyaman untuk bergelung dan mencari kehangatan. Suaranya yang berat juga jadi lagu penghantar tidur yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah menyamakanmu dengan putriku, _Bee_. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu hm?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng diatas dada Chanyeol dan pria itu menghela nafas,"Jangan pernah berpikir begitu lagi ya? Mana bisa aku menyamakan mu dengan Kyungsoo. Maaf karena tingkahku menyebalkan sepanjang hari, aku akan membayarnya lunas besok. Ada tempat yang kau kunjungi?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mengangguk tiga kali persis seperti seekor _puppy_ yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihatnya,"Kemana?"

"Naik gunung."

"Wow.. Aku tidak tahu hobi istriku ini cukup menantang juga. Naik gunung? Yakin kuat huh?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan melempar _glare_ nya secara gratis pada si Park menyebalkan,"Menikahi dirimu yang tua saja aku sanggup Park apalagi naik gunung," senyum miringnya tersunging saat ide menjahili Chanyeol terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya,"Atau jangan-jangan kau yang tidak sanggup ya, Chanyeol sayang? Aish.. Aku lupa suamiku ini pria tua, lututnya pasti gemetaran saat dibawa mendaki gunung."

 _Well_ , jangan panggil ia Park Chanyeol jika tidak bisa membalas sindiran macam ini.

"Jangankan naik gunung, Baek. Menaikimu 23 jam saja aku sanggup kok. Mau coba?"

Oh tidak,

"Ahh-Ahhh.. _Ya_! Park Mesum Chanyeol! Enyah kau!"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Entahlah ini antara papih loey atau gue yang harus enyah dan dihempas wkwk

Maafkaaan updatenya yang ngaret.. gue tau ini makin aneh tapi gaeess tengkyu berimac buat kalian yang udah menggerakan jempol cantik kalian buat review follow ataupun fav ff gue yang aneh ini.. so guys layak kah ff ini gue terusin? please give me your review~ see yaaa


	3. A Warm Camp

**I'll Walk You Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Demam ditambah Baekhyun adalah** ** _baby brat_** **, Chanyeol tahu itu dan ia sama sekali tidak masalah jika Baekhyun menempelinya seperti seekor koala. Sayangnya saat Baekhyun dalam mode _baby brat_ nya Chanyeol punya beberapa ****_meeting urgent_** **yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan sampai kemudian ia berkahir dengan didiamkan selama beberapa hari. Semua bujukannya dianggap angin lalu dan ia hanya punya satu senjata terakhir untuk Baekhyunnya luluh,** ** _a_** ** _warm camp._**

 **WARN: Ini GS! GS! GS! Age-gap. Hati-hati salah lapak. Jika tidak suka please tekan tombol x dipojok kanan atas.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cup!

Cup!

Cup!

"Aish, Park bodoh. Berhenti menciumku!"

Apa Baekhyun pernah bilang jika Chanyeol itu menyebalkan? Atau pernahkah ia memberikan pria kelewat tinggi itu julukan si penebar janji palsu dan semacamnya? _Guys_ , jika belum. Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun berikan Chanyeol satu untuk ia gunakan sebagai nama tengah. Kira-kira apa yang cocok ya?

Park Pembual Chanyeol,

Park Mesum Chanyeol,

Park Pendusta Chanyeol atau,

" _Park Brengsek Chanyeol._ Hei.. Hei.. _Bee_. Siapa yang mengajarimu mengumpat hm?"

Lagi, Baekhyun mendelik kemudian menyentakan tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melingkari pinggangnya. Apa sih maunya pria tua ini? Saat Baekhyun bilang jangan pergi ia malah pergi dan saat Baekhyun bilang pergi sana, pria ini malah menempelinya seperti parasit. Cih, maaf saja. Baekhyun enggan ditempeli parasit merugikan macam Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. Oh _well,_ ini bermula disuatu pagi saat istri manjanya itu terserang demam, persis seperti putri sulungnya, -Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menempelinya semalaman dan akan merengek-rengek seperti bocah tk jika ditinggalkan beberapa detik saja. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali, ia sudah biasa meladeni para putri manja terserang demam yang tingkahnya mendadak seperti balita yang baru tumbuh gigi.

Namun saat itu ia punya _meeting urgent_ dengan _client_ nya dari German, _client_ yang sangat penting dan pertemuan mereka tidak bisa diwakilkan pada siapapun. Dengan sangat menyesal, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bergelung dengan tubuh hangat diranjang mereka dan meninggalkan _note_ yang ia tempelkan dilampu tidur. Ia sudah siap jika konsekuensinya didiamkan istri manjanya itu.

Namun siapa tahu jika merajuknya Park Baekhyun bisa berlangsung lebih dari 3 hari? Oh _yeah_ , hari ini ia resmi diacuhkan selama 4 hari. Ada yang bisa memberi saran bagus untuk membujuk Baekbeenya yang merajuk?

Beri ponsel baru?

Chanyeol sudah berikan ponsel _Apple_ keluaran terbaru yang Baekhyun minta, tapi istrinya itu hanya melirik tak berminat.

Ajak pergi berlibur?

Lebah manis itu malah menatap tajam dan menyuguhkan punggungnya semalaman.

Ia goda seperti biasa?

Baekhyun malah menatapnya sadis dengan perkataan menusuknya yang biasa, _berhentilah melancarkan terror seksualmu padaku, Ahjussi._ Terror seksual? Hei.. Kenapa Baekhyun memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah seorang pedofil?

Malam ini Chanyeol sudah berniat untuk mendapatkan maaf Baekhyun jadi tolong doakan agar usahanya dipermudah." _Bee_ , mau pergi kencan denganku?" oke, jangan tatap Chanyeol begitu. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mengajak seorang gadis berekencan setelah hampir 19 tahun menyendiri. Kaku? Masa bodoh, yang penting ia utarakan saja niatnya ini.

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya melempar tatapan tak berminat,"Kau berniat membuat demamku makin parah atau bagaimana sih Park?"

Salah lagi kan? Tapi yah, ia tidak boleh menyerah.

Chanyeol kembali bergerak menempeli istri mungilnya dan kali ini mengunci pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun tanpa mau melepaskan diri meski gadis itu sudah berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya berkali-kali,"Kencan denganku ya, kencan dengan dosenmu saja bisa masa dengan suamimu sendiri tidak bisa sih, _Bee_?"

"Yaish.. Menjijikan,"

"Hahh.. Tahu begini aku biarkan si German menyebalkan itu menunggu seharian. Aku tidak tahan didiamkan _Baekbeeku_ yang imut ini. Bee.. Baekbee.. Mumumumu~"

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pipi merona, beruntung kini Chanyeol sedang sibuk menempel di punggunnya karena jika tidak, Baekhyun pastikan ia akan dirayu lebih parah lagi. Oh yeah.. Si Park _Ahjussi_ ini memang menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa gombalan murahannya itu berefek juga? Baekhyun rasa otaknya makin miring beberapa derajat akibat demam tinggi 3 hari lalu.

"Baek, kau mau pergi ke Afrika?"

Baekhyun mendelik horror pada Chanyeol yang kini duduk bersila didepannya. Oh tidak.. Sepertinya bukan ia yang miring, suami tampannya yang kelewat tinggi itulah yang miring. Apa katanya barusan? Pergi ke Afrika? Apa suami tampannya ini terbentur lalu otaknya mengalami pergeseran? Tolong jangan, dia masih berhutang bermangkuk-mangkuk _ice cream_ pada Baekhyun!

" _Ahjussi_ , apa kau sehat? Kalau mau jadi makan malam singa lapar pergi saja sendiri.."

Serius, apa sih yang ada diotak si Park idiot ini? Baekhyun paham mungkin suaminya ini tidak punya banyak pengalaman menggombali gadis karena bisa saja yang digombali si Park idiot ini adalah perempuan tua. Tapi masalah membujuk.. Oh ayolah Kenapa semua bujukannya itu _absurd_ semua? Pergi ke Afrika? Eyy yang benar saja!

"Hei Bee, kau berlebihan. Lagipula kita kan melihat mereka dari dalam mobil mana bisa dijadikan makan malam hum?"

Benturkan Baekhyun saja tolong!

"Ayolah Bee, mungki disana kita bisa bertemu _baby_ Cheetah yang baru lahir. Kemarin aku lihat ada beberapa induk Cheetah yang sudah melahirkan."

 _Fix_!

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk telepon psikiater besok. Suami tampannya ini perlu segera disadarkan!

"Nikahi saja induk si bayi Cheetah supaya kau tidak perlu susah-susah pergi ke Afrika, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol merengut tidak tahu umur, maka tidak salah Baekhyun selalu mengatainya tua karena nyatanya pria ini memang perlu disadarkan. Oke baiklah, katakan pada Baekhyun pria dewasa mana yang masih suka merajuk dan merengek-rengek minta disuapi makan siang? Atau suami mana yang dengan anehnya merengek-rengek minta pergi ke Afrika? Oh well, harusnya kan pria ini mengajaknya pergi ke pulau tropis seperti Maldives, Bali ataupun apalah. Ini Afrika, oh tolong.

"Bee, mau ya?"

Demi koleksi boneka pororo yang sudah seperti gunung di kamar Park Kyungsoo, enyahkan pria tidak tahu diri ini darinya!

Baekhyun yang sudah lelah direcoki kini sudah merengut hebat, jemari lentiknya yang tadinya sibuk diatas _keyboard_ kini beralih bersidekap didada dan Park Baekhyun dalam mode merajuk manja berubah kedalam mode ibu tirinya yang mengesalkan.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi berlibur ke kutub sekalian, Park? Aku yakin anak sulung manjamu itu pasti akan melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti kucing diberi ikan karena dipertemukan dengan kembarannya."

"Kau benar-benar ibu pengertian, Bee! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan telepon Jongdae untuk mengosongkan jadwalku beberapa hari."

"Coba saja telepon! Kubuat tidur diluar kau Park!"

Chanyeol menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menggeleng atas _deathglare_ yang diberikan istrinya. Sudah bisa kita simpulkan jika Park Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, mereka memang benar-benar pasangan yang miring.

Terlepas dari perdebatan sengit mereka yang kerap muncul dibeberapa situasi, sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu adalah pasangan yang romantis. Lihatlah mereka, puas dengan topik seputar pinguin dan bayi Cheetah kini mereka berbaring tenang diatas ranjang _well_ , secara teknis hanya Chanyeol yang berbaring diatas ranjang mereka karena kini, Baekhyun sudah berada ditempat favoritnya yang biasa. Dimana? Oh _guys_ , tentu saja diatas tubuh Park Chanyeol yang penuh gumpalan daging berotot. Obrolan tidak bermamfaat mereka pun kini berganti dengan wejangan Chanyeol untuk istrinya yang masih labil dan kelewat manja.

Pria itu menyampaikan bujukannya dengan lembut, diringi dengan usapan hangat disepanjang punggung sempit sang istri juga musik klasik yang diputar dari _mp3 player_ dikamar mereka. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun salah jika menganggap suami tingginya itu tidak berbakat dalam urusan bujuk membujuk, buktinya saat dijanjikan nonton konser _cold play_ pertengahan bulan depan ia luluh dengan mudah. Oh _well_ , yang tadi itu mungkin hanya pemanasan _Bee_ , mana mungkin _Chief executive officer_ ternama sekelas Park Chanyeol tidak pandai membujuk kan?

Oke.. Oke.. Baekhyun mengaku kalah. _Chanyeolnya_ ini memang pandai membujuk.

"Kenapa tidak ikut kemah dengan Kyungsoo?"

Saat suara _husky_ nya kembali terdengar Baekhyun nyaris terlelap namun ketika saraf otaknya merespon cepat topik yang diangkat, Baekhyun terjaga sepenuhnya. _Pergi kemah_ , itu topik yang senstitif untuknya.

Beberapa hari setelah luka dan memarnya membaik dan ia bisa berjalan dengan benar, anak tirinya yang kelewat gemar mencebik dan melotot lucu itu meminta izin untuk pergi kemah bersama teman sekelas. Harusnya ia diajak bukan? Tapi ya, kalian tahu kan jika ia tidak punya banyak teman lagipula yang pergi kemah hanya teman-teman Kyungsoo saja. Nah kalau sudah begitu pastinya Baekhyun tidak diajak, mana mau si pinguin manja itu membocorkan rahasia mereka? _Cukup saja Jong In yang tahu, teman-teman mereka jangan._ Begitu katanya _._

Dan sebenarnya Baekhyun malas membahas masalah ini, lagipula ia baik-baik saja menghabiskan libur panjangnya diatas ranjang dengan tubuh demam. Setidaknya tidak ada mahluk bermata bulat yang menganggu tidurnya seperti biasa, oh _guys_ siapa lagi jika bukan Park Kyungsoo, si anak tiri yang tingkahnya lebih menyeramkan dari ibu tiri. Tapi sepertinya suaminya itu tak mengerti, jadilah Baekhyun berkilah seraya memainkan jemarinya diatas dada Chanyeol agar pria itu tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Saat Kyungsoo pergi aku kan demam. Memang kau akan beri izin untuk aku pergi?"

 _Nah, kerja bagus Baek!_

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas. _Well_ , untuk yang terakhir, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan akut Chanyeol yang akan sulit dihilangkan jadi biarkan saja. Protes pun tak akan ada gunanya.

"Benar juga, tapi Baek. Kau bahkan tidak minta izin sebelumnya. Jujur padaku, kau tidak diajak ya?"

Ugh! Bagaimana bisa tebakannya itu seratus persen benar?!

Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah memerah, malu karena Chanyeol berhasil tahu ia tidak punya banyak teman dikampusnya. Memang benar, sejak semester satu sampai sekarang orang yang ia kenal di kampus bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itu pun sebenarnya hanya kenal, ia akan bertukar sapa dan saling melempar senyum saat bertemu dan tidak pernah terlibat obrolan yang panjang. Ia memang tidak pandai berkomunikasi namun sebelumnya itu tidak pernah jadi masalah, tapi kenapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba merasa sedih?

 _Ugh, ini ulah Park Chanyeol!_

"Aku memang tidak diajak. Kenapa?! Mau mengataiku menyedihkan karena tidak punya teman huh?!"

"Sewot sekali,"

Merasa _mood_ istrinya kembali buruk, sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil itu sedangkan tangannya yang lain bergerak merapihkan surai kehitaman yang jatuh menutupi matanya,"Membuat pertemanan memang tidak mudah bagi sebagian orang dan kita tidak bisa salahkan siapapun untuk itu. Tapi Bee, cobalah untuk bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya. Kau ini menyenangkan tahu,"

Bukannya mengangguk, gadis cerewet itu malah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya,"Menyenangkan apanya?! Kau pikir menyenangkan itu saat aku dijambak putrimu yang kesal karena aku buat teman-temannya tahu kalau aku ini ibu tirinya? Oh Chan, kenapa kau jadi kedengaran seperti ayah tiri sih?"

Baekhyun yang bersungut-sungut selalu nampak menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol,"Memangnya salah jika teman-temanmu tahu?"

"Chan, _please_. Kalau mereka semua tahu untuk apa kita buat _private wedding_ huh?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh jadilah ia dapatkan satu cubitan kasih sayang yang mendarat tepat diotot perutnya yang terik,

"Jangan tertawa idiot!"

"Maaf Bee, habisnya istriku ini lucu sekali sih. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk men—Oke tidak akan sayang," Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi saat gadis itu melempar _glare_ padanya,"Kalau begitu kau akan ikut denganku besok."

"Jadi manequin cantik dikantormu lagi? Oh tidak terima kasih, lebih baik aku cari cara agar selamat dari ocehan putrimu yang akan pulang."

"Kau akan tahu besok sayang. Sekarang tidurlah dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku."

"Menjijikan Park!"

"Masa bodoh."

"Ya!"

"Tidur Baek,"

"Tidak mau aku—"

"Ssshh.. Tidur atau kucium?"

 _Park Chanyeol idiot ugh!_

"Naah, _sleep tight Bee_."

Baekhyun menumpukan wajahnya diatas dada Chanyeol yang berdetak teratur. Pria tua ini memang menyebalkan tapi meski Baekhyun merutu kini senyum sumringahnya tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Park Chanyeol sangat manis ia jadi—

Cup!

 _"_ Jangan sering-sering mengancamku atau ku kebiri kau Park."

Ow, Baek. Aku tidak akan macam-macam.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang sibuk kembali menjelang, namun Baekhyun enggan beranjak dari gulungan selimutnya yang hangat. Dan Park Chanyeol? Oh jangan tanyakan lagi, si _morning person_ itu bahkan sudah buat keributan sejak pukul 6 tadi, kurang kerjaan memang tapi jangan panggil ia Park Chanyeol jika tidak berbuat begitu. Jadwal Baekhyun dimulai nanti siang, jadi pagi ini berniat memulihkan kesehatannya dengan tidur penuh tanpa gangguan apapun. Namun niat itu harus batal saat pintu kaca kamar mandi bergeser dan suara bising khas suaminya yang kelewat hiperaktif kembali terdengar, Baekhyun mendengus untuk itu.

"Bee, bangun sayang. Bukankah kau punya jadwal hari ini?"

Tidak Baekhyun pungkiri inilah salah satu manfaat menikahi Park Chanyeol, selain jadi ayah protektif juga suami posesif pria itu punya banyak profesi sampingan dan yang salah satunya adalah alarm berjalan. Belakangan ini Baekhyun tidak perlu menyetel alarmnya seperti biasa karena secara otomatis pria itu akan mengingatkannya tentang jadwal kuliah setiap bangun tidur dan itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang sampai Baekhyun benar-benar bangun dan pergi mandi. Multi fungsi bukan?

"Bee, bangun cepat."

"Ngaah! Berisik _Ahjussi_ , kuliahku baru mulai nanti siang tahu!"

Hebatnya lagi, meski reaksi yang didapat darinya tetap galak Chanyeol tidak menyerah dan terus berisik sampai siputri tidur itu benar-benar bangun."Ayo bangun, Bee. Kau ini pemalas sekali."

"Memangnya kau baru tahu?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, istrinya ini benar-benar selalu menguji kesabarannya."Mandi atau kumandikan, Baek."

Ancaman Chanyeol bagai angin lalu ditelinganya, seeraya mengetatkan selimutnya baekhyun berguling dan memunggungi pria itu,"Mandikan saja jika kau punya waktu, Chan."

"Jangan salahkan aku." Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan menyibak selimut yang menggulung Baekhyun dengan kasar, ia mengulas senyum miringnya saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Gawat! "C-Chan, kau harus pergi kerja."

"Tidak Baekhyun sayang, bukankah barusan kau minta dimandikan? Tentu saja aku akan memandikanmu," pria itu mengerling nakal,"Dengan senang hati."

"Chanyeol turunkan aku! Turunkan! Tolong!"

" _Daddy_!"

.

"Kau kusut sekali, Byun."

Baekhyun mendelik Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya,"Yang kusut itu kau anak pinguin. Tidak lihat seberapa besar kantung matamu? Pergi tidur, jika tidak induk burung hantu bisa membawamu karena mengira kau kawanan mereka yang kabur."

Bukannya marah seperti biasa, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh geli dan kini mengambil alih _snack_ yang ada ditangan Baekhyun,"Dimana _Daddy_? Apa niatku untuk menganggu kalian berhasil?"

"Menyebalkan kau burung hantu. Tahu dari mana jika ayahmu dan aku sedang _having fun_? Kau benar-benar penganggu,"

"Eyy Baek, kau ini masih bocah. Jangan berani-berani lagi menggoda ayahku dengan minta dimandikan."

Ugh, dasar anak tiri.

Ekspresi Baekhyun dipenuhi awan mendung yang bergulung-gulung. Karena apa? Oh tentu saja karena Park Kyungsoo yang entah muncul dari mana dan tiba-tiba menyeruduk masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan Chanyeol saat pria itu menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Pinguin kelewat pendek itu menggerutu histeris dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang ditinggalkan sendiri. Menyebalkan sekali bukan si duo Park ini? Geez, jika saja bukan karena Park Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun lempar bulat-bulat si burung hantu mengesalkan itu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang sengaja, ia baru pulang tadi pagi dan kepala _maid_ yang menyambutnya mengatakan jika _Daddy_ nya belum pergi ke kantor, firasatnya jelek dan itu terbukti saat ia melihat ayahnya itu menggendong si ibu tiri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. _Well_ , Kyungsoo tidak mau punya adik, ingat? Jadilah ia menjerit ngeri lalu menyeret ayahnya keluar kamar. Dan ia geli sendiri melihat Baekhyun yang mencebik dan terlihat mendung, bibirnya gatal untuk tidak menggoda jadilah,

"Hei, Baek. Pergi kemah itu seru loh, sayang kau tidak diajak. Jika saja kau—"

"Bodo."

Tawa Kyungsoo meledak saat Baekhyun enatapnya tajam dengan bibir mencebik."Ahahaha.. hahaha.. Sumpah Baek, barusan itu kau kelihatan menyedihkan sekali. Hahaha.."

"Park Kyungsoo menyebalkan!"

Brug!

"Ya Ibu tiri!"

Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk merintih akibat lemparan mautnya, Baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki yang menghentak kesal juga bibir tipisnya yang tidak berhenti menggerutu, ia melewati paviliun begitu saja dan hendak melewati gerbang utama jika saja lengannya tidak dicengkram tiba-tiba dan tubuhnya dihentak kebelakang.

"Pergi denganku, Bee."

"Tidak mau Chan! Lepas ish! Lepaskan!"

Oh _well_ , itu Chanyeol dengan tarikannnya sangar kuat dan usaha Baekhyun untuk berontak sia-sia hingga kini Baekhyun berakhir terpojok disudut mobil dengan Park Chanyeol yang hanya beberapa centi didepannya.

"Mun-Mundur, Chanyeol."

 _Siapapun tolong aku!_

Pria itu kukuh, tak bergerak walaupun Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk mendorong dadanya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya berubas sekeras baja dan tatapannya bak minyak panas yang buat Baekhyun terbakar dan merasa licin. Oh! Park Chanyeol diluar _outfit_ formalnya buat nafas Baekhyun sesak!

"Maafkan Kyungsoo, Baek."

Ugg Park Kyungsoo lagi! Park Kyungsoo lagi! Kenapa terus saja si pinguin berwajah bulat berulah padanya?! Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Kenapa semua perdebatan mereka harus berasal dari Park Kyungsoo? Nyaah.. Park Kyungsoo menyebalkan!

"Aku akan menegurnya agar dia tidak keterlaluan padamu,"

Baekhyun diam, enggan menjawab dan malah melempar tatapannya kesamping. Terlalu malas meladeni Chanyeol yang selalu membela Kyungsoo. Maklum saja _guys_ , _mommy_ muda ini kan masih merajuk karena ditinggal bekerja saat sedang sakit jadi yaa, kalian tahu lah. Baru saat melihat Chanyeol membelokan kemudinya kearah berlawanan dengan jalan menuju kampus Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan melempar tatapan curiga,

"Ini bukan arah untuk ke kampus Chanyeol."

Si jangkung itu hanya mengulas senyum tipis yang menampilkan kedua _dimple_ nya yang manis,"Memang siapa yang berniat mengantarmu ke kampus?"

"Yah! Cepat putar balik! Aku harus kuliah idiot!"

" _Never_ , Bee."

.

"Chanyeol pulangg.. Chan~ Chanyeol-aahh~"

Mereka melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang hingga Chanyeol beberapa kali singgah dibeberapa stasiun pengisian bahan bakar, senja mulai turun dan Baekhyun semakin gelisah dalam duduknya,"Chan, serius kau mau bawa aku kemana? Kenapa yang kita lewati sedari tadi hanya hutan gelap? Bisakah kita pulang saja, _please_ Chaan.."

Oh _well_ , itu Baekhyun dalam mode yang lebih tenang err dalam mode ketakutan terasa lebih tepat, pasalnya sedari tadi gadis bermata sipit ini tidak pernah mau diam hingga Chayeo harus menepikan mobilnya beberapa saat hanya untuk menyumpal bibir cerewetnya dengan bibir. Sebagai hasil Baekhyun memang diam, namun Chanyeol harus merasa puas saat satu cubitan penuh kasih sayang mendarat diatas otot perutnya yang terik.

"Chan~ Chanyeol apa cubitanku sakit?"

Lihatlah tingkah merajuknya yang mulai masuk tahap antiklimaks, Baekhyunnya ini lucunya keterlaluan!

"Maafkan aku Chan, tapi ini mulai gelap bisakah kita pulang saja?"

 _Maafkan aku, Baek. Sedikit lagi saja, eoh?_

"Chanyeol hikss katakan sesuatu jangan diam saja.. Hikss Chanyeol!"

"Bee kau menangis?" Chanyeol berseru heboh saat tangannya yang digelayuti Baekhyun mulai basah dengan air mata gadis itu. Ya ampun, ia keterlaluan!

"Hikss.. Gelap Chanyeol kau mau bawa aku kemana? Aku mau pulang, pulang Chan hikss.. pulang~"

Kalau Baekhyun sudah merengek-rengek dengan mata penuh air mata Chanyeol menyerah, ia lemah. Ia melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari roda kemudi kemudian membawa Baekhyun untuk merapat kearahnya,"Sssh.. Maafkan aku tapi sebentar lagi kita sampai. Jika kau takut tidurlah dibahuku dan jangan lihat kemana pun."

Karena kini Baekhyun sedang berada dalam mode anak baik-baik maka ia hanya mengangguk dengan bibir mencebik dan mengubur wajah dalam-dalam didada Chanyeol. Sedikitnya Chanyeol menyesal mendiamkan Baekhyun saat istrinya itu mulai merengek-rengek, tujuannya memang itu tapi tiba-tiba saja otak brengseknya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan berencana membuat Baekhyun merengek sedikit lebih lama.

Yah, Chanyeol tahu itu salah jadilah biarkan ia menebus kesalahannya dengan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur selama perjalanan dan saat sampai ditujuan nanti, akan ia tebus semua air mata Baekbeenya yang berharga.

 _Sebentar lagi, Baek._

.

.

Gemercik air terdengar tenang, desau hewan malam bersahut-sahutan dan suhu makin turun. Ruangan itu nyaris gelap, hanya ada satu lampu tidur kecil yang menyala dengan jendela yang tak tertutupi gordyn. Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas ranjang bergerak gelisah, tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan dan saat sadar ia hanya terlelap sendirian tubuh mungilnya tersentak dan ia nyaris berteriak ketakutan.

"C-Chan? Chanyeol?"

Gema suaranya terdengar nyaring dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergetar. Tempat ini terasa mengerikan dan Baekhyun benci karena ia hanya sendirian, berbekal dengan nyala dari layar ponselnya ia turun dari atas ranjang dan menerjang pintu.

"Chanyeol-aah"

Baekhyun memanggil-manggil Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang bergetar namun yang ia dengar hanya gaung suaranya sendiri. Ia menggeret ketakutan, rumah ini terlalu besar dengan _furniture_ berwarna gading disetiap sudutnya dan ia sendirian. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengerut penuh ketakutan. Langkah kaki mungilnya terlihat berat untuk dibawa berlari, namun menguatkan tekad ia berlari menuju pintu dan membuka pintu cepat-cepat,

"C-Chan—"

Gadis itu mematung beberapa saat. Pikirnya, saat ia keluar dari balik pintu hutan belantara dan jurang curamlah yang akan menjadi pemandangan utama, tapi apa-apaan ini? Apa yang sedang Park Chanyeol bodoh lakukan dengan kapak dan kayu-kayu bakar didepan sana.

"Hai, Bee. Sudah bangun?"

Park Chanyeol memang tidak terduga dan ia selalu berubah-ubah setiap menit sesuai dengan kemauan hidungnya yang kelewat tinggi. Menyebalkan memang. Detik sebelumnya pria itu begitu menyebalkan dengan segala rengekannya, lalu detik berikutnya ia menjadi tak terbaca dengan diamnya dan terakhir, bagaimana bisa pria itu melelehkannya dengan mudah bak lilin dicucul korek api?

Katakan, bagaimana Baekhyun tidak leleh jika ia disambut dengan senyuman manis penuh feromon juga kejutan menyenangkan yang tidak pernah ia duga-duga. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya agar tidak terlalu lebar saat iris kelamnya menatap atap tenda juga api unggung yang masih menyala-nyala dan menyapanya dengan hangat. Jangan lupakan selimut tebal yang melingkupi tubuhnya dari udara dingin.

Kemah berdua dimalam musim panas, bukankah itu romantis? Oh bagaimana bisa pria tua itu membuat pipinya merah merona begini?! Memalukaan!

"Ini coklatmu, Bee. Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Si tersangka pembuat kekacauan dijantung Baekhyun datang dengan dua mug coklat hangat, penampilan casualnya sudah terlihat berantakan dengan keringat yang mengucur dipelipis juga didahinya namun hal itu tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan Park Chanyeol didepan Byun Baekhyun. Pria itu justru terlihat makin mempesona dengan lengan _long slevee_ nya yang digulung asal juga keringat dikening seksinya. Demi apa wajahnya memerah lagi ugh!

"Bee wajahmu merah, apa disini sangat dingin? Kau mau kita masuk saja?"

Tidak! Tidak!

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut dengan satu mug coklat ditangannya,"Jangan masuk, Chan. Aku tidak mau."

Mendapati tingkah istrinya sudah kembali kedalam mode normal Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia meletakan mungnya diluar tenda kemudian menyelusup masuk kedalam selimut kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang,"Kau suka kejutanku?" ia berbisik manis ditelinga Baekhyun yang kontras memerah.

Gadis itu merona parah dan mengangguk malu-malu, ugh! Park Chanyeol menyebalkan! Kenapa _Ahjussi_ ini bisa bertingkah sebegini manis ugh!

"Maaf karena aku belum bisa mengatur waktuku untuk pergi berlibur, Bee."

Kecupan ringan yang Chanyeol layangkan disepanjang pelipisnya membuat Baekhyun kembali merona,"Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Aku mengerti kok,"

"Kenapa kau jadi diam sih, Bee? Kau sangat terpesona dengan kejutanku hum?"

Dasar perusak suasana. Baekhyun mencebik kemudian meminum coklatnya yang menghangat,"Bisa kau diam saja, Park? Suara mu merusak suasana."

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya saat suara ketus Baekhyun mulai kembali terdengar. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang malu-malu tapi feromon gadis kelewat menarik ini saat sedang malu-malu tingginya minta ampun dan Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup menahan diri. Dan parahnya lagi, kenapa gadis itu malah berbalik menghadapnya dan tersenyum dengan matanya yang penuh kilauan, oh Park Baekhyun!

"Chan bisakah kita tinggal disini beberapa hari?"

"Err.. Baek, tolong jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Itu berefek pada adikku dibawah sana,"

Baekhyun melototo horror,"Perusak suasana! Bisa tidak sih kau hilang pikiran kotormu sejenak saat denganku _Ahjussi_? Ini _camping_ musim panas terbaikku dan apa kau berniat merusaknya huh?"

Mendapati sahutan tidak menyenangkan bukannya membuat Chanyeol merasa marah atau bersalah, pria itu malah terkekeh dan dengan sengaja membaringkan tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya ikut berbaring, ia dekap gadis itu erat-erat dan memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang,"Salahmu menikahi pria dewasa yang kelebihan hormon, Bee. Bisakah kau terima saja dan tidak usah protes?"

Gadis itu merengut tak terima,"Tapi di klausulnya—"

"Ssshh.." Chanyeol meletakan telunjuknya dibibir Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam,"Jangan merusak suasana dengan menyebutkan klausul bodoh itu, sayang."

Baekhyun mencebik kemudian menarik wajahnya mundur,"Enak saja, tidak bisa. Pokoknya jika _Ahjussi_ ini masih suka pergi _clubbing_ dan kelayapan tengah malam tidak akan pernah ada seks dalam pernikahan kita."

Oh ya, tentang klausul bodoh yang dibuat atas usul Baekhyun sebelum pernikahan mereka. Klausul itu dibuat saat Chanyeol mengunjungi Baekhyun yang masih dirumah sakit dengan jamnya yang biasa, tengah malam. Baekhyun tentu saja bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu selalu datang tengah malam dan pergi saat Baekhyun bangun saat itu jawaban Chanyeol sederhana,

 _'_ _Aku ini pria dewasa, Baek. Kau tahu kan kemana para pria dewasa pergi tengah malam begini?'_

Baekhyun mencebik atas ucapan Chanyeol dan mengancam menolak rencana pernikahan mereka hingga akhirnya Chanyeol harus berjuang keras untuk membujuknya dan dibuatlah klausul bodoh itu. Jika Chanyeol pikir-pikir kenapa ia haus bertindak kekanakan juga? Kenapa pula ia harus menuruti Baekhyun saat itu? Ah, Chanyeol ingat binar yang menyilaukan juga kilatan yang menggemaskan dari mata Baekhyun malam itu. Mungkin _puppy eyes_ nya itulah yang buat ia luluh dan mengikuti ingin gadis itu.

Bunyi klausul yang Baekhyun maksud adalah, tidak ada seks jika pihak penyetuju belum berhenti dari dunia malamnya. Chanyeol geli sendiri, ucapannya malam itu hanya main-main lagipula mana pernah ia pergi ke _club_. Sejak Kyungsoo lahir ia berhenti total dari seluruh kenakalan masa mudanya dan fokus mengurusi bayi merahnya. Jangan menghabiskan malam di _club_ baru sampai ke ujung pintu saja Kyungsoo sudah merengek minta ditemani tidur. Baekhyunnya ini memang seenaknya sendiri.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Baek. Sebulan ini aku selalu pulang kerumah tepat waktu dan tidak pernah pergi _clubbing_."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi bisakah aku meminta malam pertamaku sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum manis buat Chanyeol girang bukan main hanya saja,"Sepertinya tidak, Chan. Tubuh besarmu ini sangat enak dipeluk jadi bisa biarkan aku tidur dan menikmati sisa waktu _camping_ kita ini?"

Chanyeol melayu sayu,"Oh Bee.. Kau tega sekali padaku. Padahal jika kau bolehkan tubuhku bisa memberi rasa enak yang lebih loh,"

Sayangnya Baekhyun hanya melengos tidak peduli,"Maaf aku tidak berminat, Chan."

"Bee, ayolah.. Bagaimana dengan _making out_?"

Baekhyun tetap menggeleng kukuh,"Kau akan meminta lebih Chanyeol sayang~"

Pria itu mengerang frustasi,"Ayolah Bee.. Satu kali saja, aku janji. Mau ya?"

Baekhyun yang nyaris terlelap kini kembali terjaga kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas perut Chanyeol. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol tajam dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu,"Nafsu memang tidak berakal. Kau berniat meniduriku di alam terbuka, Park? Yang benar saja, ugh."

Senyum lebar Chanyeol tak bisa ditahan,"Tutup saja tendanya. Atau tidak kita bisa masuk kedalam rumah, Bee."

"Tetap tidak mau." Baekhyun kukuh dengan matanya yang menyipit sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah diburu bisikan hatinya kini mulai bertingkah lebih dengan mulai merayapkan tangannya menuju pinggang dan perut Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin? Ini momen yang pas, Bee. Akan sulit mencari kesempatan yang sama saat kita pulang ke Seoul setelah ini kau akan sibuk menjelang ujian tengah semester. Waktu kita akan berkurang banyak,"

Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar menggoda tapi walau dengan begitu Baekhyun masih enggan untuk larut dan kini malah menahan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menyusup dibalik _blouse_ nya."Jangan buat dirimu sendiri tersiksa, Chan. Kau ingat apa Mama Park bilang? Aku tidak boleh hamil sebelum lulus lagipula apa jadinya jika Kyungsoo tahu."

"Oh Baekkie sayang, kita tidak sedang berencana untuk membuatmu hamil sekarang. Hanya untuk mengurangi stress mungkin? Belakangan ini perubahan moodmu sangat ekstrim dan lagi, Kyungsoo tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak cerita apa-apa."

Baekhyun mencebik dan semakin mengeratkan kuncian tangannya saat tangan Chanyeol mulai kembali berulah dibalik _blouse_ nya."Tidak mau, Chan."

"Seandainya adik kecilku bisa tidur lagi dengan kalimat itu aku akan menurut, Baek. Tapi.."

Baekhyun tidak punya kesempatan saat Chanyeol mengantungkan ucapannya dan tiba-tiba saja menyentakan tubuhnya hingga kini posisi mereka terbalik. Pria itu mengukung tubuhnya dan mengunci semua gerakannya dengan mudah hingga Baekhyun kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri karena Chanyeol menyeringai tampan kemudian melepaskan _long sleve_ nya melalui kepala.

"C-Chan, ten-tendanya—" suara Baekhyun tercekat ditenggorokan hingga yang terdengar hanya cicitan lemah yang buat seringai Chanyeol semakin terulas lebar."Kau benar sayang, tunggu sebentar."

Srek!

Pintu tenda ditutup dan Chanyeol kembali mendesak Baekhyun yang kini mulai beringsut ke sudut tenda,"Kemarilah Bee, tenda ini sempit."

"Ish! Chanyeol pakai bajumu! Kenapa kau jadi mesum begini sih?!"

"Aku butuh dihangatkan dengan cintamu Baek."

Grep!

Tidak ada kesempatan, Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati saat tubuhnya didekap erat-erat dan ia dihujami kecupan-kecupan ringan diseluruh bagian wajahnya. Cih, Park Chanyeol memang lihai bermain dengan nafsu!

"Ugh! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berseru berisik saat Chanyeol meloloskan blousenya dengan mudah,"Jangan terlalu keras. Paman dan bibi Kang bisa curiga."

"Bagaimana tidak curiga! Apa kau tidak lihat bayanganmu yang sedang diatasku tercetak jelas sedari tadi. Kau mau dicap tetangga mesum huh?"

Dan Chanyeol menanggapi protesan itu dengan santai,"Ini dihalaman belakang, Baek. Mana bisa ada tetangga yang tahu jika ini nyaris pagi buta dan villa ini dibenteng tinggi-tinggi. Dan biar saja bayangannya tercetak bukankah itu seksi?"

"Eunghh.."

Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol mengusap tubuh atasnya yang hanya berbalut bra sambil lalu,"Sshh.. A-aah!" ia memekik terkejut saat sebelah tangan pria itu meremas dadanya dibalik bra."Serius Chanyeol, ini pengalaman pertamaku dan kau akan melakukannya dialam terbuka?" wajahnya terlihat panik dan Chanyeol bersumpah Baekhyun terlihat semakin menggoda.

"Ini akan jadi pengalaman yang paling hebat, Baek. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti protes dan mendesah saja?"

" Chan—Ahh.. Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Akan sulit menghentikan Park Chanyeol yang diburu nafsu, pria itu terlalu lihai dan Baekhyun yang belum punya pengalaman apapun akhirnya ikut terbuai dalam kecupan-kecupan panas yang melejitkan gairahnya semakin tinggi. Dibawah cahaya remang yang berasal dari api unggun yang nyaris padam, Baekhyun mendesah tertahan atas segala perilaku Chanyeol yang membuat perutnya menegang berkali-kali hingga memuntahkan cairan kental diantara kedua pahanya.

"Ugh— C—Chan.. Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disana-aah.."

Chanyeol keterlaluan karena semua sentuhannya buat Baekhyun kesulitan untuk membedakan yang mana desahan dan ucapan, tubuhnya terlalu terbuai dengan sentuhan Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun rasa otaknya mulai rusak. Pria itu terlalu pandai menemukan titik sensitifnya hingga Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya berkali-kali dan berakhir dengan lenguhan panjang yang buat Chanyeol semakin semangat.

"Chan! O-Oh!"

"Aku akan masuk, Bee."

Saat penyatuan mereka mencapai tahap inti Baekhyun terisak kesakitan dan dengan sabar Chanyeol menahan gerakan tubuhnya untuk membiarkan tubuh istrinya itu menerima tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat sakit tapi ia paham jika Baekhyun lebih kesakitan, jadi barulah saat gadis itu mulai terbiasa dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya Chanyeol bergerak pelan dan berbisik panas ditelinga Baekhyun,

"Mendesahlah untukku, Bee."

Pergerumulan mereka malam itu benar-benar panas hingga disela-sela desahannya Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati. Menyesal ia mengatai Chanyeol tua, menyesal pula ia mengingat ucapannya tempo hari yang menyepelekan Chanyeol hingga pria itu berkoar-koar sanggup menyetubuhinya selama 23 jam nyatanya hari ini pria itu membalasnya tuntas. Hentakannya terlalu kuat sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus memeluk bahunya erat-erat, Park Chanyeol dan gairahnya terlalu gila. Pria itu terlalu panas dan saat pencapaian pertamanya datang, Baekhyun sudah terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menyela.

Dan saat bibir panas pria itu lagi-lagi menggumuli payudaranya yang penuh bercak, Baekhyun tahu itu belum berakhir.

"Satu kali ya sayang."

Selamatkan Baekhyun tolong!

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **muehehe.. maljum loh gaess  
wkwk dari beberapa review ch 2 kemarin ada yg minta naena kan nah? *nyegir ala jong in*  
sorry gaes gue tahu ini gak ada anget-angetnya sama sekali TT apalah daya sekian lama gue coba ternyata gue gak bisa bikin adegan enci hahaha..  
by the way review kalian chap kemarin tuh bikin gue ngakak sendiri lah.. pake semacem duda ganas segala wkwk  
ff gue ini absurd sumpah dan sebenernya gue gak pede buat publish chap ini tapi kapan lagi gue ada insprirasi buat bikin agedan naenanyaaa? TT ini payah banget yaa gue tau -' tapi demi cabee ijo apa maksudnya Oh albino sehoon ngelive terus pamer paahaaa? apa maksudnyaa? mau bales incess beijing yang tebar foto lagi mandi yaa? duh ampun raja LDR cembokuran pisaannya -' haha  
Terakhir guys, setelah gue ngehasilin ch ini gue stuck coba.. gue harus apa ini? See yaa.. Semoga gue bisa dapet ide cemerlang buat chap depan dadaaah  
**

 **\kaboor/**


	4. Comeback Home

**I'll Walk You Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masa lalu Baekhyun sebelum bertemu Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang ingin ia lupakan, tapi keadaan hatinya yang masih limbung membuat tangisnya tak terbendung dan cerita itu mengalir begitu saja disela tangisnya yang deras. Masa itu gelap, dingin dan menyakitkan tapi pelukan Chanyeol, senyum pria itu juga usapan hangatnya membuat Baekhyun menyadari satu hal, ia telah bisa memulihkan semua bekas lukanya dimasa lalu. Dan setelah terlantung tanpa pegangan akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan tempatnya untuk kembali.**

 **Dekapan hangat Park Chanyeol adalah rumahnya yang paling nyaman.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn! GS GS GS, age gap, and oke gaess chap ini sedikit menye-menye dan gue harap kalian gak muntah abis bacanya yaa. Dan hati-hati salah lapak ya, jika ada kesamaan anggap aja karena aku jodoh kang Kyuhyun wkwk**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini masih pagi, jarum jam masih bertengger di angka 11 dan ini memang benar masih pagi bukan? Oke, ini nyaris siang karena visualnya bisa menangkap matahari yang bersinar cerah juga langit biru yang kian mendukung untuk pergi kencan. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun merasa ini seperti tengah malam? Ia merasa tengah bermimpi dan melayang-layang dalam khayalan tidur nyenyak seperti tadi malam. Apakah masalah ini berasal dari dirinya sendiri atau jangan-jangan,

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak mabuk kan?"

"Apa yang kepala _chef_ masakan untuk sarapanmu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan kepalamu terbentur? Err.. Soo, apa kita harus menemui Jongin?"

Baekhyun tidak akan sebingung ini jika ia tidak menemukan kejanggalan yang membuat dunia terasa hampir terbalik sampai 180 derajat. Salahkan Park Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba bergelayut manja dan menempel erat bagai bayi kangguru yang minta digendong kemana-mana, hei ayolah kemarin-kemarin si pinguin ini selalu menganggapnya seperti ikan segar yang enak dilahap mentah-mentah. Tapi kenapa pagi ini anak gadisnya yang setiap hari kena pms ini jadi betingkah seperti seekor kangguru kecil yang sedang demam karena tumbuh gigi?

Oke, lupakan bagian demam karena tubuh gigi karena sungguh, Baekhyun bingung setengah mati. Apa yang terjadi pada anak tirinya ini? Park Kyungsoo yang biasa berdiri dijarak yang _aman_ tiba-tiba saja berubah lengket dan menempeli si ibu tiri kemana-mana, anak pinguin yang gemar mencebik saat melihat sosoknya kini malah menatap si ibu tiri dengan binar yang menakutkan dan terakhir, Baekhyun yakin anak tirinya ini terbentur sesuatu atau paling tidak tereleset sampai otaknya jadi koslet karena ini sudah terjadi beberapa hari. Sejak Baekhyun pulang dari _camp_ musim panasnya dengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya anak tirinya ini kenapa sih?

"Baek, kau bisa buat _cup cake_ yang lucu-lucu? Bisa ajari aku tidak?"

 _Fix_! Suruh Chayeol untuk telepon psikiater secepatnya!

"Err.. Kyung, maafkan aku. Tapi jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, apa yang Chanyeol katakan padamu sampai kau miring begini? Apa kau sadar yang sedang kau tempeli ini adalah ibu tirimu yang kau musuhi setengah mati? Dan apa barusan, kau memintaku mengajarimu buat kue? Oh Soo.. Apa aku harus telepon Jongin sekarang? Kau perlu diperiksa."

Jika Park Kyungsoo dalam mode anak tirinya yang biasa mana mau gadis itu dekat-dekat dengannya? Jangankan berbaring dipangkuannya begini, menyentuh ujung jarinya saja gadis itu enggan. Ingat jika mereka sohib berdebat? Gadis ini bahkan hanya diam saja saat Baekhyun ajak berkonfrontasi. Sungguh bukan Kyungsoo sekali.

Nah, apalagi kelakuan Kyungsoo yang selalu menempelinya beberapa hari ini, itu jelas sangat bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaanya. Baekhyun sangat khawatir jika anak tirinya ini punya kelainan jenis bipolar dan semacamnya. Saat ia mengadukan hal ini pada Chanyeol beberapa malam yang lalu, pria tua itu hanya menghela nafas kemudian dengan santainya berkata,

 _Mungkin dia sudah bisa menerimamu sebagai ibu tiri, Bee. Biarkan saja putrimu itu bertingkah sesukanya._

Oke, Baekhyun biarkan Kyungsoo bertingkah semaunya. Tapi saat gadis itu menempelinya seperti ini? Err sumpah, Baekhyun ngeri!

"Kyungsoo, kau oke kan?"

Itu pertanyaan Baekhyun yang kesekian kalinya dan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng santai seraya kembali membuka lembar-lembar majalah ditangannya tanpa minat,"Aku oke, Baekhyun. Berhenti merecokiku dengan menyuruh pergi ke dokter apalagi ke psikiater. Aku masih waras, dan bisa tolong berhenti bergerak? Kau membuat berbaringku tidak nyaman."

Oh tidak, apa katanya barusan?

Baekhyun mencebik dalam hati, anak pinguin ini pikir ia bantal apa huh? Dasar Park menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tidak berbaring diatas ranjangmu saja sih? Kau menganggu tahu."

Harusnya saat ini Baekhyun bisa menikmati tidur siangnya dengan santai, tapi perempuan bantet ini tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya kemudian seenak jidat lebarnya yang tertutupi poni berbaring diatas paha Baekhyun yang tengah diluruskan. Oh apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan maksud dibalik sikap Kyungsoo? Karena sungguh Baekhyun tidak tahu harus kemana jika setelah menempelinya seperti parasit tidak tahu diri Kyungsoo mengusirnya paksa dari sisi Chanyeol.

"Aku penasaran tentang ini sudah sejak lama, kenapa kau menikahi ayahku?"

Ck, topik ini lagi. Bisakah anak tirinya ini berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama?

"Kyungsoo anak tiriku sayang, kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama selama satu jam. Apa kau tidak lelah huh?"

Bukannya tersinggung, Kyungsoo malah meletakan majalahnya diatas perut kemudian mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang menyandar pada kepala ranjang,"Benarkah? Rasanya aku baru bertanya dua kali, Baek."

Oh sungguh! Bisa berikan Baekhyun pil anti meledak sekarang? Ia rasa kepalanya benar-benar panas karena ulah anak pinguin ini!

"Terserah! Menyingkir dari situ aku mau tidur bodoh!"

Gadis Park itu mencebik kemudian bergeser dan membaringkan tubuhnya disisi kosong disebelah Baekhyun, tangan mungilnya bergerak menggapai _remote control_ dan Baekhyun mendelik untuk itu,"Anak pinguin! Ini kamarku bukan antartika! Coba saja kau turunkan suhunya akan ku habisi kau!"

Oh yaya, ini bukan hal aneh lagi saat Baekhyun menemukan dirinya kedinginan saat berada bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dalam satu ruangan. Si duo Park ini punya sindrom aneh dimana mereka sangat suka berada ditempat dengan suhu yang rendah. 18 derajat celcius dan oh demi musim panas yang masuk pertengahan. Apa harus sedingin itu padahal mansion mewah ini punya banyak pohon lebat diluar sana?

"Diamlah Baek, ini sangat panas kau tahu?"

Tanpa peduli dengan ucapan sang ibu tiri, Kyungsoo meraih _remote_ nya dan mulai menurunkan suhu dikamar besar itu. Entahlah, ia hanya suka berada dalam ruangan bersuhu rendah. Rasanya sangat sejuk dan nyaman, Kyungsoo sama seperti ayahnya, benci berkeringat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dramatis kemudian meluruhkan tubuhnya diatas bantal dan memeluk boneka rilakkuma besar yang ia dapat dari Chanyeol sebagai hadiah, bersiap pergi tidur jika saja Kyungsoo tidak kembali berulah dengan bibir tebalnya yang kembali bertanya,

"Baek, apa yang membuatmu mau menikahi ayahku?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya pada si anak pinguin yang kini mencebik saat ia berikan tatapan tajam."Dengar baik-baik ya anak tiri, kalau perlu rekam ucapanku ini agar kau berhenti menanyaiku pertanyaan yang sama. Park Chanyeol ayahmu itu kelihatan sangat menyayangiku, dia serius dan mau terima aku apa adanya. Lantas apa alasanku menolak lamarannya?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap melihat si ibu tiri berapi-api,"Tap-Tapi Baek—"

"Apalagi sih anak pinguin?!"

"Kenapa kau putus dengan pacar aktormu yang tampan?"

"Oh demi apa! Aku sudah ku bilang Jung Daehyun tidak pernah jadi pacarku! Berhenti membahas Jung Daehyun dan membuat ayah posesifmu itu cemburu! Aku tidak sanggup bergadang lagi malam ini!"

Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo jika ia menguliti Baekhyun dan ayahnya setelah ini. Apa kata si lebah centil ini barusan? Bergadang? Kenapa kesannya oh jangan-jangan—

"Kau tidur dengan ayahku, Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun pucat pasi. Oh tidak ini salahnya! Salah bibir tipisnya yang susah diam kalau sudah merepet! Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini?! Apa ia akan dijadikan sup? Apa anak tirinya ini akan menjadikannya makanan penutup bersama setoples selai kacang?

Selamatkan Baekhyun!

"Aku bertanya apa kau sudah dengan tidur dengan ayahku, Baekhyun! Jawab dengan benar!"

Sumpah demi apapun Park Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan mata melotot galak lebih _horror_ dari hantu paling _horror_ yang diceritakan ayahnya saat masih kecil! Oh ini _fix_ dia akan dijadikan sup untuk makan malam!

"Byun Baekhyun jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kyu-Kyung i-itu aku- Kyung!"

Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menarik _turtle neck_ dibagian lehernya turun dan menyibak sebagian kaus diperutnya! Oh anak tirinya ini!

"Apa-apaan ini!"

"A—Aku bisa jelaskan K-kyung—"

"Tutup mulutmu dan ikut aku Byun!"

Oh! Tamat sudah riwayatnya!

.

.

.

.

Siang yang panas dan sungguh malang karena Chanyeol harus bergelut dengan berbagai jenis grafik dalam monitor didepannya. Dasinya tak lagi tersimpul dengan benar dan kemeja putihnya yang rapih sudah tergulung sampai sikut juga rambutnya kini telah kusut dibeberapa bagian.

Ada beberapa proyek yang tidak berjalan lancar dan bisa dipastikan ia harus lembur malam ini, meninggalkan ranjang hangat dengan gadis panasnya sendirian disana kedengaran begitu mengerikan ditelinga Chanyeol. Tapi lebih mengerikan lagi jika ia harus berakhir dengan menginap di kantor berhari-hari karena melalaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Yah, berdoa saja agar istri manisnya yang kelewat manja itu tidak merajuk saat ia tinggalkan tengah malam nanti.

Bukan hal yang aneh jika Baekhyun makin sering merajuk padanya untuk hal-hal kecil seperti gadis itu akan marah jika Chanyeol pulang beberapa menit saja, gadis itu tidak akan berhenti mengomel semalaman jika Chanyeol lupa mengiriminya pesan saat makan siang dan yang paling manis istrinya itu akan menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya saat terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang dibalik selimut jika hanya sendirian.

Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kerap melupakan umurnya apalagi jika gadis itu sudah melesak masuk dan bergelayut manja dalam pelukannya. Perbedaan usia mereka kontras dan harusnya Chanyeol bisa jauh lebih sabar menghadapi Baekhyun yang masih dirongrongi hormon remajanya yang menggelak, bukannya malah ikut terseret dan ikut jadi tidak sabaran dan suka merajuk. Konyol memang. Tapi yah, ia sangat senang melakukan hal-hal itu bersama Baekhyun.

Saat gadis itu mulai merajuk manja padanya atau saat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama rasanya dunia yang luas berubah jadi sempit. Hidup yang runyam berubah jadi simpel hanya karena satu alasan. Senyum Baekhyun yang membuat mata gadis itu menyipit. Chanyeol begitu senang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, perasaan ringan yang sama ia rasakan saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kepribadian dua gadis remaja itu bertolak belakang, namun saat Chanyeol melihat keduanya berinteraksi rasanya sama membahagiakan seperti saat pertama kali Kyungsoo bisa memanggilnya _Daddy_. _Euforia_ nya sangat hebat dan Chanyeol dibuat kesulitan menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyun saat mengingat anak dan istrinya yang manis dan lucu itu.

Oh _well_ , jika tidak ingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin utama diperusahaan Chanyeol akan memilih pulang dan menonton pinguin manis juga lebah centilnya yang kini pasti tengah berdebat manis diruang tengah dengan lagu pembukaan pororo sebagai _background music_. Kedua gadis itu pasti akan kelihatan menggemaskan saat berdebat apalagi jika salah satu diantara anak dan ibu itu kalah mereka akan datang padanya dengan wajah merajuk mirip anak bayi yang belum tumbuh gigi dengan rajukan,

'Chanyeol anakmu jahat!'

Atau,

"Tinggalkan berkasnya dan beri aku penjelasan sekarang juga _Dad_!"

Oh tidak! Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa masuk dan mengamuk dalam lamunan siangnya? Apa ia tertidur saat melamun? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena—

"Chanyeol- _ah_ tolong aku.."

Ini nyata! Kyungsoo memang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan nyalang dan Baekhyun berada dalam seretannya dengan ekspresi seolah

 _'Selamatkan aku dari amukan anakmu hikss..'_

Firasat Chanyeol buruk!

"Ma-Maaf Presdir, nona muda kukuh ingin masuk saat saya-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Minseok. Kau bisa keluar dan tolong undurkan jadwal pertemuannya beberapa menit."

"Baik, presdir."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berapi-api dengan tenang, ini bukan masalah sepele sampai-sampai putrinya ini rela kepanasan hanya untuk datang dan mengamuk dikantor. Maka dengan gerakan luwes, Chanyeol merengkuh bahu putrinya yang menegak marah kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut,"Kau akan dapatkan apapun yang ingin kau dengar dari _Daddy_ tanpa kurang sedikit pun. Jadi duduklah dan bicara dengan tenang, oke?"

"Tidak oke _Dad_!"

Kyungsoo terlalu marah untuk hal ini maka dengan segera, ia mendorong tubuh ayahnya menjauh kemudian menarik Baekhyun kesisinya dan menurunkan _turtle_ _neck_ yang menutupi leher gadis itu hingga terlihatlah jejak kemerahan yang tersebar disana.

" _Daddy_ pikir apa yang _Daddy_ lakukan? _Daddy_ meniduri Baekhyun?!"

Chanyeol _face_ _palm_ , untung saja ruangannya ini ada dilantai teratas dan kedap suara. Jika tidak? Ugh, anak sulungnya ini sedang mencoba mempermalukan ayahnya sendiri.

" _Daddy_ jawab aku!"

Kyungsoo menjerit lagi dan kali ini Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya sementara si pinguin manis itu masih merajuk-rajuk minta penjelasan.

"Duduklah dulu, Kyungsoo sayang."

Gadis bermata bulat itu mendelik kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya enggan di sisi sofa yang tersisa."Jelaskan sekarang!"

Chanyeol tak menolak sama sekali, pertama-tama ia menggengam tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengusap keringat dingin yang turun dipelipis istri manjanya itu,"Ada masalah apa jika _Daddy_ meniduri Baekhyun? Dia kan istri _Daddy_ , ya kan Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Kyungsoo kembali memerah dengan bibir mencebik,"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau punya adik! Lagipula apa _Daddy_ sadar jika perempuan yang _Daddy_ tiduri ini baru saja tingkat dua? Bisa-bisa _drop_ _out_ kalau ketahuan hamil!"

"Oww oww Chan, putriku ini kedengaran manis sekali saat khawatir."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkikik sedangkan Kyungsoo merengut tidak suka dengan tatapan yang menajam,"Tutup mulutmu, Byun."

"Eh.. Eh.. Tapi Kyungsoo benar, Chan. Jika aku hamil bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berjengit geli dalam duduknya,"Apanya yang bagaimana Baek?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku hamil Chanyeol bodoh ugh!"

"Hamil ya hamil saja, Baek. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-Apa kau akan tanggung jawab?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya takut-takut,"Tanggung jawab apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Eung.. Jadi ayah dari anakku?"

" _Call_! Aku mau jadi ayah dari anak-anakmu! Kita buat yang banyak ya."

Tingkah konyol nan romantis dua orang didepannya membuat Kyungsoo mendengus iri kemudian melipat kedua tangannya sinis,"Benar-benar pasangan idiot."

"Eyy Chan, pinguinmu cemburu lagi."

Kyungsoo melotot tak terima,"Apa kau bilang barusan Byun?!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Baekhyun malah tertawa semakin keras dan kembali melemparkan godaannya untuk si anak tiri.

"Margaku sekarang Park, Soo. Park Baekhyun sama denganmu Park Kyungsoo jadi berhenti memanggilku Byun Baekhyun oke? Dan jika aku memang hamil cepat-cepat, aku aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku setelah melahirkan."

Kyungsoo menjerit, Baekhyun makin tergelak penuh kemenangan dan mulailah Chanyeol kelimpungan untuk menangani dua gadis kesayangannya yang masih penuh hormon ini saat salah satunya menyahut minta pertolongan seperti,

" _Daddy_!"

"Oke, oke _girls_ _calm_ _down_ _okay_?"

" _Calm_ _down_ apanya _Dad_! Apa _Daddy_ tidak dengar perempuan ini akan mencampakan anaknya setelah melahirkan?!"

"Eyy.. Kan ada kau Soo, aku akan mengambil jadwal berlainan dan kita bisa bergantian menjaga _baby_ nya. Iya kan Chanyeol- _ah_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kelewat semangat hingga dimplenya terlihat dikedua sisi wajahnya,"Itu ide paling cerdas, Bee. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku membuatmu hamil sekarang kan? Jadi boleh aku tidak pakai pengaman?"

" _Daddyy_!"

Kyungsoo menjerit lagi dan Baekhyun tertawa renyah melihat gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya diatas lantai persis seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang merajuk parah hanya karena tidak dibelikan permen.

"Jaga bicaramu didepan putriku yang masih gadis, Chan. Kau tidak ingat ancamannya akan minta dinikahi secepatnya oleh si dokter gila itu?"

"O-Oh Soo, maafkan _Daddy_. Hm?"

"Maaf, maaf. Maaf apanya _Dad_ , mata dan telingaku sudah ternoda."

Mendapat jawaban sekenanya dari sang putri kesayangan, Chanyeol melempar tatapannya pada sang istri yang kini bergelung disampingnya,"Apa teman sekelas kalian ada yang tingkat mesumnya parah? Kenapa Kyungsoo polos kesayanganku bisa tahu jika tanda ini dihasilkan setelah aku tidur denganmu, Bee?"

Kyungsoo yang awalnya terkulai dramatis diatas single sofa kini menegakan tubuh dengan wajah pucat tak karuan,"A-Aku belajar biologi _Dad_!"

Baekhyun mencibir kemudian menatap anak tirinya itu dengan pandangan jahil,"Eyy.. Pelajaran biologi hanya mempelajari sistem reproduksi, bukan belajar tentang bercinta Kyungsoo sayang."

"Benar sekali, Bee."

Ugh! Baekhyun bodoh!

" _Daddy_.."

Anak pinguin galak yang lepas dari penangkaran kini berubah jadi anak gadis baik-baik kesayangan ayahnya. Kyungsoo merengek dengan wajah tanpa dosanya untuk membuat sang ayah meluluhkan tatapan menyelidiknya yang mengancam.

"Atau jangan-jangan ini ajaran Jongin, Chan? Dia memang dijuluki dokter paling mesum dirumah sakit."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Jongin, Baek! Ugh! Yang mesum itu kau! Mana ada gadis polos yang minta dimandikan Baekhyun bodoh!"

"Wow.. Wow santai Kyung, santai. Aku minta dimandikan suamiku, itu tidak salah. Nah jika kau yang minta dimandikan Jongin itu baru-"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tersenyum tanpa dosa saat ayah dan anak itu menegunya secara bersamaan.

"Oke, _guys_. Aku cukup."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan Kyungsoo masih saja mencebik kesal. Suasana hening sebentar sebelum Baekhyun kembali buka mulut seraya menanggalkan dasi Chanyeol yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Kau kacau sekali, Chanyeol. Pekerjaanmu sulit ya?"

Si pria yang lebih tua tersenyum tipis kemudian mematuk nakal bibir merah didepannya,"Agak sulit dan sepertinya malam ini aku lembur. Jadi baik-baiklah dirumah. Oke _girls_?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa,"Yah _Daddy_ /Chanyeol.."

Melihat ekspresi lusuh dari anak beserta istrinya membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah lantas ia mengeluarkan dompetnya kemudian meletakan _black_ _card_ nya diatas meja,"Pergilah cari beberapa mangkuk _ice cream_ dan jadi gadis baik selama menunggu _Daddy_ pulang, oke _girls_?"

Nah kalah sudah begini sih,"Oke _Dad_!"

"Oh Kyung! Ingat Prada yang kau lihat dimajalah kemarin?!"

"Baek! Aku akan dapat boneka pororo yang baru yeay!"

"Ayo cepat pergi!"

"Daah _Daddy_!"

"Daah _Chanyeol_! Aku mencintaimu muuach!"

Hah.. Kalau sudah begini, Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Benar-benar bujukan yang mahal.

Nah semangatlah cari uang untuk hobi anak dan istri super imutmu itu Tuan Park! Haha..

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya kesibukan Chanyeol berlanjut hingga berlarut-larut dan itu berdampak langsung pada istri imutnya yang sekarang sudah mulai suka mencebik seperti pinguin dan protes habis-habisan. Dan cara protesnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan kerap kali membuat Chanyeol kesulitan menahan tawa dan membuat gadisnya itu makin bersungut-sungut.

"Kau pikir ayahmu yang posesif setengah mati itu akan mengizinkan? Mau pergi kemah saja izinnya ruwet sekali apalagi debut jadi _girl group_ bisa-bisa aku diikat di tiang dan tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana."

"Ahaha.. Kau benar juga, Baek. Tapi sayang, suaramu kan bagus pemilik _agency_ nya juga ayahmu kan."

"Karena ayahku yang punya urusannya makin tidak mudah anak pinguin. Lagipula kenapa kau juga tidak ikut audisi saja? Aktingmu saat pementasan drama bagus, suaramu juga bagus."

"Eyy.. _Daddy_ akan marah-marah lagipula tidak perlu debut aku sudah jadi penyanyi kok, setiap liburan musim panas aku dan _Daddy_ akan bernyanyi sama-sama semalaman penuh dan kami menganggapnya konser haha.."

"Ish! Jadi kalian selalu liburan tiap musim panas? Kenapa tahun ini tidak, jahat sekali.."

"Ada kau sih, ibu tiri. Jadi kami tidak pergi."

"Anak tiri durhaka!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamar putrinya pelan-pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Memilih meninggalkan anak dan istrinya larut dalam obrolan mereka dan pergi kekamarnya sendiri untuk mandi sambil menunggu istrinya tidur. Nanti barulah akan ia bawa pindah gadis nakalnya itu dari sana.

 _Well_ , hubungan ibu dan anak tiri itu makin baik dan Chanyeol tidak menyesal harus sibuk dan ditinggalkan sendirian diatas ranjangnya yang luas. Sudah beberapa malam saat ia membuka pintu kamar, hanya pemandangan ranjang kosongnya yang masih rapih dan terasa dingin tanpa seorang gadis yang biasanya sudah bergelung nyaman dengan wajah lelapnya.

Rajukan besar-besaran yang dilayangkan istri mungilnya itu dimulai sejak beberapa hari lalu. Lebah centilnya itu lebih memilih mengungsi ke kamar Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar putrinya, ia akan menemukan dua sosok gadis muda yang tengah tidur.

Dan malam ini, setelah Chanyeol selesai mandi dan memutuskan kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo. Lagi, ia menemukan pemandangan itu. Oh lihatlah pinguin dan kelinci manisnya yang sedang saling serang. Mereka tidur dengan posisi tumpang tindih dan layar laptop masing-masing yang masih menyala didekat kepala mereka. Chanyeol mendekat kemudian membenarkan posisi anak dan istri kesayangannya setelah itu ia memilih duduk diujung ranjang kemudian mengambil laptop Kyungsoo yang berada tepat didepan kepala sang anak sulung.

Pria dipertengahan 30-an itu tersenyum tipis saat membaca apa yang ditulis anak gadisnya disana. Setelah puas membaca hasil tugas Kyungsoo, Chanyeol beralih pada laptop lainnya yang berada dalam mode tidur dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Eunghh.. C-Chan?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop pada sosok yang kini menggeliat lucu dan mengerjapkan mata sipitnya berkali-kali,"Hai, Bee. Sudah mau kembali ke ranjangku sekarang?"

Senyum Chanyeol yang nampak seperti seringai kecil membuat Baekhyun yang masih setengah mengantuk kini bersemu dan merengek malu-malu," _Piggy_ ~"

Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum geli dan tak enggan untuk permintaan si kelinci manis,"Ayo."

Baekhyun tersenyum menang kemudian melompat naik ke punggung suami tingginya dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher pria itu," _Come on_ , Sven!"

"Terakhir kali kau bilang aku ini Jerapah. Kenapa sekarang jadi rusa?"

Gadis ini membuat banyak panggilan untuknya di mulai dari pria tua, Park Yoda, telinga peri, Jerapah kelewat tinggi dan sekarang, Sven? _Heol_ rusa di _film_ Disney favoritnya, gadis ini benar-benar.

Chanyeol bersungut-sungut seraya menaiki tangga namun yang ditanya hanya terkikik senang seraya mengusap-ngusap hidungnya dibahu Chanyeol,"Sven juga lucu kok, ngomong-ngomong kau wangi sekali _Ahjusii_."

"Ck, aku kan sudah mandi, Baekhyun sayang. Cepat buka pintunya,"

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kemudian meraih gagang pintu dan kembali menutup pintu itu tanpa turun dari punggung Chanyeol. Setelah pria itu duduk ditepi ranjang bukannya beranjak, Baekhyun malah melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya ditubuh Chanyeol dan menyandarkan wajahnya dipunggung tegap lelaki itu.

Mendapati tingkah manja dari istrinya setelah berhari-hari ditinggalkan membeku diatas ranjang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum idiot. Ia mengarahkan satu tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun didadanya sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gerakan untuk menepuk punggung kaki gadis itu diperutnya,"Senang sekali ya mengungsi ke kamar anakmu dan meninggalkan suamimu sendiri?"

"Senang sekali ya meninggalkanku kering diatas ranjang dan selingkuh dengan tumpukan kertas bodoh? Sana, pergi bercinta dengan berkas bodoh itu."

Suara imutnya teredam dipunggung Chanyeol dan terdengar samar, namun tak urung membuat pria yang lebih tua itu tertawa geli,"Mana enak sih bercinta dengan kertas, Bee. Enak juga dengan istriku yang wangi dan semok ini."

Baekhyun mencebik kemudian memukul punggung Chanyeol main-main saat pria itu mengusap sepanjang betis hingga pahanya yang terekspose jelas."Enak saja, tidak ada! Aku kan masih marah. Tidak ada jatah untukmu _Ahjussi_ tua."

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Blee.. Biarkan saja adikmu itu karatan dibawah sana!"

"Eyy, Bee. Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku hm?"

Baekhyun makin protes berisik saat tangan Chanyeol makin menganggu dan terus merambat hingga kini menangkup bokongnya,"Ish! Kau mengerti bahasa tidak sih? Berhenti macam-macam karena jika adikmu itu bangun aku tidak mau tanggung jawab Chanyeol!"

Mendapat seruan galak dari sang istri tidak membuat Chanyeol menyerah dan malah makin gencar melancarkan serangannya,"Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa sedikit memaksa kok, Bee. Nanti kau juga keenakan sendiri. Iya kan?"

Park Chanyeol dengan senyum miring dengan tatapan sensualnya membuat Baekhyun memerah sepeti tomat busuk,"A-Apa sih!"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau aku serang sampai luluh atau—Aw sakit Bee!"

Pria itu mengerang kesakitan saat Baekhyun mengigit telinganya keras-keras,"Makanya kalau aku suruh diam ya diam, pria tua. Aku mau bicara."

Chanyeol meringis kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun untuk mengusap telinganya yang kini pasti memerah, gigitan gadis itu tidak main-main."Ya sudah bicara saja, tidak usah gigit telingaku. Sakit tahu."

Nah, muncul lagi gaya merajuknya yang mirip anak tk. Baekhyun mendengus kemudian menarik tangannya dan mencium telinga Chanyeol lama sampai pria itu kembali memasang senyum idiotnya,"Kyungsoo melapor penemuannya pada Mama Park. Tadi siang Mama menelponku dan bertanya macam-macam, Chanyeol."

"Mama mengatakan sesuatu?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu dan wajahnya memerah saat mengingat ucapan mama mertuanya tadi siang,"Ma-Mama bilang.."

Ucapan Baekhyun yang menggantung membuat Chanyeol penasaran setengah mati dan kini berbalik menatap sang istri,"Mama bilang apa Bee?"

"Mama bilang.. Kau harus ugh— kenapa aku harus mengatakan ini."

Melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah tak karuan membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk melayangkan kecupan ringannya dibibirnya yang setengah terbuka,"Katakan saja, Bee. Mama bilang apa?"

"K-Kau harus ugh, pakai pengaman Chanyeol."

Tawa Chanyeol pecah dan Baekhyun merengut kesal merasa ditertawakan, ia memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal sampai pria itu kewalahan sendiri menanganinya,"Ugh! _Ahjussi_ bodoh! Idiot! Jangan tertawa ish! Chanyeool! Berhenti tertawa Park!"

"Aish... Aish.. Oke, Bee. Lagipula kenapa hanya bilang begitu saja repot sekali." Chanyeol tersenyum miring dengan wajah mesumnya dan sumpah, Baekhyun tidak kuat melihatnya lebih lama. Mendapati istrinya yang merona hebat Chanyeol berhenti tertawa kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut dan mengecupnya disana,"Aku tahu kau masih belum mau hamil, aku mengerti kok, Bee. Jangan khawatir, aku akan pakai pengaman. Mungkin mulai sekarang kau mau belajar memasangkannya untukku?"

"Ish! Chanyeol berhenti menggodaku!"

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya panas sekali ugh, pipinya pasti sangat merah sekarang!

Bukannya berhenti, pria itu malah makin gencar melancarkan godaannya pada sang istri."Aku serius, Bee. Bagaimana? Mau coba memasangkannya hm?"

Chanyeol yang makin mendesak membuat Baekhyun perlahan mundur hingga tubuhnya kini menabrak kepala ranjang dan ia setengah terbaring. Chanyeol merangkak diatasnya dan Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang apalagi saat pria itu kembali melayangkan senyum miring kesukaannya,"Ugh C-Chanyeol.."

"Hm?"

"Menyingkir Chan uhm—"

Tangan Baekhyun sibuk menekan bahu Chanyeol saat pria itu makin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga nafas mereka beradu,"Kau kan belum jawab pertanyaanku. Mau belajar pasangkan pengamannya tidak?"

Suara huskynya yang rendah begitu dekat membuat Baekhyun merasa tergelitik hingga perutnya terasa menegang,"C-Chan—" gadis itu makin kesulitan mempertahankan akal sehatnya saat Chanyeol sengaja berbicara didepan bibirnya yang kini setengah terbuka akibat peraduan nafas mereka.

"Kau manis sekali sih, Bee. Aku jadi tidak tahan."

"Eung.. Chan—Ahh.. Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol saat merasa nafas dan bibir pria itu bermain-main disepanjang lehernya. Pria itu tidak melumat dan menghisap lehernya seperti biasa, hanya mengendus dan menyapukan hidungnya yang tinggi untuk naik turun disana tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu menggetarkan.

"Chan-Chanyeol.."

Puas melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang kepayahan, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat,"Kenapa hm?"

Baekhyun yang ditatap dalam dari jarak dekat kembali merona parah,"Ma-Mama park bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan mana pun meski yang Mama kenalkan cantik-cantik dan dewasa. Ta-Tapi kenapa kau.. Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Chanyeol yang menyungingkan senyum tipis juga Chanyeol yang mengusak pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang membuat kalimat yang Baekhyun susun sedari siang buyar seketika. Pria itu meluruhkan tubuhnya kesamping dan kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam posisi paling nyaman mereka, Baekhyun diatas dadanya. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan matanya tetap menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak butuh perempuan cantik yang dewasa karena itu tidak menjamin apapun. Kau tahu? Ibu Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertamaku dan usinya hampir lima tahun diatasku, saat itu dia adalah perempuan dewasa yang cantik dan membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati sampai gelap mata."

Baekhyun meneliti ekspresi Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Aku sangat mencintainya dan setiap kali pikiran jika dia akan pergi dariku datang aku seperti orang gila. Saat remaja aku ini anak nakal, aku tidak asing dengan balapan liar dan _club_ malam meski usiaku masih 16 tahun, hanya obat-obatan saja yang tidak ku sentuh. Mama dan Papa sibuk dan kenakalanku makin menjadi sampai puncaknya saat aku menghamili ibu Kyungsoo."

Air muka Chanyeol yang berubah pahit membuat Baekhyun merasa perasaan asing dihatinya.

"Dia kalut dan aku juga, tapi yang tidak pernah aku sangka adalah niatnya untuk menggugurkan kandungan yang bahkan masih beberapa minggu. Aku frutasi sampai akhirnya Mama tahu dan perempuan itu sepakat untuk tidak mengugurkan kandungannya tapi dia tidak mau merawat Kyungsoo.."

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya,"Apa Kyungsoo tahu tentang hal ini?"

Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyum pedihnya yang berusaha disembunyikan,"Mungkin karena inilah dia selalu menolak perempuan yang dikenalkan Mama. Dia setuju aku menikah denganmu karena dia ketahuan pacaran dengan Jongin."

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah santai membuat Baekhyun perlahan merasa lega, ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum saat pria itu menyungingkan senyum yang begitu ringan beserta usakan kecil dipucuk kepalanya.

"Aku hancur saat mendengar hal itu, rasanya seperti akulah orang yang paling menderita tapi saat melihatmu dipertemuan pertama kita. Sepertinya kau punya beban lebih berat dari yang aku tanggung, apa yang dikatakan mantan pacarmu sampai kau harus berguling-guling dalam mobil dan koma begitu lama?"

Mata Baekhyun memerah dan gadis itu bergetar kebingungan saat masa kelamnya disinggung,"Sa—saat itu hujan dan Yifan _ge_ menelponku, dia bilang.. Hubungan kami berakhir, selama ini dia tidak merasakan apapun dan hanya kasihan padaku. Pahadal.. Padahal.." tangis Baekhyun pecah dan gadis itu tak bisa mengendalikan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Hikss.. Dia selalu ada untukku sejak aku kecil. Saat _umma_ dan _appa_ bertengkar Yifan _ge_ akan memeluk dan menutup telingaku supaya aku tidak bisa dengar apa-apa. Bahkan.. Hiks.. Saat _umma_ pergi dia yang menghiburku, hiks.. dia bilang dia tidak akan pergi.. Yifan _ge_ segalanya untukku. Tapi dia—hiks.."

"—dia meninggalkanku dengan jahat hikss.."

Sekarang Chanyeol paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Baekhyun hanya memberi terlalu banyak dan pria itu..

"Menangislah sepuasnya tapi kau harus berjanji ini terakhir kalinya kau menangisi pria brengsek itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang penuh air mata,"Ma-Maaf.. A—Aku—"

Pria itu tersenyum begitu ringan,"Tak apa. Aku mengerti, tapi yang kau harus tahu. Kapal tidak tenggelam karena air yang ada disekitarnya tapi tenggelam karena air yang masuk kedalamnya. Jangan biarkan apa yang ada disekitarmu mempengaruhimu begitu jauh dan membuatmu tenggelam."

Usapan hangat Chanyeol dipunggungnya membuat tangis Baekhyun terhenti sejenak,"Kau sangat terluka dan kau berhak marah. Tapi kau tidak berhak menyiksa dirimu sendiri, anggap saja pria itu hanya mimpi buruk, kau tidak perlu memandang bekas lukanya lebih lamalagi karena pria itu bukan apa-apa. Kau punya masa depanmu denganku, maafkan Yifan dan ambil pelajaran darinya, hm?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir jika Chanyeol akan melihat dirinya sampai sedalam itu, selama ini ia selalu berusaha tersenyum juga bersembunyi dibalik semua tingkahnya dan tidak pernah ada yang tahu jika ia benar-benar terluka atas perpisahan ayah dan ibunya apalagi kepergian Yifan. Tapi Chanyeol..

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berhenti membuatku terkesan Pak Tua? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyuruhku berhenti menangis dan selalu menemaniku sampai berhenti. Kalau aku jatuh cinta sampai gelap mata bagaimana?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras diwajah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya,"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah Bee. Tidak perlu tersenyum karena rasanya hanya akan lebih menyakitkan. Kau hanya perlu menumpahkan segala rasa sakitnya dan aku akan membuatmu tersenyum setelah itu."

"Hiks..Chanyeol.. Hiksss.. Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Mendengar rintihan gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya membuat Chanyeol merasa buruk. Ekspresinya berubah pahit dan ia kembali mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk memberi gadis itu ketenangan."Sshh.."

"Ka-Kalau.. Kau juga meninggalkanku a-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana hikss.."

Ucapannya yang tersenggal karena tangisan membuat Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya untuk meregkuh wajah gadis itu kemudian mengecupi seluruh wajahnya dengan lembut,"Aku disini. Kau pikir aku akan kemana hm?"

"Jangan pergi... Hiks.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.."

"Kau bisa bertauh percaya padaku, sayang."

"Hikss.. Chanyeol... Chanyeol.."

"Apa hm?"

Baekhyun berhambur kedalam pelukan Chanyeol dan menangis keras diceruk leher pria itu seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan ibunya setelah hilang sekian lama. Pelukan Chanyeol, senyum pria itu juga usapannya yang hangat membuat Baekhyun menyadari satu hal. Setelah sekian lama terlantung tanpa pegangan akhirnya ia menemukan jalannya untuk kembali pulang.

Kasih sayang Chanyeol adalah rumahnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Chanyeol dan tersenyum dengan wajah sembab juga matanya yang bengkak.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum juga usapan sepanjang rahang tirus gadis itu,"Sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Baguslah. Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum."

"Aku sudah memutuskan satu hal."

Kening pria itu mengerut heran,"Apa?" _smirk_ diwajah Baekhyun, kerlingan matanya yang nakal juga lututnya yang perlahan menggesek keatas selangkangannya membuat Chanyeol belajar satu hal lain tentang sosok istri manisnya itu malam ini,

"Aku akan belajar memasangkan pengamannya untukmu, _Chanyeol_ _Oppa_ ~"

Gadis itu kembali mengerling nakal kemudian,

Srek!

"O-Ouh.. Baek!"

Ugh! _Gadisnya ini berbahaya Man!_

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Okee please jangan timpuk gue untuk chapter yang silly sama naena yang dipotong dibagian akhir Muehehe.. kayaknya udah keahlian gue deh ya nyekip adegan enaknya mamih sama papih wkwkwk. Haruskah gue ganti ratednya? TT gue juga kesel nyekip encehnya mulu sih gaess salahin aja nih jari gue yang mugen wkwk.. Holaaa setelah ffnya ditumbuhi jamur akhirnya gue apdet dengan chapter yang makin aneh aja TT Maafkan guee ya gaess.. Makasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buat review and betewe review kalian tuh imut imut gue jadi pengen balesin satu- satu deh

 **myliveyou** udah dilanjut yaa kak selamat baca yaa **lupika** oke sipp makasih atas masukannya yaa kak gue emang rada lemot nyari konflik yang berat muehehe sorry karena gak bisa fast up **selepy** muehehe makasih juga ya kaak maafkan best moment yang gak ada anget-agetnya sama sekali **Byun jaehyunee** muehehe gue dapet kecup coba hahaha gue ngakak parah liat review lu kak duda rasa perjaka spesies yang anggotanya cuma ceye doang yaa wkwk ini udah di next semoga tetep mau baca yaa **Parkiie** makasiih aku juga suka sama kakak reviewnya tapi muehehe ini udah di lanjut ya kak selamat baca~ **pinkeury** iya naena yang ga hot kan TT iya ya Baek kapan hamil? Muehehe.. Ini next chapnya kaak dibaca yaa **parkobyunxo** salah ga tuh gue ngetik namanya kak? Hehe.. makasih udah review ya kaak tapi udah ketauan kyung tuh gimana dong wkwk **.96** iyaya kasian ceye udah gak tahan muehehe Baekkinya hamil gak yaa **ay** hihi.. udah di next ya kaak **Baekachu** Akhirnya ceye dapet jatah ya kaak gak gegana lagi deh wkwk ugh Baeek banyak yang minta hamil niih meuehehe **RateMLovers614** kakak paham banget sama kyung wkwk puntennya teu fast up teh haha enceh? duh kedah kumaha atuh abi teh haha **yong1273** Jirr kak kenapa lu malah nangis? gue kirim papih kw 13 ke rumah lu mau? eh jangan ding wkwk.. iya deh nanti dicoba ya bikin baek nangis garagara kyung **Markeu Noona** iyaaa kurang bangeet malah ketauan deh pertama kali bikin ginian wkwk udh di next ya kaak **Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol** gue tahu papih ganteng kak, gak usah diumumin kan wkwk pleasee ampun xD aku cinta deh sama review kakak yang panjang ini kapan kapan kita gosipin si ayah bareng bareng ya wkwk syaran bermutu kaak gue dapet ide masa muehehehe **misslah** udh dinext nih kaak **vibrator** yeee jebool hahaha gue gak kabur kok kak nih gue balik muehehe syukur deh kalo kakak terhibur baca lagi yaa kaa **afrilany pahsya** selamat cengegesan lagi yaa kaak udah di next nih **Nadhefuji** oke kak oke makasih ide yaaa sini gue peluk kwkwk **Lisha231** iya kaak ini gak hot sorry ya up nya lamaa baca lagi yaa kak **hasss** iyakyung kecolongan TT Kyung kudu otteohke kaa? wkwk **ssuhoshnet** makasih kaak keep writting yes **Nikeisha farras** ffnya jan mati kaak belum end kan wkwk akhirnya naenaa maafkan naena yang gak hot iya akhirnya naena ini udah dilanjut kaa met baca eaa wkwk iya okee bakal gue kembangin ya idenya makasih hehehe **baekyeol1097** udah di next kaak baca yaa **pepepe** udah di next nih kaak **n3208007** Figthing kaak! Ganbatte! **msLuhan87** iya kaak kurang hot hot iya nanti ku kembangin ide ceritanya makasih kaak **rizkaa** iya gimana dong kaak? kesian baekki kalo jadi korbannya kyung terus wkwk semangat kaa **BaekHill** iya kaak gengsi gengsi gimana gitu kan haha iya kaak siaap nanti baeknya dipikirin dulu yaa **sherli898** udah dilanjt nih kaak **C-ChuB** oh kakak tau nggak kalo yang bikinnya semu alien jadi ffnnya anti mainstream wkwk pertanyaannya udah dijawab di chap ini yaa, maklumin papih loey yang nakal maafkan idenya yang baru ke kumpulsekarang makasih juga karenaa udah ngingetin buat apdet kaak selamat baca yaa **21hana** iya cutee kayak review kakak iya kak pasti semangaat makasih udah suka sama ffnyaa **Chanbaek6140** Iya kaak dilanjut nih iya nih jangan konflik berat yaa maaf ya gak bisa fast up **mons'cbhs'kdj** kaan gaulnya sama bocah imut ae kak jadi berasa muda wkwk ini dilanjut yaa **yousee** iya kak takut diganggu tuh hahaha **Arum364** banyak banget kaak suami-able banget kan wkwk tuh mamanya kyungsoo nyempil dikit ya kaak **dhantieee** udah dilanjut kaak gimana kak kambingnya lahiran belum? cb aja udah naena tuh wkwk **Fyenna623** iya pihh dicek mesyumnya tolong wkwk pihh dikatain pedofil nih muehehehe **Guest** udah di next kaak **rly** iya kaak papih chan paling tuir **daeri2124** udh di next kaak **baekkiepuppy** udah dilanjut nih kaah selamat baca yaa **Yoon745** ini dilanjut kaak **shinshiren** udah di apdet nih kaak penantiannya berakhir kaan muhehe

Maafkan ffnya yang makin receh, keep review yaa.. See you next chap gaess SARANGHAEYOOO

/lambai bareng cb/


	5. Stalker?

**I'll Walk You Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam-malam dengan kehangatan yang mereka bagi bersama membuat Baekhyun sedikit naif. Baekhyun pikir ia mengenal Chanyeol. Namun ratusan potret lama yang bertumpuk juga pintu tersembunyi diruang kerjanya membuat Baekhyun sadar jika ternyata Park Chanyeol begitu asing sekaligus menakutkan untuknya.**

 **.**

 **WARN ada adegan** ** _ehem_** **nya diatas. Meski gak eksplisit tapi untuk yang tidak suka silahkan diskip aja oke. Ini GS GS, age-gap, hati-hati salah lapak. Jika ada kesamaan itu karena aku Jodohnya Kang Kyuhyun haha..**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

.

.

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

 _"_ _Aku sudah memutuskan satu hal."_

 _Kening pria itu mengerut heran,"Apa?" smirk diwajah Baekhyun, kerlingan matanya yang nakal juga lututnya yang perlahan menggesek keatas selangkangannya membuat Chanyeol belajar satu hal lain tentang sosok istri manisnya itu malam ini,_

 _"_ _Aku akan belajar memasangkan pengamannya untukmu, Chanyeol Oppa~"_

 _Gadis itu kembali mengerling nakal kemudian,_

 _Srek!_

 _"_ _O-Ouh.. Baek!"_

 _Ugh! Gadisnya ini berbahaya Man!_

.

.

.

Ruangan yang temaram, gordyn yang tertiup angin karena jendela tak tertutup rapat juga erangan halus yang feminim adalah apa yang terjadi setelah Baekhyun bertingkah diatas tubuh besar Park Chanyeol. Harusnya Baekhyun tahu jika pria yang lebih tua darinya itu punya masalah toleransi yang buruk jika gairahnya sudah diganggu, buktinya cukup ia kacau dengan gesekan nakal juga tatapan mengundang, Chanyeol membalikan posisi mereka dengan mudah dan Baekhyun tak menemukan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Seperti malam-malam yang lain, pria itu menekannya diatas ranjang, membuat tubuh mereka menempel erat kemudian bergesekan dan menimbulkan desahan halus yang muncul dari keduanya.

Pakaiannya sudah tanggal dan kini Baekhyun benar-benar sudah telanjang bulat dibawah kungkungan Park Chanyeol, pria itu mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan meninggalkan jejak panas yang membuat Baekhyun terbakar api gairahnya semakin jauh. Sekali lagi pria itu melelehkannya dalam sentuhan lembut dan Baekhyun benar-benar lupa daratan.

"Chanyeol-aah~"

Ia melenguh panjang saat lagi-lagi pria itu menyentuhnya di titik paling sensitif, tubuhnya nyaris dibanjiri keringat dan diam-diam Baekhyun merasa risih saat Chanyeol terus saja mengecupinya.

Kecupannya makin menjalar turun mulai dari bibirnya yang bengkak, lehernya, dadanya yang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan makin turun sampai kemudian Baekhyun memekik saat lidah panas pria itu menyentuh bagian paling sensitif dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak menahan diri dari serangan Chanyeol yang begitu menyesatkan, lagi-lagi ia memekik kencang menekan kepala pria itu minta lepas namun yang terjadi pria itu malah makin tenggelam dalam pusat dirinya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang meremas pinggangnya juga lidahnya yang bergerak nakal terlalu erotis untuk Baekhyun hingga selang beberapa menit kemudian saat pria itu memberinya hisapan kuat, Baekhyun melenguh panjang untuk pelepasannya yang kedua.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu tersenyum puas melihat gadisnya yang terlihat kepayahan. Tubuh mulusnya yang tanpa cela kini dibubuhi banyak tanda kemerahan yang diciptakan dengan hisapan dan lumatannya. Oh _well_ , Chanyeol rasa Baekhyunnya ini sudah paham jika ia adalah tipe yang suka meninggalkan tanda dan oh.. Lihat wajah Baekhyunnya yang memerah dengan bibir terbuka itu.

Chanyeol merasakan bibirnya kering dan ia tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dengan perlahan, ia kembali merangkak ketas tubuh mungil dibawahnya kemudian berbisik tepat didepan bibir gadisnya yang terbuka,"Aku masuk ya, Bee."

Baekhyun memang gadis cerewet yang berisik, tapi saat berada dibawah Chanyeol ia hanya gadis tidak berdaya yang dilemahkan gairah buta yang menyesatkan. Saat Chanyeol berbisik dan menuntun lengannya untuk mengalung dibahunya yang kokoh, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata yang bersinar polos seraya melebarkan kedua kakinya.

Oh yeah, terkutuklah Park Chanyeol yang telah berhasil merusak kepolosan istri mungilnya yang manis ini.

"Eunghh.. Sa—Sakit."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, ini bukan yang pertama tapi Baekhyun selalu saja merasa kesakitan saat ia mencoba masuk,"Sshh.. Rileks sayang," untuk menenangkan gadisnya yang mulai kalut, Chanyeol membawa lengannya untuk menjadi alas kepala Baekhyun dan menebar ciuman ringan disepanjang rahang seksi istrinya.

"Akh!"

Pekikan tertahan adalah apa yang terdengar saat Chanyeol berhasil membenamkan dirinya dalam tubuh Baekhyunnya yang cantik. Gadis itu menyerngit kesakitan dan untuk meredakannya, Chanyeol mengecup keningnya lamat-lamat.

"Aku bergerak ya,"

"Shh.. Pelan-pelan, Chan.."

Chanyeol mungkin pria dengan tingkat seksualitas yang tinggi tapi ia masih bisa memegang kewarasannya agar tidak bergerak terlalu gila diatas tubuh istri mungilnya yang belum berpengalaman. Ia hanya ingin bermain pelan dan tepat, karena sampai Baekhyun sudah terperangkap dalam kenikmatan bersamanya, gadis itu tak akan pernah menemukan celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Chan—Chanyeol Ahh.."

Chanyeol membuat sentakan lembut namun pasti, ia menekan dirinya dalam hentakan yang tepat dan dalam. Chanyeol tidak perlu menciptakan gerakan yang liar hanya untuk mencapai puncaknya karena ekspresi Baekhyun, cengkraman dindingnya yang akan segera mencapai puncak juga cairannya yang hangat itu selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa diinginkan lebih dari apapun.

"Oh, Bee. Jangan diketatkan. Ahh.."

"Ooh! Yeol-aah..!"

"Ugh, kaitkan kakimu dipinggangku sayang."

Dan karena malam ini bermula dari godaan Baekhyunnya yang manis maka bisa Chanyeol pastikan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Melalui malam yang panas, Baekhyun terbangun dengan mata yang bengkak dan tubuh yang terasa remuk, oh _yeah_ hasil dari menggoda pria dewasa yang punya gairah bukan main-main tingginya. Gadis itu mengerjap, menyadari jika ini pagi buta dan sosok pria yang masih berbaring disampingnya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan merona seperti kepiting rebus.

Ia sangat senang mendapati Chanyeol masih terlelap disampingnya. Biasanya pria itu selalu bangun lebih awal dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi sekarang,

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, tubuhnya ia buat berbaring miring dengan tangan Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya. Ia menghela nafas ringan dan menikmati apa yang tersaji didepannya dengan tenang.

Mata bulat yang terkatup rapat, bibir tebal yang mencumbunya lihai dan dalam kini setengah terbuka dan dada bidangnya yang hangat naik turun dengan irama degupan jantung yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan diri, ia terlalu senang dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya semalam. Baekhyun nyaris tertidur saat Chanyeol mencapai pelepasan terakhirnya namun beruntung saat itu ia masih setengah sadar, ia merasa tubuhnya didekap erat dan pria itu berbisik lembut ditelinganya,

Baekhyun terlarut dalam _euforia_ yang menghentak, hingga tanpa sadar ia bergelung ditubuh Chanyeol semalaman sampai nyaris pagi buta. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, namun Baekhyun pikir itu semua karena memang sifatnya yang baik. Tidak pernah sekali pun Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol akan memandangnya seperti seorang perempuan,

Ia bocah ingusan. Beruntung ia bisa bertemu sosok seperti Chanyeol yang begitu sabar dengan tingkahnya, awalnya Baekhyun enggan berharap banyak. Ia punya banyak luka yang digoreskan secara sadar dihatinya. Tapi nyatanya pria itu mampu menyesatkannya begitu jauh dalam buaian penuh kasih sayang dan rasanya seperti menginjak lumpur, begitu sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

Baekhyun melipat tangan kirinya untuk ia jadikan sebagai alas, perlahan ia merosotkan tubuhnya hingga kini sejajar dengan dada bidang Chanyeol yang tidak tertutupi selimut, menempelkan dagunya disana kemudian menikmati degupan hangat yang serupa mozart yang paling indah untuknya.

 _Well_ , Park Chanyeol memang terlihat sempurna dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti merasa beruntung bisa mengikatnya lebih jauh.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak keatas, menyentuh rahang tegasnya yang menonjol perlahan naik menuju telinganya yang sering ia jadikan bahan ejekan kemudian berakhir dirambut hitam legamnya yang kini turun diatas kening. Chanyeol benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menampilkan pesonanya karena saat pria ini memamerkan kening lebarnya yang seksi Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat jatuh cinta.

Rasanya memang terlalu cepat untuk melupakan Yifan dan berpindah hati, tapi yang seperti Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun hanya perlu melupakannya karena kini masa depannya yang baru sudah menyambut.

Park Chanyeol- _lah_ masa depannya.

Lagi, Baekhyun bersemu dengan senyumnya yang begitu sumringah. Melalaikan fakta jika pria yang sedari tadi ia tempeli kini turut terbangun dan menatap geli kearahnya.

"Aku rasa ini masih terlalu pagi, apa seranganku semalam tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu?"

Suaranya terdengar serak dan Baekhyun yang sadar Chanyeol terbangun karena tingkahnya kini malah sengaja mengusak puncak hidungnya dibahu polos sang pria.

"Sangat berarti, rasanya masih sakit." Rajuknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai bagian yang sakit dibalik selimut mereka,"Maafkan aku, kau terlalu panas semalam."

Mendapat senyuman yang tulus, Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian memilih menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap pusat tubuhnya,"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang menggodamu. Dan sejujurnya aku tidak sanggup untuk sesi lainnya pagi ini, Chanyeol."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau pasti kewalahan, kau bahkan lupa memasangkan pengamannya untukku. Tapi tidak apa-apa, menyatu denganmu tanpa penghalang apapun rasanya sangat menyenangkan."

Oh yeah, Park Chanyeol dengan mulut nakalnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah dan menekan dada Chanyeol meminta lepas. Namun bukannya melepaskannya, Chanyeol malah makin mengetatkan lilitannya ditubuh Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka yang masih sama-sama polos menempel begitu intim dibalik selimut.

Pria itu melemparkan tatapan dalamnya,"Ini masih jam 5 pagi tidurlah sebentar lagi, Bee."

Dan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, _well_ ini masih sangat pagi dan rasa kantuknya sudah hilang. Kalau menganggu Chanyeol tidak berhasil, ia akan menganggu anak tirinya saja. Siapa tahu anak pinguin itu mau ia ajak pergi jalan-jalan pagi buta.

Senyum miring tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya dan Baekhyun bergerak perlahan untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol namun ia merengut kesal karena setiap kali ia berhasil kabur pria itu kembali membelit kakinya lebih erat dan kini tubuhnya dikunci mati dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu mencebik kemudian memukul lengan Chanyeol yang berada tepat dibawah dadanya keras-keras,

"Menyebalkan! Lepas Chanyeol! Aku mau mandi kau ini ishh.."

"Sshh.. Apa kau tidak lelah ku kerjai semalaman? Kenapa kau begitu berisik pagi-pagi begini? Biasanya kau baru bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi, Baekhyun sayang."

"Tapi hari ini mau bangun pagi, _Ahjussi_. Lepaskaan.."

Kesal dengan Baekhyun yang malah ber _aegyeo_ ria, Chanyeol menggeram kecil kemudian menaikan kakinya untuk membelit kedua kaki Baekhyun agar itu makin terhimpit tubuhnya,"Hari ini aku memonopolimu diatas ranjang. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana,"

"Aku mau lihat langitnya, Chan~ Bisakah kita mandi lalu pergi ketaman belakang? Sepertinya suasana pagi disana sangat indah."

Chanyeol yang hendak memejamkan matanya menjadi enggan dan kini menunduk menatap pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah memandangannya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Oh yeah, kalau sudah begini sih Chanyeol lemah. Ia tidak kuat menghadapi binar-binar menyilaukan dimata lebah centilnya ini.

"Baiklah. Pastikan jangan banyak ulah karena kau belum bisa berjalan dengan benar."

"Yeay! Tentu saja _Ahjussi_ tampan! Sekarang antarkan aku ke kamar mandi!"

"Baik, Tuan putri."

.

.

.

Langit mulai terang, bias berwarna merah muda tergambar diufuk timur. Baekhyun menempel dipunggung Chanyeol dengan kepalanya yang terkulai dibahu lebar prianya yang tinggi. Bernafas tenang dan tak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol. Entahlah, belakangan ini ia memang kurang kerjaan sekali, untuk apa menatapi Chanyeol sepanjang hari?

Si objek yang ditatap menyungingkan senyum miringnya dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tenang,"Cinta sekali ya padaku?"

Oh yeah, ini Park Chanyeol si manusia paling narsis dimuka bumi. Lihat senyumnya itu, ugh.. Baekhyun jadi mual.

"Hentikan senyum idiotmu itu, _Ahjussi_. Mengerikan tahu."

Walau mencebik, gadis itu tak urung mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang suami."Mengerikan begini juga terus kau tatap sedari tadi, Baekhyun sayang. Akui saja kau sudah terpesona denganku."

"Aish berisik!"

Mendengar nafas lega yang dihela gadisnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh hingga pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain, senyum penuh feromon yang membuat Baekhyun tergila-gila kini kembali tersunging diwajah pria itu,"Aish Bee, apa ini musim semi? Kenapa saat aku melihatmu rasanya bunga-bunga bermekaran diatap rumah."

Blush!

Ugh! Park idiot Chanyeol! Mukanya pasti merah lagi kaan!

"Eyy, wajahmu merah sekali. Malu ya ku gombali? Duh, istriku manis sekali pagi ini."

"Ugh Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa puas kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi taman kemudian mengalihkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya,"Rasanya aku tidak perlu gula dikopiku, melihatmu saja rasanya aku kena diabetes. Habisnya kau manis sekali sih, Bee."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan rengkuhannya yang makin erat dileher Chanyeol,"Jangan kena diabetes, aku tidak mau ditinggal mati muda."

"Eyy.. Kalian semakin _chessy_ saja. Tolong minggir dari sana, itu lapak milikku _Dad_."

Sosok yang muncul dibelakang mereka dengan pajama pororonya membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Runtuh sudah bayangan pagi menyenangkannya. Oh _guys_ , siapa lagi polimerase diantara ia dan Chanyeol? Iya, polimerase. Jika dalam ilmu biologi yang ia pelajari Polimerase adalah enzim pemisah rantai _sense_ dan anti _sense_ pada DNA maka dalam kehidupannya nyata, polimerase adalah perempuan bermata bulat bernama Park Kyungsoo yang punya hobi miring memanggilnya ibu tiri dan mengacau saat ia bersama Chanyeol.

 _Well_ , ini masih sangat pagi kenapa si polimerase ini harus bangun sih?

"Bergeser Byun, aku mau duduk."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal kemudian menggeser duduknya semakin merapat pada Chanyeol, bermaksud agar si pinguin cantik itu duduk disebelahnya saja. Tapi Park Kyungsoo dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan kini malah menelusup diantara jarak tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol hingga kini gadis itu berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Ugh! Pinguin penganggu!

" _Dad_ jangan terlalu sering menggendong Baekhyun seperti anak kangguru, salah-salah orang akan mengira _Daddy_ ini pedofil."

Chanyeol tersenyum saja, ia meluruskan tangannya diatas punggung kursi hingga kini Kyungsoo menyandar dilengannya dan ia bisa memeluk Baekhyun juga."Bilang saja kau juga mau _Daddy_ gendong, Soo."

Putri sulung itu mencebik dan Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Kalau aku mau tinggal bilang saja _Dad_ , aku kan tidak banyak modusnya seperti seseorang."

Apa si anak tiri itu bilang?

"Kau menyindirku _huh_?" Baekhyun menyela sengit dan gadis muda disebelahnya itu hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli. Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh geli kemudian mengusak pucuk kepala putrinya gemas.

"Jadi kenapa putri kesayangan _Daddy_ ini sudah bangun? Ini kan masih sangat pagi,"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap ayahnya kemudian tersenyum lebar saat mendapat usakan dipucuk kepalanya,"Aku mendengar tanda-tanda kehidupan ditaman belakang. Lagipula ini jadwalku mengambil foto langit paginya, _Dad_."

"Coba _Daddy_ lihat,"

Baekhyun yang merasa diabaikan kini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan melipat tangannya didada. Tahu begini lebih baik ia tidur saja tadi, dari pada jadi obat nyamuk kan. Huh, dasar ayah dan anak sama saja.

Gadis itu menggerutu dalam hati dan Chanyeol yang merasakan gadisnya hanya diam meliriknya sekilas kemudian mengusap bahu Baekhyun dengan ujung jarinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan gadis itu saat tangannya dipeluk erat.

"Hari ini warna langitnya bagus, _Dad_."

"Tetap saja bagusan aku," Baekhyun menyambar ketus dan Kyungsoo mencibir geli,"Ngawur kau, Byun. Pergi tidur sana, kau penganggu."

" _Heol_ , siapa yang penganggu disini?"

"Eyy, perempuan mudamu ini galak sekali pagi-pagi, _Dad_. Sana, jauh-jauh kau Byun."

Baekhyun mendelik seram,"Siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Dasar bodoh!"

Kyungsoo yang ta terima dikatai bodoh balas mengatai si ibu tiri,"Ya! Ya! Ya—"

"G _irls_ , tenang oke?"

"Lebah centil!"

"Ngaaah.. Pinguin bantet!"

"Ya! Kelinci cerewet!"

"Burung hantu!"

"Huwee... _Daddy_ lebah centil ini mengataiku burung hantu!"

"Chanyeol! Anakmu mengataiku lagi hikss.."

"Kenapa _Daddy_ diam saja?! Katakan sesuatu _Dad_!"

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak mau membelaku?"

 _Hah/_

Jangan ditanya siapa yang menghela nafas dan angkat tangan. Cari aman _guys_ , cari aman! Bubar! Bubar

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Baek. Selamat ulang tahun."

Di malam yang dingin, Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring santai kini menatap anak tirinya yang masih memeluk toples camilan juga menonton kartun kesayangannya, Pororo. Dan apa katanya barusan? Selamat ulang tahun? Apa Baekhyun salah dengar? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Telinganya sehat kok, tidak pernah mengalami gangguan apapun. Jadi si anak pinguin itu benar-benar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya?

"Err.. Ngomong-ngomong ulang tahunku sudah lewat sekitar dua minggu. Kenapa kau baru ucapkan selamat sekarang?"

Kyungsoo yang mulanya sibuk dengan pororo kini mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping tepat kearah sang ibu tiri,"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak tuntas dari sang anak tiri membuat Baekhyun merengut bingung,"Tidak bilang apanya?"

Gadis bermata bulat itu kembali menguyah keripiknya dengan eskpresi datar,"Kalau kau bilang mungkin _Daddy_ akan rayakan pesta dan mengundang badut karakter untukmu, Baek."

 _Geez_ , apa katanya? Badut karakter? Memang Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun ini anak _playgroup_ apa."Kau pikir aku ini bocah yang belum tumbuh gigi huh? Kalau mau juga undang _oppa_ - _oppa_ tampan sekelas DBSK, Super Junior atau EXO. Ini badut karakter payah sekali kau, Kyung."

"Eyy.. Kau mau seratus badut karakter dari mulai Spongebob sampai si Arnold juga pasti _Daddy_ datangkan. Kalau mintanya _Oppa_ tampan sih jangan harap, aku pernah mencoba dan gagal. Lagipula anak yang belum tumbuh gigi biasanya takut dengan badut Baek, jangan-jangan kau takut ya Baekhyun?"

Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang begitu datar tanpa emosi membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli. Coba saja air muka si anak pinguin ini terus datar, Baekhyun yakin lama-lama wajahnya akan ikut datar. Lihat wajah malasnya itu,"Memang kau minta didatangkan siapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Pororo dilayar televisinya,"Tentu saja, EXO. _Babo_.."

Ah, jadi anak tirinya ini juga _fangirls_?

"Teman-teman dikelas sudah bertarung untuk tiket konser EXO nanti, kau dapat tidak?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah mencebik."Boro-boro, _Daddy_ tidak izinkan. Aku nonton di _youtube_ saja,"

"Ah.. Ayahmu itu payah."

"Ayahku itu suamimu, berarti suamimu juga payah Byun."

" _Yeah_.. Dia memang payah. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan kita kering disini sedangkan dia pergi main _bowling_? Jahat sekali."

Oh ya, sudah seminggu ini si _Ahjussi_ tampan itu akan pulang larut malam dan saat Baekhyun tanyai, pria itu hanya tersenyum tidak berdosa dan mulai berkelit dan menyogok Baekhyun ini itu. Kesempaan sih sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun juga ingin ikut main _bowling_! Lain kali harus ia pikirkan caranya agar bisa ikut Chanyeol bersama teman-temannya main _bowling_. Pria itu tidak bisa menang sendiri begini.

"Hei, Baek. Buatkan aku itu, kau bisa tidak?"

Baekhyun yang semula fokus dengan lamunannya kini megikuti arah telunjuk si anak tiri, kearah layar plasma yang kini menampilkan berbagai macam _rainbow cake_ dalam sebuah _jar_. Oh iya, Baekhyun ingat. Si anak tiri ini kan minta dibuatkan _cup cake_."Aku hanya bisa buat yang _stawbery cheese cake_ , rasanya tidak terlalu bagus tapi ya masih bisa dimakan. Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong _chef_ Kim saja?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kemudian menyimpan toples camilannya diatas meja,"Buatkan ya, Baek?"

Cih, lihat _agyeo_ dengan bibir mengerucut juga mata yang bersinar. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu bagaimana pembagian gen keluarga Park. Kalsium adalah milik Chanyeol sepenuhnya dan _agyeo_ adalah milik Park Kyungsoo yang mutlak. Tak heran jika Chanyeol kelihatan begitu menggelikan saat _beraegyeo_ dan Kyungsoo begitu pendek jika dibandingkan dirinya. Oh, sekarang Baekhyun baru percaya kalau dunia ini sungguh adil.

 _Guys_ , abaikan Baekhyun dengan pemikiran sesatnya karena kini, si sulung Park itu mulai berubah mode dari anak baik-baik jadi _devil_ mengerikan yang siap buat Baekhyun kesusahan. Oh _guys_ , lihat matanya yang berkilat aneh.

"Baekhyun, mau buatkan tidak? Kalau tidak mau aku akan bilang pada _daddy_ kalau kemarin kau masuk keruang kerjanya diam-diam,"

Baekhyun mengerjap, ia dilaporkan pada Chanyeol? Menyelinap diam-diam? Oh tidak boleh! Ia tidak mau berakhir jadi bola _bowling_ untuk pria itu!

"Mau tidak, Baek?"

Ancaman bernada halus yang dilayangkan si anak tiri membuat Baekhyun mendelik tajam seraya mendengus.

"Oke, oke aku buatkan! Jadi tutup mulutmu itu anak manis."

Senyum kemenangan terulas sempurna diwajah Kyungsoo,"Oke, _mommy_ Baekki! Ayo kita buat _chesse cake_ nya! Yuhuu!"

Kalau begini caranya Baekhyun lebih memilih Kyungsoo tidak usah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _mommy_. Si anak tiri itu selalu punya _treat_ yang menjengkelkan saat memanggilnya _mommy_. Baekhyun kan jadi ngeri.. Hiii..

.

.

Suara mesin pengaduk adonan terdengar, para _maid_ berjejer rapih dibelakang _kicthen set_ berjaga-jaga jika dua nona muda mereka membuat kekacauan parah yang bisa meledakan dapur. Park Kyungsoo yang masuk kedapur adalah jarang, sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak bisa ditemukan. Tapi malam ini? Oh berdoa saja supaya tidak terjadi badai besar di wilayah Seoul dan sekitarnya.

Oke abaikan bagian yang itu. Kini Baekhyun tengah serius mengisi cetakan _cup cake_ nya dengan adonan yang sudah jadi dan si anak tiri, kini ia mencebik kesal karena sedari tadi Baekhyun menyuruhnya ini itu. Kyungsoo ambilkan telur, Soo jangan matikan pengaduknya padahal kan tangannya pegalbukan main dan ngaahh.. Kyungsoo sebal setengah mati! Niatnya kan ingin mengacau Baekhyun agar kesal, tapi kenapa ibu tirinya itu malah kelihatan senang-senang saja? Ini namanya senjata makan tuan! Haiish..

Seraya mengaduk _cream_ didalam mangkuk, Kyungsoo menatap sebal pada Baekhyun yang tengah memasukan adonan ke dalam oven dan mengatur suhu.

"Kalau kuenya tidak enak bagaimana?"

Gadis dengan apron merah muda itu berlalu santai kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya diatas konter dapur,"Tenang saja, masih ada Toben kok. Kalau tidak enak kita bisa korbankan anak kesayangan ayahmu itu saja."

"Tapi Baek,"

"Hm?"

"Kemarin kau berhasil menyusup ke ruang kerja _daddy_ , bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu _password_ nya?"

Itu benar, kemarin saat Baekhyun mencari-cari _notes_ kesayangannya ia tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Dan Baekhyun ingat jika Chanyeol suka diam-diam membacanya, jadilah ia berinisiatif mencarinya diruang kerja pria itu dan tara.. ternyata pintu itu dikunci dengan kode keamanan. Baekhyun tersenyum miring,

"Aku berhasil membajaknya, kau tahu."

Mendengar nada sombong sang ibu tiri Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia mematikan mesin pengaduk kemudian beralih duduk disamping sang ibu tiri."Apa _Daddy_ beritahu _password_ nya padamu?"

Ayahnya itu memang terlihat santai didepannya tapi Kyungsoo yakin jika sikapnya itu hanya topeng. Pernah saat beberapa kali Kyungsoo berkunjung ke kantor, ia menemukan ayahnya dalam sosok arogan yang tidak punya belas kasihan. Pada awalnya ia terkejut, namun kemudian saat ayahnya memberi perngertian akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mengerti. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia bisnis dan mungkin apa yang dilakukan ayahnya itu adalah suatu keharusan. Tapi diam-diam dalam hati kecilnya ia takut melihat sosok _Daddy_ nya yang seperti itu.

"Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang bisa masuk kesana kecuali, Jongdae."

Kim Jongdae. Tangan kanan ayahnya.

Baekhyun merengut,"Ayahmu menggunakan satu kode yang sama untuk semua sistem pengamanannya. Aku tidak tahu itu kombinasi apa tapi seperti tanggal ulang tahun seseorang." Ia mengucapkannya hati-hati dan mendapati air muka Kyungsoo yang nampak keruh ia menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Err.. Soo, kau mau pergi kesana? Aku yakin ayahmu tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat."

Gadis itu mendongak menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan linglung,"Boleh Baek?"

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap,"Semuanya aman selama tidak ada yang tahu. Ayo cepat, _Ahjumma_! Tolong teruskan ya!"

Melepaskan apronnya, kedua perempuan itu berlari tergesa menaiki tangga. Melalui lorong yang panjang sebelum akkhirnya berhenti tepat disebuah pintu ganda berwarna hitam mengkilat dan saling melempar tatap. Baekhyun yang pertama kali mengambil tindakan, ia menekan beberapa angka dan Kyungsoo memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

04041982

Itu jelas bukan tanggal lahir ayahnya apalagi tanggal lahirnya, jadi...

"Masuklah, Soo."

Ruangan itu luas, dengan buku-buku yang tertata rapih dalam rak yang tinggi juga meja kerja yang sama seperti yang terakhir kali Kyungsoo ingat. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak pernah masuk keruangan ini, ayahnya membuat kehadiran ruangan ini kali Kyungsoo masuk kesini adalah saat ia berada ditingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu ia tengah mencari buku biografi untuk tugas sekolahnya dan hampir membuka suatu _file_ penting yang entah apa. Sejak saat itu ayahnya melarang siapapun masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Sudah lama Kyungsoo penasaran dan akhirnya kini ia bisa menuntaskan rasa itu, tapi tidak ada hal aneh—

"Hei, Kyung. Lemari ini bisa digeser."

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun kemudian membantu gadis itu menggeserkan lemari buku yang menempel didinding. Saat pintu tergeser Kyungsoo terperangah, dibalik lemari itu ada ruangan lain!

"Aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang bisa menyimpan rahasia, dia terlalu santai."

Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo setuju dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Oh lihatlah ini, apa ini _file_ rahasia perusahaan ayahmu? Kenapa banyak sekali?"

Atensi keduanya teralih pada kumpulan amplop berlogo Park Corporation yang menumpuk dimeja nakas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, membawa satu amplop itu kemudian duduk diranjang besar yang berbalut _bed sheet_ berwarna putih, membukanya disana hingga foto berhamburan diatas ranjang.

"Apa sebelumnya kau tahu—"

Deg!

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat ia melihat foto-foto yang berserakan diatas ranjang, semua objek foto itu adalah—

—dirinya bersama _Wu Yifan_.

"Jangan sentuh apapun Baek!"

Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak bisa mengerti, semua objek foto itu adalah dirinya semasa sekolah menengah atas! Bagaimana bisa—

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut dan aku juga. Tapi jangan sentuh apapun, kita tidak boleh ambil resiko. _Daddy_ sangat teliti dan aku yakin _Daddy_ hafal jumlah foto dalam amplop ini. Menyingkir dari sana, kita akan buat salinannya sendiri."

Kyungsoo benar, mengingat apa yang mereka temui hari ini Chanyeol memang pria yang rapih dan teliti. Pria itu akan mengingat setiap detail hal penting dan jika ada berubah sedikit saja ia bisa tahu. Menghindari resiko, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian membiarkan Kyungsoo memotret foto-foto itu dengan ponselnya.

"Apa kita harus buka amplop yang lainnya juga?"

Baekhyun melirik jam digital pada meja nakas,"Setengah jam lagi _Daddy_ mu pulang, Soo." Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun tidak siap melihat potret ia bersama Yifan lebih banyak lagi.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengangguk paham kemudian kembali memasukan foto-foto itu kedalam amplop dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan bingung, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu menghela nafas, ayahnya memang tidak terduga.

"Ayo keluar, Baek."

Bagai kerbau dicucuk hidungnya, Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang mengikuti Kyungsoo dan mengikuti sang anak tiri. Menggeser lemari itu kembali ketempatnya kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Melihat ibu tirinya yang seolah tidak bernyawa, Kyungsoo berinisiatif mendudukannya dimeja makan kemudian memberinya segelas air.

"Minumlah."

Perempuan itu menurut dengan sedikit meminum airnya kemudian mencengkram gelas erat-erat."Boleh aku lihat fotonya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun, bertanya hati-hati pada perempuan itu,"Boleh aku tahu siapa pria di foto itu?"

Baekhyun menatap layar ponsel Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih kemudian tersenyum pahit,"Aku tidak yakin menyebutnya apa. Harusnya aku bisa memanggilnya mantan pacar jika saja dia tidak bilang dia hanya kasihan padaku. Ini Wu Yifan."

Wu Yifan? Kenapa ia merasa tidak asing? Namun buru-buru Kyungsoo menepis pikirannya. Baekhyun sedang goyah, tidak boleh ia rongrongi dengan pemikiran macam-macam atau gadis ini akan kesulitan bersikap didepan ayahnya.

"Ehm, jadi foto ini diambil saat kau kelas?"

"Mungkin saat ditingkat dua sekolah menengah atas. Ah entahlah, aku lupa.."

 _Well_ , jadi ayahnya sudah membuntuti Baekhyun sejak tingkat duanya ya. Kenapa ayahnya melakukan hal seperti itu? Dan lagi, menebak reaksi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo rasa pria bernama Wu Yifan itu bukan seseorang yang _biasa_ saja. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Err.. Kau bisa bersikap normal kan Baek? Kalau kau ingin tahu apa maksud dari foto-foto barusan kau harus tenang, oke? Bersikap seperti biasa didepan _Daddy_. Kau bisa kan?"

Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya dengan punggung tangan kemudian mengangguk patuh,"Hikss.. Aku mengerti.."

Kyungsoo meringis saat melihat ibu tirinya itu menangis tersedu-sedu seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas meja. Melihat foto itu sepertinya Baekhun benar-benar kesulitan mengendalikan diri, setahunya Baekhyun bukan tipe gadis cengeng dan hobi mengadu macam dirinya. Tapi untuk malam ini, tidak ada Baekhyun yang tegar. Yang ada hanya Baekhyun yang tidak lebih dari seorang bocah kecil yang hilang ditengah keramaian, kebingungan, ketakutan dan sendirian tanpa seseorang pun yang dikenal. Gadis ini tersesat dalam lukanya yang dalam.

Ia mendekat dengan canggung, berdiri disamping sang ibu tiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan halus."Sshh.. Baek, jangan menangis. Oke? Ceritakan saja padaku, jangan kau simpan sendirian."

Kyungsoo itu cengeng, melihat anak kucing yang mengeong kelaparan saja ia menangis apalagi melihat seseorang yang menangis hebat didepannya. Baekhyun itu adalah teman berdebatnya yang paling setia, perempuan ini juga _partner in crime_ nya yang paling bisa diandalkan. Melihatnya lemah begini Kyungsoo tidak suka, ia merasa tidak berguna.

"Baek, katakan sesuatu jangan membuatku khawatir. Baek, Baekhyun- _ah_.."

Mendapat satu panggilan tulus untuknya, Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajahnya yang sembab,"Hikss.. Maafkan aku, aku.. Aku hanya sedih.. Aku merindukan Yifan tapi— tapi hikss.. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengingatku lagi."

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dan menahan isakan,"Jangan jadi perempuan bodoh, Baek. Kau tidak boleh larut dalam perasaanmu, si Yifan brengsek itu sudah meninggalkanmu. Kenapa kau harus mengingatnya lagi?"

"Aku sakit, hikss.. Hatiku sakit sekali, Kyungsoo.. Dia bahkan pergi begitu saja saat tahu aku nyaris mati padahal dia bilang dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku sudah mencoba tidak mengingatnya tapi melihat semua foto itu aku tidak bisa.. Hikss.. Saat dia menelponku dan bilang kami berakhir aku rasa itu mimpi karena setelah itu semuanya jadi gelap dan telingaku pekak. Tapi saat aku bangun, aku hanya sendirian. Dia tidak ada dimana-mana meski aku menjerit memanggil namanya meminta kembali.."

"Tapi Baek, dia sudah meninggalkanmu dengan kejam. Harusnya kau marah dan membencinya. Bagaimana bisa—"

"Hikss.. Aku tidak tahu Soo, aku memang marah aku juga membencinya. Tapi ternyata rasa rinduku jauh lebih besar hikss.. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Ternyata sesakit apapun, sedalam apapun dan separah apapun. Bekasnya tidak akan pernah terhapus dengan mudah. Baekhyun yang mengajarinya itu.

"Berhentilah menangis, Baek. Sudah cukup oke?" ia meraih wajah Baekhyun kemudian megusap jejak air mata yang tertinggal diwajah sembabnya."Saatnya berubah, kau bukan Byun Baekhyun yang merindukan Wu Yifan. Sekarang kau adalah Park Baekhyun ibu tiriku yang menyebalkan. Kita harus pintar menghadapi situasi, kita pecahkan satu per satu. Urus dulu tingkah ayahku baru kita temukan Wu Yifan dan hajar bersama-sama, oke?"

Err.. Jadi mana yang ibu dan mana yang anak diantara mereka?

"Hiks.. Oke anak tiri. Ja—di.."

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara _husky_ diujung ruang makan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh serentak." _Daddy_ /Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol yang mendapat sahutan kompak menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia baru saja pulang kerja, berharap sambutan hangat untuknya yang seperti biasa. Tapi.. Sedang apa anak dan istrinya itu dengan wajah bengkak dan.. sembab? Oh tunggu dulu, jangan katakan mereka habis saling serang dengan pisau dapur! Duh ampun! Dua gadis labil ini!

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak sedang perang'kan?"

Hening,

Baekhyun menyikut perut Kyungsoo dan si anak pinguin itu melakukan hal yang sama kemudian saling berbisik rusuh." _Lakukan sesuatu_ _babo_!"

" _Kau yang lakukan sesuatu_!"

"Hei, jadi ada apa ini?"

Tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Tingkah tidak biasa kedua perempuan kesayangannya ini membuat ia curiga, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

Melihat Chanyeol yang makin dekat sontak Baekhyun merebut ponsel Kyungsoo diatas meja dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Ia beranjak panik kemudian tersenyum lebar tidak wajar,"Kyungsoo, rencana kita gagal jadi cepat—"

"Happy birtday to you! Happy birtday to you! Happy birthday! Happy birtday! Happy birthday to you!"

Chanyeol melongo ditempat.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh canggung seraya menggaruk tengkuk masing-masing,"Eh—Eheh.."

" _Nyanyian apa itu barusan? Kau sedang memberi selamat atau demo minta tiket konser disubsidi huh?_ " Baekhyun mengejek melalui sudut bibirnya yang mengerucut. Dan yang diejek kini melempar tatapan membunuhnya dan,

" _Tutup mulutmu_!"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut dalam," _Daddy_ tidak sedang ulang tahun, Soo."

Kedua gadis itu mengerjap. Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Baekhyun keras-keras hingga—

"Aw! Shh.. Bu-Bukan kau yang ulang tahun Chan! Tapi aku! Aku yang ulang tahun eheh.. _Ahjumma_! Sudah aku bilang saat Kyungsoo bernyanyi bawa kuenya kedalam ish!"

Kyungsoo yang memulai skenario buru-buru menimpali,"E—Eh iya _Dad_ , Baekhyun yang ulang tahun. Kemarin tepatnya."

Baekhyun mendelik,"Apa-apaan! Ulang tahunku dua minggu yang lalu ku bilang!"

Kyungsoo balas mendelik lebih kejam,"Bodoh! Kau bilang kemarin!"

"Dua minggu yang lalu bantet!"

"Kemarin bogel!"

"Hei apa?! Ini ulang tahunku kenapa kau yang ngotot!"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang ulang tahunmu kemarin Baekhyun bodoh!"

"Ini ulang tahun siapa sih sebenarnya?"

Oh.. Oh..

Chanyeol _spechless_.

Kedua gadis itu saling melempar tatapan mematikan sebelum akhirnya serentak menoleh kearah Chanyeol,"Menurutmu kapan ulang tahunnya Chanyeol/ _Dad_?"

Mendapat _glare_ dari kedua perempuan kesayangannya membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah, membenarkan Baekhyun ia akan didiamkan seminggu penuh dan membela Kyungsoo ia akan tidur diluar tanpa selimut. Jadi..

"Chanyeol/ _Daddy_?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya bingung,"Err.. Karena ini ulang tahun Baekhyun jadi _Daddy_ rasa jawabannya adalah dua minggu yang lalu, Soo. Maafkan _Daddy_ ya?"

"Yeay! Assah!" Baekhyun melompat kegirangan dan Kyungsoo memasang wajahnya yang paling datar,"Oh. _Daddy_ jadi di _team_ Baekhyun ya? Tidak masalah. Ya sudah kalau begitu, _cake_ nya akan aku habiskan semua! Kalian tidak boleh minta hahaha!"

Kyungsoo tertawa brutal dan Baekhyun menjerit tidak terima,"Ya! Mana bisa begitu! Aku yang membuatnya! Hei, soo! Kyungsoo! Ya! Anak tiri!"

"Beli saja _cake_ mu sendiri ibu tiri hahaha!"

"Yah!"

"Eum Baek, kita beli saja oke?"

"Hiks Chanyeol! Kau dipihak siapa sih sebenarnya!"

"Baek.. Hei, Baek!"

"Tidak tahu! Tidur diluar kau caplang!"

Aish, ini sih namanya maju kena mundur kena. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur diluar sedangkan ia sudah tidak sabar memeluk dan mengacau Baekhyun _nya_ semalaman?"Baek, Baekhyun sayang.. _Bee_?"

"Bodo!"

"Aish.. Baek!"

"Eyy.. Tidak ada gunanya, Dad. Jadi selamat tidur diluar, _daddy_ tampan. Semoga mimpi indah ya."

Uh! Apa-apaan putrinya ini?!

"Daah _daddy_ sayang~"

"Ugh! Park Kyungsoo!"

Hahaha..

Err.. Jadi _guys_ jangan pernah tiru Kyungsoo. Oke?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N** : Oke, gimana gimana? Makin aneh? Makin gaje? Bodo ah, yang penting gue gak kena sambit pisau gara _ngecut_ naenya _Papih_ loey _haha_. Gak hot gapapa ya Baek kan masih bocah unyu wkwk jangan panas-panas dulu wkwk.. Jangan sambit gue please wkwk.  
Gue ragu ini ff ada yang nungguin apa nggak tapi setelah chapter ini rampung dan gue fermentasi semingguan akhirnya gue berani _publish_ juga. Sorry _up_ nya yang selalu ngaret. Makasih buat _review_ nya ya gaes terutama buat _review_ paling cetar sepanjang masa punya kak **Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol** yang mulai dari Seoul ke Bucheon sampe Seoul lagi baru beres hahaha, gue paling cinta reviewnya kakak apalagi bagian gosipin si ayah wkwk.. And betewe kak **Markeu Noona** gue semester 3 jadi ini mah fix ya gue yang tuir wkwk. Buat kak **Aerellia** ini udah masuk konflik yaakak.  
Ayo gaess direview yaa, maap gak bisa bales satu-satu. Saranghaeyo/

 **Jewika-katsumi99-Markeu Noona-lovebaekhyun-Twelvelight-Anhwa-parkobyunxo-parkwillsy-rimaaa-Aerellia-Yoon745-boyaamii-shinshiren-pinkeury-Nadhefuji-Freakyducky04-ay-baekkiepuppy-Park RinHyun-Uchiha-Lisha231-4kimhyun-katsumi99-afrilany pahsya-selepy-minami Kz-mons'cbhs'kjd-Istri Park Ganteng -Arum364-nnukeybum-CussonsBaekby-rizkaa-rly-BaekHill**

 **See ya~**


	6. Behind the Sunshine

**I'll Walk You Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semuanya berawal dari Nyonya Park yang lelah melihat putranya selalu sendiri dan Kyungsoo, sang anak yang menolak gagasan Mommy baru. Lalu karena klausul bodoh yang Kyungsoo buat dengan daddynya, ia harus menahan rahangnya agar tidak jatuh saat melihat siapa calon pengantin ayahnya."Demi apa kita bahkan duduk dikelas yang sama Byun!"**

 **WARN: Ini GS! GS! GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang aneh dari istri dan anaknya. Ah tidak, tidak ini bukan karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah jadi pororo lucu dari kutub utara ataupun Baekhyun _nya_ yang cantik bertransformasi jadi rubah manis ber _eyeliner_. Hanya saja, dua gadis berisiknya itu jadi begitu pendiam dan pemurung. Ini jelas bukan situasi yang mudah. Kemana pergi Baekhyun _nya_ yang suka mengadu? Kemana hilang Kyungsoo _nya_ yang hobi merengek?

Sudah seminggu ini keadaan _mansion_ sepi dan jika Chanyeol bandingkan dengan beberapa bulan kebelakang keadaan ini menampilkan kurva yang bertolak belakang. Biasanya akhir bulan adalah waktu paling rawan dimana Chanyeol harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah dan menjadi penengah antara dua gadis muda yang estrogennya sedang naik tinggi. Oh yah, apalagi jika bukan _pms_? Akhir bulan kemarin anak dan istrinya itu saling serang dengan bantal sofa, akhir bulan kemarinnya lagi dengan remasan kertas tugas dan bulan ini? Err.. Tidak terjadi apa-apa dan sungguh Chanyeol ngeri.

Dan lagi, kenapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo _nya_ begitu tenang dikursi penumpang?

Khawatir dengan keadaan anak dan istrinya, Chanyeol berdehem kemudian memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ehem, _girls_? Semuanya oke ' _kan_?"

— _kan_ karena memang tujuan Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan. Mengurusi putrinya itu sejak kecil membuat Chanyeol paham betul dengan _habit_ putri sulungnya itu. Mulai dari kebiasaan tidur, makanan favorit, warna favorit sampai siklus bulanannya sekali pun dan harusnya anak dan ibu itu sedang saling serang karena kondisi hormon yang sedang naik. Oh _well_ , itu bukan hal yang aneh karena saat pertama kali Kyungsoo dapat siklus bulanannya, anak perempuan kesayangannya itu datang padanya seraya menangis-nangis dan terpaksa ia membuat keributan dengan menelpon ibunya yang menetap di Jepang untuk pulang. Chanyeol dapat satu pukulan penuh kasih sayang dari sang ibu tercinta tepat dikepala sebelum ibunya yang cantik itu bilang,

 _"_ _Anakmu baru saja mendapatkan siklus bulanannya, Chanyeol anak Mama yang bodoh."_

Karena tidak suka dipanggil ibunya bodoh, mulai dari situ Chanyeol belajar lebih peka dengan kondisi sang anak. Sepaham Chanyeol siklusnya kadang tidak tetap dan berganti tapi satu hal yang pasti, jika putrinya itu sudah merengek tidak karuan dan perkataan tajamya sudah muncul kepermukaan itu artinya siklusnya akan segera datang. Tapi dalam kasus ini, jangankan pekataan tajam, bicara saja tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anak dan istrinya ini?

"Kyungsoo? Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo yang pertama kali angkat bicara, enggan terus ditanyai ayah tampannya yang berubah cerewet," _All is okay_ , _Dad_. Jadi _Daddy_ menyetir saja dengan benar, oke?"

"Tapi nak—"

"Chanyeol, kalau anak pinguinmu ini tidak oke aku akan mengikatnya. Jadi bisakah kau menyetir saja dengan tenang, hm?"

Ini lebih aneh lagi, sejak kapan lebah dan pinguin ini bisa kompak?

Chanyeol senang, tapi sepertinya ini bukan pertanda baik yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Namun memaksa menanyai anak dan istrinya ini tidak akan membuahkan hasil, jadi biarlah Chanyeol cari tahu sendiri nanti.

Pria tinggi berlesung pipit itu memutuskan kembali fokus dengan jalanan lenggang didepannya, memilih tutup mulut dan diam-diam memikirkan opsi yang mungkin jadi penyebab kacaunya komunikasi diantara mereka. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, apakah karena belakangan ini ia selalu pulang terlambat? Ya, itu cukup masuk akal untuk menjadi sebab. Atau.. _Mood_ anak dan istrinya saja yang tengah jelek? Tapi jika _mood_ nya sedang hancur bukankah pasangan anak dan ibu tiri ini biasanya saling serang? Err.. Ini?

" _Daddy_ tidak usah jemput, pulang nanti aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi ke toko buku. Biar pak Kang saja yang antar."

Ayah tampan itu mengangguk paham kemudian membelokan roda kemudinya tepat didepan gerbang kampus, ia melirik kebelakang dimana putrinya tengah sibuk dengan tas,"Jangan lupa makan siang, oke?"

"Oke, _Dad_. _See you_."

Kyungsoo turun dari kursi penumpang dibelakang dan kini tinggal Baekhyun yang juga sedang sibuk mengecek tasnya, Chanyeol pun menyandarkan tubuhnya santai kemudian menatap sang istri lekat-lekat. Dan Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan sontak mendongak melempar tatapan bingungnya,"Ada apa Chanyeol? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Gadis itu mengerjap gugup, tidak sanggup ditanyai Chanyeol macam-macam.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun dengan tangan bersidekap diatas dada, berusaha terlihat sedikit _mengancam_ didepan perempuan mungilnya yang terlihat gugup. Kalau tingkahnya begini, Chanyeol paham betul ada yang salah.

"Jadi kapan kau berencana menatapku, _Bee_? Sedari pagi kau terus lari dan menghindar dariku."

"Err.. aku tidak menghindar kok. Sudah ya, ujiannya akan mulai aku harus pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun hendak turun dan kembali menghindar, namun Chanyeol bergerak cepat dengan menekan tombol kunci otomatis dipanel kemudi hingga perempuan manis itu tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

"C—Chanyeol—"

"Ujiannya akan dimulai 20 menit lagi, Baekhyun sayang. Jadi berhenti berkelit oke? Pindah kebelakang."

Menerima ucapan arogan sang suami membuat Baekhyun merengut tidak senang, lantas ia melempar tatapan penuh protesnya pada si tinggi Park,"Untuk apa pindah kebelakang? Jangan macam-macam Chanyeol, ini tempat ramai."

Pria tampan itu menyipitkan matanya,"Kau berharap aku berbuat macam-macam ya, _Bee_?"

Cih, dasar pria kelebihan hormon.

Meski mendengus gadis mungil yang kini bermarga Park itu tak urung pindah ke kursi belakang, sengaja memilih duduk begiru rapat dengan pintu agar jaraknya dengan Chanyeol bisa lebih dari aman. Oh _well_ , itu hanya untuk upaya pencegahan. Park Chanyeol kan berubah kapanpun hidung tingginya itu mau. Baekhyun tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang aneh-aneh dan buat ia gagal ikut ujian semester.

"Ish! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Mendapati sahutan galak dari lebah centilnya yang manis membuat Chanyeol ikut terkekeh,"Aku akan macam-macam jadi tahan sebentar, _Bee_. Hanya lima menit oke?"

Setelahnya Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mengajukan protes, otaknya dibuat kesulitan berpikir dan pikirannya dibuat setengah waras saat Chanyeol menempelkan bibir mereka begitu lama sebelum bibir tipis pria itu terbuka dan memberikan sesapan juga lumatan halus yang membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata juga mencengkram bahu pria itu kuat-kuat.

Baekhyun dibuai dengan ciuman lembut yang membuat ketegangan emosinya sedikit berkurang dan saat Chanyeol rasa istrinya itu sudah sedikit _melemas_ , ia memberikan sesapan terakhir sebelum melepaskan pangutannya dan memberikan usapan lembut diatas bibir gadisnya yang merah merekah juga basah menggoda.

"Jangan terlalu tegang untuk ujianmu. Kau pasti bisa, Baekhyun sayang. Semangat ya.."

Ugh, kalau begini caranya bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak jatuh cinta? Kenapa Park Chanyeol _nya_ ini manis sekali sampai-sampai mau berikan ucapan semangat saja harus pakai ancaman manis segala? Baekhyun kan jadi meleleh.

"Nah, sekarang masuklah sayang."

Park Chanyel tersenyum manis dan ugh! Apa-apaan usapan dikepalanya itu! Ia kan jadi malu, uh Yoda!

Baekhyun menunduk makin dalam wajahnya merona parah.

" _Bee_ , kau mau aku antarkan sampai kedalam? Eyy manjanya Baek _bee_ ku ini."

"Ugh, Chanyeol bodoh! Kau masih mengunci pintunya!"

"O—Oh maaf, Bee."

Oke _guys_ , maklum. Ada yang sedang malu setengah mati sampai bingung bertingkah haha..

.

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

.

 _The day has passed by,  
Thirty seconds left  
The sky turning grey and the freezing wind starts to blow  
I am still standing in the same place  
Under the heavy rain and between the thunderstrom  
My two feet just refuse to step up  
It's becoming hard to move even one step back  
I am trapped in the past that only me was there_  
 _There's no anyone else  
Only me, stayed in pain and caught in the prison of emptiness called sorrow_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, bibirnya mengerucut sebal dan tangannya tak berhenti menuliskan goresan abstrak diatas buku _note_ nya yang nyaris penuh. Waktu untuk ujian untuk mata kuliah terakhir hari ini masih tersisa tiga puluh menit, masih cukup lama sebenarnya. Namun Baekhyun lebih memilih meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup lembar jawabannnya diatas meja. _Well_ ini memang bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya, jika kemarin ia memeriksa lembar jawabannya nyaris tiga kali sebelum yakin untuk dikumpulkan tapi hari ini jangankan diperiksa lagi, dikerjakan saja sudah syukur.

Ah entahlah, Baekhyun hanya sedang malas saja. Melihat soalnya saja sudah malas apalagi memeriksa jawabannya, Baekhyun jengah. Dan oh.. ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo agar anak tirinya itu pergi ke cafetaria setelah ujian selesai, Baekhyun bertaruh si piguin lucu itu baru akan keluar saat bel tanda ujian berakhir sudah dibunyikan. Si anak pinguin itu kan—

"Halo, _mommy_ Baekhyun. Cepat sekali kau mengerjakan soalnya."

Oh.. Oh.. Ini diluar prediksi, bagaimana bisa Park Kyungsoo sudah duduk disampingnya sedangkan waktu ujian baru akan berakhir dalam dua puluh menit kedepan?

"Pantas saja cepat, soalnya makananmu sehari-hari ya? Coba sini lihat,"

Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar diam saja saat _note_ nya direbut Kyungsoo dan dibaca keras-keras," _Under the heavy rain and between the thunderstrom_ —"

"Yayaya! Apa-apaan kau ini ish!"

Ah, ibu tirinya ini baru sadar rupanya. Kyungsoo mengendikan bahunya kemudian mengambil segelas jus yang tinggal setengahnya kemudian menyeruputnya tak peduli. Baekhyun yang melihatnya mendengus kemudian berdecak sebal,"Itu punyaku tahu,"

"Yang penting tidak dihabiskan," kilahnya dengan senyum lebar,"Dan.. Kenapa kau keluar cepat-cepat Baek?"

Baekhyun mengendikan bahu kemudian kembali mencoret _notes_ nya malas,"Soalnya hanya 2 tapi susahnya minta ampun. Aku jadi mau muntah didalam sana,"

 _Wait a minute_ , mau muntah katanya tadi?

"Baekhyun, jangan bilang kau mau beri aku adik. Ku jambak kau kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Aish berisik,"

Cih, Kyungsoo serius kalau sampai ayahnya itu memberinya adik ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Yang benar saja, Kyungsoo sudah sebesar ini! Usianya sudah dua puluh tahun jika dalam hitungan Korea dan oh _please_ , si _Mommy_ tirinya itu juga masih bocah sama sepertinya. Bocah melahirkan bocah? Oh tidak, itu ide buruk _guys_. "Serius, Baek. Awas saja kalau sampai kau hamil, kau dan _Daddy_ akan habis ditanganku."

"Siapa yang hamil dan siapa yang akan habis Kyungsoo?"

Sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari punggung mereka membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berteriak kesal kearah sosok itu," _Sunbae_!"

Shim Changmin, sosok itu terkekeh geli kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang duduk bersampingan,"Maaf _guys_ , habisnya kalian terlalu asik. Jadi apa aku ketinggalan berita? Siapa yang hamil? Kau Kyung atau Kau Baek? Oh, tidak aku ketinggalan banyak."

Baekhyun mendelik pada Kyungsoo, salahkan mulut cerewet si anak tiri. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan Changmin si mulut besar semuanya bisa luluh lantah dalam sekejap. Ck, Park Kyungsoo benar-benar."Lupakan tentang itu _sunbae_ , tumben menghampiri kami. Bukankah _hoobae_ tingkat satu sangat imut-imut?"

Bersyukurlah Kyungsoo atas kemampuan persuasif sang ibu tiri karena kini bukannya merecoki dengan desakan-desakan dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, _Sunbae_ mereka yang hobinya makan itu malah menimpali pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan semangat. Saat si ibu tiri mendelik padanya Kyungsoo hanya nyengir tanpa dosa kemudian kembali menyeruput jus yang tinggal setengah.

"Kau benar, Baek. Aku sudah menggaet yang cantik-cantik dan bersuara bagus untuk jadi anggota klub."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah kemudian menutup _notes_ nya,"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?"

"Nah itu dia, untuk acara kampus menyambut Musim gugur. Kalian bisa tidak nyanyikan lagu duet? Lagipula anak-anak bilang kalian terlihat lebih akrab sekarang."

Lebih akrab?

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling lempar tatap.

"Err.. _Sunbae_ , sepertinya anak-anak salah paham. Kenapa aku harus akrab dengan bocah bogel ini?"

Bogel katanya?!

Baekhyun melotot kesal dengan tatapan yang siap menguliti Kyungsoo hidup-hidup, berani sekali anak pinguin itu cari masalah dengannya,"Malas sekali akrab dengan si bantet ini. Jangan mengada-ngada, _Sunbae_ —Ugh—"

"Baek?!"

"Ugh—"

"Baek! Hei, Baekhyun! Jangan muntah disini!"

"K-Kyung.. A—Air—"

"Baekhyun aduh!"

.

.

"Bagaimana _unnie_?"

Kyungsoo berdiri gusar disamping bangsal, ia tidak berhenti meremas tangannya gugup sejak melihat Baekhyun digendong Changmin _sunbae_ ke ruang kesehatan. Gadis itu sadar, hanya saja wajahnya pucat bukan main. Kyungsoo sampai ngeri melihatnya.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja, kok. Hanya saja asam lambungnya naik tinggi, apa Baekhyun belum makan apa-apa?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng lemas, _well_ saat sarapan tadi Baekhyun memang tidak sarapan dengan benar. Nafsu makannya hilang saat melihat wajah Chanyeol, entah kenapa.

"Ugh! Ku bilang makan dengan benar Baekhyun _babo_!"

"Jangan dimarahi begitu, Kyung. Biarkan Baekhyun istirahat, _unnie_ pergi dulu ya."

"Ehehe.. Terima kasih, _Unnie_."

Sepeninggal _sunbae_ mereka, Kyungsoo buru-buru duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan ponselnya,"Hei ibu tiri, semalam aku menyusup lagi. Dan taraa.. Lihat apa yang dapatkan."

Baekhyun menerima ponsel Kyungsoo dengan kening mengerut, jemarinya menggeser satu per satu foto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Ugh, dari mana Kyungsoo mendapatkan fotonya yang sedang tidur sebegini banyak?

"Nah, aku sudah tahu ini pasti akan membuatmu senang. Aku menemukan ini di laptop _daddy_ , _daddy_ ku itu sepertinya benar-benar stalker. Wajah tidurmu yang jelek saja sampai dikoleksi begitu. Eyy.. Wajahmu merah seperti tomat busuk, Byun."

Masa bodoh dengan ejekan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sedang senang! Senang sekali! Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengambil fotonya diam-diam begini. Ugh, kenapa sekarang Baekhyun merasa begitu dicintai ya? Uh Chanyeol!

Melihat wajah si ibu tiri yang mulai berseri-seri Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, ini lebih baik karena sejak menemukan fotonya bersama Wu Yifan _partner in crime_ nya berubah tidak seru. Terlalu banyak melamun, berubah pendiam dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah ibu tirinya susah sekali diajak berdebat meski sudah Kyungsoo recoki berkali-kali. Kyungsoo kan jadi kesepian. Sekarang si ibu tiri itu sudah bisa tersenyum jadi, saatnya mengacau!

"Sudah ah! Berhenti tersenyum seperti idiot. Kau sudah baikan? Mau pulang sekarang?"

Gadis itu malah menggeleng dengan mata yang penuh binar menyilaukan,

"Boleh kita pergi ke kantor _Daddy_ mu? Aku sedang ingin menciumnya sekarang juga! Haha.."

"Cih, gadis mesum. Seenaknya saja kau cium ayahku."

"Eyy, jangan sirik begitu. Cium saja Jongin _mu_ kalau kau mau!"

"Yaish! Tutup mulutmu ibu tiri!"

"Tidak akan pernah, Kyungsoo sayang."

Yaiks menjijikan!

.

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

.

"Kau sudah pastikan semuanya aman?"

Chanyeol bersidekap dengan air muka yang datar, iris tajamnya bergerak cepat mengikuti beberapa foto yang kini dijejerkan didepannya.

"Semua dokumen kepindahan atas nama Wu Yifan sudah selesai diurus, Presdir. Anda tidak perlu khawatir jika Wu Yifan akan tiba-tiba kembali ke Korea karena seperti yang anda minta, Tuan Wu sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan pihak rumah sakit di Canada untuk beberapa tahun kedepan."

Pria itu mengulas senyum miring,"Bagaimana dengan Huang Zitao?"

"Tuan Wu dan Nona Huang resmi menikah kemarin, Presdir."

"Akhirnya si brengsek itu bertanggung jawab juga. Dan tentang Kim Jongin?"

"Tuan muda Kim masih sering bertukar kabar dengan Tuan Wu."

"Atur pertemuanku dengan Jongin dan jangan sampai Kyungsoo tahu. Ah.. Bagaimana tentang map yang kacau di ruangan pribadiku?"

"Itu—"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

"Presdir, Nona Kim dari Senju Inc. Sudah datang."

Chanyeol menatap datar kearah pintu masuk dan Jongdae, sang tangan kanan pun segera membereskan foto yang berjejer dan kembali memasukannya kedalam map."Jongdae, tolong pastikan anak buahmu yang mengawasi Baekhyun tidak lengah, keadaannya sedang buruk belakangan ini. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu."

"Saya mengerti, Presdir."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Setelah Jongdae berlalu dan membungkuk hormat, Chanyeol segera menormalkan air mukanya kemudian tersenyum ramah pada sosok perempuan yang bersandar santai diujung pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Sepertinya _Mister_ Presdir begitu sibuk, bahkan setelah membuat janji pun aku masih dibuat menunggu lama."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Oh _well,_ itu adalah Kim Yebin, perempuan yang terakhir yang ia kenalkan pada Kyungsoo sebelum ia menikahi Baekhyun. Sosok yang Kyungsoo musuhi setengah mati entah karena apa. Yebin adalah temannya sejak sekolah menengah atas dan yah, perempuan itu kurang lebih tahu bagaimana sosok Chanyeol dimasa muda sebelum jadi ayah bagi sang putri sulung.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona Kim."

" _Heol_ , kau jadi begitu sopan Chanyeol. Kemana perginya Park Chanyeol panas yang selalu menyambutku dengan ciuman penuh gairah?"

Pria itu mengendikan bahu,"Aku sudah menikah, kau lupa?"

Gadis bersurai coklat itu mendengus jengah,"Yayaya.. Dan yang aku dengar yang kau nikahi adalah perempuan yang masih bocah dan juga teman anakmu yang posesif. Seleramu berubah drastis, Chanyeol. Sejak kapan kau suka dengan bocah?"

"Sejak aku menikahi istriku. Jadi ada apa dengan pertemuan mendesak yang minta sejak seminggu lalu?"

Perempuan itu menyilangkan kakinya, menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot menantang dengan seulas senyum licik dibibirnya yang kemerahan,"Aku bertanya-tanya apa kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bersamaku selama beberapa hari, seminggu lagi aku akan menikah. Dan rasanya aku perlu melakukan salam perpisahan denganmu."

"Kau masih saja suka bertingkah, bagaimana jika calon suamimu tahu huh?"

Tawa gadis itu terdengar begitu santai,"Dia bukan tipe pria kolot dan tebakanku, kau akan menolak Chanyeol. Seberapa cantik bocah mungilmu sampai kau bisa menolakku?"

" _Well_ , dia sangat cantik. Dan tolong bisakah kau lupakan bagian yang itu? Aku saja sudah lupa."

Cih, arogan yang brengsek. Sekali brengsek tetap saja brengsek. Tapi Yebin akui si brengsek Park ini memang pandai menutupi kebusukanya dirinya. Saat bertemu putri sulung Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu Yebin dibuat terkejut setengah mati dengan cara pria itu membesarkan putrinya. Untuk ukuran pria brengsek yang suka memainkan hati perempuan, Park Chanyeol begitu pandai mendidik putrinya menjadi gadis baik-baik, Yebin rasa bocah perempuan itu bahkan belum pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman bahkan setelah usianya tujuh belas.

Ia tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol yang liar dan begitu sulit dijinakan bisa menjadi sosok ayah kolot dan begitu disegani putrinya. Dan tentang istrinya, Yebin ragu jika Chanyeol benar-benar menaruh rasa pada bocah itu. Park Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang mudah jatuh cinta, bahkan setelah beberapa tahun menjadi _partner_ nya saja Yebin kesulitan mencari celah untuk masuk kedalam hati pria itu. Chanyeol seolah telah membuang hatinya kedasar dan tidak akan membukanya untuk siapapun lagi, itulah alasan kenapa pria itu mundur dengan begitu mudah saat anaknya bilang tidak suka dengan pilihannya.

Tapi dengan sosok ini, bagaimana Chanyeol terasa berbeda?

Yebin mengulum senyum,"Santai Chanyeol, aku hanya bercanda. Ternyata kau memang berubah banyak, aku kemari hanya untuk memberimu undangan. Rasanya tidak etis jika aku menitipkannya pada sekertarismu, kau ini kan mantanku yang paling brengsek."

Karena mereka berteman sejak lama, itulah kenapa Chanyeol bisa bertahan lama menjadikan Yebin sebagai _partner_ nya. Perempuan itu tidak kaku dan tidak membuatnya susah seperti mantan _partner_ nya kebanyakan, itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia mengenalkan Yebin pada Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya menikah. Sejak ibu Kyungsoo meninggalkannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mempercayakan hatinya untuk siapa pun. Perempuan itu memberinya pelajaran yang cukup dan ia tidak berniat hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Selamat dan seriuslah sedikit. Kau ini sudah terlalu tua untuk main-main, Yebin- _ah_."

"Kau mengataiku tua, Park bodoh."

"Kau juga mengataiku bodoh," timpal Chanyeol.

Gadis bermarga Kim itu menyandar santai,"Jadi bagaimana hubungan anakmu dengan ibu tirinya? Kau tidak ada niat untuk mengenalkan anakmu itu pada ibu kandungnya? Terakhir aku bertemu perempuan itu di Venezuela, dia mengencani pria dari perkebunan anggur di Burgundy. Kecantikannya memang bukan main meski usianya sudah tidak muda, pantas saja kau dibuat susah berpaling."

Chanyeol hanya mengendik malas,"Putriku sudah punya ibu sekarang, jangan bahas perempuan itu didepanku."

Yebin mengulaskan senyum miringnya, Chanyeol memang belum sepenuhnya bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang perempuan itu dari hatinya. Bagaimana bisa pria brengsek itu menikahi gadis lain sementara hatinya masih belum jelas?

"Kau menikahi perempuan muda, Chanyeol. Jika kau hanya berniat main-main segera lupakan niatmu karena apa yang kau lakukan ini hanya akan menorehkan luka yang sama pada orang lain. Perempuan itu meninggalkanmu diusia yang begitu muda dan lihat hasilnya sekarang. Kau tidur denganku tapi yang kau bayangkan adalah perempuan yang meninggalkanmu."

"Kau terlalu jauh, Yebin- _ah_."

"Kau yang terlalu jauh, Chanyeol. Pikirkan dengan baik apa yang kau lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Kadang kesempatan tidak datang dua kali."

Chanyeol mengetuk bagian hatinya yang paling dalam atas ucapan Yebin.

Menikahi Baekhyun.

 _Yang ia lakukan ini benar atau tidak?_

.

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

.

Sepanjang _lobby_ utama, Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengipas kedua tangannya didepan wajah berusaha mengurangi sensasi panas yang seakan membakar kulitnya meski ia tahu itu percuma. Oh ini salah si ibu tiri yang tiba-tiba saja punya mata jelalatan, harusnya mereka sudah sampai dikantor ini sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun saat mobil mereka melewati salah satu festival makanan, si lebah centil itu kembali kedalam mode memusingkan dan merengek-rengek minta dibelikan _ice cream_. Lihatlah wajah bahagia penuh binarnya itu, cih senang sekali bisa membuatnya susah!

"Kyung, lain kali belikan lagi ya."

Kyungsoo mendengus kemudian berjalan mendahului Baekhyun memasuki _lift_."Beli saja sendiri bodoh!"

"Hei, begitu saja marah! Kau sedang pms ya?"

"Terserah!"

Kyungsoo bersidekap tangan didada kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun lekat-lekat,"Apa perempuan yang sudah menikah akan selalu mengalami kenaikan berat badan?"

Baekhyun yang tengah asik dengan _ice cream_ nya berpaling sebentar,"Tidak semua kok, hanya perempuan yang bahagia dengan pernikahannya saja yang akan mengalami kenaikan berat badan. Biasanya berat mereka bertambah beberapa pound setiap bulan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis Park itu meringis,"Kau ini spesies apa sih Baekhyun? Kalau perempuan lain menaiki kenaikan badan hanya beberapa _pound_ kenapa kau bisa sampai berkilo-kilo? Lihat pipimu itu, aish.. Kau jadi penjual _mochi_ sekarang?"

Baekhyun paham, secara tidak langsung anak tirinya itu tengah mengatainya gendut. Tapi masa bodohlah, yang penting Baekhyun bahagia. Kalau tubuhnya berubah gendut dan Chanyeol tidak suka ia tinggal diet dan olahraga, gampang kan? Nah, sekarang biarkan Baekhyun habiskan _ice cream_ nya lebih dulu.

"Aku serius Baekhyun, kapan terakhir kali kau menimbang berat badanmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sebelum menikah dengan ayahmu."

"Kau harus—"

Lelah direcoki, Baekhyun memegang sendok _ice cream_ nya kuat-kuat kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan mimik marahnya yang menggemaskan,"Aku akan diet! Kau puas?! Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan kita temui ayahmu, aku tidak sabar mau menciumnya!"

Oh siapapun, tolong bantu kuatkan Kyungsoo!

 _Lift_ berdenting dan pintu bergeser pelan, Baekhyun berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang jauh dibelakangnya.

"Yuhuu Chanyeol- _ie_. Baek _bee_ datang!"

Duh si ibu tiri! Kapan sih kelakuannya bisa normal? Kalau begini ceritanya besok-besok Kyungsoo tidak mau jalan berdua lagi dengan si penggila _eyeliner_ itu. Bisa-bisa dianggap gila nanti, hiii

"Chanyeol- _ah_!"

"Ampun Baekhyun! Tutup mulutmu ini bukan hutan!"

Tubuh mungil perempuan itu menghilang disebuah pintu ganda bercat hitam, ruangan ayahnya. Kyungsoo mendorong pintunya pelan dan ia disambut dengan keheningan aneh dari sang ibu tiri yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah berkaca-kaca didepan pintu ruangan ayahnya. Oh, oh ada apa ini?

"Aku tidak tahu bualanmu tentang jadi bar-bar itu bisa jadi nyata."

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Kening Kyungsoo mengerut dalam, ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Lantas ia melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada sekertaris sang ayah.

"Presdir Park tengah menerima tamu, Nona muda."

Kening Kyungsoo makin mengerut,"Siapa?"

"Kim Yebin, nona muda."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling melempar tatap penuh isyarat,"Aku tunggu disudut yang tepat, Kyung."

"Siap-siap saja ibu tiri."

Kedua sosok itu melayangkan _high five_ kompak sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Minseok yang ditinggalkan menggaruk tengkuknya bingung,"Itu tadi apa ya? Err.. Sejak kapan Pinguin dan lebah akur?"

Belum sempat menemukan jawabannya, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan sosok Presdir Park muncul dengan mantan _partner_ nya disana. Buru-buru Minseok membungkuk hormat dan dibalas anggukan ramah oleh Yebin.

"Jangan lupa datang dan bawa istrimu, Park. Sekarang waktunya kau pamer."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis,"Lihat saja nanti."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, dah Minseok- _ie_."

"Selamat siang, nona."

Sebagai sekertaris yang sudah bekerja hampir 5 tahun untuk Chanyeol, Minseok tak asing lagi dengan Yebin. Sosok perempuan yang selalu datang disiang yang panas dengan pakaian provokatif dan selalu membuatnya dapat sentakan kesal dari para klien karena Presdirnya itu selalu membatalkan janji dengan sebelah pihak. _Well_ , untung si nona merah itu sudah jarang berkunjung, belakangan ini telinga Minseok aman dari amukan klien yang sebelumnya tak pernah absen buat kepalanya sakit.

"Minseok, apa Jongdae sudah mengkonfirmasi jadwalku padamu?"

Mendapat sahutan serius membuat Minseok tertarik dari dunia _flashback_ nya,"Jongdae sudah menelpon saya setengah jam yang lalu, Presdir."

"Bagus. Aku akan pergi, jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kau juga boleh pulang."

"Baik presdir. Selamat siang. Presdir Park—" _anak dan istri anda datang_.

Oke, Minseok tahu itu terlambat. Atasannya itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hah.."

.

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

.

Yebin tengah berjalan santai menuju _restroom_ sebelum tiba-tiba langkahnya dijegal oleh sosok mungil berambut hitam yang kini menatapnya tajam. Oh tunggu sebentar, rasanya Yebin tahu siapa gadis mungil ini. Bukankah ini anak Park Chanyeol?

"Park Kyungsoo?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum miring,"Masih ingat aku _ahjumma_? Aku juga masih ingat _Ahjumma_ kok, ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu jadi kau harus ikut denganku. Ayo pergi, _ahjumma_."

Yebin tak bisa mengelak, belum sempat ia bicara tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa menuju restroom dan pintu menjeblak terkunci,"Kyungsoo.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menyahut santai,"Baek, ini Yebin _ahjumma_. Perempuan yang _Daddy_ kencani sebelum dia menikah denganmu dan perempuan yang baru saja ada diruangan _Daddy_."

Kening Yebin mengerut hebat, apalagi saat ia melihat sosok lain yang tengah duduk dan menunduk diwastafel seraya mengayunkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang persis seperti bocah. Oh tunggu sebentar, sepertinya Yebin paham dengan situasi ini,"Jadi.. Ini adalah istri Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai dan mengangguk santai,"Ya, perkenalkan dirimu, _mommy_ Baek."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai, "Halo _ahjumma_ , aku Park Baekhyun."

Siang itu, Kim Yebin terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi di sore yang redup, Jongin duduk diam seraya mencengkram gelas sakenya kuat-kuat. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan _visit_ pasien saat ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan menampilkan nomor asing dilayar ponselnya. Awalnya ingin Jongin abaikan namun kemudian tangannya berkhianat dan ia malah menggeser ikon hijau diponselnya dan tara, yang menghubunginya adalah Park Chanyeol, paman Park, ayah kekasihnya yang imut sekaligus calon ayah mertuanya dimasa depan.

Ada apa Park Chanyeol menelponnya?

Jongin gugup setengah mati, apa yang akan terjadi hari ini? Kenapa pria super sibuk itu tiba-tiba minta bertemu?

"Santailah Jongin, putriku bukan poin utama dalam pertemuan ini."

Jongin mendesah lega, oke itu artinya hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo masih aman. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa Park Chanyeol ini tiba-tiba menelponnya meminta bertemu?

"Ini tentang Baekhyun."

Pria berkulit Tan itu menegang saat mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut. Perasaannya berubah tidak nyaman,

"Setahuku kau adalah dokter yang menangani Baekhyun saat ia terlibat kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu. Apa itu benar?"

Pria paruh baya didepannya begitu tenang tapi entah kenapa Jongin merasa sangat terinmidasi, ayah dari kekasih mungilnya itu bahkan tak menajamkan matanya ataupun meninggikan nada bicaranya. Hanya saja, aura yang keluar dari belakang punggungnya benar-benar buat Jongin merinding.

"Benar, Paman. Dan aku juga dokter penanggung jawab untuk Baekhyun selama dia koma. Tapi setelah Baekhyun sadar pihak keluarga meminta mereka untuk menggantiku dengan dokter lain."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia tersenyum tipis kemudian menenggak sake _nya_."Sebenarnya, Jongin. Akulah yang meminta Tuan Byun untuk menggantimu dengan dokter yang lain."

Kening Jongin mengerut dalam. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Dokter yang melakukan tindakan bedah untuk Baekhyun adalah Wu Yifan bukan kau,"

Yang harus Jongin tahu itu merupakan pernyataan dan ia tidak perlu mengelak. Pria tinggi itu begitu menikmati perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukan sosok didepannya. Chanyeol bukan sedang main-main, ia hanya sedang meluncurkan serangan rapih agar tujuannya bisa tercapai dengan sempurna. Jongin harus berhenti mengirimi Wu Yifan kabar tentang istrinya.

"Aku benar lagi bukan?"

"Bagaimana paman bisa tahu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, nyali pemuda ini memang bagus. Tak menyesal Chanyeol mengizinkan Jongin memacari putri kesayangannya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu diluruskan disini."Itu bukan hal yang sulit, Jongin. Dan aku juga dengar jika Wu Yifan memintamu mengawasi Baekhyun dan mengabarinya tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi, itulah kenapa aku meminta kau diganti dengan dokter yang lain."

Sudah Jongin duga ada yang tidak beres dengan kepindahan Yifan yang tiba-tiba juga penggantian penanggung jawab untuk Baekhyun. Ternyata Park Chanyeol-lah pelakunya. Tapi apa tujuan pria itu sebenarnya? Saat Baekhyun dirumah sakit Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kemunculan sosok calon mertuanya itu disana, Park Chanyeol terlalu pandai bersembunyi. Setahu Jongin Baekhyun selalu sendirian dan gadis itu sangat bersedih karena kehilangan Yifan, jadi kapan pria dewasa ini masuk kedalam kisah keduanya?

"Setelah Baekhyun sadar dan dokter penanggung jawabnya diganti aku selalu datang tengah malam, terlalu beresiko jika aku muncul didepanmu. Kau paham putriku bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan."Apa maksud paman menemuiku dan mengatakan semua ini?"

"Kau harus berhenti mengirimi kabar istriku pada Yifan."

Jongin mulai mengerti situasi ini. Kenapa Yifan pergi, kenapa Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan kenapa dua orang itu bisa berpisah. Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Ia mendongak kemudian melempar tatapan seriusnya pada pria didepannya.

"Maafkan aku mengatakan ini, Paman. Yifan adalah temanku kami bekerja dirumah sakit yang samadan aku sedikit tidak asing dengan kisahnya bersama Baekhyun meski aku baru mengenal Baekhyun saat ia sadar. Yifan bilang dia harus pergi karena seseorang mengancam dan menyuruhnya pergi. Jadi, apa paman-lah yang ada dibalik cerita menyedihkan ini?"

Jongin dan Yifan adalah teman dekat sejak mereka bekerja dirumah sakit yang sama dan pada bagian yang sama. Jongin tidak asing dengan Yifan juga ceritanya tentang kekasih mungilnya yang begitu ia cintai sampai suatu hari, Jongin menemukan Yifan dalam keadaan kacau. Pria itu berantakan dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat, racauannya aneh dan disela-sela usahanya menyadarkan Yifan, Jongin mendengar cerita yang mengalir dari bibir pria tinggi itu.

 _"_ _Dia bilang aku harus pergi, aku harus meninggalkan Baekhyun. Hik.. Jongin.. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan Baekhyun? Aku sudah bersamanya sejak kecil hik.. Bagaimana bisa pria brengsek itu menyuruhku meninggalkannya dengan mudah? Hik.. Baekhyun-ah.. Baek~"_

Hari ini semuanya menjadi jelas, pria yang dimaksud Yifan adalah Park Chanyeol, ayah dari kekasihnya juga suami dari Baekhyun. Pria yang mengancam dan menyuruh Yifan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol. Jongin menghela nafas tenang kemudian mendongak dan melempar tatapan dinginnya.

"Paman keterlaluan. Mereka saling mencintai, apa paman tahu?"

Chanyeol mengetukan jemarinya diatas meja, air mukanya masih saja tenang meski Jongin sudah berhasil menjawab teka-teki yang selama ini belum terpecahkan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan pandangan Jongin yang seolah mengatainya _brengsek_ melalui tatapannya yang dingin. Hanya saja, ia bukan pria bodoh yang bertindak tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan apapun alasannya Jongin tidak perlu tahu.

"Yang menyuruh Yifan pergi memang aku, Jongin. Dan tentang ancaman, apa Yifan pernah bercerita ancaman apa yang aku berikan padanya?"

Pria bekulit Tan itu terdiam, Yifan tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang isi ancaman yang didapatnya.

Chanyeol tahu Yifan tidak akan pernah bercerita, mana mau pria itu membongkar kebusukannya? Dan maaf, Chanyeol tidak berniat membuat dirinya terlihat begitu jahat dengan kalimat _kau yang memisahkan mereka_. Yang ia lakukan hanya menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Dia memang pria yang cerdik dan pandai berkelit. Apa kau mengenal Huang Zitao, Jongin?"

Huang Zitao? _Hoobae_ nya berasal dari China?

"Ada apa Zitao? Aku mengenalnya, dia adalah _hoobae_ yang datang dari China untuk salah satu program rumah sakit."

"Dia dekat dengan Yifan dan yang tidak kau tahu, perempuan itu tengah mengandung anak Wu Yifan. Dia begitu brengsek karena tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Zitao, karena itulah Tuan Byun memilih menjodohkan Baekhyun denganku dan membiarkan aku mengurus sisanya. Aku menyuruh Yifan pergi karena pria itu tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun dan jika kau mengatakan tentang cinta. Cinta seperti apa yang Yifan punya untuk Baekhyun sementara dia menghamili perempuan lain?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Jadi Jongin, kau mengerti alasanku bukan? Aku hanya sedikit meluruskan semua ini, Yifan tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berhak untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Aku harap kau mengerti, aku tidak mau Baekhyun terluka lagi karena bagaimana pun, perasannya untuk Yifan masih sangat dalam. Bisakah kau berhenti mengirimi Yifan kabar tentang Baekhyun?"

Jongin paham namun semua ini tidak sesederhana itu, Park Chanyeol terlihat begitu berambisi dan berbahaya. Jongin tidak bisa menerima semua cerita ini dengan mudah. Apa yang dilakukan Paman Park dengan mendepak Yifan jauh-jauh ke Canada kedengaran berlebihan jika hanya untuk menjauhkan, cukup beri tahu Baekhyun kebenarannya Jongin yakin perempuan itu akan memilih melepaskan Yifan tanpa harus ada skenario yang membuatnya celaka.

Jongin yakin Baekhyun adalah gadis yang dewasa, Baekhyun menyayangi Yifan dan ia tidak mungkin pernah setuju jika Yifan berubah jadi pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan menelantarkan Zitao yang mengandung anaknya. Tanpa Yifan berpura-pura memberikan perpisahan yang menyedihkan, Jongin tahu Baekhyun akan melepaskan Yifan dengan rela. Apa yang dilakukan paman Park membuat Jongin memikirkan opsi lain selain sekedar Yifan tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun. Ia yakin alasan Park Chanyeol lebih dari itu.

Lantas Jongin menegakan tubuhnya, melemparkan ekspresi menantangnya dan menegaskan rahangnya. Jongin tidak terlalu bodoh dan ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan pria didepannya ini memainkan perasaan sahabatnya.

"Atas dasar apa paman melakukan ini semua? Paman bisa saja menikahi Baekhyun tanpa menyuruh Yifan pergi dan buat Baekhyun celaka. Cara paman terlalu rapih. Paman terlihat begitu peduli pada Baekhyun seakan paman sangat memahaminya padahal pertemuan pertama kalian adalah saat pertama kali Baekhyun sadar. Jadi.."

Jongin menjeda ucapannya dengan tatapan yang makin tajam,"Apa alasan paman melakukan ini semua?"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hallo dear, it's been a while ya? Entah kapan terakhir kali gue update dan kayaknya temen-temen yang baca ff ini udah pada ngibrit gegara kelamaan nungguin update. I am so sorry, gue minta maaf banget guys. Sekali lagi sorry dan gue harap masih ada yang nungguin ff ini lanjut ya dear. Sebenernya mood gue ilang buat ff ini tapi ketika gue bacain review kalian dari chap 1 sampe chap kemarin itu bikin gue semangat lagi buat lanjut. Gimana nih? Apa ceritanya makin ancur? Apa makin gak layak baca? Maaf yaa guys gue udah usahain yang terbaik buat kalian dan semoga aja kalian suka.

Terakhir, maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, bukannya gue gak mau tapi waktunya mepet huweee TT Pokoknya review kalian tetep gue baca satu-satu jadi keep review yaa biar gue tetep semangat. See you next chap guys byeeee~~~

Gue sayang kalian muhehehe

 **Jewika - YOON745 - Nini baby - Lupika - Selepy - Markeu Noona - Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol - loeeeeyy - n3208007 - selepy - parkobyunxo - aerellia - ji - - nenegbudiarti - anhwa - danactebh - yousee - ay - yerseoul - ssuhosnet - hass - afrilany pasha - park yeolna - fansanakayam - Byun Jaehyunee - Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol - sherli898 - booyaamii - YeolliePoppo - Lylidew98 - rizkaa - BaekHill - BLUEFIRE0805 - rly- vhyo3107 - ge-chan1902 - Kasiyaa - rima - C-ChuB - prktower - readlyf - sicaratih - nadila ayu -**  
 **Realglh**


	7. Midnight Blues

**I'll Walk You Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semuanya berawal dari Nyonya Park yang lelah melihat putranya selalu sendiri dan Kyungsoo, sang anak yang menolak gagasan Mommy baru. Lalu karena klausul bodoh yang Kyungsoo buat dengan daddynya, ia harus menahan rahangnya agar tidak jatuh saat melihat siapa calon pengantin ayahnya."Demi apa kita bahkan duduk dikelas yang sama Byun!"**

 **WARN Ini Gs! Gs! Gs! ChanBaek in love area. Gak suka? Nagajuseyoo. Kalo ada kesamaan ide cerita cuma kebetulan karena gue jodohnya Kang Kyuhyun wkwk**

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat, Yebin nampak didera disorientasi sebelum akhirnya ia buka mulut dengan ragu.

"Park Baekhyun?"

Nada suaranya terdengar bingung menyulut Kyungsoo untuk tersenyum miring dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar jahat,"Ini Park Baekhyun, istri _Daddy_ ku." Gadis itu melirik pada si ibu tiri yang kini duduk diam dengan wajah dibuat sok polos. Aih, Kyungsoo lupa kalau ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi, si lebah centil ini kan jagonya buat orang kesal jadi—

"Apa yang _Ahjumma_ lakukan disiang berpeluh dalam ruangan suamiku?"

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum puas dan Yebin menelan ludahnya kelu, ia panik bukan main. Baekhyun ini.. Baekhyun ini..Ah tidak, ia tidak boleh bicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku.. Aku.. Kyungsoo dan Bai—Ah tidak, maksudku Baekhyun. Aku datang untuk menyerahkan undangan, aku akan menikah. Jadi.. Jadi.. Bi—bisa kalian biarkan aku pulang?"

Diam-diam, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandangan aneh. Kenapa perempuan ini gugup sekali? Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar seperti baru diberi _shock_ terapi padahal Baekhyun kan tidak melakukan apa-apa yah setidaknya belum sih. Ah mungkin karena aura menakutkan mereka memang seram?

Nyonya muda Park itu mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang, merasa sombong karena berhasil mengintimidasi Yebin tanpa melakukan apapun. Senyumnya tengil dan tubuh mungilnya kini perlahan turun dari sisi wastafel kemudian berdiri pongah disamping sang anak tiri yang tersenyum congkak. Mereka benar-benar kompak untuk urusan ini.

"Tenanglah _Ahjumma_ , kami tidak melakukan apapun kok. Kenapa tegang sekali sih?"

Suaranya yang dibuat selembut mungkin membuat Kyungsoo terbahak dalam hati, begitu puas melihat wajah _Ahjumma_ genit itu begitu ketakutan dibawah intimidasi si ibu tiri. Oh _well,_ biarkan saja si lebah centil ini bertingkah sesuka hati, lagipula Kyungsoo sudah janji hanya akan menonton. Sisanya biar dibereskan si ibu tiri, Kyungsoo tidak suka jika Kim Yebin masih menemui ayahnya. Dan oh demi apa, _Ahjumma_ yang tergagap ini menghibur sekali ya ampun!

"Aku.. Aku tidak tegang tapi—"

"Eyy kau bergetar, _Ahjumma_."

Si burung hantu menyela dengan senyum mengejek yang tersungging apik. Ya ampun wajahnya! Hahaha..

"A-Aku tidak!"

"Kau _iya_."

Baekhyun terkikik geli dan Yebin menggeleng frustasi, ia tidak sanggup berada dalam situasi ini lebih lama! Oh ya ampun! Chanyeol akan mencekiknya! Tuhan tolong hikss.. Bagaimana caranya ia lari? Bagaimana?!

"O—Oke! Aku bergetar! Aku tegang! Aku takut pada kalian! Jadi tolong buka pintu sialan ini dan biarkan aku keluar! Jangan biarkan Chanyeol tahu aku ada disini dan kumohon biarkan aku keluar!"

Dua gadis muda didepannya hanya mengangkat bahu dan Yebin berubah makin frustasi. Oh tidak, tidak, ini positif. Park Chanyeol akan mencekiknya! Yebin harus segera keluar dari sini! Ia tidak boleh berurusan bersama Park Baekhyun dan Park Kyungsoo jika ingin selamat! Ia harus pergi! Secepatnya!

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

Suara yang begitu dingin menjadi celah pembuka bagi siksaan kecil yang mendera batin Yebin. Baekhyun berjalan santai dengan langkah mengintimidasi, gadis itu mengeluarkan aura hitam dibelakang punggungnya dan Yebin mundur perlahan. Baekhyun tak berniat berbaik hati pada _Ahjumma_ didepannya,"Semua ini tidak akan selesai jika kau tetap menemui suamiku _Ahjumma_."

Baekhyun makin dekat sampai langkahnya terkantuk pintu, Yebin jatuh terduduk didepan Park muda yang masih berdiri dengan pongah. Matanya bersinar penuh ketakutan,"A—Aku akan berhenti menemui Chanyeol jadi tolong—tolong buka pintunya Baekhyun- _ssi_! Buka pintunya!"

Yebin yang menjerit-jerit buat Baekhyun tidak tega, jadi seraya melipat tangan didada dan mengedip polos Nyonya Park itu menunjuk pintu dengan dagu,"Pintunya dibelakangmu _Ahjumma_. Kuncinya juga mengantung disana kau ini kenapa? Disentuh saja tidak, berlebihan sekali ish.."

"Oh Tuhan! Terima kasih!"

Yejin lari bagai orang kesetanan.

Baekhyun menyerngit melihat si _Ahjumma_ genit itu lari pontang-panting meninggalkan _restroom_. Bibir tipisnya berdecak sebal, kemana gaya angkuhnya saat berjalan menyusuri lorong tadi? Cih, digertak begitu saja sudah takut. Padahal tadi rencananya ingin Baekhyun kurung disalah satu bilik restroom, tapi baru dikunci diluarnya saja sudah ketar-ketir apalagi dikunci dibilik yang sempit? _Heol_.. Dasar penakut.

" _Ahjumma_ payah!"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju,"Aku pikir _Ahjumma_ itu punya sindrom panik. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh ujung rambutnya, Kyung."

Si anak tiri ikut mencibir,"Dia memang payah. Ayo pulang, jangan sampai _Daddy_ tahu kita datang saat _Daddy_ tidak ada."

Oh, ini kesempatan bagus! Baekhyun menyeringai jahil kemudian menempel pada si anak tiri seperti parasit,"Kyungie~~ Belikan aku _white frape_ yayaya?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat ngeri. Oh tidak! Si bantet ini mulai lagi!

"Jauh-jauh kau Byun!"

"Kyungie~ Ayolah! Yaya? _Bbuing~ Bbuing_!"

"Tidak mempan _babo_! Menyingkir dari jalanku!"

"Kyungiie hikss.."

"Bodo! Pergi sana ibu tiri!"

" _Ya_! Anak tiri!"

"Apa? Kau siapa? Maaf tidak kenal!"

"Yah! Park Kyungsoo ugh!"

.

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

.

Gelap telah menyentuh horison, lampu-lampu dinyalakan dan hiruk pihuk di Park Corporation yang besar nampak lengang. Gedung besar itu nyaris kosong dan hanya tinggal sosok Chanyeol yang begitu betah dalam kegelapan. Pintu berderit pelan lalu suara berat yang berisik memecah kesunyian yang terasa asing.

"Hai _man_ , ada apa dengan istri mudamu sampai kau minum sendirian huh?"

Ruangan itu nyaris gelap pekat, hanya saja sedikit terbantu dengan cahaya temaram dari gedung sekeliling yang masih terang. Diam-diam dalam duduk tenangnya, Chanyeol mendengus menyadari kehadiran sosok lain diruangannya. Oh _well_ , itu adalah temannya yang paling miring, si Oh _sialan_ Sehun.

Chanyeol mendelik kesal."Tutup mulutmu,"

Dasarnya Sehun bebal, bukannya tersinggung atas ucapan ketus si Park, si albino itu malah tertawa keras-keras dan dengan tidak tahu malu mengambil satu gelas lain yang tersedia, menuang wine disana."Ayolah bung, tidak usah sesensitif itu denganku. Jika gadis mudamu itu kewalahan melayanimu kau bisa menelpon salah satu jalangmu dan semuanya selesai."

Kali ini, Chanyeol melempar pandangan malasnya,"Aku tidak nafsu pada jalang mana pun."

Sehun bertepuk tangan heboh."Kau sakit Park? Suami jalang mana yang menyambitmu? Sialan, otakmu jadi miring begini."

 _Heol,_ bagaimana bisa predator macam Park Chanyeol kehilangan selera pada jalang-jalang kelas atas yang selalu mengantri untuknya? Apa selama ia pergi Chanyeol kena sambit jalang yang ia ditiduri? Atau jangan-jangan kali ini si arogan Park ini tidak berhasil kabur dari kejaran suami perempuan yang ia jadikan teman _one night stand_? Oh demi apapun, hal besar macam apa yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol kehilangan minat?

"Sederhana saja. Aku pria beristri."

Apa kata si Yoda barusan? Pria beristri heh? Sehun mendengus geli. "Cobalah tipu siapapun dengan bualan itu, jangan aku _man_."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan penilaian Sehun untuknya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Sekarang ada banyak hal yang perlu ia pikirkan dan menanggapi bualan si albino itu sama sekali tidak membantu menyelsaikan masalah.

"Untuk apa kau datang, Sehun?"

Pria itu menjeplak tanpa berpikir."Hanya mencoba peruntungan, jadi apa kau sudah bisa merelakan putri sulungmu untuk kunikahi?"

"Mati saja kau sialan."

Sehun tergelak puas dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya kini menggeram dengan rahang mengeras. Berani sekali si albino itu berkata ingin menikahi putrinya. Cih, sampai kapanpun Chanyeol tidak pernah sudi membiarkan Kyungsoo dekat dengan si albino itu barang satu kaki saja. Ia dan Sehun sama, sama-sama brengsek yang meniduri jalang, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan putrinya dengan pria macam itu? Sampai mati pun tidak akan Chanyeol biarkan.

"Ayolah Ayah mertua.. Jangan terlalu serius hm?"

Alisnya yang naik turun menggoda nyaris membuat Chanyeol muntah. Demi apa! Err.. Tampangnya sudah seperti paman mesum yang sedang menggoda bocah sd, menjijjikan!

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku merobeknya, Oh."

Yang diancam tertawa geli kemudian mengendikan bahu. _Well_ , bukan setahun dua tahun ia mengenal Chanyeol dan Sehun paham pria itu tidak akan pernah bisa santai jika pembicaraan mengenai putrinya diangat kepermukaan. Si Yoda itu ayah yang sangat posesif, malanglah pria manapun yang menjadi calon menantunya.

Jadi seraya merelakan pemikirannya untuk meminang Kyungsoo lebur jauh-jauh, Sehun menyandar pasrah dan membuka topik serius,"Baiklah, baik. Aku datang untuk beberapa hal setelah liburan panjang."

Chanyeol hanya menaikan sebelah alis pertanda mendengarkan.

"Pertama, Wu Yifan punya seseorang untuk mengawasi Baekhyun."

 _Itu basi_ , cibir Chanyeol dalam hati. Namun kemudian ia mengangguk untuk hal pertama.

"Yang kedua, perempuan itu sudah menikah sekarang. Dengan seorang pria Eropa dan mereka menetap di Venezuela."

Kali ini, pria bermarga Park itu mengetuk jarinya sebagai perintah agar Sehun melanjutkan.

"Yang ketiga, aku dikira penguntit gara-gara perempuan itu. Dan yang keempat berhentilah menyuruhku membuntuti perempuan itu karena aku ini **pengacaramu** bukan budakmu sialan!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras sampai perutnya sakit dan ia bertepuk tangan heboh, begitu puas melihat wajah pucat lelaki didepannya memerah menahan amarah. Pria itu meringis dalam hati. Oh ya ampun, kapan terakhir kali ia melihat si albino itu marah-marah sampai wajahnya merah? Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk melakukannya sering-sering, demi apa otot wajahnya yang kaku seharian ini mulai lemas! Sehun kelihatan bodoh sekali barusan haha..

"Hentikan tawa sumbangmu idiot! Kau membuat telingaku rusak!"

Chanyeol pun meredam tawanya dan memasang ekspresi geli,"Semua berita yang kau bawa itu basi, Tuan Pengacara. Kau tahu siapa orang Yifan? Dia adalah Kim Jongin, pacar anakku dan untuk informasi, aku baru saja _akan_ membereskannya. Dan kau bilang perempuan itu menikah? Yebin baru saja memberitahuku tentang itu, dia bertemu perempuan itu di Venezuela."

"Sialan, kau bilang tidak berselera pada jalang mana pun tapi kenapa Yebin menemuimu?"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahu kemudian melempar sebuah kertas berpita pada si albino."Dia menyerahkan undangan, bodoh."

Undangan?

Sehun membuka kertas itu dengan kening mengerut,"Kau hilang nafsu karena jalang favoritmu akan menikah? Aku pikir karena istrimu."

"Memang karena istriku. Baekhyun memintaku berhenti dari kegilaan malam hari." jawab Chanyeol tegas dan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Nyatanya, si tuan pengacara ini kadang terlalu bengal untuk diberi tahu.

"Memangnya kau beritahu Baekhyun jika kau suka meniduri jalang?"

Yayaya, biarlah si Park ini membual sesuka hati. Mana bisa Sehun percaya dengan ucapannya, selama Chanyeol _belum_ menikah, bukan sekali dua kali Sehun harus terjaga dari tidur malamnya untuk mengurusi masalah si arogan Park yang kelepasan meniduri istri orang. Dan sekarang ia bilang hilangan nafsu? Cih, katakan itu didepan pantatnya.

Chanyeol yang kesal mendengus keras-keras kemudian menatap malas pada lawan bicaranya yang terlalu banyak mulut malam ini,"Tentu saja tidak bodoh."

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar berhenti meniduri para kekasih bayaranmu Chanyeol?"

Mungkin ucapan Sehun terlalu kasar saat ia bilang tidur dengan para jalang, karena nyatanya yang Chanyeol tiduri hanya beberapa perempuan yang merangkak padanya untuk hubungan simbiosis mutualisme juga beberapa teman kencan buta yang dijanjikan ibunya. Chanyeol mendapat kepuasan dan mereka dapat apa yang mereka mau meski padanya akhirnya tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Lain dengan Baekhyun.

"Sudah ku katakan aku berhenti, Sehun. Untuk Baekhyun."

Sehun mengangguk takzim. Masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya. Park Chanyeol benar-benar berhenti?

"Dan Chanyeol, apa yang kau maksud dengan _membereskan_ pacar Kyungsoo? Kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya _kan_?"

Pria itu mengulum senyum miring, beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya kemudian berdiri didepan dinding kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan kota dimalam hari. Sebelah tangannya menyelami saku celana formalnya dan tangannya yang lain bergerak penuh perhitungan hingga wine dalam gelasnya bergolak dan menguarkan wangi yang khas.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak benar apalagi pada pria ia sayangi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Chanyeol?"

"Tenanglah Sehun, aku hanya akan membuatnya terasing agar dia berhenti berurusan dengan Yifan."

"Berapa lama?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya dan berbalik,"Mungkin hanya satu atau dua tahun, sampai aku bisa yakin jika Yifan tidak akan macam-macam. Aku masih belum bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun seutuhnya."

Park Chanyeol memang tidak terduga, Sehun pikir setelah Kyungsoo lahir pria itu akan berubah dan menjadi lebih baik. Pada kenyataannya Chanyeol memang ayah yang baik dan ia berhasil membesarkan Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi dibalik sosoknya yang penyayang dan penuh perhatian, pria itu masihlah seorang Park Chanyeol yang licik dan pendendam, Chanyeol mungkin berhenti pergi ke _bar_ dan menjadi pemabuk. Mungkin, ia juga berhenti berhubungan dengan para jalang. Tapi sebenarnya pria itu tidak berhenti menghancurkan apa yang tidak ia suka secara arogan.

Chanyeol masih diperbudak kepedih masa lalunya.

"Kau sudah berhasil menikahinya Chanyeol, kau bahkan mengancam ayahnya untuk itu. Apalagi yang kau rencakan untuk gadis malang itu?"

"Kau pikir apa?"

"Dengar, saat itu aku yang memaksa Yifan untuk menelpon mengatakan perpisahan dan karena itulah Baekhyun celaka Chanyeol, apa kau harus sejauh ini? Dia tidak bersalah, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada urusannya dengan masa lalumu. Tapi kau bahkan tega membuat dia berpisah dengan kekasihnya dan secara tidak langsung membuatnya celaka."

"Tutup mulutmu Oh!"

Sehun terjatuh kelantai dengan sudut bibirnya yang robek. Ia mendesis kemudian beranjak bangun. Bukan hal aneh saat ia mendapatkan dampratan atau tinjuan keras dirahangnya sebagai pelampiasan marah pria didepannya. Sehun tidak marah karena Sehun tahu ia memang jelas menyulut amarah Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu harus dihentikan, Chanyeol tidak boleh selalu tenggelam dalam luka dan masa lalunya. Chanyeol harus berhenti menyakiti orang lain.

Jadi seraya membuang ludahnya yang berdarah, Sehun bangun kemudian mengusap sudut bibirnya tenang.

"Niat awalmu menikahinya hanya untuk aliansi perusahaan, Chanyeol. Jika kau masih berhati, hanya jika.. Lupakanlah jika Baekhyun mirip dengan perempuan itu."

Chanyeol mendesis dengan mata merahnya yang menyala tajam,"Pergi sebelum aku mencekikmu."

"Oke oke! Aku akan pergi, kau harus membayar untuk ini. Ini sakit Park sialan!"

Pintu berdebum kencang, Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menenggak winenya langsung dari botol dengan serampangan.

Ini jadi lebih sulit dari perkiraannya.

.

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

.

Musim panas memasuki pertengahan dan matahari bersinar terik tanpa adanya awan penghadang. Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai dirumah, matahari masih terik karena siang lebih panjang dari pada malam meski ini sudah sore. Kedua gadis itu berjalan lesu dipaviliun utama kemudian duduk lelah diatas sofa seraya melemparkan tasnya serampangan.

"Rasa-rasanya semua orang berubah aneh belakangan ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan bibir merahnya yang mencebik lucu, berhari-hari setelah pertemuan dengan _Ahjumma_ genit di _restroom_ Chanyeolnya berubah aneh dan Baekhyun tidak suka. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat akhirnya ia mengadu pada si anak tiri," _Daddy_ mu juga aneh belakangan ini."

Mendengar dengungan tak wajar dalam suara sang ibu tiri, Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari duduk nyamannya kemudian melempar tatapan penuh tanya,"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Belakangan ini _Daddy_ mu selalu pulang larut dan nafasnya selalu berbau wine. Memang tidak tercium wangi aneh dipakaiannya tapi tetap saja, kenapa dia pergi minum? Tidak sadar umur sekali, dia kan sudah tua. Harusnya tidak boleh banyak minum."

Bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun terbangun tengah malam karena suara pintu yang terbuka dan sosok Chanyeol selalu muncul disana dengan pakaian berantakan juga matanya yang berkilat aneh. Rasanya bukan Chanyeol sekali. Dan ah! Baekhyun ingat sekali, belakangan ini sentuhannya juga terasa lebih intim dan err.. Bagaimana ya? Oh tidak! Jangan! Baekhyun malu mengingatnya!

Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang melamun kemudian menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan membuat Kyungsoo sontak berseru kesal,"Jangan berpikiran mesum pada ayahku!"

Yang diteriaki mencebik kesal, cih kalau dengan Chanyeol jangankan berpikiran mesum, berbuat mesum juga sudah sering kok HAHA.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati dengan _smirk_ nya yang tersungging tajam. Ah.. Ia jadi merindukan Chanyeol. Apa jam 8 masih lama? Chanyeol janji untuk makan malam dirumah hari ini. Chanyeol- _ahh_ cepat pulang _ne_?

Eyy, miring kau Byun.

"Baek..Hei.. Baekhyun!"

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun melotot kesal saat Kyungsoo berteriak tepat ditelinganya. Gadis itu mengusap kupingnya kasar dan merengut pada si anak tiri yang kini tersenyum tanpa dosa. Aish! Tingkahnya makin menjadi-jadi saja si pinguin ini!

"Ehehe.. Habisnya kau melamun sih, makanya fokus." Kekehan ringan yang didengarnya membuat Baekhyun mendengus kemudian melengos tidak peduli,"Berisik. Aku cape, mau tidur."

Tapi bukan park Kyungsoo kalau menurut begitu saja, bukannya membiarkannya tidur kini pinguin bantet itu malah menarik-menarik tangannya dengan tidak sabaran dan merengek bak bocah meminta susu. Baekhyun beranjak berang, kesal tidur lelahnya diganggu,"Apa sih Kyung! Aku mau tidur! Cape!"

"Ish! Sebentar lebah centil! Ayo pergi keruangan _Daddy_ , ditanya sebanyak apapun tentang Yifan si Jongin tidak mau jawab! Ayo kita cari tahu lewat jalan lain."

Benar juga! Masalah foto juga masih belum terungkap sampai sekarang. Belakangan ini Kyungsoo bertugas merecoki Jongin untuk cari informasi tentang Yifan karena Baekhyun bilang pria itu bekerja dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Jongin. Tapi lihatlah ini nyaris berminggu-minggu, pacar tidak romantisnya itu sama sekali tidak mau buka mulut dan terus saja menghindar. Kyungsoo mendecih kesa, lihat saja kau _Kkamjong_!

Dua gadis itu kini berdiri didepan pintu bercat hitam, saling berbisik brutal sebelum akhirnya jemari Baekhyun menggeser layar kunci dan menekan beberapa angka disana.

2

Titt—

 _Failed_

Papan kunci itu menyala merah dan pintu masih terkunci rapat. Sontak, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar tatap.

"Kode pengamannya diganti!"

Anak dan ibu itu berseru kompak kemudian menunduk lesu dan berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga, lebih lesu dari sejak mereka pulang tadi. Tubuh keduanya jatuh diatas sofa dan diam-diam kepala _Maid_ Ma yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka menggeleng dengan senyum geli.

Kompak sekali dua Nyonya dan Nona ini.

"Ayahmu benar-benar Kyungsoo, apa dia tahu kalau kita menyusup?!"

"Apa?! Oh tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Kita bisa digantung Baek! _Omo eottohkke_?!"

Bagaimana kalau ayahnya benar-benar tahu?! Oh Kyungsoo yakin ia dan Baekhyun tidak akan selamat! Ayahnya itu kan menakutkan sekali kalau marah err.. Ingat saat ia jatuh dari skuter? Oh tidak! Kyungsoo tidak berniat mendapat amukannya lagi! Tidak mau! Aish! Ia harus bagaimana?! Harus bagaimana?!

"Harus bagaimana Baek? Aduh.."

"Tapi.." Kening Baekhyun menyerngit dan ia berpikir keras,"Kenapa dia tidak bilang apa-apa? Saat aku buka ponselnya tiga hari lalu kodenya memang sudah berubah."

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas,"Kau pikir kita akan selamat _Mommy_ Baek?"

Baekhyun menimpali dengan lirihan menyedihkan,"Sepertinya kita akan habis Kyungsoo hikss.."

"Ini salahmu! Kau yang mengajakku duluan!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan jelas kau yang minta pergi!"

"Salahmu Bacon!"

"Apa?! Ini salahmu burung hantu!"

"Baekhyun bantet!"

"Pinguin bodoh!"

"Ngaaah lebah centil!"

"Yah! Dasar gendut!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Hyaaa!"

"Hyaaa!"

Dan beberapa menit berikutnya, ruang tengah mansion Park nampak sepi dan lengang dengan dua sosok yang kini jatuh tertidur dengan posisi saling tumpang tindih. Baekhyun menindih kaki kanan Kyungsoo dan kaki kirinya yang kini ditindih Kyungsoo. Terlalu lelah setelah saling _serang_ akibat perdebatan tidak penting.

Err _guys_.. Bukankah mereka ini romantis sekali? Hahaha..

.

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

.

Malam jatuh pekat. Baekhyun setengah tertidur saat merasa tubuhnya terayun pelan dalam gendongan seseorang sebelum kemudian ia dibaringkan diatas ranjang dan disusul dengan hembusan nafas berat menerpa seluruh wajahnya, keningnya mengerut tak senang dan tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Alam bawah sadarnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Baekhyun- _ah_.."

Bisikan dari suara berat itu membuatnya merinding dan diam-diam Baekhyun berubah tak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Baekh—Baekhyun- _ah_..."

Lagi. Suara itu terasa nyata dan begitu dekat dengannya. Tubuh Baekhyun meremang ngeri.

"Baekhh, aku membutuhkanmu—"

Rengkuhan posesif juga sesapan yang mendarat dibibir bawahnya membuat Baekhyun tersentak sebelum akhirnya ia sadar jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi dan sosok yang menggendongnya tadi adalah—

"Baekhyunahh~"

"Chan—Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengerang bingung saat mendapati Chanyeol diatasnya.

"Baekh.. Aku membutuhkanmu hik.."

"Ugh, Chanyeol kau mabuk?!"

Baekhyun menggeret ketakutan, ia yakin Chanyeol mabuk. Pria yang kini mengukung tubuhnya tanpa kesempatan lari ini terasa begitu asing. Sorot matanya begitu dingin dan jelas-jelas Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berbau wine. Apa sih yang ada dipikiran pria ini? Kenapa kebiasannya makin parah saja?

"Baekhh.. _Baekhyunaah_ buka kakimu untukku.."

"C—Chan—Hei! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berubah panik saat tak menemukan kesempatan untuk lari, kedua tangannya dicengkram erat diatas kepala, bibirnya disesap kasar dan tubuhnya ditekan begitu kuat hingga sulit untuk Baekhyun bergerak. Sebelah tangan pria itu merobek pajama tidurnya dengan paksa menyentuhnya dimana-mana dengan kasar hingga meninggalkan jejak merah diseluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun menangis, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Chanyeol le—ppas!"

"Ca—Chanyeol aku mohon hikss.. Jangan seperti ini—Chanyeol Akh!"

Baekhyun melirih dan memohon agar Chanyeol segera sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun saat Baekhyun merintih dengan putus asa, pria itu menyeringai kearahnya kemudian melesakan tubuhnya dengan cara yang begitu kasar hingga Baekhyun menjerit dengan tubuh bergetar menahan sakit. Ini bukan Chanyeol! Ini bukan Chanyeolnya!

"Berhenti menangis dan puaskan aku jalang—Ahh!"

"Lepaskan Chanyeolh hikss.. Sadarlah Chanyeol! Hikss.. Lepaskan aku!"

Gadis itu menjerit, tubuhnya berontak hebat dan kakinya tak berhenti menendang. Tangannya mencoba memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol yang berada didekatnya. Baekhyun menangis pilu. Ia ingin Chanyeol melepaskannya, ia ingin Chanyeol segera sadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Lepas hikss.. Lepaskan aku! Chanyeol aku mohon hikss jangan! Jangan akh! Hikss.. Jangan aku mohon hukss—"

"Aku bilang diam jalang! Tutup mulutmu!"

"Hikss.. Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol menggeram penuh peringatan dengan mata yang tidak fokus, dibibirnya tersungging seringai mengerikan."Kau tidak mau diam heh? Kau benar-benar minta diikat sayang,"

Baekhyun tergugu hingga tersedak isakannya sendiri, air matanya turun makin deras dan teriakan ketakutannya hanya menjadi musik pengiring yang begitu menyedihkan tanpa bisa mengusik nurani Chanyeol yang jatuh begitu lelap. Tubuhnya sakit, namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Chanyeol yang selalu melindunginya kini memperlakukannya dengan begitu rendah.

"Jangan—Aku mohon jangan Chanyeol hikss.. Jangan lakukan—Akh!"

Pekikan kesakitan itu terdengar begitu menggetirkan juga pilu, Baekhyun menangis keras dengan tangan terikat tubuhnya ditekan dengan kasar dan ia menjerit-jerit kesakitan dengan bibir yang tersumpal pajamanya yang sobek.

"Hmmpptt! Hmmpptt—"

"Oh Shit! Kau nikmat sekali sayanghh ohh.."

Baekhyun meraung dan tubuh yang melengkung keatas mencoba berontak, kakinya bergerak berusaha mendorong pria itu menjauh, tangannya yang terikat tidak berhenti memukul namun dengan mudah Chanyeol menekannya dan membuatnya sulit bergerak. Ia menghiba namun Chanyeol seolah tuli. Ia memohon namun pria itu terlalu buta untuk melihat kesakitannya. Baekhyun berteriak namun tak seorang pun mendengar teriakannya.

Air matanya jatuh makin deras. Malam ini Chanyeol _nya_ yang lembut berubah jadi monster, Chanyeol _nya_ yang penyayang berubah jadi iblis mengerikan. Chanyeol _nya_ yang ia percaya telah berubah jadi pengkhianat licik yang menusuknya dari belakang. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol sebagai tempat kembalinya yang paling nyaman, tak ada Chanyeol dengan dekapannya yang hangat. Hanya ada sosok asing yang mengantar Baekhyun kedalam neraka dunianya yang nyata begitu menyesakan.

"Hikss.."

Udara yang dingin berhembus dari celah jendela yang tidak tertutup, seiring dengan malam yang berlarut dan perilaku kasar yang ia dapat, Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berharap jika ini hanya mimpi. Isakan terakhirnya jatuh beserta setitik air mata yang lolos, dipertengahan malam yang kelam, Baekhyun terpejam kesakitan atas kenyataan perih yang menghujam batinnya tanpa kenal ampun.

Batinnya menggelepar sakit, Chanyeol malaikat penyelamatnya kini lenyap disapu kegelapan.

 _Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Hikss.._

.

.

 _That's what makes breaking up hard to do. You know it's time to go, but love just won't let you walk away. Real love wants you to give them another change, to try just one more time to make it work, even when deep down inside you know.. He'll never change._

Sinar matahari perlahan menelusup melalui celah jendela, Chanyeol terusik dari tidur tidak tenangnya saat merasa dingin menusuk kulit telanjangnya tanpa ampun. Pria itu mengerang, menarik selimut dan mencoba kembali terlelap. Usahanya nyaris berhasil, namun saat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan dalam tempo yang tidak bisa diabaikan, pria itu melenguh kemudian memijat kepalanya asal.

"Baek—Baekhyun- _ah_.."

Tenggorokannya terasa perih dan kering, Chanyeol berjengit merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu ringan juga lengket. Mengabaikan kepalanya yang terasa berputar dan berdentam-dentam ia beranjak bangun, matanya mengerjap berat kemudian—

"Ya Tuhan Baek!"

Chanyeol melompat dari ranjangnya saat melihat sosok Baekhyun tergolek dengan wajah pucat dan tangan terikat disampingnya. Sudut bibir pria itu berkedut menahan sumpah serapah yang tertahan diujung lidahnya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Oh tidak! Apa yang sudah ia perbuat semalam?!

"Baek.. Hei, Baekhyun sayang.. Bangunlah."

Gadis itu tak bereaksi sama sekali dan Chanyeol dibuat panik setengah mati."Baek, Baekhyun sayang kau mendengarku kan? Baekhyun bangunlah.. Baek—"

"Ugh—"

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau bisa mendengarku?"

Mata sipitnya mengerjap pelan dan Chanyeol didera lega bukan main. Pria itu segera melepaskan ikatan tangan Baekhyun kemudian membawanya kedalam posisi berbaring yang lebih layak dan menutupi ketelanjangan gadis itu dengan selimut mereka. Namun belum genap usahanya, Baekhyun menepis tangannya kasar dan berteriak nyaring dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Pergi!"

Chanyeol terkesiap, pria itu mematung ditempatnya. _Baekhyun berteriak padanya_

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu! Hikss.. Pergi!"

Tidak. Ini tidak benar, Chanyeol harus membujuk Baekhyun _nya_ agar tenang, gadis itu ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan.

"Baek—Baekhyun- _ah_ —"

"Pergi!"

Namun Baekhyun tak terenyuh dengan nada lembut itu, ia masih saja menjerit-jerit dengan penuh air mata. Kesakitan ditubuhnya masih terasa nyata, terlalu nyata dengan semua bekasnya. Gadis itu meraung makin keras saat tahu apa yang dialaminya semalam bukan mimpi. Chanyeol benar-benar memaksanya dan pria itu benar-benar berlaku kasar padanya.

Hatinya mengkerut kecil dengan memar dimana-mana. Ia sakit, Baekhyun sangat sakit setelah semua yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Baekhyun pikir selama ini pria itu tulus padanya, Baekhyun pikir pria itu benar-benar serius tentang pernikahan mereka tapi kenyataannya sepanjang malam pria itu meneriakinya jalang dan pria itu memperlakukannya seolah Baekhyun adalah barang yang tidak berharga. Pria yang ia anggap sebagai penyelamat telah menyetubuhinya layaknya binatang.

Sebenarnya apa salahnya? Dosa apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sampai semua ini terjadi padanya? Yifan meninggalkannya tanpa alasan dan kini suami yang telah ia percayai menganggapnya tidak lebih dari seorang jalang. Apakah begini rasanya mati pelan-pelan? Dadanya begitu sesak dan Baekhyun merasa tidak sanggup, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan sampai ia mati rasa.

Ia punya ayah dan ibu yang lengkap namun tak satupun dari keduanya yang menganggapnya ada, ia punya Yifan yang selalu disampingnya namun pria itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dan Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah sosok terakhir yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan bahkan hanya menganggapnya perempuan rendahan. Apa ini semua kurang? Apa mengambil Yifannya pergi masih kurang? Sebenarnya harus seberapa terluka lagi sampai ini semua benar-benar berakhir? Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi, hatinya yang berdarah kini telah bernanah. Haruskah ia benar-benar mati agar semua kesakitan ini berakhir?

Ia hanya sendirian, tidak ada satupun didunia ini yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Baekhyun hanya lahir dari sebuah keterpaksaan dan selama ini ia hidup dalam kemalangan. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk bertahan sementara ia sudah terlalu lelah. Baekhyun ingin pergi, ia ingin tenang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkannya. Ia hanya sendirian.

Tatapannya berubah nanar. Dan benaknya mulai dipenuhi pemikiran putus asa yang mengerikan. Iris kelamnya bergerak-gerak gelisah keseluruh ruangan dan Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat gelas yang terisi disana. Dan pemikiran buruknya menyeruak.

 _Benar_ , ia hanya sendirian. Lalu kenapa ia masih saja bertahan hidup? Kenapa ia tidak mati saja agar tenang? Setidaknya jika ia mati mungkin dadanya tidak akan sesesak ini, hatinya tidak akan sesakit ini, batinnya juga tidak akan sepedih ini. Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi bertahan lebih lama dengan hatinya yang koyak.

 _Haruskah aku mati_?

Tatapannya menggelap, _haruskah ia mati_? Perkataan itu terngiang dalam benaknya.

 _Haruskah aku mati?_

"Baekhyun, dengar aku. Baek—"

Prang!

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun gelap mata, gadis itu memukul gelas dengan tangannya dan menekan pecahannya yang tajam tepat dipergelangan tangan. Chanyeol berseru marah. Seberapa hina tindakannya semalam sampai Baekhyun mau bunuh diri! Brengsek! Argh Park Chanyeol sialan!

"Bae—Baek—"

"Jangan mendekat! Hikss.."

Baekhyun berteriak perih membuat Chanyeol makin frustasi."Demi Tuhan! Buang pecahan kaca itu sekarang Baekhyun!"

"Tidak!"

Gadis itu menjerit keras hingga tenggorokannya sakit, namun ia tidak peduli. Semua kesakitan ini harus berakhir sekarang. Dewi batinnya berbisik putus asa,

 _Tidak ada yang peduli padamu Baekhyun, untuk apa ia melanjutkan hidup?_

"Aku bilang lepaskan Baekhyun!"

"Aku bilang tidak akan! Tidak akan Park Chanyeol!"

Teriakan Chanyeol membuat emosi Baekhyun makin kacau dan gadis itu makin menekan pecahan kacanya hingga menusuk epidermis kulitnya.

Chanyeol menggeram marah dengan perasaan yang buram dengan rasa bersalah. Baekhyun tidak boleh melukai dirinya sendiri! Tidak boleh!

"Lepaskan Baekhyun. Lepaskan."

Chanyeol mendesis menakutkan namun itu tak berarti apa-apa karena kini darah mulai merembes dari jemari Baekhyun yang menggenggam pecahan kaca. Nafas Chanyeol memburu kasar, tatapannya nyalang,"Dengar Baekhyun, kau tidak akan mati jika hanya mengiris pergelangan tanganmu. Kau hanya akan sekarat kehabisan darah dan tetap bernafas merasakan sakitnya jadi—"

"Hikss.. Aku tidak peduli!"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah basah dengan air mata, iris kelamnya nampak begitu terluka dan cengkraman tangannya makin erat hingga kini jarinya tergores makin dalam. Yang Baekhyun butuhkan adalah Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengatakan semuanya hanya mimpi tapi sosok Chanyeol yang itu sudah lenyap bersama dinginnya malam. Tidak ada yang tersisa untuk Baekhyun harapkan. Chanyeolnya yang hangat sudah mati.

"Hikss.. Aku bernafas tapi aku sekarat! Aku hidup tapi hatiku mati! Orang yang aku cintai pergi begitu saja! Orang tuaku menganggapku tidak ada! Kau.. Kau saat aku pikir kau berbeda ternyata hanya menganggapku jalang rendahan yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati! Hikss.. Aku sekarat.. Tanpa harus menusuk diriku pun kau sudah buat aku sekarat Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tergugu dengan air matanya yang turun makin deras, gadis itu mengerang frustasi akan kesakitan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin ini. Baekhyun tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia tidak mau."Hikss.. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.. Hikss.. Biarkan aku mati! Biarkan aku mati!"

"Baekhyun jangan! Aku mohon! Aku mohon buang serpihan kacanya Baek, _please_.. _please._ "

"Aku mau mati!"

"Aku menyesal Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berteriak hingga urat-uratnya hampir putus, ia tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun begitu menderita karena ulahnya, ia tidak sanggup melihat gadis itu berdarah-darah didepannya. Ia berdosa, Chanyeol bersalah dan ialah yang harus merasakan perihnya goresan serpihan itu. Bukan Baekhyun, bukan gadisnya yang malang.

"Aku menyesal, Baekhyun- _ah_.. _Aku menyesal_."

Chanyeol melirih sepenuh hati hingga sejenak gadis itu nampak bingung dan Chanyeol berusaha mendekat dengan nafasnya yang memburu,"Aku menyesal sayang, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal—"

"Menyesal?"

Matanya yang buram dengan air mata kini hampa dan Baekhyun nampak linglung dan berdengung bingung namun detik berikutnya, gadis itu kembali menjerit histeris dan menekan pecahan kaca makin dalam sampai menusuk epidermis kulitnya."Kau bohong hikss.. Kau pembohong! Biarkan aku mati!"

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol melompat saat melihat Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding dibelakangnya, buru-buru Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan membuat wajah gadis itu tenggelam didadanya,"Baek.." panggilannya terdengar begitu tulus, Chanyeol mengusapkan tangannya dipunggung Baekhyun kemudian berbisik begitu lembut ditelinga gadis rapuh itu. Harusnya ia tidak berteriak, harusnya Chanyeol berlutut untuk sebuah pengampunan. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Ia hanya terlalu panik melihat tangan rapuhnya yang berdarah.

"Dengarkan aku, aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal, kau boleh menghukumku dengan cara apapun tapi lepaskan serpihannya hm? Tanganmu berdarah sayang."

Dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba melemah seolah tersadar dari mimpi buruknya yang panjang, matanya terpejam lelah dan isakannya terdengar getir dan memilukan."Hikss.. Chan—Chanyeol.."

"Ini aku sayang. Ini aku, lepaskan kacanya dan berikan padaku. Itu sakit bukan?" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu lembut dan membujuk disana.

"Sakit.. Chanyeol.. Hikss.. Sak—kit.."

Matanya terpejam pedih, pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian membuang serpiihan kaca itu jauh-jauh dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun _nya_ penuh penyesalan,"Maafkan aku sayang." Lirihan Chanyeol terdengar begitu tulus sebelum tertelan pejamnya.

Isak tangis Baekhyun membuatnya sesak.

"Sakit Chanyeol.. Hiks.. Sangat sakit ugh—"

Chanyeol merasa dadanya mengerut hebat, pembuluh darahnya menyempit lalu jantungnya rusak parah. Kegetiran Baekhyun menusuknya hingga sel saraf terkecil. Tangisnya mengalun lirih bagai siksaan sang dewi dalam balutan kemarahannya yang menyedihkan. Baekhyun yang menderita karena ulahnya membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu lemah, ia merasa begitu brengsek dan tak berguna. Ia pengecut yang terlalu banyak bersembunyi. Baekhyun pasti membencinya, gadis mungilnya yang cantik pasti membencinya.

 _Baekhyun-ah_...

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

/tiup debu/ Jamuran ff gue gengs TT Gue kangen sama kalian huwee /pelukatuatu/ Maafin gue yang tiba-tiba ngelelep ini TT

Gimana chapter ini? Aneh? Muehehe.. Pliiis jangan timpuk /ngumpet/ Abis ini Chanyeol harus gue gimanain? Gue karungin? Buang ke citarum? Gue jadiin sarapan mongmong? Hoalaah jangan nanti stok cogannya makin tipis. Sabarin aja dulu ya gengs wkwk.. Betewe makaasih banget yang udah ngasih semangatnya, gue hargain banget dan selama gue _stuck_ gue terus bacain semangat kalian jadi gue semangat lagi. Nah jadi chap ini gue pengen bales kalian satu-satu _jagiya wkwk_..

Ayo, cari uname kalian disini

 **Selepy** Halo kak, gimana sama chap ini? Keponya dah kejawab belum? Baek hamilnya liat aja nanti yaa. Makasih udah jadi reviewer pertama di chap ini, saranghaeyo~ **LoeyPuppy616** Kris itu mantannya baekyun kaak, udah dinext nih. Ditunggu tanggapannya yaa **ay** udah dilanjutin nih kaak, keep rnr yaa **readlyf** Yay! **Markeu Noona** Lu kangen ff gue apa pengen curcol gue rnr di ff elu -_- Haha tau gue itu ff yang mana, gue fav juga kan temanya saeguk. Hayolooh benerkan tebakan gue, apa perlu gue mention judul sekalian ngiklan? Muehehe.. Lu tuh line berapa sih Noona? situasi aman terkendali kak, Jongin ama Yeol gak saling gebuk. Doain aja Baek cepetan hamil yaa, semoga gak kecewa sama Chap ini. Makasih reviewnya kakak~ **Uocha** Makasih semangatnya kak! Maaf ya upnya ngaret mulu, semoga suka sama chap ini **Yoon745** Berdebu kan ff gue Kak, untung gak jamuran deh haha.. Si mantan ngomongnya setengah-setengah sih ya jadi kita gak paham wkwk. Udah kebuka nih kedok si cey, semoga suka sama chap ini yaa **yousee** Kalo gak tau pen komen apaan tanyain kabar gue kan bisa kak muehehe /abaikan/ Ayo kak dah dilanjut nih, ditunggu tanggapan chap ini yaa **Realgalh** Yuhuu dilanjut nih kak, semoga suka yaa^^ **Eun810** Si cey so misterius ya haha, gimana nih sama chap ini, udah ada penerangan belum? Kalo belum eta terangkanlah wkwkk **baekari69** Wuuhh.. Makasih udah nungguin ffnya kak, maaf ya upnya ngaaareet semoga kakak suka sama lanjutannya **viantika** Emang hobi aku gitu sih kak tebece pas lagi nanggung muhehehe /damai deh damai/ ini dilanjut kak, semoga kak lupa sama ff ini terus rnr lagi. Maaf ngaareet **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** Iya jongin songong ya taunya didepak deh sama Ahjusii, semoga suka ya kak~ **Lupika** Yuhuu kak lupi ceritanya jadi rada berat yaa padahal aku inget kakak mintanya dibikin ringan aja, tapi ehehe salah Jongin tuh kak dia nyolot jadi kayak gini deh hehe. Maaf gak fast up ya, chap depan diusahain. Aku tunggu tanggapan kakak~ Saranghaeyo~ **attxxya** Cieee.. Ciee.. Kita tunggu ya, kebeneran firasat kakak. Ini udah dilanjutin kak, gimana tbc yang ini? Masih penasaran nggak? Ditunggu ya kak **loeeeey** Makasih kak~ Maaf gak bisa fast up, chap depan diusahain fast yaa. **N3208007** Udah dilanjut kak, selamat baca~ **Twelevelight** AADCB? /ngakak/ bikin filmnya yuk haha **Guest** Udah dilanjut kaak~ **Aerellia** Duh cupcupcup maafin gue kak, betewe makasih udah jadi penggemar setia gue jadi terhura /lap ingus/ meuhehe becanda ding, chap depan diusahain fast yaa~ **ssuhosnet** Makasih semangatnya kak! Makasih juga jadi pembaca setia, semoga suka sama chap ini **yerseoul** banyak yang nyangka gitu sih kak, ini next chap yaa ditunggu tanggapannya **fansanakayam** udah di lanjutin nih kak, semoga tetep penarasan yakk wkwk **rizypau06** Masih nungguin gak nih? Semoga masih nunggu ya~ Ini chap selanjutnya kak **Afrilany pasha** Huraaay kak gue up nih /lambailambai/ gue up! Makasih udah nagih gue buat up. Semoga gak kecewa ya kak~ **Anhwa** Hai kak, up lagi nih chap 7 masih nunggukan? Masih kan? Gue tunggu tanggapannya ya kaak **Yeolliepoppo** Itu sih modusnya si cey aja sih kak, biar gak keliatan hajad nya haha. Jadi kecelakaan baek itu si ceye penyebab secara tidak langsungnya kak. Selamat baca yaa~ **JeongHana** Makasih semangatnya kak, betewe kakak ganti uname kah? /gue kepo mueehehe/ **BaekHill** Hai kakak, udah lama gue gantung pertanyaannya biar gue jawab ya hehe.. Kecelakaan baek itu si cey penyebab secara tidak langsung karena dia nyuruh Yifan mutusin baek pas Baek lagi nyetir jadi dia kecelakaan. Gimana? Agak terang apa masih gelap? /nyengir/ Ini dinext yaa, ditunggu tanggapan selanjutnya **littlepyeong2** Yeay, makasih dah sempetin baca. Ditunggu tanggapannya kak~ **azurradeva** konfliknya gue tambain minyak biar kebakar kak, keep reading yaa~ Ditunggu tanggapannya **istiqomahpark01** semoga tetep penasaran sampe chap akhir ya kak hihi **nadila ayu** makasih kak, gimana sama chap ini? Penasarannya udah kurang belum? Ditunggu tanggapannya ya~ **diyozi** Ini udah dilanjut kak, udah mulai ada penerangan kah? **Park yeolna** udah dilanjut kaak, semoga kakak masih innget sama ff ini yak **Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol** uname terpanjang sepanjang masaah.. Elah jan ngambek kak, mana ayam bakar? Bukannya lu udah nyiapin piso buat sembelih ayam muhehehe.. Kokobop jaya! Menang triple count terus yang harus kita inget #BaekhyunImutBukanCabe ngakak gue kak haha.. Betewe gue ngiler sama Exotougram :g colong blackcard suhodiningrat yuk kak, gue boke nih muehehe **parkobyunxo** Eyyjahad banget sama bias sendiri kak, gue rebut mau? Ikhlas gak nih? Wkwk.. Maafin gue kak, hobi gue gantung kalian /dirajam/ becanda ding.. Semoga suka ya sama Chap ini. Ditunggu tanggapannya~ **dhantieee** udah dilanjut nih kak **ceye04** Iya sih kak, rasa rasanya jadi rada berat. Kalo ceye main-main tolong sambit ya kak haha **minami Kz** ini dia alasannya jengjengjeng.. Udah dilanjut ya kak~ **daeri2124** Yuhuu.. Semoga makin seneng sama chap ini ya kaak~ **1004baekie** Ini alesannya chanyeol kak, ditunggu tanggapannya **Guest** Iya kak, liat kedepannya yaa **vhyo3107** Chan misterius yaa, ini dah dilanjut kaak **rizkaa** bukan dendam kok kak, tenang aja. Ini lanjutannya semoga belum lupa ya, sama ceritanya **melfanfan** Kyung sama baek emang bikin ngakak, tapi di chap ini nggak kak mereka lagi galoon **istrichanbaek** Halo kak, new reader ya. Makasih sempetin baca, tetep ikutin ffnya yaa **rly** kira-kira gitu sih kak, tapi yifan sama yeol juga salah juga haha **danactebh** makasih doanya kaak, makasih juga semangatnya. Ini chap selanjutnya semoga masih minat baca yaa **Miftakhul498** Chan sih udah gak punya partner, Yebin itu mantannya doang kok. Chanyeolnya rada jahad aja disini haha **prktower** kemana aja kak, udah lupa ya? Dimaklumin sih, upnya ngaret terus soalnya.. Makasih semangatnyaa **sehunluhan0905** Yeay toss gue juga karakternya cey yang gitu kak muehehe.. Ini next chapnya kak **Lsanzee** Kuyy dibaca kak haha **Guest** Yuhuuu ternyata bukan keplos gue yang jebol kakak guest ff ini upnya random, jadi kakak harus bersabar muehehe.. Makasih kak, semoga makin suka ffnya ya **realaurora** Iya, si cey ddm wkwk **CBHS-fflovers** Ini lanjutnnya kak, gimana masih seru gak? **Msymt22** Udah dilanjut kak, maaf ngaret **hulas99** Nih lanjutannya kak semoga masih inget yaa

/nyengir/  
Gimana? Ketemu gak nama kalian? Ketemu gak? Makasih udah kasih semangatnya buat ff ini, gue cinta kalian muehehe.. Semoga kalian masih mau gue lanjutin ffnya. Chap depan gak ngaret deh wkwk

Kuuy gue tunggu tanggapan chapter ini.  
SARANGHAEYOOO  
/kaboor/


	8. Revealing The Truth

"Apa? Kenapa menatap _Daddy_ seperti itu?"

Itu adalah sebuah sore saat Kyungsoo mendengar jika ayahnya akan menikah dengan perempuan dipilihkan neneknya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam sang ayah dengan bibir mencebik bak anak bebek yang kehilangan induk.

Kenapa _Daddy_ nya ini mau-mau saja disuruh menikah lagi? Macam perjaka tua saja, lupa apa jika sudah punya anak satu, sudah besar pula. Tidak sadar umur sekali.

Gadis Park itu mencebik kesal.

Tapi bukannya marah, mendapat tatapan sok tajam juga cebikan bibir pertanda kesal itu malah membuat Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang terkekeh gemas kemudian mengacak surai hitam sang anak dan menyentil dahinya main-main.

"Jangan protes _okay_? Kalau kau mengizinkan _Daddy_ menikah, _Daddy_ akan beri adik untukmu,"

Park sulung itu memutar bola matanya jengah," **Ditolak**. _Daddy_ tidak boleh menikahi siapapun. Aku tidak setuju."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah,"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tidak ada keluar sendiri saat weekend, _Daddy_ akan membuntutimu kemana pun kau pergi."

Kyungsoo melotot galak," _Dad_!"

Sedangkan si ayah tampan hanya mengangkat bahu seraya menyandar santai pada punggung sofa." _No more me time every weekend_ ,"

" _Daddy_!" oh tidak! Ayahnya ini makin menjadi-jadi!

Kyungsoo merengek tidak senang dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dengan senyum tipis."Tidak, tidak. Jangan mata itu _Daddy_ tidak akan luluh Kyungsoo,"

"Tapi _Dad_ —"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada kencan dengan Jongin sampai lulus!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa _Dad_!"

Yang lebih tua mengendik tak peduli,"Bagaimana?"

"Ish! Oke _fine_! Jangan memaksaku untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu atau _Daddy_ tanggung akibatnya sendiri!"

"Selamat punya _Mommy_ baru Kyungsoo sayang."

"Berisik! Aku akan membenci _Daddy_ jika _Daddy_ melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Jongin! Lihat saja, aku mengawasi _Daddy_!"

Semudah itu Chanyeol berjanji untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai istrinya. Dan lagi, ia hanya butuh satu malam untuk mengkhianatinya dan membuat semuanya hancur tak bersisa.

.

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Matahari telah tinggi, suasana kamar itu sedikit gelap dengan gordyn yang setengah tertutup. Sesosok perempuan cantik terduduk disana, menghela nafas seraya bergerak lembut mengamati satu per satu luka ditubuh sosok yang kini berbaring tenang dibawah pengaruh obat. Tekanan darahnya turun drastis dan keadaan fisiknya begitu buruk, gadis ini sudah terlihat seperti korban pemerkosaan.

Luhan mendesis tajam dengan tatapan nyalangnya yang berkilat penuh amarah,"Dimana kau taruh otakmu Park? Demi Tuhan, gadis ini hanya sembilan belas!"

Perempuan mungil ini sangat kacau. Jemari lentiknya berbalut perban tak beraturan, ditubuhnya terlihat beberapa memar, Luhan juga melihat lecet didaerah kewanitannya. Oh! Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si gila Chanyeol pada istri rapuhnya ini?

Harusnya suara Luhan yang terdengar merendahkan bisa membuat sosok angkuh Chanyeol menggeram, namun pria itu hanya diam memandang Baekhyun yang terbaring tanpa adanya daya.

Luhan benar,

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu hatinya yang telah mati. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Ia memperdaya gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa untuk menikah dengannya, menjebak gadis itu untuk larut dalam pesonanya kemudian menyakiti gadis itu seolah ia adalah barang tidak berharga.

 _Apa yang sedang coba kau lakulan heh?_

"Apa yang terjadi dengan jari dan pergelangan tangannya? Kau yang melakukannya juga? Jika iya, periksakan dirimu Chanyeol."

"Aku mencoba membangunkannya tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun histeris dan mencoba menyayat lengannya sendiri dengan serpihan gelas pecah." suara pria itu terdengar gamang dan tatapan hampa dari iris tajamnya berubah kosong.

Menyayat tangannya sendiri? Luhan mendengus menyakitkan kemudian menggertak bak singa betina mempertahankan anaknya,"Tentu saja dia melakukannya. Gadis mana yang rela diperlakukan seperti ini? Kau tidak berotak Park."

Desisannya terdengar begitu berbisa namun Chanyeol hanya diam seperti idiot. Tak ada emosi yang jelas diwajahnya. Ia menerima umpatan itu karena Chanyeol rasa, ia memang bukan pria berotak.

Kenapa ia melakukan ini pada Baekhyun yang begitu polos dan rapuh?

Merasakan tak ada sahutan apapun dibelakangnya, Luhan menghela nafas lagi. Luhan tahu ia keterlaluan dan ia cari perkara, bagaimana bisa ia menggeram pada si iblis Park? Tapi pria gila ini sudah keterlaluan! Rasanya ingin Luhan cakar habis wajah datar si Park menyebalkan itu, namun melihat tatapannya yang terlihat begitu bingung ia jadi tidak tega. Lantas Luhan beranjak kemudian membuang kapas berdarahnya ketempat sampah disudut ruangan, ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol kemudian menepuk bahu pria itu.

"Lukanya ditubuh dan tangannya akan kering dalam tiga atau empat hari, pastikan kau selalu membersihkannya. Dan jika Baekhyun menjerit lagi saat melihatmu beri dia pengertian kemudian peluk dia untuk menenangkan, aku rasa istrimu ini sedikit depresi. Jadi setelah ini perilakukan ia dengan baik atau tidak, Baekhyun akan mengalami trauma dan kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Desah nafas berat menyambut penjelasan Luhan yang panjang lebar, Chanyeol mengangguk kaku kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dibawah pengaruh obat. Ia menuntun jemarinya untuk merapihkan anak rambut yang turun didahi perempuan mungil itu kemudian mengusap sisi wajahnya yang pucat dengan hati-hati. Melihat wajah pucat ini terbaring tanpa tenaga membuat rasa bersalahnya kian membesar dan Chanyeol rasa ia adalah bajingan yang paling kejam.

Bagaimana bisa ia sampai hati gadis serapuh ini?

Luhan ada disana, ia berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan lengan terlipat diatas dada dan ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya. Luhan berjengit ngeri, ini seperti bukan Chanyeol yang biasanya, Luhan nyaris tidak bisa mengenalinya. Chanyeol yang ia kenal adalah pria paling dingin dan tak berbelas kasih tapi pada Baekhyun?

Apa Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal?

Semoga saja begitu, Luhan bergumam dalam hati. Lantas ia bergerak mengambil tempat diseberang Chanyeol kemudian membenarkan letak selimut yang sedikit turun,"Apa yang terjadi sampai kau memaksanya Chanyeol?"

"Aku mabuk."

Jawabannya mengalir dengan begitu lancar dan Luhan mengangguk paham. Pantas tingkah pria itu seperti bajingan tak berakal. Orang mabuk mana yang masih bisa waras dan menggunakan otak untuk mengendalikan situasi? Luhan tidak sampai pikir, kenapa pria ini masih suka dengan kebiasaan minumnya yang tidak tahu aturan? Apa untungnya menyelsaikan masalah dengan minum alkohol? Hasilnya bukan makin baik yang ada malah tambah kacau.

"Kau tidak perlu membawanya kerumah sakit?"

Suara Chanyeol yang serak menarik Luhan dari lamunannya kemudian menggeleng singkat,"Baekhyun perlu istirahat dan menghabiskan obatnya," ia menatap Chanyeol prihatin,"Tapi aku bukan ahlinya Chanyeol, jadi setelah Baekhyun sadar bawa dia menemui Profesor Jung.." Luhan menelan ludahnya ragu,"Baekhyun—"

Ucapannya tertahan diujung lidah, pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar membuat Luhan terlonjak dan terdengar teriakan berbalut kemarahan yang menyedihkan, tangis keras bak anak kecil yang tersesat jauh dari rumah, geraman tak berdaya bak kucing kecil dengan sayatan berdarah dimana-mana,"Aku bilang berikan padaku!"

Chanyeol sontak beranjak dari duduk gelisahnya, apa yang terjadi?

"Tuan, Nona muda.. Nona muda—"

Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Kebodohan macam apalagi yang kau ciptakan Park?

.

.

'— _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak—tuttt—_ '

Kyungsoo berjalan resah seraya menggigiti ujung kukunya yang tumpul, sebelah tangannya lentik kembali menekan tombol dial dilayar ponselnya kemudian mendekatkan benda persegi itu pada telinganya.'— _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak—tuttt—_ '

Suara operator centil itu lagi!

Sudah satu jam sejak ia menerima pesan tidak jelas yang berisi beberapa kalimat aneh, pengirim pesan itu adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi pria itu hanya bilang _Kyung aku pergi untuk urusan rumah sakit, sampai bertemu nanti_. Apa maksudnya itu? Pergi? Jongin memang kerap pergi untuk beberapa seminar dan konferensi para dokter, tapi kenapa kalimatnya aneh sekali? Saat Kyungsoo coba untuk tanyakan apa maksudnya ponsel pria itu malah tidak bisa dihubungi dan terus tidak aktif.

Jongin tidak pernah pergi lebih dari seminggu dan selama ini pria itu selalu memberitahunya kemana dan bersama siapa ia pergi. Tapi sekarang?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas gusar kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang. Keningnya mengerut tajam dan wajahnya berubah keruh. Ini bukannya sekali dua kali Jongin bersikap aneh, pria itu berubah sejak Kyungsoo bertanya tentang Wu Yifan beberapa waktu lalu. Jongin bilang ia tidak tahu padahal jelas-jelas Kyungsoo melihat sosok Wu Yifan dalam foto bersama rekan divisinya disebuah acara amal. Kebohongan macam apa itu? Dan saat ia coba mendesak, pria itu berubah makin banyak alasan dan sekaranglah yang paling aneh.

Pergi? Pergi kemana sih sampai mematikan ponsel?

Tunggu sebentar, Kyungsoo rasa ia punya tiga.

Poin pertamanya adalah Wu Yifan.

Kedua pertanyaannya pada Jongin dan yang ketiga, kepergian pria itu.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ini jelas berhubungan dengan ayahnya!

Tanpa peduli dengan penampilan yang masih berantakan, gadis mungil itu berjalan tergesa meninggalkan kamarnya dengan tangan terkepal erat. Kyungsoo yakin, sangat yakin jika ini berhubungan dengan ayahnya. Jongin tahu sesuatu tentang Yifan dan—

"Jadi kau orang baru?"

Langkahnya terhenti diujung tangga saat mendengar suara tidak asing yang berasal dari pintu utama mansionnya. Keningnya menyerngit heran dan matanya memicing tajam, gadis itu mengurungkan langkahnya menaiki tangga kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu utama.

"Chanyeol sedang dalam situasi genting, sebagai gantinya kau bisa menyerahkan laporanmu padaku."

Kyungsoo rasa ia kenal sosok yang kini memunggunginya didepan pintu, bukankah itu...

"Paman Oh?"

Dugaannya terbukti, pria berjas hitam tanpa dasi yang kini berbalik menatapnya adalah Paman Sehun. Pengacara sekaligus teman dekat ayahnya. Sedang apa disini pagi-pagi?

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo. Maaf buat keributan, ayahmu meminta Paman datang dan kebetulan pegawai baru ayahmu ingin memberikan laporan," senyumnya terlihat aneh namun Sehun tak urung meneruskan kalimatnya,"Tapi sepertinya ayahmu belum bangun. Paman akan memintanya datang lagi nanti siang. Jadi—"

Tidak.. Tidak.. Bukannya tadi Paman Oh bilang bisa laporan saja padanya? Kenapa kalimatnya berubah? Jelas ada yang tidak benar disini. Kyungsoo lantas melemparkan tatapannya sosok pria asing yang berdiri dengan wajah datar didepan pintu masuk. Rasanya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria ini, lagipula ayahnya jarang sekali membawa pekerjaan kerumah. Kyungsoo bertekad, pria datar itu tidak bisa lolos begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo memotong ucapan teman ayahnya tanpa ragu dan Sehun mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Kim, Nona."

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan kening yang berkerut,"Laporan apa yang harus kau berikan pagi-pagi begini?"

Sehun mengerang dalam hati, situasinya jadi sulit _man_! Kenapa tidak langsung ia usir pria ini? Sehun yakin, apapun yang dibawa itu dalam map khusus berlogo Park Corporation itu berhubungan langsung dengan Jongin. Park Chanyeol baru saja membereskannya kemarin! Oh sial!

"Biarkan dia pergi Kyungsoo, ayahmu akan marah jika dia diganggu."

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengar, firasatnya menyuruh ia untuk mengetahui maksud pria itu jadi Kyungsoo tidak akan mundur begitu saja."Dia bisa melapor padaku dan aku akan bilang pada _Daddy_. Jadi Paman Kim, berikan mapnya padaku."

Pria berwajah datar itu tak bergerak.

"Berikan padaku!"

Kyungsoo menjerit kesal hingga wajahnya memerah matang, emosinya sudah sangat buruk karena ia mendapat pesan tidak jelas dipagi buta, belum lagi Jongin yang tidak bisa dihubungi dan pikiran kalutnya yang menyiksa. Harusnya si datar itu tahu Kyungsoo tidak punya banyak stok kesabaran yang tersisa jika dia masih diam seperti patung, Kyungsoo akan bertindak nekat apapun resikonya.

Nafasnya memburu dan tatapannya meruncing dengan tangan terkepal,"Berikan padaku.." ia mendesis dengan suara setajam busur panah.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Aku bilang berikan padaku!"

"Maaf, Nona."

Kyungsoo tak lagi menahan diri. Emosinya habis terkuras, ia maju dengan berani merampas map berlogo perusahaan ayahnya itu kemudian mengamburkan isinya hingga berceceran diatas lantai.

Nafasnya tercekat, matanya buram saat melihat begitu banyak potret pria yang ia kenal dalam _frame_ yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Itu..

"Ada apa ini Sehun?"

Suara ayahnya yang terdengar diujung tangga membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan melempar tatapan nyalang.

Kyungsoo tertawa pahit.

Ia benar, dugaannya benar. Kepergian Jongin memang berhubungan dengan ayahnya, sangat berhubungan. Senyumnya getir, matanya memerah, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan isakan yang nyaris pecah menahan sesak. Segala umpatan kekecewaan telah berada diujung bibirnya namun yang kemudian keluar hanya isakan lirih yang bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Layaknya disapu amukan badai, isi kepalanya luluh lantah dan hanya kepedihan yang tersisa. _Daddy_ nya yang selama ini ia percaya menghianatinya.

"Jadi _Daddy_ buat Jongin pergi?" hanya sebatas itu yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan.

Pria itu diam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hiks.. _Daddy_ sudah janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Jongin. _Daddy_ sudah janji padaku!"

Jeritan frustasi dari putri kecilnya yang begitu kecewa membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu terpengaruh. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha tenang, ia tidak boleh terprovokasi.

Pria itu menggeleng." _Daddy_ tidak melakukan apapun Kyungsoo."

"Hikss.. _Daddy_ berbohong padaku! _Daddy_ bohong! _Daddy_ membuat Jongin pergi karena dia berhubungan dengan Wu Yifan! _Daddy_ membuat Jongin pergi karena tahu apa yang sudah _Daddy_ lakukan! Aku benci hikss.. Aku benci pembohong! Aku benci _Daddy_!"

Kyungsoo berlari dengan tangis yang tak lagi terbendung meninggalkan sang ayah yang kini terpekur diam tanpa ia tahu. Setengah hatinya berdarah saat ia tahu ayahnya berkhianat, namun setengahnya lagi kini mengaum lirih saat tahu ayahnya tak sebaik yang ia kira. Ia benci ayahnya yang tak berhati, Kyungsoo benci ayahnya yang bisa begitu jahat dan ia benci semua prasangkanya menjadi nyata.

Pintu berdebum kasar. Sehun berdiri disana dengan wajah kaku, ia bisa melihat jelas roman penuh luka milik Chanyeol yang kini terdiam didepannya. Batin pria itu terpukul, putri kecil yang dibesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan jauh dari segala kehitamannya kini berteriak benci dengan begitu lantang. Memuntahkan kesakitannya dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan dan berkata benci atas semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Buang semua _frame_ nya dan tarik orangmu pergi."

Sehun mendongak menatap sosok temannya yang berbalik pergi.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Sehun, temui aku diruang kerja."

Chanyeol terdengar begitu dingin, namun raganya yang kini berlalu menaiki tangga itu tak lagi bernyawa. Disana, Luhan dan Sehun menghela nafas kemudian saling memandang, mencoba mengusir kecanggungan yang mengukung.

Luhan menggeleng kemudian menghela,"Awalnya aku ingin mencekik si Park tua itu. Tapi teriakan putrinya ternyata lebih ampuh."

"Yah.. Si gila itu memang hanya akan tunduk dengan Tuan putri. Jadi mantan istriku, cepat kembali ke kamar utama sebelum Tuan putri yang lainnya menangis histeris."

Luhan mendelik namun tak urung berlalu menaiki tangga dan kembali memantau keadaan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dalam pengaruh obat. _Well_ , Chanyeol telah membuat semuanya menjadi rumit tanpa celah keluar yang berarti.

.

.

Langkahnya begitu tenang dilorong yang sepi, tangannya bergerak membuka kotak _password_ kemudian mengetikan beberapa angka disana.

6104

Kombinasi keamanan Chanyeol yang baru.

Sekali lagi saat Sehun membuka pintu, ia menemukan kegelapan yang terasa asing dengan sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang ada ditengah-tengahnya. Namun kali ini, Sehun tak menemukan segelas wine yang biasa ada disana menemani sang Tuan besar, hanya sosok Chanyeol dengan ekspresi mendungnya yang kini berdiri tegak menatap ratusan foto yang kini berhambur acak diatas lantai dan tangan berdarah-darah.

Benar kata Luhan, si bodoh ini berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Dinding mana yang ia pukul untuk melampiaskan emosi?

Sehun menggeleng prihatin kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol yang masih saja membatu.

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu?"

Suaranya yang berat merambati udara dengan serak dan diam-diam Sehun yang mendengarnya menghela bingung. Semuanya tidak akan seburuk ini jika Chanyeol mau berdamai dengan masa lalunya.

" _Well_ , aku belum bicara apa-apa, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memang membatu dan mulutnya tertutup rapat-rapat, namun dari seberkas sinar yang menelusup melalui celah jendela dan jatuh dibahunya Sehun tahu, pria itu terlihat lega namun tak lantas mengurangi beban yang kini ditanggung kedua pundaknya. Beban berat yang ia peroleh karena kelakuannya sendiri.

"Aku akan meminta Luhan untuk bicara dengan Kyungsoo.."

"Apa keadaannya akan baik-baik saja?"

Selepas mendapat teriakan kebencian dari putrinya Chanyeol berlalu dengan wajah pucat, si jangkung itu mengurung dirinya diruang kerja dan menyerahkan istri dan anaknya pada pengacara juga teman dekatnya.

Chanyeol rasa ia terlalu pengecut, ia ingat dengan jelas tatapan penuh luka juga kesakitan yang tergambar disana saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak membencinya dan Chanyeol merasa tidak sanggup jika harus mendengar kalimat itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Rasanya seperti dirajam penuh darah lalu dilempar ke laut lepas, perih dan sakit namun ia tak bisa berteriak.

"Harusnya baik, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo memusuhi ayahnya sendiri."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kaku. Setidaknya anak dan istrinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi Chanyeol, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Sehun terdengar ragu dengan ucapannya,"Aku pikir kau belum melakukan apa-apa pada Jongin, tapi kenapa orangmu mengirim berita mengejutkan? Kim bilang Jongin diasingkan ke Busan."

Entahlah, Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu jelas. Ia hanya sudah terlalu jauh untuk menemukan jalan pulang.

"Semuanya kacau, Sehun." Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menyahut pendek,"Untuk sementara biarkan seperti ini."

Sehun merasa tidak puas dengan keputusan yang diambil teman karibnya itu. Chanyeol tidak menunjukan itikad untuk meminta pengampunan secepatnya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Semuanya ada ditangan Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak punya kuasa lebih dari sekedar menjalan perintah _maha client_ nya itu. Akhirnya, ia hanya pasrah.

"Saranku, jangan biarkan masalah ini berlarut dan segeralah minta maaf. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat kacau, kau tahu."

Park itu mengangguk kaku,"Hari ini perempuan itu menghubungiku."

Sehun diam terpekur. _Mau apa perempuan itu_?

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya tapi sepertinya kau harus bersiap. Dia tidak boleh mendekati Kyungsoo apalagi sampai bertemu, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

Tentu saja Sehun paham, Kyungsoo adalah segalanya untuk pria itu. Membuat sang anak bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya yang tidak baik memang meninggalkan banyak kerisauan dan Sehun menerima titahnya dengan baik.

"Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah kemudian berbalik memunggungi karibnya itu."Kau boleh pergi."

Sebelum pergi memenuhi perintah, Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan ragu kemudian membuka mulutnya hati-hati,"Apa kau benar-benar harus membuat Jongin pergi? Kemunculan perempuan itu beresiko besar, jika Jongin ada disini setidaknya pria itu akan sedikit membantu untuk mengendalikan Kyungsoo."

Tapi si jangkung itu menggeleng kukuh,"Setidaknya biarkan dia tetap disana sampai Baekhyun tenang. Bocah itu tidak berada dipihakku, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk paham."Baiklah. Jangan lakukan lebih banyak hal bodoh, Chanyeol."

Pintu berdebum halus dan sepeninggal Sehun, Chanyeol meluruh diatas lantai yang dingin dengan pandangan mengabur. Yang terjadi hari ini adalah masalah sepele dan tidak seharusnya ia begitu terpengaruh sampai membuat otaknya sulit untuk berpikir.

Menghadapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harusnya menjadi hal mudah, tapi saat lagi-lagi ingatan Chanyeol mengingat teriakan benci dari kedua sosok rapuh yang sangat ia sayangi juga tatapan penuh kekecewaan yang mereka layangkan, semuanya kacau dan ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanya isak tangis menyedihkan dari anak istrinya yang terus berputar-putar sampai perlahan otaknya menjadi kusut seperti gulungan kaset rusak.

Sebelah tangan yang penuh luka akibat pelampiasan emosi yang meluap-luap terangkat meraih satu _frame_ dekat dengannya, senyum Chanyeol tersunging sendu sebelum ia mengusap _frame_ itu dengan pandangan yang buram. Itu adalah foto Baekhyun yang ia ambil saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

Meski samar, senyum cantik itu tetap menyapanya dengan begitu hangat. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah terluka.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun adalah musim semi 3 tahun lalu saat gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam _senior high school_ nya yang manis, Chanyeol ingat jelas jika saat itu Baekhyun tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat setelan mahalnya kotor dengan noda saus dari _hotdog_ yang tengah gadis itu bawa.

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku Tuan. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Ya ampun.. Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan?"_

Waktu itu Baekhyun terlihat panik dan mencoba membersihkan noda saus yang tertinggal dengan tangannya tapi itu membuat nodanya makin terlihat buruk. Saat itu Chanyeol hanya diam membantu, terlalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tetap diam saat Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf dan baru tersadar saat gadis pergi setelah sebuah suara memanggilnya.

" _Baekhyunnie!_ "

Itu Wu Yifan.

Senyumnya tersunging sinis saat melihat ucapan Jongin tempo hari, bocah itu bilang kenapa ia terlihat begitu peduli juga begitu paham dengan Baekhyun padahal baru bertemu?

Chanyeol tertawa miris.

Nyatanya ia memang peduli dan ia sangat amat paham. Pertemuan mereka bukan saat pertama kali Baekhyun sadar dari komanya, tapi 3 tahun lalu saat gadis itu masih anak sekolah menengah atas yang menggemaskan juga saat gadis itu masih menjadi milik Wu Yifan, Jongin hanya tidak tahu.

Chanyeol menghabiskan tiga tahun untuk membuntuti Baekhyun layaknya _phsyco_ , ia menyuruh orangnya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun dan mencari tahu segala hal tentang gadis itu. Chanyeol mengetahui segala hal tentang Baekhyun _nya_ yang manis, dari hal yang paling sederhana hingga rahasia menyedihkannya sampai ke akarnya _tanpa terkecuali_.

Gadisnya itu lahir dari pernikahan bisnis antara keluarga Byun juga keluarga Han, masa kecilnya ia habiskan untuk tinggal bersama neneknya di Bucheon sampai usianya menginjak angka tujuh, neneknya meninggal dan Baekhyun tinggal di Seoul bersama ayah dan ibunya. Baekhyun adalah gadis ceria yang tumbuh dalam kasih sayang melimpah yang diberikan nenek kakeknya namun Baekhyun yang ceria berubah jadi gadis pemurung saat ia terjebak dalam pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah menemukan ujung.

Saat itu, Baekhyun kecil yang berusia tujuh tahun hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk murung sepanjang waktu karena setelah saling meneriaki satu sama lain dan saling melempar berlusin-lusin piring, ayah dan ibunya akan berlalu begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan Baekhyun kecil yang meraung-raung meminta perhatian mereka.

Dan disanalah Wu Yifan masuk dalam hidupnya. Dimalam badai dengan yang bergemuruh, Baekhyun kecil yang terlelap harus terbangun karena lagi-lagi mendengar teriakan ibunya yang sangat keras. Baekhyun kecil berjalan dengan memeluk boneka kelincinya juga tubuh bergetar, ia terisak-isak dan memanggil-manggil ibunya untuk meminta perlindungan.

Namun saat menemukan sang ibu, bukannya pelukan penuh perlindungan yang ia dapat, Baekhyun kecil harus terseret-seret dalam langkah ibunya yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun kecil menangis keras, meminta sang ayah untuk membawa ibunya kembali. Namun pria itu hanya berlalu tanpa mencoba untuk menghibur putri kecilnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Wu Yifan datang dan berjanji akan melindungi Baekhyun selamanya.

" _Gege berjanji akan melindungi Baekkie selamanya, jadi jangan menangis hm?"_

Sejak kepergian ibunya, Baekhyun melewati hari-hari kelamnya dengan Yifan yang selalu ada disampingnya. Pria itu menghiburnya, pria itu membelikan Baekhyun kecil banyak es krim dan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Sampai diusianya yang keenam belas saat sang ayah memberinya sosok ibu dan kakak tiri, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah ayahnya dan hidup dengan Wu Yifan disampingnya.

Dan disanalah pertemuan mereka terjadi, saat Baekhyun menunggu Yifan dan saat gadis itu berlari begitu bahagia kearah Yifan yang datang menjemputnya.

Lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum miris kemudian mengambil sebuah _frame_ dimana Baekhyun tengah tertawa begitu bahagia dengan sebuket bunga juga Yifan yang merangkulnya dengan hangat. Momen saat gadis itu lulus sekolah menengah atas. Chanyeol beralih ke foto berikutnya dimana hanya ada sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk dibawah hujan deras. Chanyeol ingat jelas, Baekhyun berjalan dibawah hujan karena menunggu Yifan untuk menjemputnya pulang namun si brengsek itu tidak datang dan malah bersenang-senang dengan perempuannya yang lain.

Chanyeol marah, ia murka besar melihat gadis mungilnya menangis dibawah hujan dan hari itu adalah hari dimana Chanyeol menemukan pengkhianatan Yifan sekaligus hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk memiliki Baekhyun dan memenuhi ambisi liar yang terpecik karena kenangan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan.

Saat itu, Chanyeol mulai menghubungi beberapa relasi besarnya untuk membuat sebuah pertunjukan sederhana. Ia bermain licik dan membuat perusahaan keluarga Byun nyaris bangkrut lalu disaat yang tepat, ia akan muncul sebagai sosok penyelamat.

Chanyeol benar-benar menjerumuskan semua anak perusahaan keluarga Byun kedalam situasi terjepit sehingga tak ada celah untuk selamat selain dengan uluran tangannya. Saat itulah, Chanyeol menawarkan kerja sama dengan Baekhyun sebagai jaminan dan Tuan Byun sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan menolak. Chanyeol memukulnya dititik tepat dan pria paruh baya itu jatuh dibawah kuasanya.

Ia memang brengsek yang tidak berperasaan.

Akan berapa ribu kali Baekhyun mengatakan benci padanya jika gadis itu tahu tentang hal ini?

Akan seberapa nyalang tatapan yang dilayangkan gadis itu padanya saat tahu jika ialah yang membuat Yifan pergi?

Akan seberapa besar kebencian juga kemarahan yang ia terima jika Baekhyun tahu alasan dibalik Chanyeol menikahinya adalah karena sosoknya yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang dimasa lalu? Sosok tak berhati meninggalkannya dengan kejam. Sosok yang memberinya perpisahan yang begitu dingin. Sosok perempuan jahat yang mengantar Chanyeol pada luka menganga yang tak kunjung sembuh. Sosok itu adalah ibu Kyungsoo,

Baixian.

Saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama Chanyeol terpana karena menyadari paras Baekhyun yang manis begitu mirip dengan perempuan jahat yang telah pergi darinya. Semua kegilaan pria itu mengikuti Baekhyun dimulai dengan perasaannya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang pada Baixian meski setelah kepahitan yang menggetirkan.

Chanyeol berambisi mendapatkan Baekhyun karena sosoknya yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian hingga buta dan menghalalkan segala cara.

Namun seiringnya waktu, Chanyeol mulai sadar jika Baekhyun adalah sosok yang berbeda. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang ceria meski ia memiliki beban yang berat. Gadis itu begitu hangat meski terkadang diselubungi awan hitam yang pekat, gadis itu begitu tulus meski goresan nyata terlihat dalam setiap senyumnya. Dan fakta terakhir yang memukul batin Chanyeol dengan telak adalah kenyataan jika ia telah salah membawa gadis itu pada situasi sulit yang membuatnya merasa tak punya seorang pun untuk ia jadikan pegangan.

Ia telah melenyapkan senyum diwajah cantik yang selalu ia tatap sepanjang malam.

Semalaman Chanyeol mengatai gadis itu jalang karena kelibatan kenangan menyedihkan tentang Baixian muncul dalam benaknya yang kacau. Semalaman ia mengikat gadis tak berdosa itu diatas ranjang dan memperlakukannya dengan begitu rendah. Semalaman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mungilnya menangis pilu tanpa sedikit pun tergerak untuk mendengar lirihan mohonnya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya frustasi, nafasnya memburu cepat seakan ia akan meledak dalam hitungan nano sekon. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Cara seperti apa yang harus ia gunakan agar Baekhyun bersedia memaafkan ketololan juga kenaifannya yang terlanjur membutakan? Apa yang harus Chanyeol perbuat agar Baekhyun bisa tetap disisnya? Ia bisa gila jika Baekhyun tidak memaafkannya. Chanyeol sekarat jika Baekhyun pergi tanpa ampunannya.

Bayangan Baekhyun pergi begitu saja membuatnya kalap dan melempar semua benda disekitarnya dengan brutal, Chanyeol mengamuk seperti singa jantan yang kehilangan betinanya dan tercakar dimana-mana. Namun gedoran pintu juga teriakan panik didepan ruang kerjanya membuat Chanyeol berlari tanpa berpikir dan mengambil seluruh ego juga ketololannya yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun untuk ia telan bulat-bulat meski rasanya seperti menelan duri.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol buka pintunya! Kyungsoo ingin membawa Baekhyun lari!"

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

Angin bertiup lirih menelusup melalui celah yang terbuka, Baekhyun mengerjap lemah saat tidur lelahnya diusik bisikan musim gugur dan wajahnya dibelai penuh kehangatan. Tubuhnya begitu sakit dan kepalanya berdentam ngilu. Iris kelamnya berpendar tak tentu arah dan ia merasakan hujaman kecil yang menyesakan saat tahu dimana ia berada.

Dikamar gelap, dengan tubuh yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang mengerikan yang jadi saksi bisu tentang betapa rendahnya seorang Byun Baekhyun dimata Park Chanyeol.

Matanya memanas dan Baekhyun merasa pernafasannya rusak. Ingatan mengerikan itu lagi-lagi muncul dibenaknya dan telinganya begitu pekak dengan teriakan Chanyeol masih terasa nyata.

' _Diam kau jalang_!'

Tubuhnya bergetar dan saat Baekhyun sadar dengan dimana ia berada, sarafnya seakan mati rasa, tubuhnya dialiri kejut menyedihkan dan ia menggelepar tanpa daya. Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan ini lebih lama, ia ingin pergi. Ia ingin lari. Ia ingin menghapus Park Chanyeol dalam hidupnya dengan begitu semuanya terasa benar. Tubuhnya akan berhenti bergetar, dadanya tak akan mengerut sakit dan nafasnya tak akan lagi sesak. Baekhyun bertekad, ia harus pergi!

Tangannya yang berbalut perban menyingkirkan selimut dengan susah payah, tubuh lemahnya yang beranjak tiba-tiba oleng kebelakang membuat ia harus mencengkram pinggiran ranjang dan membuat tangannya kembali berdarah. Rasanya sangat perih. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan ringisan kemudian berjalan pincang menuju pintu.

Harusnya ini mudah, dokter perempuan yang sedari tadi mengawasinya tidak ada, Kyungsoo tidak pernah muncul meski ini nyaris gelap dan Chanyeol juga tidak terlihat sepanjang hari. Mansion kosong dan ini kesempatan Baekhyun untuk lari. Ia tidak boleh menyerah meski kakinya sakit, ia tidak boleh lemah walau tubuhnya lelah. Baekhyun harus pergi, ia harus menjauh dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Ia harus lari!

Langkah pincangnya tersuruk tak tentu arah, tangannya yang berbalut kassa tebal kini kembali ternoda dengan darah yang kembali merembes dari jemarinya yang terluka. Baekhyun merabai dinding seraya meringis, kaki rantingnya melangkah begitu berat. Bibir tipisnya nyaris berdarah karena tergigit terlalu kencang saat tubuhnya oleng dan hendak jatuh.

Namun Baekhyun tak gentar, ia harus lari. Penderitaan ini harus cukup sampai disini. Baekhyun tidak mau mati didepan Park Chanyeol yang akan tertawa puas didepan jasadnya. Ia harus pergi. Harus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Minggir! Biarkan aku masuk!"

 _K—Kyungsoo?_

"Maaf Nona, Tuan besar tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk. Nyonya muda butuh istirahat penuh."

"Aku tidak menganggu! Aku hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun!"

"Maaf Nona."

"Aku bilang minggir!"

"K—Kyung.. Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menangis memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Ia ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, ia ingin pergi, semua ini menakutkan."Hiks.. Kyungsoo- _ya_ tolong!"

"Baek? Kau mendengarku? Baekhyun- _ah_ apa yang terjadi padamu Baek—"

"Maaf, Nona anda tidak boleh seperti ini."

"Lepaskan aku! Baekhyun- _ah_! Baek!"

Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa ibu tirinya itu dikurung didalam sana? Kenapa suaraya terdengar begitu menderita?

Kyungsoo menggeram tajam,"Buka pintunya."

Dua pria datar itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi kaku,"Maaf, Nona. Ini adalah perintah tuan besar."

Tapi tidak, Kyungsoo adalah keturunan Park yang punya arogansi tinggi tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membantahnya. Pintu ini harus terbuka tidak peduli reaksi ayahnya tetap saja pintu ini harus dibuka!

"Aku bilang buka!"

"Hikss.. Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun menangis keras seraya memukul-mukul pintu yang terkunci rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin keluar, ia ingin pergi dari sini."Kyungsoo tolong.."

Kegetiran dari si pemilik suara menular dan diam-diam Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang jatuh meleleh dengan cepat, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun didalam sana tapi dari suaranya saja Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun telah sangat menderita. Perempuan itu ketakutan, sangat ketakutan.

"Baek.. Jangan menangis ya? Aku akan membuka pintu ini. Katakan apa yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan isakannya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena kekuasaan ayahnya adalah hal mutlak yang begitu sulit dilawan. Ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun, ia ingin perempuan itu berkata semuanya baik-baik saja karena hatinya telah koyak tapi ternyata keadaan perempuan itu jauh menyedihkan dari apa yang ia alami meski penyebabnya adalah hal yang sama.

Ayahnya.. Park Chanyeol.

"Hikss.. Ayahmu monster.. Dia jahat.. Dia mengikatku.. Tolong aku, aku takut hikss.. Kyungsoo.. Aku takut."

"Baekhyun- _ah_ jangan takut, aku disini. Aku akan menjagamu. Hikss.. _Daddy_ tidak akan mendekatimu lagi. Jadi jangan menangis ya? Jangan menangis, aku mohon."

Dan Chanyeol berdiri disana, ia melihat bagaimana putrinya yang bersimpuh dilantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

 _Park Chanyeol brengsek._

Luhan yang berdiri dibelakang pria itu segera mendekat dan merengkuh Kyungsoo yang menangis hebat,"Kyung hei, Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya sedang ketakutan jangan menangis hm? Itu akan membuatnya makin ketakutan."

Kyungsoo menangis keras dan mendekap Luhan erat-erat sebagai tumpuannya. Semua ini mengerikan, ayahnya monster.. ayahnya monster.

"Kyungsoo.. Hikss.. Tolong aku!"

Sementara didalam sana, Baekhyun masih menangis mencari pertolongan dengan sisa tenaganya yang tersisa. Luhan mendesah khawatir, keadaan Baekhyun lebih buruk dari yang ia kira. Lantas ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kaku tanpa melakukan apapun,"Buka pintunya Chanyeol. Kau membuat keadaan makin buruk!"

Tanpa banyak kata, dua orang berbadan besar itu membuka pintu kemudian berlalu dari sana. Kyungsoo menyerbu masuk dan ia menangis makin keras saat melihat Baekhyun yang terduduk lemah diatas lantai dengan nafas yang kacau."Baek.. Baekhyun-ah.. Baekhyun bangun.. Baek."

"Kyung.. Hikss.. Sakit.. Tolong aku hiks.."

Luhan menyerngit panik,"Oh tidak! Biarkan ayahmu menggendongnya Kyungsoo! Baekhyun harus dibawa kerumah sakit!"

.

.

Chanyeol tak berhenti berjalan gusar sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dan Kyungsoo duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong dalam pelukan Luhan. Saat pintu dibuka, ia menemukan Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas dan mencengkram kepalanya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, perempuan itu merintih kesakitan dengan nafas yang begitu berat.

Kyungsoo melamun dengan pikiran penuh.

Nyaris satu jam Baekhyun ditangani tim dokter dalam ruang perawatan khusus tapi belum ada satu pun tim dokter yang keluar untuk memberikan kabar tentang kondisinya.

Dalam gusarnya Chanyeol dicekik panik, ini semua ulahnya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun?

Luhan yang melihatnya menghela nafas atas kelakuan ayah dan anak ini,"Tolong berhenti melamun dan berjalan seperti orang bodoh."

Duo Park itu mendelik kompak dan Luhan gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Mak—Maksudku lakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Berdoa misalnya?"

Ayah dan anak itu tak sengaja saling bertemu pandang. Sinar mata mereka menyiratkan pertanyaan yang sama sebelum Kyungsoo memutus kontak mata mereka dengan sebal," _Daddy_ tidak pernah mengajariku untuk berdoa, _Jie_." Adunya dengan bibir mengerucut.

" _Daddy_ mu memang bodoh maklum saja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mencebik kearah ayahnya kemudian memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol merasa terhibur dengan tingkah putri sulungnya yang ketus. Yah setidaknya, gadis mungil tidak benar-benar membencinya.

"Tuan Park?"

"Ya dokter?" Pria itu maju dengan cepat mengabaikan dua sosok lain yang sama ingin tahu dengannya."Keadaan psikis dan fisik Nyonya muda sangat buruk, itulah yang memicu kepalanya menjadi sakit tak tertahankan. Kami masih belum bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi sepertinya tapi Nyonya Park butuh bimbingan terapis untuk sementara."

Kening Luhan mengerut. Bimbingan terapis, seperti semacam.. Psikolog? Tapi untuk apa? Apa keadaan Baekhyun separah itu?

"Nyonya sudah sadar, tapi untuk sementara Nyonya harus tetap berada dirumah sakit untuk memantau kondisinya."

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu datang dari sosok mungil yag berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka, dokter dengan _tag_ Kim Jaehyun itu mengerjap kemudian segera mengangguk mempersilahkan,"Tentu Nona, hiburan dari temannya mungkin akan membantu Nyonya Park menjadi lebih baik."

"Maaf dokter, aku ini anaknya."

Dokter Kim mendelik bingung dan Luhan terkekeh canggung," _Maaf_?"

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang memang begitu pintar bicara, terima kasih atas penangannya Dokter."

"Ah kalau begitu saya permisi."

Luhan tersenyum sopan kemudian buru-buru mencengkram lengan Chanyeol yang hendak beranjak masuk, ia harus memastikan sesuatu."Tidak Chanyeol, masuk saat Baekhyun sudah tidur dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang."

Park tunggal itu mengerut tak senang,"Aku ini suaminya Luhan, menurutmu apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

 _Tentu saja aku tahu Park bodoh._

Perempuan China itu mencibir dalam hati, namun sejurus kemudian ia melunakan tatapannya dan berbicara lebih lugas,"Dengar, Baekhyun belum siap bertemu denganmu. Setidaknya tunggu sampai besok, Baekhyun akan kesulitan jika kau terus mendesaknya seperti ini."

Argumentasi Luhan adalah fakta akurat yang tidak memberi sedikit pun celah untuk Chanyeol bantah, jadi dengan bahu yang turun dan ekspresi penuh kecewa yang coba ia sembunyikan, pria itu berkata oke dan membiarkan Luhan masuk seorang diri.

"Hubungi aku jika Baekhyun sudah tidur."

Dan rusa China itu tersenyum menang,"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi Chanyeol, dan cepat cari pacar putri sulungmu jika tidak mau dimusuhi seumur hidup."

"Cepat masuk rusa centil."

.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Ruangan itu hening, sumber pencahayaan utama telah dimatikan dan hanya tersisa seberkas sinar yang berlomba menerobos celah jendela. Baekhyun menatap kosong pada hamparan langit putih diatasnya, masih teringat pertanyaan Kyungsoo saat gadis itu menemuinya tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Harusnya Baekhyun mencari jawaban yang lebih lugas karena jawaban klise itu tidak akan perah cukup untuk si burung hantu.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, apa.. _Daddy_?"

Gadis itu menatap nyalang dan berapi-api, dan Baekhyun paham. Lagipula memar disudut bibir Baekhyun juga lengan berbalut kassanya tidak memungkinkan ia untuk menghindar tapi setidaknya, ia masih punya satu alasan bagus untuk menyangkal.

"Hanya saja, menentang ayahmu bukan ide yang bagus Kyungsoo."

Selepas itu, Kyungsoo diam dan Baekhyun melirik pada Luhan yang kemudian menggeleng pelan memberinya isyarat agar tetap diam juga. Sampai kemudian, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca,

"Jongin mengenal Yifan tapi kita tidak bisa tahu apa-apa. _Daddy_ membuatnya pergi. Aku tidak tahu, tapi bukankah sebaiknya kau juga lari Baek?"

Helaan nafas yang berat terdengar panjang, Baekhyun mengerjap kemudian beralih menatap luka berbalut plester tipis dipergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Sipitnya mengedar pandang, menyapu sepi kehitaman disekelilingnya lalu kembali menghela nafas.

Lukanya sudah tidak begitu sakit, nyaris tidak terasa tapi kilasannya begitu membekas dalam benak. Tatapan Chanyeol malam itu adalah satu-satunya yang membawa Baekhyun pada mimpi buruk yang membuatnya ingin mati, iris kecoklatannya begitu jujur berkata bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah pelampiasan nafsunya semata.

Tidak lebih.

Rasanya sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari saat Yifan pergi tanpa kalimat perpisahan. Lebih sakit dari saat Baekhyun bangun sendirian dengan kepala yang nyaris kosong. Rasa sakit itu muncul karena bagi Chanyeol, ia hanya kucing jalanan tak berharga.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi. Menekan dadanya yang masih terasa sesak.

Pintu bergeser terbuka dan derap langkahnya terdengar berirama, ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari siapa yang datang. Wangi pria itu terlalu khas dibawa angin, derapannya yang terlalu tenang cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun tahu jika itu adalah Park Chanyeol, suaminya. Alih-alih menyambutnya seperti biasa, Baekhyun lebih memilih pura-pura mati dan berusaha melupakan luka hati yang baru saja terbuka. Ia belum siap menatap iris itu lagi.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ,"

Mendengar suara itu memanggilnya begitu akrab membuat hatinya kembali tenggores serpihan tak kasat mata. Baekhyun merenung dalam sepi, apa salahnya? Kenapa Chanyeol sampai hati memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kenapa Chanyeol bisa begitu tega padanya?

Usakan kecil yang mendarat dipucuk kepala tak lagi membuat hatinya menghangat, Baekhyun makin mengkerut kecil. Sentuhan ringan itu meninggalkan kekosongan yang hampa.

"Maaf aku, Baekhyun."

Maaf? Kenyataan ini terlalu getir bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum pahit, Baekhyun rasa sudut bibirnya telah mengeras. Lantas bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan begitu mudahnya?

"Aku mabuk semalam, tapi percayalah Baek. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu sayang."

 _Sayang_?

Baekhyun mengerjap pedih.

Mungkin Chanyeol tak tahu, namun badai pun tak pernah berencana untuk datang. Ia hanya datang untuk merusak kemudian berlalu tanpa peduli dengan apa yang telah ia hancurkan sekali pun semuanya remuk tak meninggalkan sisa. Kyungsoo benar. Sebelum badai itu pergi dengan kerusakan yang makin parah, bolehkah Baekhyun lari dan menghindar sejauh mungkin?

.

 _I've been yearning to make love,_

 _But you taunt me to give you sex._

 _Our bodies are always rubbing againts each other,_

 _But we never see the fire._

 _(L. Figaro)_

.

Nyaris pagi buta saat Luhan mengerang karena tidur lelapnya terganggu, ia menggerutu kesal pada tamu tak tahu waktu yang menekan bel apartemen seperti kucing kesetanan minta disetubuhi.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Luhan berteriak kesal, membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar kemudian dibuat menganga saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan tampang tak punya dosa.

"Antarkan aku ke Busan!"

Itu Park Kyungsoo, bocah labil yang baru saja menginjak usia duapuluh dan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pecinta pinguin yang paling menggemaskan sepanjang masa. Tapi apapun itu masa bodoh, Luhan tidak peduli, satu-satunya hal yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah pria berwajah datar yang memasang muka sombong yang memuakan yang lagi-lagi menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei _ladies_ , jadi apa yang kalian lakukan pagi buta begini? Apa kalian habis _having fun_?"

 _Having fun_ kepalamu. Kyungsoo berdecih kesal kemudian maju selangkah untuk memulai konfrontasi,"Dengar paman, singgirkan mobilmu sekarang juga karena aku tidak punya waktu!"

Park Kyungsoo adalah bocah kecil dengan level _bossy_ kelewatan tinggi didapatkan dari sang ayah. Dan jangan panggil ia Oh Sehun jika tidak lihai bermain dengan watak menyebalkan si Park junior yang galaknya minta ampun itu, ia sudah pandai menangani ayahnya juga _well_ , meski kadang berakhir dengan bogem mentah.

"Kyungsoo, ini pukul dua pagi. Apa yang ada dikepala cantikmu saat kau memutuskan untuk lari dari rumah padahal gaya gravitasi sepuluh kali lipat lebih tinggi dari normal?"

Masa bodoh dengan gravitasi, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah menemui Jongin.

"Minggir paman!"

Sehun menggeleng kaku dengan kedua tangan yang menyelami saku celana formalnya."Pulang, anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Sebelum perdebatan konyol itu berlarut-larut, Luhan maju dan menarik Kyungsoo agar mengambil langkah mundur dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Biar Oh bebal Sehun menjadi urusannya saja.

"Ini tidak akan lama Sehun, kami hanya akan ke Busan untuk menemui temanku dan pulang pagi hari. Chanyeol tidak akan marah karena Kyungsoo bersamaku."

Setengah alis pria Oh itu naik tinggi, lalu senyum miring terbit disudut bibirnya. Luhan pikir ia mudah dibodohi?

"Tidak mantan istriku. Dengar, ini bukan tentang kembali pada pagi harinya atau kau ada bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dengan jelas meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak pergi kemana pun, kau tidak lupa jika temanmu itu punya tempramen yang em, lumayan buruk?"

Luhan menghela nafas jengah saat Sehun terus mengungkit masa lalu mereka dengan cara yang kekanakan, jadi dengan gerakan tegas, ia mundur kemudian membuka pintu penumpang."Masuk Kyungsoo,"

Gadis belia itu menurut tanpa banyak ulah dan Sehun mengerut melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini Luhan?"

Rusa cantik itu menyilang tangannya didepan dada dan melempar tatapan tak senang,"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku menolak memulangkan Kyungsoo, jadi minggir dan berhenti bicara."

Sebelum perempuan itu kembali ke belakang kemudi, Sehun menggeram da nburu-buru menahannya, membidik rusa cantik itu dengan tatapan tajamnya,"Benar-benar perempuan keras kepala."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Luhan yang terseret tegas duduk dikursi penumpang disusul Sehun yang kemudian duduk dibelakang kemudi, membiarkan supirnya pulang sendiri dan membuat gadis bermata bulat yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bertopang dagu menikmari sajian drama singkat yang romantis.

Oh ayolah, pengacara Oh yang terkenal dingin itu nyatanya luluh dengan Luhan _jie_ yang selalu dia labeli _mantan istri_. Itu tandanya masih ada cerita yang belum selesai, tidakkah?

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian _manis_ sekali."

Dua orang dewasa itu berseru tidak senang,"Apa-apaan."

Kyungsoo terkikik geli,"Eyy.. Jangan begitu, kalian membuatku cemburu."

Luhan menghela nafas lelah,"Tutup mulutmu, Nona manis. Segera pergi tidur atau tidak kau akan terlihat seperti panda didepan kekasihmu."

"Ayay _captain_! Ingat, jangan bertengkar selama aku tidur."

Ck bocah ini!

"Kyungsoo.."

Sehun memanggil penuh ancaman dan gadis Park itu menggeram tak senang,"Iya, baiklah. Aku tidur. Terima kasih sebelumnya Paman bodoh Oh."

Tak berselang lama, gadis pinguin kecil itu terlelap dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Luhan berbalik untuk kemudian menyelimuti gadis kecil itu dengan selimut tipis dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya sayang. Park Kyungsoo yang malang, kenapa ia harus terlibat dalam urusan ayahnya yang begitu rumit?

Luhan kembali duduk tenang kemudian menghela nafas kearah jalanan gelap yang mereka lewati.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bersamamu?"

Gadis Lu itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jalanan gelap,"Dia menekan bel apartemenku dengan brutal dan minta diantar ke Busan. Menurutmu bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau pacarnya ada di Busan?"

Oh Sehun menggeleng singkat,"Dia sepintar ayahnya, kau tahu."

Kemampuan si Park idiot itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan dan Kyungsoo menuruni ayahnya seratus persen. Lagi, Luhan melirik ke belakang pada gadis yang tertidur lelah."Hanya Busan? Kedengarannya tidak Chanyeol sekali."

Sehun memutar kemudinya saat mereka memasuki jalanan yang masih ramai,"Jongin tidak sesederhana yang kau lihat. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa menyingkirkannya dengan mudah."

Kening cantik Luhan mengerut tak paham, ia meminta penjelasan lebih untuk itu. Namun belum genap ia berbicara, Sehun memotongnya terlebih dahulu dan berbicara dalam ponselnya."Ya, ini aku."

Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Suara Sehun terdengar panik dan-

"Segera setelah aku mengatasi Kyungsoo aku akan kembali kesana. Pastikan semua orangmu menyisir seluruh gedung rumah sakit terutama bagian atap. Jangan lupakan _cctv_ dan Chanyeol.."

 _'_ _Ya?'_

"Jangan panik. Tetap tenang, kau pasti bisa menemukan Baekhyun."

 _'_ _Aku mengerti._ '

"Oke, tutup."

Sambungan terputus, pria Oh itu segera mematikan mode teleponnya dan memasukan direksi baru pada kolom _GPS_. Mengundang spekulasi yang membuat mantan istrinya mengerut curiga,"Kenapa kau merubah direksinya Oh?"

Pria itu mengendikan bahu,"Park Baekhyun menghilang."

Luhan membeku.

Ini tidak benar, semua benar-benar terjadi diluar kontrol. Baekhyun menghilang. Perempuan muda itu menghilang.

 _Akan menjadi seberapa gila lagi Park Chanyeol jika Baekhyun tak bisa ditemukan?_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Gaess gue update!

Gue bingung mau bilang apa, yang jelas gue lagi ngumpet dipunggung Kang Gyu karena takut kena sambit XD

Ini telat.. Telat banget banget /banget banget woyy/ Iya gue tau basi, gue minta maaf gulu tiap up gara-gara ngaret tapi gaes jangan timpuk pliss TT

Chap kemaren gue bilang gak akan ngaret emang iya bukan ngaret lagi molor malahan wkwk maapkeun ya XD

Jadi gimana? Apa ceritanya makin kek sinetron alay-alayan apa gue yang makin alay haha.. Iya tau, gue alay emang. Tapi mau kan kalian tetep kasih gue saran harus gue gimanain ini Mas cahyo sama Baekkie? Harus gue gimanain dek Uco sama aa Ojong xD

Gue bikin Baekkienya ngibrit aja kali ya, terus ketemu cogan terus jatuh cinta terus jadi nikah terus terus.. Gue dicekek. Nggak berani deh gue, lakinya Baekkie ironyeol kan galak wkwk..

Makasih buat review kalian part kemaren gue terhura banget. Jadi buat part ini gue tunggu banget tanggapan kalian apa ff ini masih layak apa nggak.

Dah _jagi_ - _jagi_! See you next chap, walau ngaret jangan kapok buat review ya wkwk

 **SARANGHAE/**

P .s Ini lagi hujan loh gak gitu yang mau kirimin gue martabak?

P .s .s Oke abaikan keknya gue kebanyakan nyemilin micinnya emak gue deh. Kalo kebaca ikhlasin aja wkwk..

Pay Pay!

P .s .s .s Buat yang nebak Baixian yeay! Selamat kalian bener _  
_

Oke yang ini beneran, daah temen-temen ^^/


	9. Because

_You fooled me not because I am a fool, but because in your lies there was more than I ever wanted from anyone else_

.

.

Angin bulan November berhembus gila-gilaan, menyapa kota Seoul dipagi buta dengan dinginnya yang menusuk hingga ruas-ruas tulang. Guguran dedaunan yang menutupi jalanan berhamburan panik diterpa hawa musim gugur. Ditemani bulan yang muncul separuh, Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri menghalau dingin.

Pandangannya kosong tak terarah, gadis itu menghela nafas tersenggal.

Di kepalanya bergema berbagai sahutan memintanya untuk lari tapi tidak, ia tidak lari. Lagipula mana mungkin ia lari? Pikirannya tengah miring tadi, tapi sekarang, setelah angin menerpa dan membuat rambutnya ikut berayun kepala Baekhyun terasa lebih ringan dan otaknya sudah kembali ke tempat semula.

Yah, setidaknya mungkin sedikit.

Hiruk pikuk kehidupan kota yang tak pernah padam membuatnya bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang orang-orang cari? Mereka bekerja keras siang dan malam hanya untuk beberapa lembar won, tapi akankah itu cukup bahkan untuk membeli setoples kecil kebahagiaan?

Setahu Baekhyun itu tidak dijual dimana pun, bahkan di _duty free_ kelas dunia sekali pun. Siapa yang bisa membeli kebahagian? Bukankah tidak ada?

Angin yang berhembus tenang bersama hawa dinginnya membantu Baekhyun sadar jika tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini. Tidak ada musim gugur yang berlanjut hingga ke akhir dan tidak ada hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tidak ada yang sempurna. Bahkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol yang selama ini ia anggap sangat mewakili kata itu pun tidak benar juga.

Mana ada hal yang sempurna? Tidak ada.

Jadi setidaknya, meski Chanyeol menikahinya hanya karena pria itu kasihan atau pun pria itu hanya menginginkan tubuhnya harusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah. Baekhyun hanya harus bangun dari kenaifannya, sikap menyenangkan juga hangat pribadi pria itu harusnya membuat Baekhyun cukup. Paling tidak, Park Chanyeol membuka diri untuk jadi tempat kembali baginya. Bukankah itu yang ia butuhkan?

Yang selama ini ia butuhkan adalah tempat kembali. Ia hanya perlu merasa pulang ke rumah dan Park Chanyeol mewujudkannya.

Gadis Byun itu kembali menghela nafas, menatap luas pada jantung kota Seoul yang terus berdenyut cepat lalu mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Kesalahan pria itu bisa diurus nanti, hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah Baekhyun masih memiliki rumah untuk pulang karena nyatanya, rumah yang ia bangun bersama Yifan telah hancur diterpa badai, pria itu pergi begitu saja dan tidak ada yang bisa ia selamatkan.

Tapi akankah terasa sama?

Ia telah menempatkan harapan yang terlalu tinggi pada Chanyeol, berharap pria itu bertulus hati dan sungguh-sungguh. Bisakah Baekhyun menangani hatinya yang patah dan bersembunyi dibalik _aku baik-baik saja_? Patah hati yang ia rasakan kali ini tidak sesederhana seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir untuk mati saat Yifan pergi dan mencampakannya dengan dingin, ia hanya merasa kosong. Tapi kenapa—

"Baekhyunie!"

Suara itu terdengar keras dibelakangnya hingga nafasnya tersendat dan tubuhnya berubah kaku. Baekhyun bergetar,

Apakah itu Park Chanyeol? Apa pria itu menemukannya? Apa pria itu akan menyakitinya lagi? Apa pria itu akan mengikatnya lagi? Apa pria itu akan berteriak lagi?

Gadis itu mematung dengan wajah pucat, seraut penuh ketakutan tak bisa ia sembunyikan dengan benar. Bayang-bayang malam itu benar membekas dan membuat seluruh sarafnya tegang tanpa bisa ia kendalikan bahkan saat Park Chanyeol berjarak sepuluh kaki darinya.

"C-Chanyeol.."

Nafasnya tersendat dipangkal saat pria itu memeluknya terlalu erat seolah akan membuat tubuhnya remuk. Irisnya bergolak, gemaan jantungnya menghentak dan Baekhyun bergetar kacau.

 _Tidak.. Tidak.. Chan-yeol.. Chanyeol.._

"Aku pikir kau pergi, Ya Tuhan. Jangan pernah lakukan itu Baek. Tidak. Jangan pernah."

Park Chanyeol begitu kalut, bahunya naik turun dengan tegang dan pria itu sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan situasi hingga luput dari keadaan istrinya sendiri. Chanyeol dikejar rasa takut hingga tanpa sadar jika pelukannya terlalu erat dan membuat Baekhyun _nya_ sesak.

"Chanh-Aku su-sulit bernafas."

"Oh maaf,"

Si tinggi melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengambil selangkah mundur, masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dari ketakutan jikalau Baekhyun pergi. Ia mengenggam tangan si mungil didepanya dan mengusap memberi kehangatan."Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hm?"

Baekhyun masih menundukan kepala, keberaniannya untuk menatap langsung kedalam orbs kelam itu telah hilang tak berbekas. Ia masih sangat ketakutan."A-Aku-hanya tidak bisa tidur. A-Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku mohon jangan—jangan marah.."

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam menahan buruan nafasnya yang membuat si mungil bergetar ketakutan. Baekhyun jelas masih enggan menatapnya, gadis itu masih diburu bayangan sosoknya yang mengerikan. Chanyeol tidak boleh bertindak gegabah atau si mungil akan benar-benar lagi tunggang langgang meninggalkannya.

Lantas Chanyeol mengambil selangkah lebih dekat, merangkum wajah mungil itu dengan hati-hati dan memberikan tatapan yang teduh untuk menenangkan,"Maafkan aku. Aku pikir kau lari, sayang. Kau membuatku panik setengah mati."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dipipinya dan buru-buru menunduk dalam,"Aku tidak lari. Tidak akan. Lagipula untuk apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban dari gadis mungilnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun berkata untuk tidak pergi darinya. Ia bisa tenang.

Nafas berantakannya kembali normal namun ketika melihat kedua kaki yang lebih kecil itu tak berbalut apapun Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan geramannya."Kau boleh marah. Tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun menggeret satu langkah mundur,"Ma..Maaf aku—"

Si jangkung Park menggeram dalam hati kemudian kembali melunakan ekspresi wajahnya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersikap protektif secara terang-terangan, Baekhyun masih sangat takut padanya. Tenanglah Park!

Chanyeol menahan nafas,"Maafkan aku. Kakimu terluka, Baekhyunee."

Suara berat itu terdengar begitu menyesal hingga Baekhyun merasa turut merasa buruk entah untuk apa. Gadis mungil itu mendongak takut-takut kemudian mencuri pandang kearah si tinggi yang tengah tertunduk dalam sesal. Apa Park Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal?

Namun diam-diam tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Park tampan itu tersenyum miring. Begitu puas mengetahui jika Baekhyun yang naif berhati lembut tidak pernah pergi kemana pun dan tetap berada disana. Ia hanya perlu menarik simpati gadis itu untuk memberinya maaf karena Park Baekhyunnya yang manis masih berada disisinya.

"Apa kau sudah ingin kembali? Kakimu akan beku jika berada disini lebih lama lagi."

Baekhyun sontak menatap kearah kedua kakinya yang telanjang, jemarinya bergerak kaku. Ah benar juga, kakinya mulai mati rasa.

Gadis itu menahan nafas dengan mata membulat saat merasakan hangat melingkupinya dan wangi familiar itu tercium begitu kuat membuatnya ketakutannya kembali, namun setelah ia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan tatapannya yang teduh, Baekhyun terdiam kaku.

"Kau kedinginan, sayang."

 _Park Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat menyayanginya_

Pipi Baekhyun merona tanpa bisa ditahan dan gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pengalih rasa gugup yang melanda.

"Naiklah."

Si mungil tercenung saat si besar berlutut dan menyuguhkan punggung didepannya,"C-Chan?"

"Melihat wajahku mengingatkanmu pada mimpi buruk tapi kau bisa tenang, Baekhyunee. Punggungku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."

Sementara tanpa alasan yang jelas, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa luluh. Untuk sejenak ia bisa merasakan ketakutannya yang menggebu takut jika ia akan terjatuh lagi karena punggung itu seolah menyuguhkan perlindungan yang kokoh dan nyaman. Baekhyun enggan kembali berharap. Namun ia maju selangkah lebih dekat, memeluk bahu lebar yang tegap itu ragu-ragu.

Apakah benar punggung hangat ini tidak akan menyakitinya?

Ayunan lembut dari langkah jenjangnya membuat keraguan yang muncul dikepala Baekhyun sontak mengabur. Gadis itu kembali terbuai kemudian menyandar nyaman disana. Diluar kendali saraf sadarnya, Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya mencari kehangatan kemudian terlelap tenang tanpa terganggu dinginnya angin.

Malam itu, satu hal yang Baekhyun tahu. Dinginnya angin musim gugur atau badai salju sekali pun tak lagi dapat mengganggunya karena ia berlindung ditempatnya pulang. Park Chanyeol adalah _rumah_ nya.

Dalam derapan langkahnya yang tenang diriingi musik alami dari dedaunan yang berguguran, Park Chanyeol menyungingkan senyum tulus dan membawa si mungil berayun pada setiap tap tapnya. Begitu lega ketika menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang dan gadis itu tidak menjerit histeris saat melihatnya seperti tadi pagi.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, ekspresi pria tinggi itu kembali berubah tak terbaca. Aura kelamnya terpancar begitu kuat dan Chanyeol tak bisa menahan perasaan rendahnya ketika ia mendapati dirinya sebagai si bajingan yang memanfaatkan sisi lembut seorang perempuan untuk sebuah maaf.

.

 _Cause home is a feeling_

.

Angin pantai berhembus kencang, Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping mobilnya mulai jengah melihat anak burung hantu yang merengek semalaman tetap membatu dengan mata bulatnya yang dibuat makin bulat. Oh demi apa, mereka sudah melalui perjalanan panjang penuh perjuangan dari Seoul menuju Busan. Apa Park Kyungsoo hanya akan tetap diam?

Dan lagi yang membuat Luhan lebih kesal adalah Kim Jongin yang hanya membeku didepan pintu rumah singgahnya. Pria itu berkedip untuk memastikan jika sosok yang kini berdiri didepannya ini benar-benar kekasihnya. Ini benar-benar pinguin manisnya?

"Tampar dia atau lakukan sesuatu."

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau la—"

Plak!

Park Kyungsoo lebih memilih sebuah tamparan yang telak untuk sang kekasih.

Sehun berjengit sedang Luhan berkerut penuh simpati,"Err.. Itu pasti sakit."

Tapi suasana masih hening dan malah makin mencekam, bukannya protes karena mendapat tamparan sebagai salam pembuka Kim Jongin masih termenung seperti orang bodoh. Mulai tak sabar, Sehun melirik Luhan sebagai protes atas ucapan perempuan itu lantas yang ditatap buru-buru mengambil alih situasi.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruh kami masuk, Dokter Kim?"

Rusa China itu menyahut cukup kencang dan Jongin syukurlah tersadar dari _shock_ dadakannya,"O-Oh, silahkan masuk Dokter Lu, Pengacara Oh."

Rumah singgah itu cukup nyaman meski tak terlalu besar, dengan warna putih pucat juga perabotan yang cukup berkelas. Uap yang dihasilkan mesin pemanas juga dapur _elegant_ yang menyatu langsung dengan ruang makan membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam mengerut.

Kim Jongin diasingkan ke tempat seperti ini? Sejak kapan diasingkan jadi seenak ini?

"Silahkan diminum tehnya,"

Tiga cangkir teh yang mengepulkan uap disuguhkan dan Jongin berdiri bingung didepan kekasihnya yang masih berada dalam mode _satan_ sebelum akhirnya nona muda itu mendongak dan menghujamnya dengan _glare_ khas pinguin Park.

"Kau hanya akan berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa?"

Tuh kan benar, gumamnya.

Menghindari murka lebih parah Jongin buru-buru mendudukan tubuhnya disofa kemudian bersiap menerima cercaan pertanyaan. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik geli tanpa mencoba untuk mengurusi dua anak muda itu lebih jauh lagi. Mereka hanya akan jadi penonton tanpa bayaran ngomong-ngomong.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menyusulku, Kyungsoo. Lagipula aku tidak akan lama,"

Si Park sulung mendecih sinis dan diam-diam Luhan mengakui jika itu adalah usaha intimidasi yang sangat bagus,"Kau pikir ini tentang dirimu? Kau melarikan diri setelah berbohong padaku Kim Jongin kau lupa heh?"

Pedih Jongin rasa, ia pikir Kyungsoo pergi menyusulnya tapi ternyata kedatangan gadis itu untuk secuil informasi tentang Yifan. Ternyata isu ini belum berakhir, Jongin menghela nafas kemudian memandang Sehun untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi dasar nasibnya buruk, pria bermarga Oh itu malah berdehem singkat kemudian beranjak dari duduknya,

"Sepertinya aku butuh angin pantai."

Jongin mendesah frustasi hendak meminta bantuan pada Luhan namun kemudian si Rusa China malah melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang mantan suami,"Tunggu. Aku ikut Oh!"

Pintu berdebum halus dan pria Kim itu menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat sang kekasih masih setia dengan tatapan menusuk yang bukan main seramnya. Jongin mendesah halus pertanda ia menyerah,"Oke, baiklah. Kau dapat yang mau mau Nona Park, sekarang kemari."

Pria itu mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar bergerak lebih dekat namun si nona muda itu merengut dan kukuh ditempatnya,"Tidak. Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat sebelum kau berhenti bohong, Kim Jongin."

Pemuda Tan itu menggangkat bahu,"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa, Kyungsoo sayang."

"Ish!"

Akhirnya meski gadis Park itu mengeluh jengkel, ia tak punya pilihan selain berjalan seraya menghentakan kakinya kesal mendekati sang kekasih, bersiap duduk disampingnya saja namun memekik saat pria itu menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Ya!"

Kyungsoo berontak namun Kim Jongin meluluhkannya dengan mudah,"Begini sebentar, kau tidak merindukanku apa?"

Si sulung mulai melupakan usaha protesnya kemudian mulai berpikir,"Eum.. Sedikit." Cicitnya.

Jongin tertawa kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya gemas,"Ponselku tercebur ke pantai saat menolong anak anjing, maaf tidak bisa menghubungimu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk saja kemudian mendongak kearah sang kekasih."Bisa kita mulai?"

Jongin balas menyanggupi,"Tentu saja," pria itu menyandarkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan mulai bercerita,"Aku pergi karena ayahmu tunggu—jangan menyela dengarkan aku sampai selesai," Kyungsoo mencebik namun kemudian mengangguk setuju."Kau ingat saat Baekhyun bilang aku yang membuat kepalanya hampir botak? Sebenarnya itu bukan aku, tapi Yifan."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap tak percaya,"Yifan?"

Dan yang lebih tinggi mengangguk lagi,"Dihari yang sama saat Baekhyun harus dapat prosedur bedah surat pengunduran diri Yifan ditanda tangani. Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawabku tapi saat itu Yifan datang dan memohon agar dia saja yang melakukannya. Ayahmu tahu dan dia melaporkan ku pada dewan kedisiplinan."

Penjelasan itu membuat kedua alis Kyungsoo bertaut,"Jadi kau disini karena kesalahanmu sendiri? Bukan karena ayahku?"

Jongin menyambutnya dengan senyum,"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Ayahmu tidak mengambil peran besar, sayang."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kyungsoo murung seketika, _daddy_ nya tidak sepenuhnya bersalah tapi ia berteriak dengan keras kemarin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia menyesal.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi murung?"

Jongin berkerut heran namun si burung hantu hanya menggeleng tanpa semangat,"Lanjutkan saja. Beritahu aku kenapa kau berbohong dan mengatakan tak mengenal Yifan?"

Kim tunggal itu menggaruk tengkuknya bingung,"Ayahmu menemuiku beberapa minggu lalu dan dia bilang Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu kenapa Yifan pergi dan aku menghargainya. Awalnya aku curiga jika ayahmu melakukan hal yang salah tapi kemudian aku sadar kadang-kadang kita harus melepas pergi tanpa perlu tahu alasannya."

Jongin berbohong, tidak mungkin ia berkata yang sebenarnya jika Park Chanyeol memiliki alasan terselubung. Campur tangannya hanya akan cukup sampai disini, ia tidak akan mengintervensi lebih jauh lagi. Lagipula ia sudah berhenti mengabari Yifan tentang Baekhyun dan karibnya itu menghormati keputusannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan meluruhkan tubuhnya dipelukan Jongin, menyandarkan wajahnya didada bidang pria itu dan memejamkan matanya lelah. Sejak mengetahui ayahnya membuntuti Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lama otaknya dipenuhi banyak pikiran negatif yang membuatnya panik. Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang diceritakan kekasihnya Kyungsoo rasa ia telah salah mengambil sikap dan bertindak terlalu berlebihan.

 _Daddy_ nya pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu, tak seharusnya ia mencampurinya terlalu jauh dan menduga-duga.

"Kau tahu, aku berteriak pada _Daddy_ karena aku pikir _Daddy_ yang membuatmu pergi."

Jongin menggeleng kemudian mengusap surai kehitaman yang tergerai didadanya,"Itu tidak benar, sayang. Kau harus minta maaf."

Dan Kyungsoo pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Berteriak pada ayahnya bukan hal yang benar, ia jelas harus minta maaf. Tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali?

Gadis itu menghela frustasi kemudian menyandarkan keningnya dibahu Jongin yang tegap. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Tenanglah, ayahmu pasti akan memaklumi. Sekarang tidurlah sebentar, kau pasti lelah."

Kyungsoo mengerjap berat. Jongin benar, ayahnya pasti akan mengerti dan mau memaklumi tingkahnya yang kelewatan. Kyungsoo hanya butuh meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Dan lagi, sepertinya ia memang butuh tidur. Kepalanya sakit sekali.

"Aku kacau, Jongin."

"Sshh.. Tidak apa-apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidurlah, _sweetheart_."

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai dengan kedua lengan yang menyelami saku, melipat celana formalnya sebagian membiarkan air pantai yang dingin menyapa kakinya yang telanjang. Pria Oh itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam merasakan angin yang terasa begitu menusuk dan melempar tatapannya kearah rona merah mentari pagi yang masih terlalu malu untuk muncul.

"Kau tidak akan pulang ke Seoul?"

Suara dibelakangnya menarik perhatian, ia berbalik kebelakang dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Luhan tengah duduk memainkan pasir seperti bocah tk. Ck, perempuan ini memang tidak tahu umur.

Sehun memilih mundur, mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Luhan kemudian meluruskan kakinya dan menyangga tangannya kebelakang sebagai tumpuan."Chanyeol menelpon dan bilang Baekhyun ditemukan diatap."

Diatap?

Pasir yang Luhan genggam berjatuhan dan perempuan itu mendongak panik,"Apa Baekhyun berusaha bunuh diri?"

Sehun menggeleng tipis, begitu menikmati eskpresi yang hadir diwajah cantik perempuan yang pernah menjadi teman hidupnya. _Well_ , Luhan memang sangat cantik dan selalu menjadi yang paling cantik untuk Oh Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Pria Oh itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan menegakan tubuh."Tidak," suaranya nampak aneh untuk sementara,"Mungkin juga belum. Tapi malam tadi Baekhyun hanya berdiri bingung dan tanpa melakukan apapun. Apa menurutmu dia akan melakukannya?"

Luhan mendesah kasar kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya membersihkan remahan pasir."Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kemungkinannya sangat besar untuk Baekhyun mengalami PTSD. Aku takut dia akan mengalami _self harming_ juga."

Kening Sehun mengerut tak paham,"Maksudmu?"

"Oh _well_ , itu semacam gangguan kecemasan. Bisa jadi ringan bisa juga sangat parah. Sikap Baekhyun saat mencoba menyayat lengan saat pertama kali bangun yang membuatku berpikir begitu. Apa Chanyeol sudah buat janji dengan profesor Jung?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengangguk,"Baekhyun akan diperiksa pagi ini."

Luhan mengangguk kaku, terlalu bingung mencari topik untuk menimpali jawaban Sehun barusan. _Well_ , hubungan mereka memang berakhir dalam cara yang tidak menyenangkan tapi sebelumnya, ia belum pernah merasa secanggung ini dengan Sehun. Kenapa?

Sebenarnya Oh Sehun merasakan hal yang sama namun pria itu memilih menyembunyikannya dibalik eskpresinya yang datar. _Well_ , sudah nyaris berlalu satu tahun sejak perceraian mereka, dalam kurun waktu dua belas bulan ia kerap bertemu Luhan dalam beberapa acara besar mengingat gedung rumah sakit tempat perempuan itu bekerja adalah salah satu properti Park. Tapi yang Sehun ingat dalam beberapa kunjungan terakhir ia tidak bertemu gadis itu.

"Aku tidak melihatmu."

Rusa China itu mendongak bingung dan menghentikan gerakan jemarinya diatas pasir."Apa?"

Tapi Sehun menolak berbalik untuk itu,"Kau tidak ada dirumah sakit."

"Oh," perempuan itu menyahut singkat,"Aku memang sudah berhenti. Aku membuka klinik bersalinku sendiri di Apgujeong."

Hening yang lama.

Mereka bukan dua orang asing yang baru bertemu kemarin sore tapi entah kenapa berbulan-bulan tak bertemu dengan masing-masing mengantarkan kecanggungan yang begitu aneh yang sebenarnya tak perlu dirasa.

"Aku sengaja memutar untuk segelas _coffee_ dan _croissants_ tapi aku tak melihatmu,"

Dan selalu Luhan yang menjadi pihak pertama untuk sebuah kejujuran. Selalu perempuan itu yang pertama membuka apa yang sebenarnya belum selesai diantara mereka. Sehun meradang dalam hati, merasa kalah untuk fakta yang sebenarnya telah ia ketahui sejak lama. Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan tetap memandang lurus,"Aku pergi untuk menemui seseorang."

Langkahnya berlalu bersama angin dingin dan Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sendu. Bahkan punggung yang selalu ia tatap menjadi begitu dingin dan pemiliknya pun menjadi begitu jauh tanpa bisa ia raih.

Tentu saja Sehun menemui seseorang, ia sangat berhak untuk cinta baru yang lebih baik. Lagi pula Luhan tahu ini salahnya, ia telah mengkhianati Sehun saat ia tahu pria itu benar-benar tulus padanya, ia membuang semua kesempatan yang Sehun beri untuknya. Dan sekarang Luhan tahu apa tepatnya perasaan sesak yang menghantui ketika ia melihat pria itu.

Penyesalan. Sesal yang amat dalam.

Gadis itu menunduk, mengusap ukiran yang ia buat diatas pasir dan menyungingkan senyum sedih.

 _Oh_ _Sehun_

Punggung itu semakin menjauh seiring dengan bayangnya yang semakin pudar, dan satu hal menjadi jelas.

Penyesalan terbesar Luhan telah datang.

.

 _Karma always comes around in the right time_

.

"Nona Park, apa anda keberatan jika saya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kaku, mencengkram selimut dan menutupi kaki sampai pinggangnya. Park Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dengan jarak yang menandakan mereka masih canggung satu sama lain, pria itu diam dan serius mendengarkan semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Professor Jung.

"Maafkan saya jika membuat Nona takut, tapi ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa dan nona bisa tenang,"

Senyum ramah diwajah pria paruh baya itu menggerakan setengah hati Baekhyun untuk yakin dan turut mengangguk,"Ba-Baik Dokter."

"Nona terlihat begitu tegang, apa nona sedang mencemaskan sesuatu?"

Tangannya yang berada dibalik selimut terkepal,"Se-Sebenarnya aku takut dengan pemeriksaan ini. Kenapa aku diperiksa? Apa.. Apa aku gila? Aku sakit?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Nona. Suami anda berkata jika anda mengalami pengalaman yang kurang menyenangkan dan saya hanya mencoba memastikan kecemasan Tuan Park tidak benar."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah—"

Tak ada celah, suaminya itu kukuh untuk sesi wawancara bersama Dokter Jung. Jadi Baekhyun berbalik cepat,"Ba-baik. Silahkan lanjutkan Dokter."

"Terima kasih, Nona." Pria paruh baya tersenyum profesional kemudian kembali membuka kertasnya dan mencacat sesuatu,"Saya dengar anda pergi keatap tadi malam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa beban,"Benar. Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku memutuskan pergi mencari angin segar. Tapi aku tidak berpikiran untuk kabur, sungguh."

Professor Jung mengangguk paham dan kembali mencatat."Apa yang anda lakukan diatap?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan selanjutnya namun gadis itu tak urung dan kembali menjawab dengan jujur,"Aku.. Memikirkan semuanya,"

Park Chanyeol menatap Professor Jung dan pria paruh baya itu memberi tanda agar tetap tenang dan mendengarkan kalimat berikutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku mungkin memang seharusnya terjadi dan aku tidak boleh menyalahkan siapa-siapa, termasuk suamiku."

Profesor Jung mengangguk kemudian menutup catatannya,"Apa nona keberatan jika aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pribadi?"

Baekhyun kembali mendongak menatap Chanyeol meminta persetujuan, pria itu balas menatapnya dan mengangguk pertanda ya. Jadi segera Baekhyun mengangguk,"Tidak masalah."

"Sejak kapan anda mengalami kesulitan bernafas saat menangis?"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut tanda gadis itu sedang berpikir,"Mungkin sejak aku delapan tahun entahlah aku tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi saat itu terjadi seseorang akan memelukku dari belakang dan perlahan nafasku akan kembali normal."

"Apa kejadian sebelumnya separah yang anda alami kemarin?"

Gadis itu menggeleng ringan,"Yang kemarin adalah yang paling parah, mungkin karena aku sendirian."

Dokter itu mengangguk,"Apa belakangan saat anda menangis rasa sesaknya serta merta muncul?"

Lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng."Saat aku menangis beberapa minggu lalu tidak, lalu.." gadis itu enggan melanjutkan ucapannya dan Dokter Jung siap-siap dengan analisanya,"..saat malam itu.. Aku tidak merasa sesak meski aku menangis kencang. Tapi.. sesaknya datang saat aku ingin pergi keluar dan pintunya terkunci.."

Penjelasan Baekhyun diakhir dengan ekspresi gadis belia itu yang mulai kacau. Profesor Jung buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya dan memberi kode pada si Tuan besar agar mendekat dan memeluk sang istri. Dan Park Chanyeol memahaminya dengan baik, ia segera mendekati Baekhyun kemudian memeluk perempuan itu hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku berjanji. Hal yang seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi lagi."

Professor Jung memperhatikan gesture tubuh sang Nona dengan cermat kemudian mencatat beberapa hal penting dalam otaknya. Tak lama setelahnya, pria paruh baya itu berpamitan kemudian segera berlalu dengan alasan kunjungan untuk pasien lain.

Segera setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap langsung kearah sipit Baekhyun yang menatapnya,"Maafkan aku, apa kau ingin aku memanggil dokter?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah,"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendesah berat kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang dingin,"Wajahmu pucat, _Bee_."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya mengantuk. Mungkin obatnya sudah bekerja."

Pria Park itu menghela pasrah,"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu."

Baekhyun pun berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol, memejamkan matanya dan mati-matian menahan bayangan kelam itu agar tidak muncul dan membuat isi kepalanya kacau.

 _Chanyeol bersikap baik, Baek. Chanyeol bersikap baik._

 _Jangan takut dan membuatnya marah. Jangan.._

Ketakutan itu masih ada dan masih amat besar bersemayam dalam diri Baekhyun.

.

 **I'll Walk You Home**

.

"Aku ingin _ice cream_."

"Tidak. Terakhir kali kau makan _ice cream_ tenggorokanmu mengalami peradangan dan kau demam tinggi selama 3 hari."

Yang lebih kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengumbar tatapan marah yang tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali,"Kalau begitu permen kapas yang disana!"

Telunjuk kecilnya mengarah pada penjual permen kapas beberapa meter didepan lalu si tinggi melirik kemudian kembali fokus dengan kemudinya,"Kau sudah menghabiskan dua porsi _stawberry_ _shortcake_ , tidak ada lagi makanan manis sebelum makan siang."

Kyungsoo menjadi-jadi,"Kim Jongin! Kau ini pacarku atau _baby sitter_ ku sih!"

Jongin sontak tertawa kemudian mengacak surai hitam arang milik sang kekasih dengan gemas. Nah, kalau sudah begitu Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengabaikan Kyungsoo _nya_ lebih lama lagi.

"Tentu saja, pacarmu sayang. Kenapa masih bertanya hm?"

Nona muda Park itu terbukti masih sangat kesal, tangannya terlipat didada dan bibirnya mencebik maju."Tingkahmu tidak ada manis-manisnya! Baekhyun saja tidak pernah melarangku makan ini itu. Kau bahkah jadi lebih mengerikan dari ibu tiriku tahu!"

Kyungsoo merajuk parah dan membuang tatapannya kesamping. Enggan menatap kekasih dokternya yang kini tengah sibuk tertawa dengan suara sumbangnya yang buat Kyungsoo makin kesal. Si hitam ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Ini adalah kesempatan langka karena mereka bisa pergi kencan, tadinya Kyungsoo ingin memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menjadi manja dan merengek seharian ditangan Jongin tapi pacarnya itu sama sekali tidak peka.

Sudah tidak peka tidak romantis pula. Haah.. Kenapa nasibnya malang sekali?

"Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti cantiknya hilang."

Jongin berusaha mengeluarkan rayuan andalan agar gadisnya berhenti merajuk. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena bukannya luluh, ia malah dapat sentakan dari suara imut kekasihnya yang merajuk parah.

"Jangan bicara padaku!"

Oh lihat, pinguin yang melotot itu. Ingin rasanya Jongin bawa pulang tapi sayang statusnya masih anak orang. Ayahnya seram pula. Haha..

Pemuda Kim itu tersenyum miring, menemukan ide dalam benaknya."Oke, kau boleh beli ice cream."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin rasa pacar mungilnya itu mulai luluh. Pinguin menggemaskan itu mulai mendongak dan melirik diam-diam kearahnya. Jongin tersenyum tampan. Nah kalau sudah begini, semuanya akan menjadi mudah. Tapi sepertinya umpannya masih belum cukup,

"Kau boleh beli dua es krim,"

"Dengan satu permen kapas?"

Binar dimata bulat itu membuat Jongin merasa tak tertolong dan jika ia tidak sayang nyawa, mungkin sekarang ia akan memeluk pinguin manisnya dan menciumnya banyak-banyak. Tapi yah, ia tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa kekasih mungilnya dan membuatnya berada dalam bahaya. Sekedar info saja, ayahnya lebih galak dari herder mana pun dan Jongin yakin ia akan berakhir dicabik dengan kejam jika Kyungsoonya ini lecet sedikit saja. Jadi, cari aman saja bung.

"Semua yang kau mau."

" _Semua_?"

"Se-mu-a yang kau mau."

"Yeay! Aku sayaaang Jongin!"

Kau lebih menyayangi ice creammu. Jongin membantin miris. Tapi masa bodohlah yang penting,"—aku juga menyanyangimu."

Kyungsoonya senang.

.

.

Sore yang cerah mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan ditepian pantai, ini bukan akhir pekan dan disana tidak terlalu ramai. _Love birds_ itu berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang bertaut erat juga Kyungsoo yang menempel begitu dengan Jongin. Suasana sore yang tidak terlalu panas memang sangat tepat dimanfaatkan untuk kencan. Senyum miring Jongin tersungging untuk itu.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita kencan?"

Jongin menoleh kesamping, wajah kekasihnya yang diterpa cahaya matahari sore membuatnya makin terpesona. Lekuk wajahnya yang cantik tercetak jelas, garis hidungnya yang tinggi, bibir _shape heart_ yang penuh juga pipi tembamnya yang menggemaskan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis ini. Bantu kuatkan iman Jongin _please_.

"Kau selalu sibuk dan belakangan ini aku selalu jadi nyamuk diantara _Daddy_ dan si lebah centil. Itu mengesalkan tahu."

Rengekan pinguinnya terdengar begitu manis dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum,"Maaf, sayang."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri didepan Jongin dengan wajah kesal,"Kita jarang bertemu dan sikapku sama sekali tidak membantu. Itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur, Jongin. Aku percaya padamu tapi aku—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jongin menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam yang menghanyutkan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan hm?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia merasa tak sanggup dengan tatapan Jongin yang membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang."Aku.. Aku—" gadis itu terdiam karena suaranya mendadak hilang. Namun detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo mendongak dengan matanya yang bersinar dengan sorot yang tidak terbaca. Ia menemukan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan beban hatinya.

"Aku bahkan hanya bocah tapi kau bahkan bisa melakukan apapun, Jongin. Sikapku kasar aku..."

Suaranya berubah dalam dan entah bagaimana Jongin mempunyai firasat jika hari ini tidak berjalan baik. Ia mulai panik tapi kemudian ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan berusaha tetap tenang. Kyungsoo tidak boleh meragukannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kyungsoo?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi sedikit realistis, Jongin. Kau adalah pria dewasa dan aku hanya bocah kecil, aku terlalu posesif dan mungkin.. mungkin kau tidak tahan denganku. Aku—"

Jongin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kemudian menarik gadis itu untuk menyandar didadanya, ia terlalu lemah dengan tatapan lembut yang kini mengintimidasinya tanpa celah untuk lari."Kyungsoo, kita sudah selesai dengan isu ini. Aku butuh kau, hanya Park Kyungsoo. Harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat semua itu jelas? Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Percayalah padaku hm?"

Kegamangan itu terpancar dari kedua irisnya yang berbinar redup. Kyungsoo berada dalam pergulatan batin hebat yang menuntutnya untuk sebuah keputusan. Ia sangat ingin percaya tapi rasa takutnya tentang menjadi bocah yang dibodoh-bodohi seorang pria dewasa begitu menguasai.

"Aku berjanji hanya kau, _Dear_."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menari-cari kesungguhan iris kelam yang kini menatapnya dengan teduh. Jongin terlihat begitu tulus disana, pria itu berkata dengan seluruh kesungguhannya lantas kenapa ia harus merasa ragu?

Jongin bilang itu dirinya. Hanya dirinya. Jongin tidak pernah berbohong."Kau janji?"

Diiringi dengan senja yang makin redup bersama desiran ombak yang menyahut mesra desiran pasir, senyum lega terpancar dari sosok yang lebih tinggi.

"Hanya Park Kyungsoo, aku janji."

.

 _It's not distance ruin everything. But surely doubt does._

.

Baekhyun melamun kosong menatap hilir mudik orang-orang yang berlalu dilorong. Rambut hitamnya tergerai bebas, jatuh diatas bahunya menyembunyikan pundak lemahnya yang ringkih. Baju pasiennya berganti dengan pakaian casual dipadu dengan mantel tebal yang membantunya berlindung dari hawa November yang menusuk tulang.

Semua pemeriksaannya sudah selesai dan Dokter bilang tidak ada hal serius yang bisa menahannya lebih lama dirumah sakit. Hah.. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Lagipula ia sudah sangat bosan, Kyungsoo pun tak memunculkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi pagi. Kemana perginya si pinguin centil?

Nyonya muda Park itu kembali duduk dikursinya, menghitung derapan yang melintas didepannya dan sesekali termenung bosan. Kenapa Park Chanyeol dan urusan administrasinya begitu lama? Ia sudah kering menunggu sedari tadi.

"Hiks Mama! Mama!"

Atensinya buyar, buru-buru Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya saat melihat bocah kecil yang jatuh berguling karena tongkat penyangganya oleng namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok familiar yang merengkuh dan mengusap bocah malang itu dengan sayang.

"Hei, jagoan. Jangan menangis hm? Lihat kataknya melompat."

"Ung?"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, usaha menghibur macam apa itu?

"Iya, kataknya sudah melompat jadi jangan menangis. Sekarang beri tahu paman, siapa namamu adik manis?"

Park Chanyeol yang berdiri diujung lorong dengan seorang bocah dalam dekapannya terlihat begitu tulus hingga Baekhyun dibuat bertanya-tanya. Apakah benar sosok itu yang mengikatnya semalaman diatas ranjang?

"Mphii.."

Tawa beratnya terdengar begitu hangat. Apakah benar itu pria yang mengatai jalang dan merendahkannya tanpa hati?

"Pi?"

"Mphii.."

"Mpi?"

"Ish _ahjussi_! Itu mphii.. Mphii! Namaku mphii!"

"Itu V, Chanyeol. V-i-e, apa _noona_ benar adik manis?"

Baekhyun melangkah lebih dekat kemudian mencubit gemas pipi bocah lugu itu hingga sang empu tertawa senang dan berterpuk tangan bahagia," _Noona jjang_!"

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala anak itu gemas," _Aigoo_.. Baiklah, mphi. Kenapa keluar sendirian? Dimana Mama?"

Bibir tipisnya mengerucut dan bocah itu menggeleng imut," _Mollayo._. Mphi tidak tau."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerutkan kening kemudian saling melempar pandang.

" _Ahjussi_! Antalkan mphii beltemu Kookie _ne_? Mphii ingin beltemu Kookie dan membeli Kookiee bickuit _ne ne_?"

Melihat bocah imut yang belum bisa belajar dengan benar kemudian memohon-mohon membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri hingga gadis itu tak kuasa untuk memberikan satu kecupan dipipi gembil si anak polos."Baiklah, karena Mphi sangat lucu _Noona_ akan mengantar Mphi bertemu Kookie. Apa Mpih senang?"

"Tangaat cenang _yeay_!"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Mama mphi mencari?"

Raut bahagia anak itu tak berkurang sedikit pun meski Chanyeol mencoba mengusiknya," _Anhiyoo_! Mama Kookie akan antal Mphih pulang jadi Mama tak akan mencali! _Ahjussi_ ayo beltemu Kookie! _Ppaliyo ppali_!"

Dasar bocah pemaksa. Chanyeol berdecak dalam hati namun tak urung mengayunkan kakinya mengikuti petunjuk dari telunjuk pendek si anak polos. Ia memang sangat menyukai anak kecil dan rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali berinteraksi dengan batita yang belum bisa menyebutkan huruf 'r' dengan benar. Hah.. Ia jadi merindukan putri sulungnya yang kabur sejak semalam. Ngomong-ngomong si Oh datar belum memberinya kabar, apa tuan putri manja itu masih marah padanya?

" _Nde_ _noonah_ Mphih teljatuh caat belmain cepeda belsama Kookie. _Hyung_ doktel bilang Mphi tidak boleh pelgi padahal Mphih kan ingin beltemu Kookie."

"Apa Kookie juga tidak bisa berjalan seperti Mphi?" Baekhyun menimpalinya dengan suara khas bocah yang tak kalah menggemaskan.

Bocah itu menggeleng kuat dan bibirnya mengerucut kesal diakhir kalimat." _Anhiyo_.. Kepala Kookie beldalah dan Kookie muntah-muntah. Mphih kawatil dengan Kookie jadi Mphih ingin beltemu Kookie tapi tadi tongkatnya jatuh!"

Chanyeol diam menyimak obrolan kecil antara dua bocah beda ukuran disampingnya. _Well_ , jika dipikir-pikir Baekhyun itu memang bocah, bocah yang terperangkap dalam tubuh dewasa. Lantas bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini pada Baekhyun?

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah pahit. Pria itu tak lagi fokus pada obrolan kecil antara V dan Baekhyun karena otaknya mulai dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran ribut yang memojokan dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia tidak mabuk, harusnya ia tidak pulang dan harusnya ia tidak menyeret Baekhyun terlalu kedalam masa lalunya. Karena jika tidak mungkin saat ini ia bisa menggenggam tangan gadis itu tanpa berpikir apakah si mungil ketakutan atau tidak.

Tapi Chanyeol terlambat, ia telah memilih alur yang salah dan jalan pulang telah tertutup untuknya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyelamatkan puing yang tersisa dan mengaisnya untuk ia kumpulkan kembali.

"Yeol.. Chanyeol?"

" _Ahjussi_! _Ahjussii_!"

"Oh, ada apa?"

Park Chanyeol memasang tampang terkejutnya yang terlihat aneh saat merasa ujung jas formalnya ditarik lembut.

"Ruangan Kookie sudah terlewat dua pintu,"

Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Baekhyun membuat pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri dengan bingung."Oh benarkah? Sudah terlewat?"

"Kili _Ahjussi_! Pintu yang kili itu adalah kamal Kookie!"

Bocah itu meronta tak sabar dalam gendongannya dan Chanyeol buru-buru menuju pintu yang ditunjuk si anak kecil diikuti dengan Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang bebas bergerak membuka pintu dan ia dibuat kewalahan saat V bergerak penuh semangat melihat teman kecilnya yang terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Kookie apa Kookie baik-baik caja? Apa Doktel _hyung_ cudah mengobati Kookie? Kookie lihat kaki mphih takit tadi mphi teljatuh taat ingin beltemu Kookie!"

Seloroh anak kecil itu membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya gemas, buru-buru ia menempatkan V dibangsal yang sama dengan anak perempuan sebayanya dan mengambil langkah mundur memberi salam pada seorang perempuan paruh baya disana.

" _Omo_ Taehyungie.. Kenapa Taehyungie bisa ada disini hm? Dimana Mama?"

Bocah itu menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuk kecilnya," _Ahjussi_ antal mphih!"

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Maaf Taehyungie merepotkan anda."

"Sama sekali tidak, Nyonya. Taehyung anak yang manis, bukankah begitu mphih?"

" _Ne_!"

Sahutan semangat itu membuat para orang dewasa tertawa geli,"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Daah mphih.. Cepat sembuh ya!"

" _Annyeong Ahjussi! Nonaa!_ "

Baekhyun melambai ramah pada dua anak kecil yang duduk diatas bangsal kemudian berpamitan pada sosok yang menunggui mereka. Ia berjalan tenang disamping Chanyeol dengan bahu yang menyisakan jarak.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap risih kearah jarak diantara mereka,"Apa kau suka anak kecil, _Bee_?"

Ia mendongak kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya kemudian mengangguk semangat,"Mereka sangat lucu Chanyeol!"

Tawa beratnya tak tertahan untuk sahutan manis itu, Chanyeol mendesah lega karena setidaknya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mengacuhkannya seperti terakhir kali. _Well_ , hasil pemeriksaannya dengan Professor Jung tidak menunjukan hal yang mengkhawatirkan. Meskipun Baekhyun mempunyai riwayat perinatal yang tidak cukup baik tapi gadis itu tumbuh dengan mental yang kuat hingga trauma yang dialami atas kejadian pemaksaan itu tak terlalu mendalam meski Chanyeol yakin, lebah mungilnya itu masih akan ketakutan dengan sentuhannya yang tiba-tiba.

"...tawa mereka menggemaskan apalagi saat menangis menginginkan—Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berbalik bingung saat tak mendapati pria itu berjalan disampingnya. Suara Baekhyun berdengung ragu karena Chanyeol berdiri cukup jauh dibelakangnya dan pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit Baekhyun tebak artinya.

"Yeol?"

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam, membiarkan hiruk pikuk orang-orang melewatinya dan terpaku dalam waktunya sendiri. Memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan dalamnya yang tak terjabarkan kemudian melangkah tergesa dan menangkap gadis itu dalam pelukan posesifnya yang paling memenjara

"Chanyeol ada a—"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah saat pria itu tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya dengan pelukan erat dan berbisik begitu lirih ditelinganya.

"Jangan pergi, Baek. Jangan. Jangan pernah.."

"Y-Yeol?"

.

 _The best a man can give a woman is; his time, his attention, his love, his protection, his trust and his support._

.

Malam telah larut, semua lampu telah dimatikan dan sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan dilorong sepi nampak bagai siluet hitam dalam kegelapan. Pria tinggi itu berjalan dengan sebelah tangan yang menyelami saku celana, iris kelamnya yang tajam bergerak-gerak mengamati setiap sisi yang ia lewati hingga ia berhenti tepat dipintu geser yang terbuka.

Keningnya mengerut heran,

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Gadis dengan surai hitam terurai itu mendongak dan balas tersenyum,"Langitnya sangat cerah, _Dad_. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

Saat sang ayah duduk disampingnya menawarkan sebuah pelukan Kyungsoo tak menolak, ia bergeser makin dekat kemudian menelusup kedalam rangkulan hangat penuh perlindungan yang hanya mampu diberikan ayahnya. Nyatanya, Kyungsoo memang sangat membutuhkan pelukan hangat sang ayah sekarang. Kepulangannya dari Busan memberikan Kyungsoo begitu banyak kekhawatiran.

"Apa ada yang salah sayang?"

Usapan dipucuk kepalanya menuntun Kyungsoo untuk memeluk ayahnya makin erat. Memejamkan mata dan mencari kenyamanan disana.

"Aku minta maaf, aku menyesal berteriak pada _Daddy_."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu murung sepanjang hari hm?"

Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahnya, ia tidak pernah punya tempat lain untuk berbagi tapi lain setelah Jongin datang. Semuanya berubah dan tak melulu tentang ayahnya, Kyungsoo belajar jika selama ini ia terlalu bergantung dengan sang ayah. Ia terlalu manja dan tidak bisa benar-benar lepas dari semua pengawasan ayahnya. Saat Jongin bilang ia harus berubah, Kyungsoo melakukannya. Ia mencoba meminimalisir interaksi manjanya pada sang ayah dan mencoba lebih mandiri.

Kyungsoo pikir dengan mengubah tingkahnya menjadi sedikit dewasa dan menempeli Jongin adalah tindakan yang tepat tapi nyatanya, itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Itu buruk. Aku tidak seharusnya berteriak pada _Daddy_."

Helaan nafasnya terdengar dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan degupan jantung ayahnya yang teratur dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya senang.

"Rasanya memang buruk sayang," suara dalam ayahnya mengalun diiringi dengan keheningan malam yang makin larut,"Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun didunia ini yang berjalan sempurna. Jadi tidak seharusnya kita menilai segala hal secara sepihak. Kau lihat apa yang terjadi dengan _Daddy_?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan penuh dan ia menemukan sorot penuh luka dalam iris kelamnya yang kian tajam. Melihat itu membuat hatinya terasa retak dan Kyungsoo rasa, ia bisa mendengar suara retakan mengerikan itu sendiri.

" _Daddy_ selalu berpikir semua hal berjalan sempurna sampai perempuan itu pergi begitu saja dan _Daddy_ disadarkan dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan. Kau tahu? Perempuan itu adalah cinta pertama _Daddy_ dan saat _Daddy_ melihatnya, _Daddy_ tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikahi perempuan selain dia. Tapi nyatanya.."

"Dia meninggalkan _Daddy_.." Kyungsoo melanjutkan dan ia bersumpah, ia belum pernah melihat senyum ayahnya yang seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Senyum tanpa hampa yang sarat akan luka yang mendalam. Diam-diam, senyum itu hinggap turut menggoreskan bekas baru dihatinya. Ternyata ibunya benar-benar jahat.

"Kau benar," suaranya terdengar pahit,"Dan jika kau melakukan hal yang sama _Daddy_ tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Kenapa _Daddy_ berpikir begitu?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan tersenyum melihat rengutan diwajah putrinya, tangannya bergerak mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang."Kau adalah kesayangan _Daddy_. Kadang apa menurut _Daddy_ baik untukmu malah akan melukaimu, sayang."

Kyungsoo mendongak,"Seperti Jongin? _Daddy_ berpikir kalau aku jauh dari Jongin itu baik? _Heol_.. Bilang saja _Daddy_ cemburu."

Chanyeol menyungingkan senyum tipis kemudian mengusak pucuk kepala putrinya sayang dan Kyungsoo tertawa senang,"Apa itu lucu huh?"

"Mhmm.. _Daddy_ adalah ayah posesif dan idiot sepanjang masa—" gadis kecil itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum didada sang ayah,"-tapi aku sayang _Daddy_."

" _Daddy_ juga menyayangimu, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung putrinya dengan sayang, iris kelamnya menatap hamparan air yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak punya momen seperti dengan putrinya. Belakangan ini Kyungsoo seperti menghindar darinya.

"Jadi apa kau masih tidak mau menceritakan apa yang membuatmu murung dan nekat menyusul Jongin ke Busan?"

Kyungsoo mengusak wajahnya manja, tangannya melingkari perut sang ayah kemudian mencengkramnya tepat dibagian punggung, mencari-cari alasan yang tepat menutupi alibinya,"Jongin adalah pria yang sibuk, _Dad_. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untukku dan aku coba untuk mengerti," desah nafasnya terdengar panjang,"Tapi belakangan aku jadi meragukan diriku sendiri. Jadi aku menyusulnya ke Busan."

"Kenapa kau meragukan dirimu sendiri? Anak _Daddy_ adalah gadis yang pintar, yakinlah hm?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ayahnya benar tapi..

"Meski aku yakin tapi tapi aku tidak bisa bohong, _Dad_. Aku takut. Sikapku begitu buruk, apalagi intensitas pertemuan kami yang sedikit."

Ya, Chanyeol tahu.

Tentu saja ia tahu. Lagipula mana mungkin ia meninggalkan putrinya sendiri tanpa pengawasan?

"Jongin bahkan tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu, jadi bagaimana bisa ia punya waktu untuk sikapmu hm?"

Si pinguin menunduk lesu,"Dia akan merasa terganggu, _Dad_."

"Percayalah kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang. Tapi jika memang Jongin merasa terganggu bilang padanya untuk mengatakan bagian mana yang membuatnya terganggu. Berjanjilah kau akan memperbaikinya."

Tawa Kyungsoo pecah setelahnya, gadis itu tertawa dengan cara yang begitu menggemaskan hingga Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti bersyukur dengan kenyataan jika anak gadisnya tumbuh dengan baik bahkan tanpa seorang sosok ibu. Tiap kali mengingatnya, ada rasa marah juga rasa bersalah yang begitu besar dalam hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena memilih perempuan yang salah dan membuat putri tumbuh tanpa ibu, ia juga merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu buta dengan kenyataan dan memandang segala hal dengan sebelah mata. Ia marah karena kenaifan cintanya pada ibu Kyungsoo yang membuatnya buta.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

" _Daddy out of character_ sekali malam ini. Padahal jika aku bercerita biasa _Daddy_ tidak akan menunggu lama dan bilang _putuskan saja pacarmu dan cari yang lain_."

Anaknya menirukan cara bicaranya dengan cara yang sama persis. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia senang putrinya kembali ceria."Harusnya kau senang, sayang."

" _Daddy_ benar. Aku sangat senang, sepertinya lebah centil itu berhasil buat isi kepala _Daddy_ jadi miring."

"Kau senang Baekhyun menjadi ibumu?" itu retoris, Chanyeol hanya perlu untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Mmhm.." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendongak,"Aku juga senang dia menjadi istri _Daddy_ , belakangan ini _Daddy_ banyak tertawa."

"Dan kau harus berhenti membuatnya marah-marah,"

"Tidak akan, _Dad_. Dan jika lebah centil itu tahu kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama tanpa dirinya dia pasti akan marah-marah dan mencebik seperti anak bebek. Aku suka melihatnya begitu hahaha.."

"Itu tidak sopan sayang.."

"Tapi aku suka _Dad_ ~"

"Oke, terserah padamu."

"Jadi aku yang menang?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Park Kyungsoo akan selalu menang."

" _Daddy_ menyedihkan sekali ya ampun _hahaha_.."

Tanpa ayah dan anak itu sadari, sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan berdiri diujung pintu seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tersenyum dengan begitu sendu sebelum kembali menaiki tangga dan duduk diujung ranjangnya yang besar dan dingin. Baekhyun melirik ponselnya dengan ragu.

Haruskah ia menelpon ayahnya?

Melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang begitu manis membuat Baekhyun iri setengah mati. Ia tidak pernah punya hubungan baik dengan ayahnya apalagi setelah ayahnya membuat ibunya pergi dan pria paruh baya itu menikahi perempuan lain dan memberinya sosok ibu tiri. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya satu pun kenangan manis yang bisa ingat ketika merindukan ayahnya. Yang ada hanya kepahitan dan kekecewaan yang telah menghitam.

Ayahnya itu mengabaikannya dan lebih menyayangi kakak tirinya hingga Baekhyun kecil yang berusia 15 tahun lebih memilih keluar dari rumah dan hidup sendiri.

Ayahnya yang dingin tidak pernah peduli dengan tangisannya.

Ayahnya tidak pernah menyayanginya bahkan membiarkannya dibawa pergi pria asing tanpa rasa khawatir.

Tapi malam ini, saat ia melihat Chanyeol dan putrinya. Kehitaman itu meluntur berganti dengan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam, Baekhyun merasa ialah satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak beruntung. Ia punya ayah dan ibu yang lengkap, tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang utuh?

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya.

Bagaimanapun, ayahnya yang tidak peduli masih lebih baik dari ibunya yang bahkan menganggap Baekhyun tidak ada.

Jadi dengan ragu-ragu, perempuan itu mendial nomor ayahnya dan menunggu dalam cemas. Masa bodoh dengan jarum jam yang bertengger di angka satu, ia hanya perlu mendengar suara ayahnya.

 _'_ _Halo,'_

Suara ayahnya yang berat membuat Baekhyun berkeringat dingin,"A—Ayah.. Ini Baekhyun." kemudian bergumam ragu.

Hening yang lama dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menebak reaksi sang ayah diseberang sana.

 _'_ _Oh, Baekhyun. Ada apa menelpon pagi buta?'_

Apa ini reaksi seorang ayah saat putrinya menelpon pagi buta?

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, tangannya terkepal menahan luapan rasa sakit hatinya atas sikap dingin yang diterimanya sebagai balas."Maaf.. Aku—Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara ayah."

Reaksi ayahnya yang begitu datar membuat Baekhyun urung mengatakan _aku merindukan ayah_ meski itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan saat ini.

Ia kecewa.

Dan lagi hening yang lama, Baekhyun pikir ayahnya merasa terganggu dan enggan bicara dengannya jadi ia berinisiatif mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi dan menutup telepon namun belum genap niatnya, suara sang ayah yang tiba-tiba terdengar dalam membuat Baekhyun urung,

"Ayah—"

 _'_ _Apa kau bahagia?'_

Pertanyaan singkat yang membuat Baekhyun resah setengah mati. Kenapa ayahnya bertanya seperti itu dan kenapa ia merasa begitu sedih mendengarnya? Apa ia bahagia?

"A..Aku bahagia ayah, Chanyeol dan putrinya menerimaku dengan baik. Jika ayah khawatir dengan itu, ayah bisa tenang."

' _Syukurlah.'_

Sekilas ia bisa mendengar ayahnya menghela nafas lega seolah terlepas dari beban berat yang menunggu dibebaskan. Diam-diam Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa ayahnya menyesal melepaskan ia dengan Chanyeol? Akankah ayahnya merasakan hal seperti itu? Jika ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya akankah ayahnya tergerak untuk peduli?

' _Lalu kenapa kau menelpon ayah malam-malam begini?'_

Sejenak Baekhyun ragu, haruskan ia bilang jika ia rindu? Atau haruskah ia bilang ingin pulang? Tapi kemudian ia urung.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, rasanya ini sudah lama dan aku tidak lagi bertemu orang-orang ayah untuk menanyakan kabar. Jadi aku menelpon."

 _'_ _Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Hiduplah dengan benar dan jangan buat ayah malu.'_

Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya."Ba..Baik ayah."

 _'_ _Tutup teleponnya.'_

"Selamat malam— _ayah_."

Sambungannya tertutup sepihak, ada memar yang bertambah parah saat ia bicara dengan sang ayah meski untuk waktu yang singkat dan hanya sebatas bertukar kabar dalam situasi yang kikuk.

Ayahnya sama sekali tidak peduli.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang basah. _Tidak, ia tidak apa-apa._

"Bee?"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mendongak kemudian berubah gugup mendapati Chanyeol yang menyandarkan diujung pintu dengan ekspresi mengkerut."O-Oh Chanyeol."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kosong dan Chanyeol makin dibuat khawatir saat wajah istrinya itu berubah makin pucat.

"Aku baik."

Tapi Chanyeol bukan bocah ingusan yang mudah dibodoh-bodohi dengan kalimat _aku baik_ sedangkan air mata tengah menggenang bersiap untuk mengalir. Ia mengambil langkah cepat kemudian duduk disamping istrinya,"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Katakan, ada apa hm?"

Bahunya berguncang, sipitnya memerah dipenuhi air mata yang siap melesak turun dan bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan."Yeol hiks.. Chanyeol—"

"Baekhyun- _ah_ katakan ada apa hm? Apa yang salah? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Tapi Baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk menumpahkan apa yang membuat memar hatinya makin parah. Kesedihannya terlalu mendalam saat mengetahui sosok yang paling dekat dengannya pun enggan untuk sekedar peduli. Baekhyun terluka parah saat menyadari saat ia tidak seberuntung Kyungsoo atau pun gadis lainnya yang memiliki sosok ayah untuk mengadu. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ia hanya sendirian. Ia tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun.

"Shh.. Jangan menangis, aku disini. Aku disini."

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat, menekan lembut agar gadis itu luruh didadanya. Berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun jika kehadirannya adalah nyata dan gadis itu tak sendirian,"Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis hm?" Tapi tangisnya begitu pilu, membawa Chanyeol untuk merasakan kepedihan yang bahkan lebih dalam untuk dirasa.

"Baekhyunee?"

Isakan gadis itu mengalun lirih, membasahi dadanya dengan air mata dan tak berhenti mencengkram punggungnya untuk mencari pegangan dari jurang kerapuhan yang mencoba menelannya. Baekhyun tampak begitu bersedih, ia terlampau kecewa dan kehilangan satu-satunya harapan. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya nampak begitu lemah dan kecil.

"Chanyeol.. Hiks.."

Suaranya yang parau terdengar perih dan Chanyeol meringis menyadari betapa rapuhnya gadis ini,"Ini aku, sayang. Kenapa hm?"

"Chanyeol.. _Chanyeol_.." Baekhyun merintih putus asa tak tahu harus bagaimana mengurangi sesak didadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini. Aku selalu disini bersamamu, _Sweetheart_."

Pria itu benar dan selalu benar. Hanya Park Chanyeol yang peduli. Hanya Park Chanyeol yang mampu menorehkan luka dan memberinya penawar. Hanya Park Chanyeol yang bisa mengerti seluruh hatinya yang telah babak belur. Hanya Park Chanyeol yang mampu memberinya alasan untuk yakin dan tetap bernafas.

Karena hanya Park Chanyeol yang menginginkannya, Baekhyun hanya butuh Chanyeol. Tak peduli jika pria itu hanya mengangapnya jalang kecil murahan. Tak peduli seberapa dalam pun luka yang pria itu berikan untuknya, Baekhyun akan sembuh asalkan pria itu tetap bersamanya. Asalkan Chanyeol bersamanya dan tetap menginginkannya Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

.

 _Because you are my man_

 _I apologize for everything_

 _I will forgive you for everything, let's not break up_

 _Just because you drink through the night_

 _And smoke a few cigarettes, I won't nag you anymore_

 _Because I love you, even though I hate you_

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

Ayo angkat tangannya yang doain gue dapet hidayah! Mana orangnya mana mana?

Ya ampun ngakak deh gue baca review kalian chapter ini xD Kehilapan gue yang suka ngaret update ini bener-bener gak ketolong. Ayo angkat tangannya yang udah lupa lagi sama ff gue sampe harus baca ulang XD Gue parah banget wkwk  
Gimana chapter ini? Masih bertanya-tanya? Masih kepo? Masih pengen dilanjut?  
Oke jangan mual ya abis baca a/n gue, gue tau kok gue alay haha

Baekhyuneenya gak ilang ya xD Gak dulu deh kan kesian Mas Cahyono lagi habede nanti yang ngasih kado special pake telornya gak ada haha  
Gue bingung mau ngomong apa, ff gue aneh emang iya guenya aneh jadi diharapkan bersabar ya~

Oke deh last,

Makasih yang udah setia review maafin gak gue bales satu-satu. Apalah daya pinjem modem kakak gue ya gini jadinya TT

 **Puarkchim** readlyf Baekbyours614 Dudu Luv Nini viantika baeeki6104 6104chanbaek selepy Intan Theresia341 melfanfan hulas99 ssuhoshnet myliveyou lolilolyk-pop Kim L L Princess835 loeybee kepala jamur park yeolna lolilolyk-pop piggy69 Guest parkobyunxo bbqqque ay istiqomahpark01 BaekHill lupika loeyaBee MeAsCBHS EvieBeeL afrilany pasha Anhwa94 Yoon745 JeongHana Muth Guest diyozi kajedetroll afrilany pasha n3208007 danactebh ParkYooAh chenma AileeCY vion hamidah baekbiie rly bluepandass lil'chanbyun Hunel112

Squadnya Baekhee mana suaranyaa? Squadnya kak Chanyono mana suaranyaa?  
Ayooo angkat jempol kakinya tinggi tinggi

Dadaah gaess/ SARANGHAEYO/

 **Toben**


	10. A Broken Romance

_Happy read^^  
(BGM - Please take my love letter /Chanyeol)_

.

.

 _Soft hands  
Bright smile  
Eyes that promise nothing but temporary love  
I knew I was in a world full of hurt  
But I let it happen anyway  
_

.

Beberapa pertanyaan mengusik Baekhyun saat ia melihat Chanyeol dalam pandangnya. Dimulai dari bagaimana pria itu selalu terlihat bersinar atau bagaimana bisa pembawaannya selalu tenang meski nyatanya kerap ia usik dengan dengkingan menyebalkan hingga keheningan yang mengesalkan. Bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun mengabaikan pria itu dengan sadar, bahkan berkali-kali ia menolak _skinship_ yang diberikan secara terang-terangan dan bertingkah ketakutan seolah pria itu adalah pembunuh keji yang wajib dijauhi.

Tapi kenapa Park Chanyeol masih saja menyambutnya dengan senyuman paling hangat sedunia?

"Hai, _sweety pie_. Sudah bangun?"

Kenapa Park Chanyeol masih saja semanis coklat dihari sayang sedangkan Baekhyun nyaris lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan coklatnya?

"Kepalamu masih pusing?"

Kala pria itu duduk disebelahnya, Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya agar makin tinggi dan menggeret mundur. Masih enggan menerima _skinship_ yang dilakukan suami tampannya. Dan Park Chanyeol hanya menyungingkan senyum tipis, seolah tak masalah dengan apa yang didapatnya pagi ini. Pria tinggi itu kembali mengambil jarak dan membenarkan letak dasi merah yang melingkari lehernya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Cicitan mungil yang mengudara membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk berbalik dan menatap langsung ekspresi anak anjing yang ditunjukan gadis mungilnya yang paling manis. Keceriaan gadis itu lenyap tanpa jejak sejak berminggu-minggu lalu.

"Ada rapat penting juga beberapa berkas yang harus aku tangani. Kau tidak keberatan ditemani Kyungsoo sebentar?"

Jadi ia akan ditinggalkan hari ini?

Lebah mungil itu merengut tidak senang kemudian berbalik menyuguhkan punggung, mencebik dibalik selimut dan mendumal kesal dalam hati. Bertanya-tanya mengapa pria itu begitu tega meninggalkannya sementara ia telah berjanji semalaman penuh untuk tinggal.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, Ceo itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu. Baekhyun _nya_ yang merajuk memang bukan lagi hal yang aneh tapi belakangan ini gadis itu sering sekali merajuk padanya untuk hal-hal kecil sekali pun. Entahlah, mungkin istrinya itu masih kesal padanya? _Well_ itu bukan masalah sama sekali, Baekhyun boleh melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia tidak keberatan.

"Ingin aku bawakan apa saat pulang nanti?"

Chanyeol telah siap dengan jas hitamnya yang dipadu dengan _coat_ coklat tapi si mungil kesayangannya itu masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk menyetujui keberangkatannya. Lantas Chanyeol melirik jam diatas nakasnya, hampir pukul delapan.

Ini positif. Ia akan terlambat lagi.

"Baekhyunee?"

Hening tanpa jawaban yang berarti.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafas menyerah, pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan sang istri yang sebenarnya tidak jelas apa. Pria itu kembali melonggarkan dasinya dan naik keatas ranjang, menelusup kedalam selimut dan menatap istrinya dari belakang.

"Kau manis sekali saat merajuk, coba berbalik padaku."

Setengah dari ucapannya adalah gombalan murahan untuk meluluhkan ego gadisnya dan setengahnya yang lain adalah kenyataan yang tak akan pernah Chanyeol sangkal kebenarannya. Istri mungilnya ini memang sangat menggemaskan. Dan bagai kerbau dicucuk hidungnya, Baekhyun berbalik patuh dan menunduk dalam."Ma.. Maaf.."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis disana. Jemarinya yang kokoh bergerak lembut membawa dagu sang istri untuk naik menatapnya."Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu. Untuk apa ia minta maaf? Karena melarang pria itu pergi bekerja? Atau karena tingkahnya yang mulai kelewatan belakangan ini? _Well_ , Baekhyun tak akan meyangkal. Perilakunya belakangan ini benar-benar buruk, ia nyaris menangis tak tahu waktu dan merengek tak tahu malu bahkan hanya untuk kesalahan kecil yang Chanyeol buat.

Malam saat ia menelpon ayahnya dan tergugu keras, paginya ia terbangun sendirian dengan sisi ranjang yang kosong. Park Chanyeol tidak ada disana.

Pria itu meninggalkannya.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya ketakutan hingga menangis parah seperti saat ia ditinggalkan ibunya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan meraung-meraung memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan linglung padahal pria itu tidak pergi kemana pun seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Pemikiran jika Chanyeol pergi menghantuinya begitu kuat hingga kadang Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis seperti anak kecil. Cukup pedih yang dirasa, Baekhyun tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Apalagi jika itu Chanyeol, ia tidak sanggup. Tidak akan pernah.

"Hei. Jawab aku Baekhyunee, kenapa malah melamun?"

Suara berat itu terdengar dan Baekhyun mengerjap,"Emm.. Tidak apa-apa, Yeol."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah bosan mendengar sepenggal kalimat yang kedengaran begitu basi tapi tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak boleh memaksa Baekhyun atau dinding rapuh yang mulai ia bangun akan kembali runtuh."Keberatan untuk sebuah pelukan?"

Jawabannya adalah sebuah gelengan ringan dan Chanyeol tersenyum tipis,"Jadi apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Gadis itu mengerjap kemudian mengangguk singkat.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya kemudian segera menangkap si lebah mungil dalam dekapannya. Memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dan bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa merasakan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan disisi lain, Baekhyun terdiam merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol yang melingkupinya. Dekapan Chanyeol adalah tempat yang paling nyaman. Bagaimana bisa ia menghindarinya berminggu-minggu?

"Kenapa kau jadi diam sayang? Masih tidak suka aku memelukmu?"

Kediaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya ia memaksa Baekhyun karena mungkin saja gadis itu masih takut padanya. Meski berat pria jangkung itu hendak melepaskan lilitan lengannya ditubuh hangat sang istri namun urung saat tiba-tiba gadis itu membalas pelukannya dengan begitu erat dan menyandar didadanya.

"Jangan dilepaskan."

Penolakan yang terlampau manis hingga Chanyeol tak mampu menahan senyum kemudian mengusak surai kehitaman yang tergerai dengan gemas,"Kau yang minta, tak akan pernah aku lepaskan. Oke?"

Baekhyun terkekeh hingga kelopaknya menyipit. Kedengarannya begitu posesif tapi ia merasa jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan diperutnya. Baekhyun suka selama itu Chanyeol.

Pria Park itu menghela nafas ringan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali merasakan pelukan Baekhyun _nya_ yang hangat. Berminggu-minggu kebelakang gadis itu begitu menghindarinya seolah ia adalah hama yang paling berbahaya. Saat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya, gadis itu memalingkan wajah. Saat Chanyeol ingin memeluknya, gadis itu selalu mengambil langkah mundur dan lari tunggang langga meninggalkannya untuk sembunyi.

Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah itu ketakutannya yang masih luar biasa besar atau hormonnya yang kembali bergerak tak stabil. Dan pagi ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau sudah mau bilang?"

Terpaan nafas Baekhyun begitu terasa dilehernya dan ia harus mengerahkan usaha terbesarnya agar tidak terprovokasi.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku selama berminggu-minggu dan menghindari semua sentuhanku, Baekhyunee? Apa kau masih takut padaku?"

Baekhyun yang terdiam tanpa jawaban berarti membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Tentu saja Baekhyun masih takut padanya jadi tak seharusnya ia mencoba terlalu buru-buru untuk menempatkan semua pecahan itu kembali pada tempatnya.

Lantas Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, hendak beranjak untuk membereskan isi kepalanya yang mulai kacau namun tertahan saat Baekhyun memeluknya semakin erat dan gadis itu mendongak kearahnya.

"..Yeol"

Chanyeol mengatur buruan nafasnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan begitu tulus hingga hatinya tergetar dengan perasaan bersalah yang tumpah ruah menerjang segalanya. Tidak lagi, jangan Baekhyun..

" _Baekhyunee_?"

"Ma.. Maaf Chanyeol, aku sama sekali tidak—"

"Sstt.. Tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah minta maaf. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

"Ma—"

"Baek?"

Tatapannya begitu dalam namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa makna yang tersirat disana. Ia hanya tersaput gelombang pesona dari manik hitam itu tanpa berhasil menerka jurang apa yang tengah ia masuki. Dan selalu seperti itu.

"Kau tidak bersalah,"

Bisikan Chanyeol serupa liukan yang hangat dimusim semi, hangatnya adalah bara api yang membangkitkan gairah dimusim dingin dan seperti alunan mozart favoritnya Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak jatuh dalam iramanya yang selembut beludru.

"Berhentilah minta maaf karena harusnya akulah yang mengatakannya. Maafkan aku _sayang_ , maafkan aku _hm_?"

Bersamaan dengan penyesalan yang menemukan muaranya, pagi ini Baekhyun menemui batasnya. Ia tak bisa terus bersembunyi dibalik ketakutannya dan menolak Chanyeol sementara setiap ujung sarafnya menginginkan pria itu secara utuh. Ketakutannya tak lagi berarti karena iris yang dulu menatapnya tanpa harapan kini memancarkan kehangatan yang ia kenal sejak lama, mereka luruh bersamaan dengan desah nafas yang kini beradu lembut dalam sentuhan yang menciptakan afeksi.

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, bahunya melunglai turun dan si mungil memasrahkan dirinya dalam dekapan yang lebih besar. Merelakan dirinya jatuh bersamaan dengan kecupan hangat yang menjadi pembuka. Bibir mereka bersatu dalam irama yang lembut, ditemani lirihan musim gugur yang mencapai batas akhir dan mentari yang menyingsing malu-malu.

Park Chanyeol turut memejamkan matanya, mengecup belah tipis berwarna merah kesukaannya dengan hati-hati. Tangan kokohnya bergerak merangkum wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan penuh penghargaan. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu tentang mereka. Bibir tebalnya bergerak lembut dan wajahnya maju mendekat, berusaha memberi tahu Baekhyun jika ia adalah miliknya seorang.

Kecupannya bertahan beberapa detik, menyatukan kepingan yang bercerai berai menjadi satu. Setelah dirasa cukup, si tinggi mengambil jarak yang sempit dengan menyatukan ujung hidung mereka, sebelah tangannya menggenggam si mungil dalam ruas jemarinya, berbisik penuh gejolak dengan irisnya yang berkabut,"Kau milikku, Baekhyunee."

Terpaan lembut dari deru nafas diatas belah bibirnya membuat Baekhyun berdebar kencang dengan perutnya yang menegang. Bibir tebal itu kembali turun membuat matanya terpejam erat dan sebelah tangannya bergerak alami mencengkram bahu prianya sementara yang lainnya mengeratkan genggaman mencari pegangan.

Belahan tipisnya perlahan terbuka, disesap dengan begitu lembut dan dikuak penuh afeksi. Tubuhnya terdesak diatas himpitan dada bidang saat prianya mulai bergerak mendominasi, mengukungnya tanpa celah lari. Baekhyun melenguh pasrah bergerak tanpa sadar membalas semua tindakan sang suami. Lengannya yang mencengkram bahu berpindah melingkari leher sang dominan, dagunya dicengkram lembut dan Baekhyun mendongak mengimbangi prianya.

Sesapan ringan berubah pangutan dalam, pejaman mata mengerat menahan perasaan diikuti paru-paru yang mengkerut hitam tanpa oksigen. Lenguhannya mengalun lembut dan membawa ciuman mereka menuju cumbuan penuh hasrat dari dua insan yang terbuai rindu lama.

Jejak saliva, deruan nafas menghentak menarik sisi rasional keduanya dan Park Chanyeol mulai menunjukan dominasinya yang tak menunjukan celah untuk lari.

"Ini aku, Baekhyunnie."

Tangannya bergerak pasti, membelai batang leher si mungil menyebarkan panas kemudian memiringkan kepalanya memulai pangutan yang lebih memabukan. Saling menyesap penuh damba sebelum kemudian bergerak erotis mengukiti irama salju yang meliuk tertiup angin.

"Nnhh~"

Baekhyun melenguh, bergerak tanpa sadar semakin larut dalam dominasi yang lebih hingga tubuhnya tertutupi sempurna.

 _'_ _Baekhh.. Baekhyunaah buka kakimu untukku..'_

Namun layaknya _chaos_ dalam sebuah badai besar, ingatannya mengerucut tajam, suara itu muncul dalam kepalanya dengan gemaan yang menakutkan. Adrenalinnya meningkat tajam dan nadinya memompa lambat. Baekhyun bergetar dengan wajah pucat dan mendorong dada pria itu untuk menjauh dengan wajah paniknya yang luar biasa,"C—Chanyeol—"

 _'_ _Ca—Chanyeol aku mohon hikss.. Jangan seperti ini—Chanyeol Akh!'_

Pria ini adalah pria yang sama yang melemparnya kedalam jurang hitam.

 _'_ _Berhenti menangis dan puaskan aku jalang—Ahh!'_

Pria ini adalah pria yang sama yang meneriakinya dan mengikatnya tanpa hati dimalam yang dingin.

 _'_ _Lepaskan Chanyeolh hikss.. Sadarlah Chanyeol! Hikss.. Lepaskan aku!'_

Pria ini adalah Park Chanyeol yang meninggalkan bekas nyata dalam hatinya yang remuk redam. Pria ini adalah pria yang menghancurkannya!

Nafas Baekhyun berubah berantakan, air matanya menggenang dan tangannya terkepal kuat dengan tubuh yang menegang membuat Chanyeol yang menindih diatasnya diburu panik mencekik, pria itu buru-buru menjauh kemudian menggenggam lengan gadisnya erat-erat."Baekhyunee?"

"Hikss.. Hikss.."

"Baekhyunee.. Ini aku, Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Baekhyun.. Hei sayang?"

Kekecewaan itu kembali mengakar dan memunculkan tunas baru yang menghapus harapannya untuk kembali berbunga."Bae—"

Chanyeol membeku saat Baekhyun menepis tangannya begitu saja dan menangis tanpa suara dengan bahu berguncang. Satu lecutan menyakitkan tak kasat mata kembali mencambuk hatinya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya hingga bergetar dan mengambil nafas rakus.

Sialan, selama ini ia tidak merubah apa-apa!

Emosinya nyaris pecah dan ludahnya kasar. Chanyeol nyaris memukul apapun yang ada didekatnya. Namun beruntung akal sehatnya masih bekerja dengan benar hingga ia memilih beranjak dan memendam semuanya dalam benak. Pria itu berdiri gusar dipinggir ranjang dengan bibir memerah dan pakaian yang tak lebih buruk dari ego prianya terluka untuk sebuah penolakan. Mengatur nafasnya yang kasar dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang meski isi kepalanya telah bergolak penuh percik.

 _Tidak Chanyeol, tetap tenang. Ini untuk Baekhyun, hanya untuk Baekhyun._

Pria itu mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang dan membuang nafasnya yang terlalu memburu.

"Baekhyunnee.. Maafkan aku hm?"

"Chanyeol.. _Chanyeol_.. Hikss.."

Tidak pernah seingin ini Chanyeol melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terdesak dengan gejolak penuh amarah yang mencekik dan menyiksanya tanpa henti. Ia membuat Baekhyun menginginkannya sedangkan ia pula yang membuat gadis itu takut dengan segala tingkahnya.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan membuang udara dengan kasar. Mencoba duduk dengan tenang kemudian,"Baekhyun—"

" _Dad_?"

Suara yang terdengar dibalik pintu membuat Baekhyun meringkuk kecil menyembunyikan lelehan air matanya yang buruk, bergerak memunggungi sang suami dan memilih untuk berpura-pura mati didepan sang anak tiri. Baekhyun tak ingin lagi melibatkan orang lain untuk masalahnya yang rumit, cukup ia membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan. Tidak lagi.

" _Daddy_ , boleh aku masuk?"

Pintu bergerak terbuka dan sosok Kyungsoo yang muncul disana tampak begitu lucu dengan wajah bangun tidurnya yang masih layu. Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit aneh untuk menyembunyikan emosinya,"Ada apa?"

Suara ayahnya terdengar begitu kaku dan Kyungsoo bukan lagi seorang bocah lugu yang menganggap segala hal yang baik-baik saja sepanjang waktu. Atmosfer ruangan ini terlalu kental untuk tidak membuatnya curiga dan kembali berspekulasi jika kedua orang tuanya tengah bertengkar lagi.

Sosok sang ibu tiri yang meringkuk dibalik selimut dan memunggunginya tak benar membuat Kyungsoo yakin jika perempuan itu tengah terlelap tenang. Tapi ini bukan wilayahnya, ia tidak boleh ikut campur karena betatapun ia menyayangi Baekhyun, perempuan itu adalah sosok pengganti ibunya yang harus ia hormati.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

Teguran yang terdengar sontak membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatap sang ayah dan tergugup canggung."A-Ah.. Tentang hasil ujian. Ni-nilainya terbit pagi ini, _Dad_."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menerima lembaran kertas yang diberikan sang putri dan mengamatinya dengan seksama sebelum melukiskan senyum puas untuk hasil yang didapat anak beserta istrinya."Ini bagus. Jadi apa yang bisa _Daddy_ lakukan untukmu sayang?"

"Eum.. Bolehkan aku pergi liburan bersama ibu tiri ah—Baekhyun. Maksudku ehe.."

Gadis itu terkekeh riang dengan mata bulatnya yang dipenuhi binar hingga Chanyeol yang melihatnya tak benar yakin untuk menolak meski ia ragu untuk melepaskan Baekhyun dari pandang.

"Oke. Akan _Daddy_ pikirkan tapi untuk sekarang jadilah anak baik dan pergi sarapan. Jangan ganggu _Mommy_ mu, dia kelelahan."

"Yeay! Terima kasih _Dad_!"

Pintu kembali tertutup dan sosok manis itu menghilang dengan debuman yang terdengar. Chanyeol kembali menatap istrinya dan menghela ringan saat bahunya melunglai dan nafasnya tak lagi memburu. Kyungsoo benar, ia hanya perlu memberi Baekhyun jarak dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyunee, kau ingin pergi?"

Sosok itu kembali berbalik dan mengintip dari celah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya,"Boleh?"

Dan Park Chanyeol kembali dalam mode normalnya sebagai si suami paling manis didunia."Tersenyumlah dan katakan kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengizinkamu pergi."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Senyum cerah dengan aura hangat yang menguar membuat Chanyeol luluh seketika,"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sayang."

"Terima kasih, _Chanyeollie_ ~"

" _Anything for you_ , _Princess_."

.

.

Jongin mengeluh karena pagi harinya dimulai dengan awalan yang buruk. Kepalanya berdentam-dentam, telinganya pengang seolah ada sosok DJ didalam kepala yang memutar musik EDM keras-keras dan menyahut semua orang dilantai dansa untuk berteriak riuh seiring pagi menjemput.

Jongin tidak sedang _hangover_ apalagi mabuk-mabukan di pagi hari, semua ini dimulai dengan rasa empatinya yang kadang benar-benar tak memberinya celah. Seharian kemarin ia harus _stand by_ dirumah sakit menggantikan seniornya yang tengah hamil besar dan belum mendapat cuti. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang dan beristirahat tapi bagaimana bisa ia tega melihat perempuan berperut besar terjaga semalaman hanya untuk tugas?

Dan _well_ , inilah hasilnya. Tenggorokannya perih bukan main dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

Ia terserang demam.

Terserang demam adalah ide yang buruk karena ia tidur seharian dan menjadi seonggok daging tidak berguna. Tapi ide terserang demam ditambah dengan nasihat _penuh kasih sayang_ dan jitakan manis tidak pernah Jongin sangka akan menjadi ide yang sangat sangat bagus.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan lupakan vitaminmu! Lihatlah hasilnya sekarang! Berhentilah membantah dan jangan jadi manusia bebal kalau begini—" _blablabla_

Karena dengan demamnya, Jongin bisa mendapati sosok Kyungsoo didepannya untuk waktu yang lama tanpa bantuan alat komunikasi digital apapun.

Pria itu duduk menyandar diatas sofa dengan senyum idiot yang tak pernah lepas. Irisnya yang nampak sayu tak berhenti bergerak terus mengekori kemana pun sosok gadisnya pergi walau tak bohong, ceramah penuh kasihnya buat telinganya makin pengang. _Well_ , masa bodoh telinganya makin pengang lagi pula mana bisa ia menutup telinganya dengan alasan pengang sementara suara tinggi itu adalah yang ia rindukan selama berminggu-minggu.

"Beruntung aku kemari jika tidak—Hei Kim Jongin! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih?"

Dengan tampang yang dibuat-buat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar,"Aku dengar sayang, teruskan saja."

"Apa—Kau mengejekku ya?!"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Aku mana berani sayang?"

Kyungsoo mencebik, kemudian kembali dengan kegiatannya menggeledah isi dapur sang kekasih."Jongin, dimana kau taruh termometernya?"

"Huh?"

"Termometer Kim Jongin! Pergilah ke bagian telinga besok!"

"Aish sayang, kau jahat sekali. Aku menyimpannya ditempat yang tinggi, lupakan saja termometer dan beri aku parasetamolnya."

Sebenarnya itu adalah godaan halus yang akan membuat pinguinnya meledak, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak suka jika masalah tinggi badannya sudah disebut-sebut. _Well,_ phobia mungkin? Tunggulah sebentar Jongin yakin sebentar lagi omelan panjangnya akan terdengar dan kalau sudah begitu—

"...menyebalkan! Tahu begini aku tidak akan meminta izin untuk pergi menemuimu, masih banyak tempat lain yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan dari pada—"

Chup!

"Maaf, Tuan Putri."

"Jongin.."

Kyungsoo mencicit malu-malu dan Jongin tersenyum puas melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah bak kepiting yang baru direbus."Manis sekali.. Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati muda,"

"Jangan! Nanti siapa yang menungguku dialtar?"

Mereka saling tatap dan kemudian tawa bahagia meledak begitu hebat diantara keduanya. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat dan tertawa tanpa beban dengan gadis itu dipangkuannya.

"Tentu saja aku, selalu aku dan hanya aku. Benarkan?"

Kedengarannya memang _chessy_ siapa menyangka jika Nona muda galak seperti Kyungsoo bisa bertingkah begitu? Dan _well_.. hanya Kim Jongin yang bisa membuatnya begitu. Senyum Kyungsoo tersunging tulus dan perempuan itu mengangguk semangat sebelum kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dileher Jongin dan menyandar manja."Eum.. Aku hanya ingin itu kau. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau masih kuat menungguku?"

Kalimatnya terdengar menyindir dan Jongin menyerngit tersinggung,"Hei.. Aku tidak setua itu sayang. Lihatlah ibu tirimu si lebah centil itu. Dia bahkan menikahi ayahmu yang usia lebih jauh diatasku. Masa kau tidak mau?"

"Tapi Jongin.. Kedengarannya tidak keren tahu."

"Jadi kau akan cari yang baru?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menatap sang kekasih tepat di _orbs_ kelamnya." _Anhi_.. Kau saja sudah cukup. Lagi pula tidak apa-apa, kalau pun nanti kau jadi _Ahjussi_ kau kan _Ahjussi_ tampan!"

Derai tawa kembali pecah dan Jongin merasa begitu gemas hingga menggoda kekasihnya hingga saling berguling diatas lantai dan tertawa kegelian. Berbagi kebahagian sederhana dengan saling merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain yang begitu hangat sebelum akhirnya terkapar kelelahan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau akan datang dengan Baekhyun? Kau titip diloket mana calon ibu mertuaku sayang?"

Nafas Kyungsoo masih berantakan, namun gadis itu tak urung menjawab dan merubah posisinya jadi berbaring menyamping dengan sebelah tangan Jongin sebagai bantal,"Baekhyun menolak ikut dia bilang ingin minta maaf pada _Daddy_. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan pergi, tapi kau demam dan tidak ada yang merawatmu."

Sontak Jongin menunduk dan menatap heran pada sang kekasih,"Menolak?"

"Hum," Kyungsoo mengangguk,"Kau tahu.. Sejak bertengkar hebat dan Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit hubungannya dengan _Daddy_ jadi begitu dingin. Aku bahkan berkali-kali melihat Baekhyun menghindari ciuman _Daddy_."

"Eheyy.. Kau pengintip kecil!"

"Yah! Aku hanya tidak sengaja lihat!"

"Tapi bagus juga sih, kalau ibu tirimu ikut mana boleh kau menempel begini padaku. Iya kan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan gadis itu bergidik menemukan eskpresi menggoda sang kekasih yang sudah mirip _Ahjussi_ tua yang menggoda bocah sd.

"Hyaak! Eskpresimu Kim Jongin! Menjauh dariku!"

"Kyungsoo~"

"Minggir aish!"

"Kyungsoo ya~ Kyungsoo!"

.

.

Baekhyun tengah bersandar santai mengusir sakit kepalanya dengan menikmati pemandangan dari balkon, namun semuanya berubah kacau saat rasa mual itu melejit hebat melalui kerongkongannya.

Ia harus mati-matian menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak menguap dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Merelakan tenaganya untuk mendorong cairan kuning yang melesak hebat melalui esofagus.

Mual itu mendera hebat, tubuhnya terdorong kedepan disusul suara muntah yang menyakitkan terdengar nyaring. Baekhyun bersimpuh lemas kemudian mengusap air mata yang meleleh membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Lagi-lagi tercondong kedepan dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang tak lebih dari cairan kuning. Ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi.

Seorang pelayan yang berada dibelakangnya turut bersimpuh dan memberikan handuk padanya,"Nyonya, apa anda ingin saya menghubungi Tuan besar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng panik, tidak. Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu tentang keadaannya. Sama sekali tidak boleh!

"Jangan bibi Ma. Aku tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka."

Kepala _maid_ itu pun mengangguk patuh mengikuti titah sang Nyonya muda kemudian membantu majikan kecilnya itu untuk beranjak membasuh wajah dan membantunya berpakaian.

"Apa Nyonya sungguh tidak ingin saya menelpon Tuan besar?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali diajukan saat kepala pelayan Ma membantu sang Nyonya untuk kembali berbaring dan merapatkan selimut. Gelengan lemah yang diberikan sebagai jawaban membuat wanita paruh baya itu menghela prihatin.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, Nyonya. Apakah.. Apakah mungkin Nyonya tengah mengandung?"

Kepalanya yang terasa pening dan matanya yang terasa berat sejenak seolah mati rasa, sipit Baekhyun terbeliak liar saat mendengar perkataan pelayannya."Ha—Hamil?"

"Nyonya masih sangat muda dan saya khawatir jika Nyonya tidak mengenal tanda-tandanya. Apakah Nyonya ingin saya menelpon dokter keluarga?"

 _Hamil?_

.

.

Bagaikan robot rusak, Baekhyun hanya terdiam kaku dan menanti dengan cemas. Berjalan lurus tak tentu arah hingga kini ia berdiri tepat disebuah klinik didaerah Apgujeong. Klinik teman Chanyeol yang beberapa waktu lalu membantunya.. Klinik Luhan.

Sejenak ia menundukan kepala, menatap perutnya yang masih datar kemudian mengusapnya hati-hati. Haruskah ia masuk? Tapi apakah ia sanggup menerima hasil tesnya apapun itu? Ia sudah berhasil buat kepala pelayan Chanyeol bungkam. Apakah ia juga bisa melakukannya pada teman Chanyeol? Apapun hasilnya?

Baekhyun termenung kacau. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai macam racauan ketakutan yang membuat tangannya mendingin dan bergetar. Lagi,

Haruskah ia masuk?

Baekhyun masih sangat ragu namun keraguan itu lenyap seketika saat suara lembut seorang perempuan menyapanya,"Baekhyun? Kau Baekhyun kan?"

Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat membuat Baekhyun mual namun gadis itu menahannya sekuat tenaga, kepalanya pening namun ia mencoba duduk dengan tegak. Ia tidak boleh menunjukan sisi lemahnya didepan siapapun. Termasuk Luhan.

"Minumlah kau nampak pucat."

Wangi _mint_ menyeruak dan segelas teh yang mengepulkan uap tersaji didepannya. Baekhyun mengatakan terima kasih kemudian menerima tehnya dengan senang hati.

"Baekkie. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Sahutan akrab yang ditujukan membuat Baekhyun mendongak dari cangkir tehnya lalu turut tersenyum membalas sapaan yang dilontarkan,"Tentu saja, _unnie_. Kau boleh memanggilku, Baekkie." Rasanya menyenangkan karena tak ada lagi yang memanggilnya begitu belakangan ini.

"Baiklah, Baekkie. Cukup panggil aku Luhan, jangan membuat aku merasa tua oke?"

Lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya nyaris menyipit,"Oke!"

Senyum itu menular dan mau tak mau, Luhan turut menyungingkan senyumnya,"Nah jadi apa kau sengaja berkunjung?"

Senyumnya yang tersunging luntur begitu saja membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi,"Hei Baek.. Tenanglah dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi hm?"

Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dan itu membuat Luhan makin khawatir."Baek?"

"Apakah.. Apakah kau mau berjanji untuk tidak beritahu Chanyeol?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Baekhyun baru saja memberinya pilihan yang sulit. Bagaimana bisa ia merahasiakan sesuatu dari Chanyeol sementara pria itu selalu menempatkan orangnya dimana pun? Park Chanyeol adalah posesif sejati, Luhan tahu pria itu menempatkan beberapa orang untuk membuntuti putrinya dan bukan tidak mungkin pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada istrinya.

"Lu?"

Tapi kerjapan mata Baekhyun yang terlihat linglung dan begitu butuh pertolongan membuat Luhan tak tega. Apa yang dipunyai Baekhyun untuk menolong dirinya dari cengkraman Chanyeol? Tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali. Jadi, bukankah ia harus membantu? Masalah Chanyeol akan jadi urusan belakangan.

Lantas Luhan menegakan dagunya dan mengangguk pasti,"Tentu, itu hal yang mudah, Baek. Berceritalah padaku."

"Aku.. Aku.. Belakangan ini aku selalu merasa pusing dan mual, Chanyeol tidak tahu karena ketika mualnya terasa dia sudah pergi. Tapi tadi pagi.. Kepala pelayan Chanyeol bilang mungkin aku hamil. Apa.. Apa itu benar?"

Hamil? Park Chanyeol mengambil langkah bodoh dengan menghamili seorang bocah?

Rahang Luhan mengeras dan tangannya terkepal. Si bodoh itu!

"Eum.. Lu?"

Sahutan Baekhyun yang terdengar lembut menarik Luhan kembali kealam sadar. Buru-buru ia menyembunyikan air mukanya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun."Itu mungkin terjadi tapi sebelum aku memeriksanya, bisakah kau jawab beberapa pertanyaan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan tanpa beban.

"Kapan terakhir Chanyeol menyetubuhimu?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya,"Ngh.. Saat dia memaksaku."

"Kapan terakhir kau mendapat periodemu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan menyasar intinya dan Baekhyun dibuat _blank_ tiba-tiba. Ia menghitungnya dalam benak dan menjawabnya dengan suara bergetar,"Masa periodeku yang seharusnya sudah hampir terlewat tiga minggu.." dan Baekhyun tak mempu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dokter cantik itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah alat tes."Celupkan batang ini pada urinmu dan tunggu selama tiga menit. Jika garisnya dua berarti kau positif. Cepatlah.."

Tubuhnya terdorong kedalam kamar mandi dan Baekhyun memandang bingung alat ditangannya dengan tangan bergetar.

Bagaimana jika benda itu menunjukan dua garis merah seperti yang Luhan katakan? Bagaimana jika ia hamil? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak senang dengan kehamilannya? Bagaimana jika pria itu meminta agar janinnya diluruhkan? Lalu bagaimana jika Kyungsoo memusuhinya? Bagaimana jika ayahnya tahu dan ia malu? Bagaimana.. Bagaimana jika—

"Baekhyun tidak apa-apa, lakukan tesnya hm?"

Mengikuti perintah Luhan, Baekhyun mulai membuka _pack_ yang ada ditangannya dan mengikuti semua instruksinya. Gadis itu meletakan _tube_ kecilnya pada wastafel dan menunggu dalam ketakutan.

"Baek.. Kau baik? Keluarlah dan bawa hasilnya padaku, ini sudah lebih dari tiga menit."

Suara yang terdengar dibalik pintu menyentak Baekhyun dari ketakutannya. Perempuan itu melirik kearah pintu kemudian melihat alat tes didepannya dengan ragu. Tangannya bergetar dan air matanya menggenang, sungguh Baekhyun tidak siap dengan apa yang akan dialaminya setelah ini.

"Baekhyunnie?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Baekhyun meraih _test pack_ nya ragu, menutup indikatornya sebelum kemudian melihatnya pelan-pelan dan..

"Hiks.."

Ia menangis kencang.

Luhan menerjang masuk dan buru-buru membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya."Hei.. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis. Apapun hasilnya tidak akan ada yang marah padamu. Jadi jangan takut hm? Jangan menangis?"

Merasakan tubuh ringkih dalam pelukannya membuat Luhan bertolak ke masa lalu, dimana ia mendapati hal yang sama namun tak seorang pun ada disampingnya. Bahkan suaminya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dan apapun hasil tesnya, Luhan tidak akan pernah membiarkan perempuan mana pun mengalami hal yang sama apalagi didepan matanya. Sejenak Luhan mencuri pandang dan menemukan dua garis disana. Apa ini yang membuat Baekhyun menangis?

"Baekhyunnie.. Kenapa kau menangis hm? Kau harusnya senang, ini hadiah yang sangat luar biasa."

Tapi gadis itu menggeleng dengan irisnya yang dipenuhi sinar kepedihan,"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak suka? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol memintaku untuk melenyapkannya. Bagaimana hikss—"

Ucapannya hilang ditelan tangis dan Luhan meringis menahan pedih. Baekhyun tidak bisa disalahkan dengan pemikirannya. Segala yang ia dapat Chanyeol dari kelembutan hingga perlakuan kasarnya telah menyebarkan racun berbahaya dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun- _ah_. Percayalah padaku, mana mungkin dia melakukannya? Yang ada didalam perutmu ini adalah darah dagingnya. Mana mungkin dia tega? Chanyeol sangat menyayangimu."

Tangisnya sedikit mereda, ia terpengaruh dengan ucapan Luhan dan gadis itu melayangkan tatapan penuh harap yang membuat siapapun teriris melihatnya,"Benarkah?"

Dan Luhan menyembunyikan luka sayatan itu dengan senyum lembut dan usapan dipucuk kepala yang lebih mungil."Tentu, Baekhyunnie. Dia sangat mengharapkanmu disisinya."

Baekhyun bagai tersihir mantra. Benarkah Chanyeol menyayanginya? Benarkah Chanyeol mengharapkannya?

Apakah boleh Baekhyun juga berharap? Meski ia menyangkal dan mencoba untuk bersembunyi dibalik kata baik-baik saja. Pemikiran jika Chanyeol hanya menginginkan tubuhnya begitu menyiksa dan memberikan bilur mengerikan yang semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Baekhyun begitu linglung, ia ingin Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak akan pergi? Apa Chanyeol tidak akan mengusirku pergi? Apa dia akan tinggal?"

Baekhyun tidak masalah jika setiap malam pria itu mengikatnya diatas ranjang dan meneriakinya dengan berbagai umpatan asal pria itu tetap disisinya. Terbangun dengan rasa sakit masih jauh lebih baik daripada terbangun sendiri tanpa harapan.

"Apa.. Apa.. Chanyeol akan menyayangi bayiku?"

Bagaimana bisa Byun Baekhyun berpikir seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis polos sepertinya seperti kehilangan pegangan hanya karena Park Chanyeol? Luhan tersenyum sendu kemudian kembali mengangguk,"Chanyeol akan sangat menyayangi bayi kalian."

"Apa Chanyeol mencintaiku?"

Luhan terdiam dengan ekspresi membeku lalu tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat aneh namun tak mampu membuat Baekhyun yang diliputi oksitosinnya tahu dengan kebohongan itu."Eoh—Tentu saja, Baek."

Kabut gelap yang menyelimutinya hilang dalam sekejap dan sorot tanpa harapan itu tergantikan cahaya baru yang penuh kehangatan,"Tadi pagi aku menolaknya dan dia mungkin marah.. Tapi aku sangat ingin menemuinya.. Bolehkah.. Bolehkan aku menemuinya?"

Luhan tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu sedih,"Tentu. Temuilah suamimu kapan pun kau mau, Baek."

"Terima kasih Lu!"

Dan sampai kapanpun, Park Baekhyun adalah gadis naif yang terkadang menganggap semua hal berjalan sesempurna pemikirannya.

 **.**

 **I'll Walk You Home**

 **.**

Senja terlukis pekat, salju pertama telah turun terbawa angin. Jadwal _meeting_ maraton juga tumpukan berkas yang minta dihajar tidak pernah benar-benar membuat kacau sampai harus kehilangan fokus. Namun ini adalah kali keempat Minseok mendapati atasannya itu mengabaikan moderator rapat dan memandang gambar lain dalam _tablet pc_ nya dengan sorot penuh kerinduan.

Minseok tak bermaksud kurang ajar, namun ia tahu jelas jika _frame_ yang sedari tadi ditatap Presdirnya tak lain adalah sosok istrinya sendiri. Park Baekhyun. Hal apa yang membuat Presdirnya tampak begitu frustasi?

Jemarinya masih bermain diatas layar tablet pc sampai kemudian sahutan dari pemberi materi rapat membuat Chanyeol mendongak,

"Presdir?"

"Rencana tim kalian cukup bagus. Kau harus mengembangkan strateginya agar kita memenangkan proyek itu secara utuh tanpa campur tangan pihak asing. Siapkan rancangannya dan berikan padaku. _Deadline_ kalian satu minggu dari sekarang dan untuk hari ini rapatnya cukup."

Lampu proyektor dimatikan dan seluruh staff beranjak memberi hormat. Sosok Presdir Park menutup rapat dengan lugas kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu ganda menyisakan helaan nafas penuh protes yang ditinggalkan para bawahannya.

"Apa aku masih punya beberapa agenda?"

Minseok masih mengekor dibelakang sang _boss_ besar dan mulai membuka catatannya,"Anda telah menuntaskan semuanya, Presdir."

"Bagus. Besok aku harus pergi ke Busan, tolong _email_ berkas-berkas _urgent_ yang membutuhkan tanda tanganku dan katakan pada Oh Sehun dia punya tiga hari untuk tugasnya."

"Baik presdir."

Sosok tinggi atasannya nyaris menghilang dibalik pintu _lift_ namun Minseok dibuat menahan nafas saat melihat sosok perempuan yang muncul disana. Oh tidak, permainan macam apa yang tengah dilakoni Presdirnya?

"Hai, Park."

.

.

Bau _wine_ menguar pekat, pakaian berserakan dan desahan keras tak berhenti mengganti kesunyian dengan latar musim gugur yang menyedihkan. Sosok Park Chanyeol disana, dengan dasinya yang kemeja setengah terbuka, tengah menikmati hisapan pada kelelakiannya yang tengah di _service_ dengan professional. Tangan besarnya bergerak mencengkram rambut si wanita hingga kemudian geramannya datang diikuti dengan pinggulnya yang menyentak maju dan cairannya yang menembak keras.

Pria tinggi itu memejamkan matanya merasakan denyutan panas pasca klimaks dan detik berikutnya menyentak wanita itu berbaring diatas ranjang, melucuti pakaiannya dengan kasar dan memulai dengan sentuhan gilanya.

"Ohh sial—Ini Park Chanyeol yang kukenal sejakh lama.. A-apah yang membuatmu menelan ludahmu sendiri Parkh—Ahhh.."

Yebin kesulitan meneruskan ucapannya ketika pria itu menggumuli payudaranya dengan tidak sabaran dan begitu terdesak.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika istrimu tahu Parkh.. Ohh.. Hisap terus sayaangh~"

Tapi air muka Chanyeol masih saja keras dan pria itu tak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk membuka mulutnya selain untuk menikmati tubuh telanjang dibawahnya.

"Kau gila Park! Jangan tinggalkan tanda Oh.. Ohh.. Ahh!"

Senyum miringnya tersungging tampan dan pria itu menghujam miliknya seolah tak ada hari esok hingga membuat Yebin yang terkurung dibawahnya tersentak kuat seiring dengan tusukannya yang menggila.

"Oh _shit_! Baekhyun- _ahh_.."

"Chanyeolhh.. Lebih keras ughh.. Disana! Lebih keras Yeolh ohh.."

Pergumulan mereka terjadi begitu keras dan kasar, berkali-kali Yebin tersentak hingga tubuhnya terseret mundur dan perempuan itu harus pasrah saat tubuhnya dibalik paksa dan pinggangnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Hujaman penuh tenaga berkali-kali diterimanya hingga ia harus pasrah saat lagi-lagi pria itu membalikan tubuhnya menyamping dan kembali melesak masuk penuh kebutuhan. Dadanya dicengkram kuat diikuti geraman yang terdengar jantan dibelakangnya.

"Aku sampai _Baekhyunnah_.."

Dan yang ia tahu Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berhenti disini.

.

.

Sapuan lipsticknya menggores sempurna dan Yebin memperbaiki letak _dress_ ketatnya sebelum berbalik dan bersidekap memandang sosok Chanyeol yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan menutupi ketelanjangannya dengan selimut sebatas perut.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau terlalu jauh Chanyeol."

Pria itu menelponnya tengah hari dan memintanya untuk datang ke kantor. _Well_ , sudah sejak lama dari terakhir kali si tinggi itu menelponnya dan benar-benar sialan Park Chanyeol yang harus membuatnya berbohong ditengah persiapan pernikahannya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

Benar-benar si kepala batu yang tidak punya telinga. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengabaikan ucapannya begitu saja?

"Bertahun-tahun bersetubuh nama yang kau sebut adalah Baixian. Dan sekarang, _Baekhyun_? Brengsek Chanyeol kau punya Byun Baekhyun diatas ranjangmu! Kenapa kau harus menelponku dan membuatku berbohong?!"

"Hati-hatilah, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Yebin tak bisa lagi menahan gejolak amarahnya saat pria itu memunggunginya dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dengan begitu santai

"Oke. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi demi apa Chanyeol, kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Baekhyunmu jika tahu kau tidur dengan perempuan lain?"

"Kau bahkan tidak menolak, apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"

"Kau—" Yebin kehilangan kata-katanya dan ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh kebencian yang kental."Aku tahu kau brengsek Chanyeol. Tapi tidak dengan berkhianat, kau yang mengatakan itu padaku! Bagaimana bisa—Bagaimana bisa—"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Suaranya begitu dingin hingga Yebin tertawa sarkastik dibuatnya."Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi Chanyeol kau tidak lebih brengsek dari jalang yang meninggalkanmu bertahun-tahun lalu. Kalian sama. Kau melukai istrimu seperti dia melukaimu padahal kau tahu, istrimu tidak bersalah sama sekali."

"Kau tidak seperti sosok Chanyeol yang aku kenal."

"Kau jahat, Yeol. Sangat jahat."

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan perasaan aneh saat melihat potret kecil yang terbingkai manis diatas meja kerja Chanyeol. Disana tidak ada potret mereka sebagai keluarga utuh, hanya foto pernikahan mereka yang bersanding dengan foto Kyungsoo seorang diri. Entah kenapa itu membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh.

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak memilih foto yang memuat mereka bertiga?

Dan lagi, setelah Baekhyun perhatikan ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Chanyeol dalam foto pernikahan mereka. Apakah itu perasaannya saja atau—

Bruk!

Baekhyun berjengit terkejut saat tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah berkas hingga berakhir berserakan diatas lantai. Buru-buru ia membungkuk bermaksud membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat. Baekhyun bersimpuh, kembali menyatukan berkas yang tercecer namun tercekat saat melihat foto yang ia lihat disana.

Siapa perempuan berambut merah ini? Kenapa wajahnya begitu mirip?

Baekhyun membalikan foto itu dengan tangan bergetar dan menemukan sebaris kalimat yang mencekik dibaliknya.

 _Baixian, Monte Carlo—France._

"Baixian?"

Pikirannya berputar, dadanya terasa diremas dengan begitu kuat dan sebelah lutut yang menyangga diatas lantainya ambruk seketika. Tawa sumbangnya terdengar begitu menyakitkan namun Baekhyun masih mampu mengusap air matanya yang turun dengan deras meski tanpa suara.

' _Ibu Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertamaku dan usinya hampir lima tahun diatasku, saat itu dia adalah perempuan dewasa yang cantik dan membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati sampai gelap mata_.'

Perempuan ini adalah ibu Kyungsoo..

' _Aku sangat mencintainya dan setiap kali pikiran jika dia akan pergi dariku datang aku seperti orang gila_.'

Perempuan inilah yang begitu dicintai Park Chanyeol..

Inilah alasan pria itu menikahinya. Inilah alasan pria itu terlihat begitu menyayanginya. Inilah alasan pria itu membawanya jatuh kedalam porosnya yang gelap. Karena parasnya, karena tubuhnya, karena dirinya begitu sama dengan perempuan yang masih begitu dicintainya dimasa lalu.

Pria itu berbohong padanya. Pria itu tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya.

' _Kenapa harus aku? Aku adalah anak kecil yang baru saja mengalami patah hati, Ahjussi_. _'_

.

' _Karena aku yakin hanya aku bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku bersedia menjadi tempat kembali untuk hatimu, Baekhyunnee._ '

.

 _Ahjussi_ nya datang menyembuhkan bekas luka dan hanya untuk membuatnya makin parah.

 _Ahjussi_ nya datang dengan janji kosong yang begitu pahit dan menggetirkan.

 _Ahjussi_ nya datang dengan kasih sayang semu yang menggoresnya dengan pisau kebohongan yang paling manis dan mengantarnya pada titik kehancuran yang makin buruk.

Segala tentang _Ahjussi_ nya adalah angan-angan dalam musim panas. Janji dan kasih sayangnya hanya fatamorgana yang membuatnya berlari diatas pasir sejatam serpihan karang. Tempat yang _Ahjussi_ nya tawarkan untuk tempat kembali adalah sebuah rumah rusak yang sama sekali tidak bisa diperbaiki yang kini akhirnya rubuh yang menimpanya tanpa celah lari.

Park _Ahjussi_ yang ia sayangi menikahinya hanya untuk menjadikannya boneka pengganti. Park _Ahjussi_ yang ia cintai hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Saat Baekhyun telah menganggapnya sebagai malaikat yang mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan Park _Ahjussi_ hanya menganggapnya jalang kecil murahan yang bisa dia mainkan sesuka hati. Yang bisa ia rusak dengan cara yang paling jahat.

"N—Nona Baekhyun?"

Ketukan langkah terdengar. Gadis itu beranjak dengan tawa keringnya yang terdengar getir dan menyakitkan."Sekertaris Kim, kemana suamiku _tersayang_ pergi?"

"Presdir Park.. Presdir Park—"

"Apa kau juga akan mencoba membohongiku?!" suaranya terdengar keras tak terkontrol dan pecah dalam tangisan yang menyayat hati,"Hiks.. Cukup suamiku saja yang membohongiku! Katakan kemana dia pergi setelah berhasil membohongiku seperti ini?! Jangan bohongi aku lagi.. Aku mohon.. Hikss.."

"No—Nona.. Presdir Park pergi ber—bersama Nona Kim.."

Butiran salju yang turun turut menghantarkan Baekhyun pada titik lemahnya yang paling parah tanpa pegangan. Membeku diatas tanah dan bersiap pergi dalam sapuan musim."Hikss.. Dia bahkan melakukan ini padaku.. Bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol begitu kejam? Bagaimana bisa? Hikss.."

 **.**

 **I'll Walk You Home**

 **.**

Chanyeol larut dalam lamunannya sendiri, ditemani sebotol anggur mahal berusia puluhan tahun bersama jalanan Seoul yang mulai memutih. Nafasnya nampak tenang namun kekauan diwajahnya tak kunjung mencair dan tetap sama. Pria itu menyesap _wine_ nya dengan tenang dan menatap kota Seoul dibalik dinding kaca.

Suasana _suite room_ _bar_ hotelnya sangat tenang dan hanya diisi dengan musik klasik yang mengalun tenang dari piringan hitam dan Chanyeol memanfaatkannya dengan baik untuk mengurai kusut yang tak kunjung terlihat ujungnya. Memilih melarutkan diri bersama berbotol-botol anggur karena tak seorang pun akan menyambutnya dirumah.

Istri dan anaknya tengah pergi berlibur bersama mengingat tak seorang anak buah pun memberi laporan maka keadaan kedua kesayangannya itu haruslah baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik, mungkin memberi Baekhyun _nya_ jarak untuk sementara akan sedikit membuahkan hasil dan gadis itu akan berhenti menjauhinya. Ditolak gadis itu berkali-kali membuat tempramennya memburuk tanpa ampun. Frustasi yang dialaminya berkali-kali lipat meningkat dan membuat otaknya kacau. Menghubungi Yebin tidak pernah hadir dalam pikirannya, tapi pagi tadi saat gadis itu menolaknya itu benar-benar membuatnya marah dan sisi gelapnya hadir tanpa bisa dikontrol.

Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang Yebin katakan semuanya menjadi lebih jelas dan Chanyeol menyesal. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, bagaimana jika Baekhyunnya tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Gadis itu pasti akan sangat kecewa dan tersakiti.

Pelipisnya menegang dan menimbulkan denyut yang menyakitkan. Chanyeol kembali meminum _wine_ nya dan menghela nafas. Ia merasa begitu buruk dan keinginan untuk menemui Baekhyun begitu besar namun ia harus menahan diri. Ia tidak boleh membuat kekacauan lagi atau Baekhyun akan semakin menolaknya.

Kerinduannya pada gadis itu membawa Chanyeol pada fantasinya yang terasa nyata, ia merasa gadis itu memeluknya dari belakangan dan menempatkan ciuman yang begitu sensual dibahunya. Lengan gadis itu melingkari perutnya dengan begitu erat dan jemarinya bergerak nakal menanggalkan kancingnya kemudian menelusup nakal.

"Chanyeollie~"

Dan saat suara itu mengudara, Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan membulat saat menemukan sosok yang nampak begitu berbeda disana."Ba—Baekhyun?"

"Eung~ Apa Chanyeollie tidak merindukanku?"

Wanginya yang begitu sensual dengan rambut merahnya yang luar biasa mencolok membuat Chanyeol merasa tercekik hebat. Apakah ini benar-benar Baekhyun polosnya? Kemana perginya rambut hitamnya yang berkilau? Kemana perginya parasnya yang lugu tanpa tambahan _make up_ memuakan?

Siapa yang tengah mengusak dadanya dengan begitu mengundang dengan pakaiannya yang bahkan tak mampu menutupi setengah dadanya?

"Chanyeollie~ Kenapa diam saja?"

Chanyeol menunduk, menatap tepat pada iris yang tertutupi lensa kontak berwarna coklat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Park Baekhyunnya yang manis?

"Chanyeollie.. Ada apa? Apa.. Apa aku terlihat aneh? Apa Chanyeolie tidak suka?"

Kerjapan polos itulah satu-satunya yang membuat Chanyeol yakin jika ini adalah Baekhyunnya yang manis dan bukan sosok lain yang coba ia buang jauh-jauh bayangnya.

"Chanyeollie!"

Pekikan kekanakan itu membawa Chanyeol kembali kealam sadarnya dan kembali dalam mode normal,"Hei sayang.. Bukankah kau pergi bersama Kyungsoo?"

Sosok Baekhyun melingkari lehernya dengan manja dan bergelayut didadanya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol berdebar cemas. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kemana perginya Baekhyun yang selalu menghindarinya dan lari tunggang langgang? Chanyeol senang, sungguh senang karena gadis itu tak lagi menjauhinya, tapi apakah ini suatu pertanda yang bagus?

"Tidak.. Aku berpikir untuk memberimu kejutan apa kau suka?"

Belahan _pinkish_ nya yang lembut menggoda kini berhias sapuan _hot red_ yang membuatnya makin terlihat menggiurkan. Tubuh sintalnya yang selalu tertutupi pajama sopan bermotif kekanakan berganti dengan _dress_ dengan tali spagetti yang berpotongan dada rendah. Dan Baekhyun masih bertanya apakah Chanyeol suka?

Pria itu menyungingkan senyum tipis kemudian mengecup kening yang tereskpose jelas karena rambutnya digerai kebelakangan,"Aku suka, tapi kau terlalu banyak mengumbar asetku sayang. Apa yang membuatmu begitu berani hm?"

Gadis itu tak segera menjawab namun semakin berani menjajahkan bibirnya dileher sang pria sementara jemarinya bergerak lihai didada."Mungkin.. Karena merindukanmu? Ah.. Entahlah.."

"Siapa yang mengantarmu kemari?"

Chanyeol menyentakan tubuh gadisnya dan mengukung tanpa celah lari dengan tubuh mungilnya yang terdesak diantara dada bidangnya dan dinding kaca. Menunduk dan menjajahkan hidungnya yang tinggi pada wajah si mungil yang terpejam dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka.

"Eumh.. Itu rahasia sebenarnya tapi baiklah, aku menelpon Kim dan dia bilang jika Tuannya tengah-tengah minum-minum sendirian. Jadi tuan, ingin aku menemanimu minum?"

Kedipan menggoda dengan remasan berhasrat ditengkuknya membakar habis kesabaran Chanyeol. Pria itu merunduk cepat dan menangkap belahan berwarna merah menggoda itu dengan penuh hasrat diiringi remasan didada.

Park Baekhyun berhasil menyulutnya dengan cepat.

"Ahmm—"

Lenguhan itu terdengar merdu saat keduanya mengambil jarak untuk mencari sudut yang panas. Baekhyun memilih membuka matanya menatap begitu intens pada Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati bibirnya dengan mata terpejam, mengusap rahang pria itu dan mati-matian menahan air matanya yang hendak melesak turun.

 _Tidak apa-apa Baek, tidak apa-apa_..

Memejamkan matanya kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol hingga pangutan mereka tercipta makin dalam. Mendesah keras tanpa tahu malu saat tangan besar pria itu mulai turun merayapi paha dalamnya dan menggoda dengan panas.

"Ahh"

Baekhyun menjadi pihak pertama yang melepaskan ciuman mereka, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya terpejam nikmat dengan desahannya yang melolong keras saat pria itu menyelinap begitu ahli kedalam lubangnya yang basah. Desahannya ia tahan, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sensual dan jemari lentiknya menyusuri rahang kokoh si pria.

"Hei, tuan tampan.. Bisakah kita mendapatkan kamar?"

.

.

Pintu menjeblak kasar, tubuh Baekhyun terdesak begitu saja pada sudut pintu dan tali spagettinya turun. Tubuhnya diraba habis-habisan dan bibirnya kembali tertawan dalam buaian panas. Gadis itu tak lagi menjadi pihak yang pasrah, tangannya turut bergerak mengusap dada prianya naik turun sedangkan yang lainnya semakin turun hingga berhenti tepat pada gembungan menyesakan dibalik celana.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak cepat menurunkan _zipper_ , meloloskan kejantanan sesak itu dari sangkarnya dan mengurutnya pelan naik turun.

"Ohh.. Baekhyunee.."

Gerakannya makin cepat, Baekhyun semakin berani remasan tangannya makin bertempo cepat dan gadis itu melepaskan kuluman didadanya untuk kemudian berlutut mengoral kejantanan sang pria dengan mendongak menampilkan mimiknya yang erotis.

"Sial.. Mulutmu akh!"

Chanyeol bergerak tidak sabar, ia menarik pinggunglnya mundur meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukannya kemudian kembali memangutnya dalam cumbuan panas. Melingkarkan kaki sang gadis dipinggangnya kemudian mendudukan gadis itu diatas meja.

Menuntaskan pergulatan lidahnya, mulai turun meninggalkan jilatan yang diikuti gigitan membuat gadisnya mengejang dan mendesah keras.

"Yeohl~ Ohh Chanyeolh~"

Chanyeol berada dalam buaian hasratnya yang membutakan. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menyusuri lekuk gadisnya yang sempurna, membuang pakaian yang menutupi gadisnya dengan tidak sabaran dan menggumuli payudara yang melonjak bahagia dengan begitu gila.

Baekhyun mendesah keras, kehilangan dirinya sendiri dalam buaian hasrat yang menyimpan luka. Meremas rambut Chanyeol kuat-kuat dan terus meminta lebih seperti seorang jalang kelas atas.

Mulut panas pria itu makin turun, mengecupi perutnya yang telah polos dan Baekhyun berubah panik. Tidak. Jangan! Tidak boleh!

"Chanyeol!"

Gadis itu memekik, menarik tubuhnya menjauh mengundang satu kernyitan aneh dari sosok yang kini sejajar dengannya."Ada apa sayang?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Pandangan yang membuatnya terhanyut.

"Baek?"

Pria itu mendekat, menyatukan kening mereka dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi,"Apa kau mencintaiku?" desakan untuk mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol untuknya begitu kuat hingga ia tak bisa untuk kembali menunggu dan tetap diam.

Irisnya bersinar perih namun Chanyeol tak tahu benar apa makna dibaliknya. Pria itu terdiam atas pertanyaan yang belum pernah ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu, Baek."

Suara pria itu begitu dingin dan kaku, membuat Baekhyun sadar jika itu adalah dusta manis yang lagi-lagi diterimanya. Bilur itu kini bertambah parah dan semakin berdarah.

Park Chanyeol membohonginya lagi. Hatinya terusik pedih dan Baekhyun tersenyum pahit,"Terima kasih, kalau begitu bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Gadis itu bergerak gelisah dengan rambut sang pria sebagai pegangan, begerak agresif sebelum akhrinya terdesak begitu hebat pada setiap hujaman si dominan yang penuh kebutuhan. Melolongkan desisan yang tak benar ia tahu apakah itu kenikmatan atau jeritan batinya yang telah kehilangan harga diri. Yang ia tahu hanya memasrahkan bagian hatinya yang tersisa sebelum habis hilang ditelan sakit.

Mereka bergerak gila, saling merengkuh untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dan mencecap gila untuk sebuah pencapaian. Hingga dipuncak yang kesekian kalinya, saat saraf-saraf kenikmatan telah berdenyut keras, tubuh mereka ambruk. Baekhyun menangis hebat tanpa suara dengan wajah Park Chanyeol yang terlelap damai diceruk lehernya.

.

.

.

 _I want to take the stars and give them to your eyes_

 _I'll give you my all, my everything_

 _Sometimes I cry afraid I might lose you_

 _Sometimes I feel you sleeping in my arms_

 _I love you_

.

.

.

Bersamaan yang malam yang makin luruh dan salju yang turun deras, Baekhyun meninggalkan ranjangnya yang hangat dan mengusap sapuan merah yang menjadi tanda jika dirinya telah kembali. Memunguti pakaiannya berceceran dan melangkah meninggalkan prianya yang terlelap tenang tanpa mencoba berbalik atau menangisi hatinya yang telah remuk redam dalam kebohongan yang terbalut manis dalam kotak hadiah dihari kasih sayang.

Baekhyun meninggalkan segala yang ia punya dan menggenggam serpihan harapan hidupnya yang tersisa. Perlahan berjalan menjauh bersama janin kecil tak bersalah yang tengah meringkuk nyaman dalam perutnya.

Menyambut dunia yang berbahaya berbekalkan kedua tangannya yang kecil juga bahu rapuhnya yang ringkih.

' _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeora.'_

.

.

 _... and after all this times  
I am still tragically yours_

.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Curhat:  
Kantung muntah? Oke berhubung sekarang dibutuhkan nih gue bagi satu-satu /wkwkwk/  
Kepanjangan? Apa kalo sampe 8k gini mending gue bagi dua aja apa gimana manceman?  
Terus tentang up maapin yang minta gue up cepet-cepet ini usaha terbaik gue ngomong-ngomong gimana cepet gak? Nggak? Yodah gue mau pundung aja ah TT

.

Ayo cari uname kalian disini \^O^/

 **Megaku** First review ea ciee ciee^^ untung Baekhyun setrong ea xD Nih dilanjut kak, ditunggu tanggapannya/ **Baekbyours614** Lagu Davichi itu kak _I love you even thought I hate you_ eaa xD manteb kan judulnya udah dilanjut nih kuuy ditunggu tanggapannya **Minaabobok** Makasih banget udah mau baca makasih juga semangatnyaa~ **li'l chanbyun** Cahyononya gak tulus kak! Ayo cekek rame-rame wkwk gimana sama chap ini? Kejawab nggak pertanyaannya? Ditunggu tanggapannya yaa **yerseoul** Hei ini dia tersangka yang ngaku XD Gue juga baper ngetiknya kak hehe kuuy ditunggu tanggapannya jangan lupa lagi eaa **Guest** paling males login emang lu :v betewe tan kalo lubaca gue mau bilang gue nemu yang mirip cemceman itu di tv sumpah ngakak gue **auliua** gue lupa gak sedia tissue kak maapin/ wkwk ditunggu ya tanggapannya~ **selepy** udah kejawab belum bingungnya kak? Garuk aja si ceye pake garpu taman dia bikin Baekkie kabur huwee TT **n3208007** Figthing! **Viantika** hai kak~ Makasih banget masih _support_ sampe sekarang gue terhura TT Banyak banget yang udah lupa soalnya TT ini dilanjutnya yaa ditunggu tanggapannya **hulas99** Hamdalah ada yang inget wkwk Semoga bisa up lebih sering ya paling telat dua minggu sekali/ semoga deh haha takut dimutilasi dong guee/ Sipp cahyono dah ditinggalin nih, Luhan mah masih belum curhat ama gue kenapa dia wkwk udah dinext yaa kuuy direview **Yoon745** Penasaran gpp sih kak asal jann digebet aja ya wkwk /plak/ kuuy ditunggu tanggapannya **ssuhosnet** peka banget kak elah xD Baekkienya udah hamil ya selametan hayu XD **Guest** Yahh begitu deh kak, maapin ya gue gak nyetok tisu '-' gope aja mau? Wkwk **maulyaa** keplosknya keinjek monggu ya? Wkwk.. cerewetnya disimpen dulunya xD Kuyy ditunggu tangapannya **ema021096** udah dinext kuuy direview yaa^^ **raguel1605** poor Cahyono jugaa hehe **fansanakayam** ingetin gue setok tisu besok kak wkwk/ busuknya kebongkaar sudah baekhyunnya pergi TT **chanbaek1579** udah dinext kak ditunggu tanggapannya^ **parkobyunxo** Hayooo masih kecewa gak? Baekhyunnya ngibrit nih pake adu mulut tapi bukan urat wkwk xD Chanyeol belum insyap disadarkan wae kuuy haha /peka tidak ya-peka tidak ya wkwk/ makasih reviewnyaa bikin ketawa mulu betewe line berapa? **Ay** aduh gimana gue cintrongnya bangKyu aja atuh gmana wkwk udah dinext yaa **EvieBeeL** penggal chanyeol gantinya xD dia perusuhnya nih kak wkwk **Michiko Yoshinora Klemente** Iya diusahain lebih sering yaa kopel mesumnya nanti dulu wkwk **Dudu Luv Nini** keploks lu diinjek sapa kak? Toben? Hei jangan salahin gue wkwk.. Pikniknya entar dulu yaa sekarang gue yang butuh piknik wkwk **ParkYooAh** Heii kakak ini nantang buat ditelen Baekhyun ya? Wkwk **BaekHill** Baper ya kak gue juga yang bikinnya baper muehehe **Saku Cherry1** Aish ini reader panutanQ wkwk makasih supportnya upnya tahun depan gpp? Wkwk **Pirydam** Gapapa kak cup cup cup mangaat **Hunel112** dilanjut ya kaak **Hyuniee86** ceyenya ahjussi labil kudu dijambak dulu sama uco biar sadaar wkwk menderitanya bentar lagi ya ehehehe **LittleOoh** Masih labil kak~ Ini dilanjut kuuy **Anhwa94** anaknya udah jadi kali kak wkwk greget nggak? Apa jadi pengen muntah? **Rizkaa** Kyungsoonya belum balik liburan kak chap depan yaa dijawab pertanyaannya wkwk **chenma** karungin ae lah kak wkwk **MeAsCBHS** Tunggu! Kalo mau guling-guling dikasur ya xD Jangan dihalaman tetangga wkwk Ini cepet nggak? Nggak ya yoda gpp deh wkwk Soo punya ade tapi belum tahu kirimin surat ae atuh biar cepet dan taraaa baek beneran ilang xD **lolilolyk-pop** wah makasih masih sempetin baca mangaatya uasnyaa Baeknya udah punya debaay tapi cahyononya masih oon gimana atuh TT **ayah94** Yuhuu makasih udah suka sama ceritanya jangan muji-muji xD gue gak punya gope nih wkwk Iya chap depan ketemu hunhan lagi yaa/

Oke gue tau ini kepanjangan /salahin jari gue yang cerewet wkwk/ seneng banget bisa bales review kalian lagi. Makasih yang udah mau review chap kemarinn kuuy ditunggunya tanggepan Chapter ini yaa/

Daaaaahhhh.. Dadaahhh.. Ketemu lagi chap depan saranghaeyo\^^/

 **benTobenTo**


End file.
